Dragon Age Origins The Fantom Edit
by FantomEditor
Summary: A narrative version of the game featuring the human noble origin, now with more Blight! While remaining faithful, many new scenes and new dialog have been added. There are 2 sequels to this story, Dragon Age: Broken Dynasties and Dragon Age: Incarnations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Author's Note:

This story occurs before the events in the sequels, Dragon Age - Broken Dynasties and Dragon Age - Incarnations . This is a narrative of the game, using the basic story from the game and embellishing upon some of the vague references and plot lines. There have been some changes made, but the gist of the story is the same. This is your official Spoiler Alert! I have this in PDF and EPUB formats as well. Message me if you would like the link.

Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware, along with all recognizable characters.

**Dragon Age Origins: The Fantom Edit – Human Noble Origin**

**Chapter 1 : The Second Battle at Ostagar**

Duncan watched the darkening horizon with such great intensity that Alistair was afraid to approach him. Alistair gripped the reports of the last battle in his hand. It was good news, but he knew it wouldn't please Duncan. King Cailan would certainly see this as confirmation that this was not a blight—Cailan was sure that it was just another minor uprising of the darkspawn. Alistair was well aware Duncan felt differently. Although Alistair had not been a Grey Warden for very long, even he couldn't misinterpret the insistent buzzing, itchy feeling of the taint coursing through his veins.

Alistair cleared his throat gently. Duncan had been so deep in his own troubled contemplation of the stark reality that faced him that he hadn't noticed the young Warden's approach until now. When he saw it was Alistair, his eyes softened. Ever since Duncan had conscripted Alistair from the Chantry he had felt paternally for the young man; this despite the fact that he hadn't met Alistair until he was 25. Most initiates took their sacred vows as early as they could, but Alistair had delayed undertaking that binding, sacred oath as long as the Chantry would allow. It had been painfully clear to Duncan that Alistair, despite his playful nature and undeniable charisma, was unhappy with the seemingly unalterable course life had set him on. Duncan had only met with Alistair briefly, but in that short time Alistair's courage, loyalty and spirit prompted Duncan to recruit him for the Grey Wardens.

Alistair felt becoming a Grey Warden was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Although he was ambivalent about most of the theological teachings of the Chantry—he had evened questioned the existence of the Maker on more than one occasion—there were times he felt that perhaps some power, fate maybe, had finally set him on his proper path in life. Or perhaps it wasn't fate… perhaps it was just Duncan. Alistair's loyalty to and belief in the man were absolute and unwavering. After Duncan rescued him from a lifelong servitude he had been unwillingly forced into, Alistair couldn't help but lionize the man. Lacking a father figure for so many years in the Chantry, Alistair quickly grew to love and respect Duncan in that capacity as well. Alistair wanted so badly to impress Duncan, to make him proud, to see him smile again. But the days of late had not been happy ones, and Duncan's mood only seemed to fluctuate between brooding and grimly stoic.

"What news do you bring me this evening, Alistair?" Duncan said, trying to disguise his dread and softening his mood for the sake of the young man. Duncan could tell Alistair's spirits were low and he knew Alistair would need all his strength in the coming days. Duncan couldn't bring himself to tell him everything just yet. Alistair had already borne so much. Duncan knew he would eventually have to tell Alistair, and soon, about the ultimate duty that a Grey Warden undertakes to turn back a blight.

I have delayed telling him too long, thought Duncan, I must tell him when I return… let him have a few more days without this burden.

"Once again we have held the line and pushed the darkspawn back. You'd think the darkspawn would try a new tactic. This whole running headlong into our blades strategy isn't working to well for them," Alistair said smiling.

Duncan couldn't help but be amused at the young man's relentless jocularity. It was Alistair's humor that kept many of the Grey Wardens smiling through these dark days.

"Well, I hope the battle hasn't gone to the King's head. He all but believes we're chasing the darkspawn away for good," Duncan said turning back to the horizon.

"Yes well, from what little I remember of Cailan from my youth, it doesn't surprise me one bit. He is easily distracted by shiny things, you know. It's quite possible he's here on the battle field because he likes the way his new sword glints in the light," Alistair said with a smirk. "I have the battle reports, but I'm guessing you're not really interested in them."

Duncan looked down at Alistair's hand and shook his head.

"No, but I'm glad you came up here. I have to travel to Highever. I need to talk to Teyrn Cousland, and what I have to ask will be... difficult, so I need to concentrate on it completely. I'm hoping you can keep things running smoothly here," Duncan said his voice turning serious.

"Wait, what? But I'm the junior Grey Warden here, I don't think I can...,"

"Alistair, you are much more capable than you give yourself credit. I trust you, and that should be enough for anyone else. The other Wardens will follow your guidance."

Alistair sighed. The thought of any kind of responsibility terrified him. But this was his chance to impress Duncan.

"Oh all right. Just make sure Daveth knows who's in charge. I've been trying to get him to stop terrorizing the women, but last night I caught him making a lurid joke involving a dwarf, a mage and a rather well endowed ogre, to which he then compared himself. He thinks he's flirting with them, but honestly, does he really think that works?" Alistair asked. "I mean, it doesn't, right?"

Duncan smiled at him, "No, I don't suspect it works very often for Daveth. But he's probably the type of man who casts a very wide net, and gets excited by any old leather boot he pulls out. Personally, I prefer a more precise method. Use the right bait for right catch," Duncan said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Alistair said confidently. Then he frowned a little and added, "What is the right bait exactly, not that I have found the er... catch that I want or anything, but you know, the bait thing. How does that work?"

Despite his best efforts, Duncan couldn't restrain the deep, full-bellied laugh that escaped him. Alistair's face fell a bit. Duncan quickly recomposed himself. Duncan knew how sheltered Alistair's youth had been, so it wasn't all that strange for a man his age, in his position, to ask these sorts of questions. Alistair had an innocence about him that made him all the more likable.

"I'm sorry Alistair. I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I'm not used to having these kinds of conversations," Duncan said has he gripped Alistair's shoulder reassuringly, "To tell you the truth, I think when you find the one you want to catch, you won't have any trouble doing it. You're a fine young lad, and any woman would be lucky to catch your eye."

Alistair blushed deeply and turned his eyes away from Duncan. Not many people had openly complimented Alistair, Duncan was the exception.

"Thanks," Alistair said quietly.

Duncan patted Alistair on the back and looked back out on the horizon. The moon had finally begun to rise.

"I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be traveling fairly quickly, so it shouldn't take longer than five or six days for me to return."

Alistair's interest was piqued.

"The Couslands, eh? I've heard of them. I think I might have even met one, Fergus I think. Is that who you're recruiting?"

"No, there is a... a young knight there. He's all set to come, so it shouldn't be any problem."

Alistair looked confused. "Wait, you said this would be difficult, didn't you?" Alistair was curious why someone would need to be escorted personally by the senior Grey Warden.

Duncan smiled softly. There were some who thought Alistair was a bit simple, but underneath his unassuming demeanor lurked a highly intuitive mind.

"Yes, well Ser Gilmore is mostly an excuse. I have been trying without success to get Teyrn Cousland to let me recruit his youngest. I don't really want to use the Right of Conscription as the Teyrn is not only a personal friend—he is also helping us wage this war against the blight quite willingly. In fact, he's one of the few that I have convinced that this is only the beginning. I don't want to lose his support. I hope if I can meet the youngest Cousland personally, perhaps I can persuade her to appeal to her father."

"Her? A female noble as a Grey Warden? I mean, I guess I don't have a lot of experience with female nobles, but if she is anything like the Arlessa, she'll be more interested in what the current fashion is in court than fighting darkspawn," Alistair said with some disdain.

"Well, to be sure, your experience with female nobles probably put you off them. And truthfully, I would not normally expect to find a recruit among the gentry. But, Lyssa Cousland is not your typical young woman. She regularly goes out into battle alongside her brother, so she is a seasoned fighter. And from everything I hear, she must disdain the noble life as much as you," Duncan said.

"How's that exactly?" Alistair asked

"Well, I hear she is quite beautiful indeed, which I can believe. I met her mother long ago. A woman just half as lovely as the Teyrn's wife should be married by now. But here she is, 24 and still, from what I've been told, obstinately single. A noble with her background and beauty would be quite the catch. She must have turned away dozens of suitors by now," Duncan said.

"Ah, well, your forgetting one thing," said Alistair with a small smile.

"What's that?"

"She could just be a raving bitch. I'm sure that would turn away even the most stubborn of courters," Alistair said with a smirk.

Duncan chuckled, "Of course there is that possibility. In any case, it is her skill in battle that impresses me. She is trained in the ways of a rogue, and I have heard there is not one who could best her in the Highever tournaments. I will meet her for the first time in a couple of days and I will know more then. With luck we will have three Grey Warden recruits for the joining when I return."

"Well, just keep in mind that if you do end up bringing back a raving bitch, I won't be responsible for the things I might say in her presence," Alistair said with a laugh, "I would enjoy watching Daveth take her on though."

Duncan laughed and turned toward the tents and the glowing fire that lit up the camp.

"Get some rest, Alistair. If I don't see you tomorrow morning, I will see you when I return," Duncan said as he headed off towards the tents.

Alistair turned back to look out at the horizon.

A woman Grey Warden, he thought. It would be strange for him, as all the Wardens he had traveled with had been men. He hoped if she was indeed recruited, and she made it past the joining, that she wouldn't change things too much. Alistair loved the camaraderie of the Wardens. It was something he had never really experienced in the Chantry. He was also still not entirely comfortable around women, since he'd had so little experience with them for most of his life. Those stubborn Chantry rules, he thought ruefully.

Then the dread crept into him again and he stared hard toward the horizon, imagining he could see a sea of endless darkspawn. He crossed his arms and hugged himself against a chill that only a Grey Warden could have felt. He forgot all about the possible new recruit as he stared out at the misty Korcari Wilds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Highever**

Lyssa Cousland struck quickly with her right hand, the dulled blade passing within an inch of Ser Gilmore's heavy armor. Ser Gilmore stared wide eyed at the thrust as Lyssa spoke to him.

"Well you've found half the danger," Lyssa said, glancing at the dulled blade she had stopped just short of piercing Sir Gilmore's abdomen. "That's not the one you should be worried about. That isn't a killing blow. It would surely injure you, yes, but it's the one up at your neck you should be concerned about," she said with a wry smile.

Ser Gilmore jumped backward as he realized she had managed a feint which left his neck extremely vulnerable to her daggers. It didn't matter how many times he had dueled her, he still could not believe how fast she was with those daggers. He often thought that were Lyssa the man of the house, instead of Fergus, she would make a formidable Teyrn indeed, possibly commanding all the forces in Ferelden in the service of the king.

But she was not a man. She was a woman, and she was painfully beautiful. Ser Gilmore used to think it was her beauty which gave her an edge in battle. It was not often you confront a foe with a face like that. But he had decided long ago that that thought was unfair and did not give Lyssa the credit she deserved. He felt bad for all the nobles who came to court her. He had known her for years and knew she had no tolerance for the gentry, in particular the titled men who strutted about in their estates letting others do their fighting for them.

She always said, "If you are man enough to start a war, then you should be man enough to fight in it."

The soldiers admired her greatly, even more so than her brother, Fergus. It was often whispered in the barracks that the men would follow Lyssa Cousland to their deaths willingly if she asked. Ser Gilmore had been in love with her for years, but had never had the courage to do anything about it. He watched her stand and put away the dulled practice daggers. She crossed her wrists at her chest and bowed slightly, just as anyone would to a king. Gilmore blushed at the gesture of respect and returned it. She smiled brightly at him and he felt the corners of his mouth turning up. One could not help but smile back at Lyssa if she so rewarded you, he thought.

As Lyssa turned to gather her things, Ser Gilmore took the opportunity to take in the sight of her in private. Her hair was the color of rich honey. It was long and shined in the light of the sun like a golden helm. She wore it tightly in a bun at the back of her head so she could easily wear a helmet if she needed to. Her eyes were the color of the deepest waters of Lake Calenhad on a clear day. She was tall, as most of the women from Highever are. You would not expect her to be a good rogue fighter at her height, but she was lean and strong. She was not too skinny either, he thought. But she was as tough as her Mabari hound. Even without her blades, many bigger men had been bested by her. Her skin was bronzed from practically living in the battlefields from the time she could carry a blade. No fair noble Lyssa, Gilmore thought. She was not ashamed that her skin was the radiant golden color of the working class men and women of Highever. In fact, Ser Gilmore was fairly certain she was proud of it.

Lyssa finished gathering her pack and before she turned around Ser Gilmore managed to tear his appreciative gaze away from her and stare casually at his sword.

"Don't pout Gilly, you'll get it someday," Lyssa said misunderstanding Gilmore's distressed look, "It doesn't really matter does it? You've managed to attract the attentions of the Grey Wardens! Surely that is something to shout about, yes?"

Lyssa hooked her arm into his and squeezed his hand in a friendly manner.

"I envy you, Gilly, I don't think you even know how much," Lyssa said wistfully.

Gilmore blushed from the casual contact and wondered if Lyssa just thought he had a naturally ruddy complexion since there didn't seem to be a moment when he wasn't blushing around her.

"You want to be a Grey Warden? Surely if they are recruiting me then they would recruit you as well," Gilmore stated excitedly. If he could join the Grey Wardens with Lyssa at his side the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach would surely go away. He knew of several recruits who were never heard from again after the joining ritual. It was widely believed that the joining was very likely deadly to some. But if Lyssa is by my side, he thought, I could pass it for her.

As if she had read his mind, Lyssa said, "Father won't even let me speak of it. I suspect that means the rumors about the joining are true, and that you could die simply trying to become a Grey Warden. Not to mention you'll be spending the rest of your life dedicated to fighting the darkspawn. That in itself is a risky venture to be sure. But I can think of no better way to serve the people than to help defeat the darkspawn. And Father thinks the Grey Wardens may be right, and we may indeed be on the verge of another blight.

"Think of it Gilly, you could really do some good in this world," Lyssa sighed as she gazed up into the clear blue sky of the courtyard.

"You know Lyssa, I think you may possibly be the only person I know who feels so much so," Gilmore said, fumbling for the words he wanted so desperately to say to gain Lyssa's favor.

"Oh Gilly, surely the other Grey Wardens feel as I do, and... you as well. You are joining aren't you?"

"Of course," Gilmore said emphatically, not realizing he had spoken so loudly. "I apologize, my la... Lyssa," he corrected himself at her stern glare.

"They should be here now, should they not?" she asked.

"Oh... Oh yes, we'd better get going. Your father will be most angry if I am not there when the Grey Warden arrives… and, by the way… from what I hear, Arl Howe has arrived as well," Gilmore trailed off, knowing full well Lyssa's mood would only be fouled by this news. But he also knew well enough that if he didn't tell her and she came upon Howe without warning she would be even angrier.

"Ugh, I do not like that man. His unctuous demeanor makes me feel dirty all over. I need to bathe in scalding water after he leaves just to make the feeling go away. He'll probably ask if I want to meet his son again. Howe disgusts me."

"I don't quite understand why. He is a friend of your father's. They fought together at the battle of White River. Surely he means you no ill," Gilmore said tentatively.

"I don't know what it is Gilly, I do not trust the man. He just, I don't know. And mother has told me some stories... but it would be terribly rude to repeat them. Thanks for telling me anyway. At least I'll be ready for him."

Lyssa headed into the castle with Ser Gilmore trailing behind her. He noticed she didn't stop to clean up before meeting the Grey Wardens and smiled.

Perhaps once I am a Grey Warden, he thought, I will have the courage to tell her how I feel.

The two headed through the castle until they arrived at the throne room. Gilmore cringed slightly when he realized the Grey Warden, Duncan, had already arrived. Arl Howe was also in the room and they were discussing something.

Lyssa walked up to her father and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry father, I lost track of time while training Ser Gilmore and have made him late for this meeting. I do apologize," she said graciously.

"That's alright pup, we've just been catching up on a few things. I'd like you to meet Duncan of the Grey Wardens. He is here, as I am sure you know, to recruit Ser Gilmore into the order. And of course you know the Arl," Teyrn Bryce Cousland said while giving his daughter a gentle hug.

Lyssa turned to the Grey Warden and ignored the Arl.

"It is very nice to meet you. Actually, I have been looking forward to it all day," she said and smiled warmly.

Duncan stared at the young woman for a moment. Unable to stop himself, he returned her smile and was reminded of a young Eleanor, Bryce's wife and the Teyrna of Highever. She was so like her mother, only her eyes were those of her father. They held the same fierce quality that the Teyrn's did.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you as well," Duncan replied just as warmly.

"Good afternoon, my lady. It is lovely as always to see you. I was just remarking to my son that you get lovelier with each passing day. He so wishes to meet you," Arl Howe said bowing slightly with his greeting.

Lyssa turned to him and spoke coolly, "Looks are not all there is to me, as I am sure you know. I do not wish to be courted by someone who is merely interested in a pretty accessory to take with them to formal engagements."

Duncan hid a smile behind his hand. She was more like her mother than she probably knew, he thought. As he recalled, the Teyrn had quite the time courting Eleanor as well.

"Oh pup," the Teyrn sighed as he hugged her tight. "I am sorry, Howe, but as you see, she is a handful. I don't know that I could curse your son with meeting her. She's sent many a suitor away in tears," the Teyrn said genially.

"I take no offense. I'll just let my son know persistence may be in order. The best ones are always the hardest to get," Howe said.

Lyssa stared coldly at him and she could swear that when her father looked away from Howe, he leered at her.

"Well, since you've met Ser Gilmore, we might as well finish our conversation. Shall we retire to the study to discuss this?" the Teyrn asked Duncan.

Lyssa opened her mouth to protest, "But father, I wished to speak to the Grey Warden. I was hoping to...,"

"You should find Fergus, pup. I need to tell him he is to leave tonight to be on his way to Ostagar. Our forces are needed there now, so we cannot delay," the Teyrn interrupted his daughter hastily. Duncan noted the worried look on the Teyrn's face.

"But father...," Lyssa protested.

"No buts, pup. You can take Ser Gilmore with you, we will call for him when we are ready to speak to him." The tone in her father's voice was left no doubt that the matter was closed. She bowed briefly to everyone then left.

As Lyssa exited the throne room she passed by some of Arl Howe's men.

"Lady Cousland, I hear you will be staying here after your brother and your father leave, is that true?"

What a strange question for Howe's men to ask, Lyssa thought.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

The soldiers looked at each other smiling. One turned back toward Lyssa and smirked at her. Lyssa was taken by surprise and turned away. Normally she would have shot them a cold glare, but never had soldiers treated her badly. Were even Howe's men disgusting, she wondered.

Lyssa sullenly walked up the hall toward the kitchen when Ser Gilmore caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, a big grin on his face.

"Duncan, the Grey Warden, he took me aside just now. He told me to tell you that he is going to be staying for a couple of days. He said he would be happy to speak with you tomorrow at dinner!"

Just as Gilmore had hoped, Lyssa's face lit up with a big grin.

"He did?!? Oh Gilly that's wonderful!"

She pulled Gilmore to her in a tight embrace. Gilmore felt the blush creep up his face all the way to the tips of his ears. He was so glad he lingered just a few seconds longer and that the Warden had caught his eye.

Lyssa kissed him on the lips. Gilmore didn't think it was possible to blush any harder, but he felt as if his face was on fire. The kiss was friendly, not romantic. It was an outburst of pure joy, and he knew it, but he didn't care.

"Let's go find Fergus and tell him, I bet he'll be jealous," she said happily.

She grabbed Gilmore's hand and pulled him down the hall. Just as they were rounding the corner a loud wailing erupted ahead.

"Damnation! I bet that's Moby. He's probably in the larder again. I've been ignoring him all day. He's probably taking it out on Nan," Lyssa said stopping short, "She'll be furious with me. We'd better go get him first before we go up to Fergus' room."

"Yes, or Nan will never let us hear the end of it, that's for sure," Gilmore said, reluctantly releasing her hand as she turned to go to the kitchen. He sighed heavily and hurried to catch up to her.

When they got to the kitchen, they found two elf servants were trying to calm Nan, the Cousland housekeeper and cook. Nan was an older woman, but she still had a lot of fire in her.

"There you are. That mangy mutt of yours came bounding in here. He's like to wake Andraste herself from the grave with the ruckus he's causing. If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times keep him outta my kitchen!" Nan said at the top of her lungs.

"Nan," Lyssa said, "I think you'll be the one to wake Andraste," Lyssa teased.

"You stop sassing me and get in there and get that mutt of yours before he eats everything in the larder. We have guests, we can't be feeding them your fleabag's leftovers," Nan said sternly, though her voice had softened somewhat.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going."

"I'll never understand why her father insisted on getting her that beast. Won't listen to nobody else will it? What good is a dog that doesn't mind me?" Nan continued mumbling as Lyssa walked into the huge larder with Gilmore who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

The larder did not look at all like it had been raided by the Mabari hound that had bonded almost instantly to Lyssa when it was a pup, but the large beast was barking up a storm. Gilmore had never been afraid of the dog since he grew up with it, but he knew why people could be intimidated by Mabari.

The huge animals were bonded to one person and one person only. It was said that Mabari would lay by their owners dead bodies until they themselves died of starvation, guarding the remains from any would be scavenger. There was one story in particular Gilmore always recalled. A Mabari so fiercely and loyally guarded his owner's body in the middle of the battlefield that a truce had to be called until the dog finally passed away. He attacked anyone who came near. Gilmore always felt the story said as much about a Mabari's owners as the Mabari themselves, because rather than kill the dog, the soldiers respectfully let him finish his duty until the day he died of natural causes. Moby was Lyssa's Mabari. It was large, even for a war hound. Its muzzle came to Ser Gilmore's chest, and he was no dwarf.

Lyssa bent over and stroked the Mabari's muzzle.

"What is it Moby? Why are you acting so crazy?" she said in a soft voice while petting the dog between its ears.

The Mabari barked softly and ran to the corner of the room. A huge rat shot out from between two sacks of grain. The Mabari growled fiercely at it as Lyssa's gaze steeled and she instinctively drew out her blades.

"That is no ordinary rat," she said quietly, the Mabari's growl underlining her statement.

Gilmore looked down at the rat for a moment before realizing Lyssa was right. Not only was the beast huge for one of its kind, its eyes glowed softly, and he thought he could see dark spines erupting from its fur.

Just as he began to draw his blade he heard hissing noises all around him. Rats peered out from every crevice, surrounding them.

"Moby, go around to the left and flush the beasts toward us. They'll have nowhere to run but towards my blades. Gilly, press your back to mine, we shan't let them flank us that easily," Lyssa said coolly, "I've never seen rats with the taint of evil, they are smarter than one would expect."

"Yes, they are," Gilmore said as he slowly pressed his back to Lyssa's. The battle instincts changed him into another man. The shy young man who was in love with the Teyrn's daughter was instantly changed into the knight tasked with protecting her life.

The Mabari sensed when Lyssa was ready. He barked loudly and startled the nearest rat. It backed away from him hissing menacingly. Without giving it time to react, Lyssa deftly struck forward with one of her blades and stabbed the beast in the back. The blood of it hit the floor with a sickening sound, and the smell filled the room. When the smell of blood hit the rat's noses, they seemed to frenzy, suddenly launching themselves from all directions.

Ser Gilmore could feel Lyssa's muscles tense before she struck. As he fought alongside her, dozens of rats seemed to come out of nowhere. From the corner of his eye he could see the Mabari and Lyssa working as if they were one entity. The huge dog was crowding the beasts towards her blades, which were being wielded with not only lightning speed but deadly accuracy. He felt his blade clumsy compared to hers. Try as he might, he could not match her rhythm of death. All he could do was hold his own.

When the last beast was finally felled, a giant among them, it was Lyssa who landed the final blow. He came up behind her and reared on two legs. It was unbelievably huge, easily a third the size of the Mabari. Gilmore moved to intercept as was his duty, but Lyssa raised the flat of her blade to him in a halting motion as she stared the beast back. Gilmore moved back from the thing and the Mabari joined him, growling low and menacingly toward the giant dire rat.

The rat and Lyssa circled each other for a moment and Gilmore felt as if she couldn't even see them. For Lyssa, the only things in the larder were now her and the rat. She spun her blades impatiently in the palms of her hands, first the right, then the left, spin...spin...spin almost mesmerizing the rat. Finally when it could take it no longer it lunged at her, diving for her neck. Lyssa twirled around it with such speed Ser Gilmore could hardly believe his eyes. As she turned one of her blades found its mark and was shoved with a satisfying crunch into the base of the beast's skull. The dark light that burned in the giant rat's eyes flickered out.

Lyssa was crouched like a predator over the beast. She slowly pulled her blade from the head to the thing, and absently grabbed a rag from a shelf and she carefully cleaned her blades. Her blades were carefully polished and placed gently back into the sheaths on Lyssa's back, while the rest of her remained a bloody mess,

Gilmore stared at Lyssa in awe as she leaned over the corpse and laid her hand upon it.

"Well fought small soldier, but alas today was not your day," she said quietly.

Gilmore had heard her say it many times on the battlefield before, but never to a creature such as this.

"Lyssa, it's a beast, not a soldier," Gilmore said quietly.

"Yes, but we should never forget the toll killing takes on us. This beast clearly had an intelligence, and I snuffed it out," Lyssa said looking darkly down at the beast on the floor.

"A strange thing this, for the blight to be in the rats already. I must tell father after we see Fergus. I do believe this Duncan of the Grey Wardens is correct. And there is no time to lose," Lyssa said with finality.

Ser Gilmore stared at Lyssa for a moment, contemplating her words. It did not surprise him the difference in her when she fought, the coldness, the hardness of her. All true soldiers had that switch in them—the ability to shut down their emotions to concentrate on the battle at hand. He hadn't even really recognized it in himself until Lyssa told him that if a man did not have such a switch, he would surely go mad from the horror of it all. When she had said it, she seemed very sad. Gilmore knew she did not enjoy killing, she simply knew it had to be done. At this moment more than anything he wished the blight were gone. If for nothing else than to keep Lyssa smiling, to keep her from being this hardened thing of battle.

He looked up and realized Lyssa was staring at him, her eyes full of concern.

"I am sorry, Gilly. I do not mean to be so dour. I am in a gray mood indeed. It is not your fault. Father told me I am not to go into battle with him and Fergus. I am to stay here and do a woman's job and keep the castle. But I have a terrible feeling. It comes from somewhere deep inside and I cannot stop it from filling my mind with these thoughts," Lyssa said while balling her fist and pressing it to her forehead.

Gilmore was surprised to hear this news. Lyssa was a great fighter, better than Fergus. But he also knew her father. She was still a baby girl to him, and Gilmore knew he would do everything to keep her out of harm's way.

"I will be going with them. I promise you Lyssa, I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. No Cousland will die while I yet stand, I swear it to you!" Ser Gilmore said solemnly.

Lyssa looked at him and a smile spread across her face. It was if the stench of death in the room was lifted away and all that was left was the fresh air of the fields outside.

"Oh Gilly, whatever will I do while you are gone," Lyssa said warmly.

She went to him and gave him a hug. Gilmore blushed heavily once again and there was sound like fly paper being peeled off a wall when she pulled away.

"Well, even I have my limits. This stuff is revolting. We probably smell like the bottom of the pits in the Deep Roads," Lyssa said looking down at herself. "Oh, now would be a wonderful time to find Fergus." Lyssa said cheerily.

Gilmore laughed and the Mabari barked happily.

******

Lyssa climbed the stairs to the living quarters. She had cleaned off some before coming up to see her brother Fergus. Lyssa expected her nephew to be there as well, and she didn't want to young boy to badly. Moby, her Mabari, followed closely behind.

"Now Moby, you're not going to go licking my sister-in-law all over her face this time, right? You know she doesn't like that," Lyssa said chidingly to her dog.

The Mabari looked down sullenly.

"That's a good boy," Lyssa said as she patted her huge companion on the head.

Lyssa tapped on the huge oak door and waited for the soft "Come in" before opening it.

She entered the living quarters of her brother and his family. Her nephew, Oren, jumped off his bed and ran up to give her a hug.

"Well hello to you too, Oren!" Lyssa said laughing as the little boy wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"Eww, aunt Lyssa, you stink!" Oren laughed cheerfully.

"Ah, are we trying on a new perfume sister, or do you just enjoy rolling in o de death?" a smiling young man stood to greet Lyssa. He was very much a younger version of Teyrn Cousland.

"Well, I wanted something to help me remember you when you are gone, so I thought I'd borrow some of your cologne," Lyssa said and winked at Oriana who smiled up at her.

"Oh, so that's why you smell so much better than yesterday," Fergus laughed.

Lyssa playfully punched Fergus in the shoulder, "I wish I were going with you," she said softly clasping his hand with both of hers.

"Well who would guard my lovely wife and son from... whatever it is you have in your hair," he said picking a piece of rat meat from Lyssa's hair with a scowl.

"Maker's Breath, Lyssa, let me clean you up. Your mother will be here any minute and if she sees you like this she'll..." Oriana said standing up and moving towards Lyssa.

"What has my daughter done now?" said a stern voice from the doorway.

Lyssa grimaced and slowly turned around.

"Maker's breath, what is that smell!? Is that you Lyssa?" The woman in the doorway looked very much like Lyssa. Even at her age she still remained quite beautiful. She was tall and sturdy, and everyone in the castle knew she could wield a bow and arrow as well as any of the Teyrn's men.

"Yes, mother, there were rats in the larder. Moby, Gilly and I dispatched of them," Lyssa said sheepishly.

"Lyssa dear, must you call Ser Gilmore by that childish name? He is a knight now, you should respect him as such," the Teyrna said gently.

"She could probably call him the archdemon and he'd...," Fergus said quietly to his wife who smiled knowingly at him.

"What was that, Fergus?" the Teyrna said sternly.

"Nothing mother," Fergus said smiling conspiratorially.

The Teyrna eyed him sideways while she further questioned Lyssa. "Rats in the larder?"

"Yes, and they had the taint," Lyssa said seriously.

"The taint," the Teyrna said alarmed. Her concerned gaze fell upon her son, Fergus. Oriana gripped his hand tightly.

"What's this I hear about the taint, pup?" the Teyrn asked as he entered his son's living quarters, "Maker's breath, Lyssa, what is that stench?"

Lyssa sighed, "I shall clean up in a moment. I wanted to see Fergus before he left... and perhaps plead one more time to go with you."

"Lyssa, we need you here," the Teyrn said gently.

"I have a terrible feeling. Something horrible is going to happen, and now with tainted rats showing up here of all places..."

"Lyssa, that's exactly why we cannot have every Cousland on the field. You know very well how dangerous battle can be. We are counting on you to carry on the Cousland name should… something happen. Your mother needs you here, pup."

Lyssa turned her eyes down and nodded quietly.

"Now, if you are done saying your farewells go clean up and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow," the Teyrn kissed Lyssa on the forehead and she turned to go to her quarters.

After Lyssa cleaned herself up she lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

If I could only become a Grey Warden, then I could help end the Blight, Lyssa thought. I could protect them from the darkness as only a Grey Warden can.

Lyssa reached up and absently brushed a tear of her cheek. Her Mabari whined and nuzzled her hand.

"Alright, alright Moby. I'll try to get some sleep."

Lyssa rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Betrayal**

"What is it, Moby?" Lyssa said blearily.

The Mabari was pulling at Lyssa's hand and had her half out of bed already. Lyssa heard a far off unfamiliar sound. She hastily got into her leather armor and her blades. The Mabari was growling low and at the door. Lyssa tossed some pillows under the blanket on her bed and stepped quietly behind her door.

Within seconds the door creaked open slowly and a figure wielding a mace approached the bed and raised it over his head ready to strike. In that moment, Lyssa had moved up behind him and deftly inserted her blade between his vertebrae. The intruder slumped to the floor and a pool of blood began to form around Lyssa's feet. She crouched quietly and glanced at the tunic.

"Howe's men," she snarled through gritted teeth as she immediately recognized the arl's insignia. A noise at her door caused her to swiftly turn around ready to strike, but her mother called out softly.

"Lyssa, are you here, my child?"

"Mother," Lyssa said and gripped her mother's hand. Her mother brought Lyssa's hand to her cheek.

"Thank the Maker you are alright. What is going on?" Lyssa's mother asked in a surprisingly controlled voice. Lyssa quietly pulled her to the door and peeked down the hallway. "I heard a scream," the teyrna said. Eleanor was already wearing her armor as well, and had a longbow strapped to her back.

"It's Howe's men," Lyssa hissed.

"What? But he is… how could he... why would he...?" Lyssa's mother said confused.

"I don't know, but when I find out, he'll pay for what he's done," Lyssa said coldly.

Lyssa stepped into the hall and three men stepped out of the shadows brandishing swords. Lyssa lunged at one, shoving one of her blades into his neck before he could cry out. She turned to deal with the others just in time to see an arrow pierce one of them, and her Mabari clamping his jaws around the face of another. Moby bit down—the crunch of bone was audible all up and down the hall.

Lyssa gingerly stepped across the body at her feet to the door across the hall. Some of the blood on the floor was coming from inside her brother's room. Lyssa closed her eyes as she opened the door, not wanting to see what she knew was in the room.

"Oh blessed Andraste, what has Howe done?" the teyrna gasped.

Lyssa opened her eyes as she felt her mother dash past her into the room. Eleanor fell to the floor, ripping a blanket off the bed. She wrapped Oriana in it. Lyssa did not want to speculate why Oriana was not even wearing her bed clothes. She tore her eyes away from her mother, who was carefully bundling up Oriana, to the small body at her feet.

Lyssa's legs gave way beneath her as she fell to her knees. The tiny arms that had been wrapped around her neck just hours before lay lifeless and cold on the floor. Lyssa closed her eyes once more. The colors of grief and rage filled the darkness before her. She did not know how long she kneeled there, but the persistent licking of her Mabari and a gentle tugging on her arm brought her back into the world.

"Lyssa, we must go... we have to see if Fergus... if your father... Oh by all that is Holy I will make Howe pay for this!"

Something stirred in Lyssa.

"Where would he be?" Lyssa asked, standing.

"Fergus may have left by now, he may not know. Lyssa we must warn him! But your father, he said he was going to be in his study for a while. He never came up to bed!"

"Howe's men are probably everywhere. They waited until the soldiers left. Earlier today, that man knew what he was going to do. His soldiers, they all knew," Lyssa said angrily, remembering the confrontation outside of the throne room. She didn't dare want to think about what would have happened to her had she been taken unaware. She immediately fell to her knees and hugged her Mabari tightly.

"You may not even realize what it is you saved me from. Father should have bought a Mabari for everyone here," Lyssa said, burying her face in her Mabari's fur to hide her tears. I need to be strong now, she thought. People are depending on me.

"I take back everything mean I ever said about him," the Teyrna said, "If he had not been there, if...,"

"We must not get sidetracked, mother. Let us see if we can find father. Maybe we can get out the servant's exit in the larder." She pushed the angry thoughts out of her head and moved down the hall silently, her Mabari automatically dropped behind Lyssa's mother and watched the rear.

"I hear fighting," Lyssa said excitedly, "Some of our men must still be alive!"

The three moved carefully down the hallway toward the noises. They approached a mass of fighting soldiers, but the Teyrn's men were outnumbered. Toward the middle of the fight was a single knight surrounded by dead bodies. He was fighting six men at once. Lyssa could see what Howe's men were doing; they were wearing the knight down. She saw the fatal mistake at the same time she realized who the knight was.

"Noooo!"

The furious scream stopped several of the soldiers mid swing, but it was too late. Lyssa charged full on into Howe's men. She didn't hear her mother calling after her to stop. She flowed through the soldiers like water, her blades cutting into flesh as she went. She could feel the breath of her Mabari close behind her. The spray of blood in her wake was so intense it was difficult to tell what insignias were on which shield. But at the sight of Lyssa entering the fray, the Teyrn's men rallied. They pushed back the throngs of soldiers as Lyssa made her way to the knight.

Lyssa launched herself into the air, her blades pointed downward. Somehow she landed on the shoulders of one of the six men that had been fighting the knight. She sunk one of her blades deep into his helm as she landed, the power of her blow slicing right through the red steel. She glared up at the other soldiers surrounding the fallen night, her armor soaked in blood. They collectively took a step back. As the soldier she had just killed fell to the ground she leapt into a somersault, landing in the middle of the group, thrusting her arms outward as she did so. Finding their marks, both blades sunk into the chests of two of Howe's men on opposite sides of her. Lyssa swung around, in one fluid motion withdrawing her blades from the falling soldiers, and stabbing outward with both blades into the remaining one—the man she had seen land the killing blow on the knight at her feet. He looked startled, as he had just been raising his blade to slice Lyssa's head off. His blade never made it past his shoulders and it fell behind his body. Lyssa used her foot to push the soldier off her blades. She didn't even need to turn around to know her Mabari had finished off the other two soldiers. She could feel the air in the room had changed. Howe's men were losing, being pushed back. She fell to her knees and gently took the silverine helmet off the head of the knight who lay dying on the ground.

"Ser Gilmore," she said softly, stroking his damp hair ever so gently with her hand.

Gilmore coughed and blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Blessed Andraste, you live. I was...I was...so terrified that you'd...,"

"Hush now, my brave knight. I am here."

"I must tell you...please," Gilmore's voice was very weak.

Lyssa leaned forward and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"There is nothing you need to tell me, my brave knight. You are not so clever as that. Did you think I would not know how you feel?"

Gilmore smiled up at her. She looked like an angel to him, it seemed as if she were glowing from within.

"I've always wanted… to tell you." He coughed again.

Lyssa leaned very close to Gilmore's ear, cupping his head in her hands. She pressed his head to hers. "And I you." she said.

She slowly pulled away. Gilmore had a serene smile on his face. She held his hand until it dropped away. She crossed his arms over his chest and laid her hand over them.

"Well fought, Ser Gilmore, Knight of the Teyrn, recruit of the Grey Warden. My friend. But, alas…" Lyssa took a deep breath and closed her eyes steeling herself, "today was not your day."

She looked up to see a circle of the Teyrn's men around her. They were all bowing their heads. Her mother was very close, and held out her hand to lift Lyssa up.

"My lady," one of the Teyrn's men said. It was then Lyssa noticed a loud booming noise coming from the front gates. "My lady, you must go. They will breach the gate any second. Ser Gilmore managed to push them back and close the gates, but... but the Teyrn, he was badly injured. He has been moved back to the larder. He waits there for you. But you must leave now," the knight said urgently.

"Yes," Lyssa said staring down at Gilmore's body.

"Come, we must go," Lyssa's mother tugged on her sleeve.

Lyssa picked up her blades off the ground and wiped them on the tunic of one of the bodies of Howe's men. She slid them home. She turned to find the man who leered at her earlier in the day. She spit on his body, then turned to follow her mother.

The Teyrna, Lyssa and the Mabari made their way carefully down the halls toward the larder, mindful that there may still be some of Howe's men lurking about. The Teyrna stopped briefly and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, pulling Lyssa to face her.

"Lyssa, why did you never tell me you loved him? We could have found some way," her mother stopped when Lyssa turned away, guilt written all over her face. "You… didn't love him?"

"Not as he wished, no," Lyssa said sadly. "I wanted to, but, I didn't feel it. Would you not grant a dying man his wish?" she asked as she turned to face her mother.

The Teyrna looked down into her daughter's eyes. They were the same as her husband's, so wise and deep. The Teyrna pulled Lyssa to her and hugged her tightly, "Of course I would, of course I would."

The Mabari whined and they began to move forward again. They were still in danger. They reached the larder door at the same time the Grey Warden Duncan did.

"Grey Warden, you are still alive?" Lyssa said with some surprise.

"Yes. All Howe's men in the guest wing are dead," Duncan said breathing heavily.

Lyssa touched Duncan's blood slick armor. "Yes, I can believe it."

Lyssa pulled her hand away and smiled up weakly at him. This at least, she thought, was one good thing.

Duncan touched her blood soaked shoulder and said, "I suspect there are quite a few more back there who have already paid the price of betraying the Couslands."

Lyssa looked down and nodded. "Yes."

"Lyssa!"

Lyssa turned toward the voice of her mother and ran into the larder. Duncan followed closely behind her. Her father was lying on the ground, blood all around him.

"Father!" Lyssa cried as she fell to her knees beside him.

"You're alive, pup," he said weakly.

"Father, Arl Howe will pay for this, I swear it!"

The Teyrn reached up and touched his daughter on her cheek. "Lyssa, you must go...with Duncan,"

"Father, No! We have to get you to a healer. You must live. We can all escape!"

"No my pup. Arl Howe's men are all around the castle. Your only chance is to go with Duncan. If you try to take me, we will all be caught and killed."

Lyssa pounded her fist into the floor. Tears fell from her clenched eyelids. She slowly nodded her head.

"My pup, my Lyssa, you must promise me you will bring justice to us, to the Couslands. I have some things... I took from the vault before they could raid it," the Teyrn handed Lyssa a heavy pack laden with the wealth of the Cousland estate. "The Cousland sword and shield are here. Take them. Keep them safe. Use the sword... when the time is right. I trust you will know when that is."

With great effort, the Teyrn lifted a highly polished sword with the Cousland crest embellished in the hilt. Lyssa took it from him and held it to her chest.

"I swear it will be done."

"Duncan, my friend... I didn't want to give her to you, I was... I was selfish. I am sorry."

"I understand my old friend," Duncan said and placed his hand on the Teyrn's shoulder.

"Lyssa, become a Grey Warden. Bring honor to the Cousland name once again. Free the world from this Blight. It is what you are meant...to do. Warn Fergus, if you can. Tell him I love him. And I love you, my pup. Always." the Teyrn coughed again and sighed heavily.

Lyssa leaned forward and kissed her father on his cheek.

"I swear it."

She stood and held her hand out to her mother, still crouched by her father's side.

"No, my dear. I will stay here. I will kill any of Howe's men that dare to enter until I fall. My place is here my child, by the Teyrn's side."

Lyssa thought to object, but when she looked into her mother's eyes, she saw there was no changing her mind. She leaned forward and hugged her mother tightly. Before Lyssa could pull away her mother spoke into her ear.

"One day, I pray to Andraste, that you find someone you can truthfully say you love, a man you would protect until the day you die, and one who would protect you the same. It is the only thing I have ever really wanted for you. I love you dearly my child, remember that."

Lyssa stood up, her hands still in her mother's until Duncan gently lead her away. Once outside she could see Howe's men were everywhere. It was a desperate thing escaping unnoticed. But she was skilled in the way of the rogue, and even Duncan was impressed at how little fighting they had to do as they rode away from the castle. When they had ridden for two hours, Lyssa climbed the highest hill and looked back at her home. It was clear it was burning.

Duncan looked from the castle to Lyssa. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"When we get to Ostagar, you can tell the King of this treachery. I assure you, justice will be done."

Lyssa turned back to Duncan, her gaze hardened by the night's events.

"Yes, one way or another, justice will be done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Return to Ostagar**

The three days it took to get from Highever to Ostagar in some ways seemed like the longest three days of Duncan's life. Never had he felt such inner turmoil when recruiting someone for the Grey Wardens. Lyssa had lost everything. Perhaps her brother was still alive, but it was hard to say. She had seen her family slaughtered. She was an entirely different woman from the one he met only a few days ago. Even her Mabari seemed listless.

He wondered if it was possible for her to regain any of her former self. Of course there was a dark part of him that tried to squash these feelings. Grey Warden's did not live lives of leisure. They gave the ultimate sacrifice, serving the people of the world. Having lost everything would make Lyssa a better Grey Warden. But Duncan also felt she had sacrificed too much already. He almost told her on a couple of occasions about the possibility that she could die during the joining ritual. If she made the choice to go through with all the facts, Duncan knew he would feel better about it. But in the end he decided he could not risk telling her. If people knew how few survived the joining, they would never have any recruits. And of course there were the other sacrifices, but he hadn't even been able to bring himself to tell Alistair about one of those either.

As they got within sight of Ostagar, his spirits lifted. He managed to convince himself that after the joining, she would be happier. After all, she had wanted to be a Grey Warden before the tragedy that befell the Cousland estate. That much he was sure of. The Teyrn as much as told him so in a private chat, much to her father's chagrin.

He wondered if he was imagining it, but Lyssa seemed to perk up at the sight of Ostagar on the horizon. The ancient city on the edge of the Korcari Wilds was indeed a beautiful sight to behold.

"This is Ostagar, as I am sure you already know. There will likely be another battle soon, so I expect I will be needed as soon as we enter camp. If that is the case, King Cailan will likely stop us on the way in. You may tell him at this time about Howe if you wish, but keep in mind, he has been planning and fighting battles since he got here. He may be a bit distracted. Don't feel badly if he does not give you his full attention.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Duncan said as he dismounted.

Lyssa had only been half listening to what Duncan had said. The ancient city of Ostagar had provided a momentary distraction from her dark thoughts, but she was soon falling back into them. Every soldier reminded her of someone she had lost, some reminded her of the men she killed. Neither were pleasant thoughts. She knew she was slipping into that territory of the mind some soldiers go to. If she dwelled in that particular hell too long, she also knew she may never get out again. She would be like some of the soldiers father had decommissioned because they had been in the field too long. Men who had seen too much death, whose every dream was filled with visions of those they had killed and lost.

She was ready to die, despite her promise to her father, and that frightened her a little. She trudged along with one small hope, that she might still find Fergus. That he might still live. But this was slim. Howe had been very efficient. And he knew of Fergus' plan to leave early.

When the King approached she tried to seem interested in what he had to say. It was difficult though.

"Duncan, we are so glad to see you back. But if things keep going like this, I think we might all go home soon," King Cailan said cheerfully.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at the King.

Cailan looked from Duncan to the tall women who stood beside him. She struck him immediately as being very beautiful, though at the moment a bit road weary, sad and somehow very familiar.

"Is this the new Grey Warden recruit?" Cailan asked curious.

"Yes, she is from...,"

"Highever, you're Cousland's youngest, are you not? I knew I would remember. It would be difficult to forget you," Cailan said pleased with himself.

Lyssa was not too numbed to hear the implied compliment in Cailan's words.

"You are too kind, your majesty," she said quietly. She was startled by the sound of her own voice and she realized she had not spoken for almost two days now. She dropped her gaze from Cailan's eyes, unable to meet his scrutinizing gaze.

"Is...has something gone wrong in Highever," Cailan asked with true concern in his voice.

Aha, thought Duncan, so the king isn't completely distracted by his successes. Perhaps this will give the poor girl some hope.

Lyssa took a deep breath and bravely gazed into Cailan's eyes.

"Arl Howe... he has taken Highever by force. My family was slaughtered by his men. The only survivor I am sure of is myself. I was hoping Fergus had made it here safely."

Cailan gasped and looked truly pained.

"Teyrn Bryce Cousland has been killed by Arl Howe?" Cailan looked away from the Lyssa's eyes. He could not bear the sorrow that he found within. He looked down to the ground.

"I am truly sorry my lady, that such a tragedy should bring you to us. I promise," Cailan said raising his eyes to meet Lyssa's again, "That justice will be done."

"Thank you, your majesty," Lyssa said.

"As for your brother Fergus, he did arrive safely. I hope this brings you some solace. He is out scouting the Korcari Wilds. As soon as he returns I will tell him of this news and send him to you."

Lyssa felt a tear creep out of her eye. She reached up quickly to brush it away. It was too much to hope for, but here was confirmation that Fergus not only made it out alive, but that he was currently with some of the King's men.

Without thinking she gripped the King's hands. Duncan's eyes widened at the breach of etiquette, but Cailan seemed to be taking it in stride.

"Thank you, your majesty. You do truly bring peace of mind to me," she said bowing her head to touch his hands.

"No my lady," Cailan said raising his hands so that Lyssa had to look back into his eyes, "It is you who honor me. To travel all this way, to join the Grey Wardens when such a tragedy has befallen you. You have already proven the Couslands to be an honorable family. Their name will be cherished in Ferelden for your service, I promise you that."

"Thank you your majesty," Lyssa said, and she rewarded the king with a small smile.

Cailan smiled back warmly. "Now, as much as I would love to stay, Loghain wants me to look at more strategies. I don't know why, whatever we have been doing seems to be working fine. If you will excuse me."

Both Duncan and Lyssa bowed to the King and he left them. Duncan turned to Lyssa and looked at her closely. He had felt she was close to some abyss the whole trip to Ostagar. Now he could sense that she had looked over the edge and stared hard down into it, and had made the decision to step back.

"I am truly happy that you have news of your brother."

"Thank you Duncan. I know you would probably like to continue with the Grey Warden ritual. Please, tell me what you would like me to do," Lyssa said.

Duncan smiled at Lyssa and patted her shoulder. He began walking toward camp and gestured for Lyssa to follow.

"There is a Grey Warden here by the name of Alastair. You can find him and let him know you are here and that we can get started. Meet me back at our tent, it's in the center of camp. It should be fairly easy to pick out Alistair, as he isn't wearing the standard issue armor, as Grey Wardens aren't exactly a part of the army in the same way the rest of the soldiers are. If you can't find him on your own you can ask the posted guards. They are pretty helpful in tracking people down. May I take your Mabari… what did you say his name was?"

"Moby. I know, it's a silly name, but I was ten when I got him, so it sounded good at the time."

"Moby is a fine name. I'll take him down to the tent. The Kennel Master will want to check him out, tag him so he doesn't get mixed in with the rest of the Mabari."

"Ok."

Duncan patted his thigh and said, "Come on Moby, we'll have to get you a new collar."

Lyssa watched them head off into the center of camp before striking out on her own. She actually didn't mind walking around a bit. She felt a little freer in spirit than she had in the last couple of days, and she could finally appreciate the ancient city of Ostagar. The stone looked so old. It would probably still be there long after the Dragon Age, she thought.

As Lyssa wandered around the sprawling camp she noticed how many different peoples were here. She saw more mages here than she had ever seen before. Highever had a couple mages in their army of course, but the Templars were pretty stingy with how many they allowed to be in one place at one time. King Cailan didn't seem to have that problem.

Lyssa also noticed the requisite Chantry posts. She walked past them without much interest. She had never been particularly religious and had always felt the best thing religion gave the people was inventive expletives. If she hadn't had much belief in Andraste and the Maker before, after the events of the last few days she certainly wasn't going to start.

As Lyssa got close to the back of the camp she heard raised voices. Curiosity got the best of her and she moved slowly toward the two speakers. One was obviously a mage. He had the requisite staff and robes. The other was a man in what looked like splint mail armor. Perhaps this was the Alistair that Duncan had sent her to find. He was not what she expected. He was fair haired and ruggedly handsome with brown eyes. He obviously spent many of his days fighting for he was built like a warrior. Actually, thought Lyssa, he looks a lot like the king. She had expected another, older man like Duncan, not such a young man. She had heard the Grey Warden's usually recruited older people, people more seasoned in battle. Even Ser Gilmore would have been 32 this year. This Alistair didn't look like he could be much older than 25.

Once she had decided that this person might be Alistair, Lyssa approached them quietly. The mage was complaining about being insulted.

"No, I didn't mean it like that at all. I said your robe looks like a dress, not that it is a dress and I said looked like a very lovely dress at that. And if I might say... it goes smashingly with those shoes," Alistair said.

"Look, you haven't heard the end of this. I will report you to your superior," the mage responded.

"For what? Complimenting your fashion sense? Oh fine then, you are officially uninvited from my sleepover. And I was going to make crepes," Alistair said to the retreating mage.

Lyssa tried not to laugh. She turned her head away from the mage and hid her mouth with her hand. The mage caught sight of her, blushed profusely and growled "Get out of my way" before storming off. Lyssa couldn't help herself though. She kept smiling unable to look at Alistair directly, afraid she'd laugh full on. The man had an impish air to him, she thought.

Alistair looked over at the smiling girl who was clearly trying not to offend the mage by laughing at his expense. She was, simply put, striking. She was almost as tall as he was, and that was saying something. She was quite filthy, and Alistair assumed she had been traveling a long time on the road. Somehow he found it very charming that she had not even stopped to wipe the grime from her face. She wore a light leather armor that Alistair noticed was a bit on the skimpy side for war. She must be a rogue fighter he thought, with so little armor on and so much exposed skin.

But Alistair had seen pretty girls like this before from his days living with the Arl. Isolde was not so different from this, other than the grime, he thought. It was her eyes and her smile that really caught him off guard though. She had an infectious smile and Alistair felt like a grinning idiot as soon as he realized it. And her eyes, they seemed somehow sad and stoic at the same time. How could that be, Alistair thought, one can't be stoic _and_ sad. But he found himself transfixed by them. Alastair cleared his throat and decided to jump in head first.

"I wouldn't worry about sparing his feelings. After all, everyone knows mages don't have a sense of humor," he said getting closer to the young woman and trying to catch her eyes again. As he closed in on her a scent wafted his way. Surely the exotic smell was coming from her. It reminded Alistair vaguely of sunny plains of grass and a fresh breeze. He'd never smelled anything like it. It was earthy and pure. It was very pleasant to him.

"True enough, at least I've not seen any evidence to the contrary," she said turning back toward him and smiling.

Alistair stared for a moment without saying anything. He felt captured in her gaze.

"Yes, apparently they give it up as part of the Harrowing. My name's Alistair by the way." Alistair said hoping this would prompt the woman to tell him her name.

The young woman looked at him with a shy smile on her face.

"Lyssa, pleased to meet you."

"Oh thank the Maker you said that. I hate it when I introduce myself to people and they're all, 'My name's Prudence and you annoy me!'" Alistair said in a nasally voice. He looked back at Lyssa and she had a funny look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I babble a bit when I'm nervous. I mean, not that I'm nervous or anything, now I'm just babbling. Pleasedon'tthinkI'manidiot." Alistair rushed. He could feel his ears beginning to heat up and then it hit him.

"Your the new Warden recruit! That's right, Duncan said you were a woman," he said pleased with himself.

"Does he have to do that often? Help you tell the boys from the girls I mean," she asked playfully.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no he doesn't have to... I can tell that you are a woman, you obviously have all the important bits—not that I'm looking at your bits... Not that I don't look at bits... er, this is not going well for me...Lyssa, hmmm very nice name, what does it mean?" Alistair said turning bright red.

"Very smooth," Lyssa said laughing.

"Well now, that isn't really fair. You set me up with the woman comment. How does one talk their way out of that without looking like a fool?" Alistair said.

"You are correct, my good sir, I was quite wicked, my most humble apologies," Lyssa said warmly, "Shall we start again?"

Alistair felt a smile spreading across his face, "Oh, that's alright, I kind of like this introduction. In fact, I think it's growing on me."

Lyssa laughed and Alistair felt his heart flutter at the sound. He was beginning to think he was terrifically wrong about nobles. Then, he suddenly remembered his duties in the upcoming joining and his face instantly clouded over.

"Duncan sent you to find me, didn't he?" Alistair asked his smile gone.

"Yes, he says we're to gather the materials for the joining ritual." Lyssa took the cue from Alistair's sudden change in demeanor to mean the rumors were correct about the joining. She just might die tonight. For some reason, all of the sudden, that bothered her a lot more than it had this morning.

"Well, then we shouldn't keep him waiting. Let's be off then," Alistair said curtly. Alistair found it difficult to stop the momentum they had going, particularly because he had never hit it off so well with a woman before. This was the first Joining he was helping to oversee, and Duncan had warned him that it was important not to get too attached to recruits. It was impossible to tell who might live and who might die from drinking the darkspawn blood.

Alistair tried to push it out of his mind as the two of them moved through camp. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other until he realized Lyssa wasn't with him anymore. She had wandered off toward the simple jails the military had erected. A pale, dirty, naked man was crouched in one and Lyssa was approaching it.

He got there just as the man was asking Lyssa something.

"I don't suppose you have any pity for a deserter," the man said sadly.

Lyssa looked into the cage and Alistair wondered what she was doing. He was going to say something except Lyssa spoke first.

"You look half starved. I didn't think the punishment for desertion was cruelty," Lyssa said angrily.

"Don't blame the military. I don't think they're doing it on purpose. I think with everything that's been going on they just up and forgot about me. If you could get me a little something to eat and drink though, I would be very grateful."

Lyssa nodded curtly and looked around. She spied the mess tent and looked over at Alistair.

"Would you wait here a moment? I'll be right back."

"Sure, but what are you going to..." Alistair started but she didn't let him finish. He watched the entrance of the mess tent curiously. He wondered if she would be able to get anything out of them. The cooks were notoriously stingy with the food, having to feed an army for so many days without a resupply after all. But she came back out shortly carrying a small package and a cup. He was struck then by her sudden kindness to this stranger, a deserter. He wondered if it was precisely because the prisoner was a soldier that Lyssa had been so angry at his treatment. Duncan had said she fought alongside her men often enough.

Lyssa approached the cage and carefully handed the cup of water to the prisoner and then gave him the package.

"Andraste's blessing to you." he said before tucking in to his meal.

Lyssa smiled and bowed to him then began heading back toward the Grey Warden tent. Alistair was shocked by the gesture. She was a lady, but she bowed in respect to an imprisoned deserter. He looked up at the soldier, who despite his hunger was also shocked into staring after her. Alistair turned and jogged to catch up to her. He was curious about the exchange and despite his misgivings he suddenly wanted to know more about Lyssa.

"Hey, what did you say to the cook? I've been trying to get an extra serving for two weeks now and all they do is glare at me, and I'm a Grey Warden," Alistair said, desperately trying to sound casual. "Did you use your magical noble powers on them, tell them how connected you are, that they were going to get it..."

Lyssa stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him.

"Certainly not! What kind of person do you think I am?"

Alistair felt a bit like a whipped puppy. He had certainly not meant to offend her. He realized too late that his lame attempt at a joke had hit a sore spot somewhere within her because her face was a mix of pain and anger. He wrung his hands and dropped his gaze from hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply... I'm sorry," and he started back off toward the tent quickly, unable to look into her angry eyes. He felt miserable. And he didn't quite understand why. His head was all muddled up and he wasn't used to the feeling. Before he got too far he felt a gentle tug on his tunic. He turned around to see an abashed Lyssa.

"Alistair, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. I've had kind of a bad...few days. Please forgive me," she said taking his hand.

Alistair looked down at his hand where she was touching him. His skin seem to be on fire where it connected to hers. He had never felt anything like it. Lyssa looked at the way Alistair stared at her hand and quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry again. I know some people aren't comfortable with...physicality. I'm just used to being around soldiers, there always punching each other in the shoulder and well you know that kind of stuff. I don't know anything about your background. I shouldn't just assume..."

Alistair was still staring at his hand. It was still tingling with the memory of Lyssa's touch. Come to think of it, Alistair couldn't remember ever holding hands with a girl. That must be why it felt so strange, he thought, mustn't it?

When he realized he was standing there dazed he shook his head and tried to connect Lyssa's withdrawal with what she was saying.

"No," he said emphatically, "I mean, that's not it at all. I don't, I mean to say... well I'm sorry too. I don't know anything about your background either and things are... complicated right now, you know... before the joining," Alistair tried to explain without giving away Grey Warden secrets. As it was he thought, Duncan will probably give me ten lashes for even saying this much.

"Ah," Lyssa said, understanding registering immediately. "After the joining then, we can get to know each other," she said smiling.

"Yes, I'd... I'd like that very much."

Alistair felt his face warm up, and Lyssa smiled, bowed slightly to him and moved toward the tent.

"That is the first thing I'll ask her about, all the bowing. What is that exactly?" Alistair asked himself as he shuffled along after her, "And what's with all the googlie eyes, Alistair? You're a Grey Warden, not some schoolboy with a crush on the girl in the castle." Alistair chided himself.

Some of the soldiers who walked past him stared at him with funny looks on their faces.

"Oh, go on then, don't mind me," he said, a little embarrassed.

He hurried to catch up to Lyssa and she was already at the tent. He stopped short and saw that Daveth was already there along with Ser Jory. Suddenly he didn't want Daveth to meet Lyssa at all. He felt himself flush in anger as he closed in on the group; Daveth was openly gawking at the Lady Cousland. Alistair flashed Daveth a piercing glare and Daveth closed his mouth and looked skyward. He began whistling a little tune.

Duncan came out of the tent and stood in front of them all. A large Mabari followed him and sat at Lyssa's feet. Ser Jory, Daveth and Alistair all stared down at the massive dog.

"Is he yours my lady? I've never seen a Mabari that big before." Ser Jory asked.

"Please, it's just Lyssa, and yes he is mine. His name is Moby," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry my..I'm sorry Lyssa," Ser Jory said.

"Moby?" Daveth said an amused look on his face, "What a strange name for a Mabari, is it short for something?"

"No," sighed Lyssa looking embarrassed, "not unless you're a ten year of girl who thought your dog's name was Mabari and shortened it to something cuter. But I suppose it could be worse, I could have named him Barkspawn."

They all laughed.

"Now that we're all here, I'll be brief," Duncan interrupted, "I task you with 2 things. You must go into the Korcari Wilds and bring me three vials of darkspawn blood," he said.

Alistair saw that Lyssa had made a face as if something stank.

"Have you fought darkspawn then," he asked surprised, "it looks like you know what they smell like at any rate."

"No, but in Highever, before I left, we were attacked by an infestation of rats. They had the taint in them. And yes, if the darkspawn smell anything like that, this will not be my favorite mission we ever go on."

"I know! I told Duncan the other day, 'why can't we go on more daisy picking missions, I like those the best,'" Alistair said with a grin.

All of them laughed except for Duncan. He was watching the way Alistair looked upon Lyssa with some concern.

Alistair glanced up and saw Duncan's rather stern looking gaze and cleared his throat, "Ahem, sorry Duncan. You said two tasks, right?"

"Yes," Duncan said casting his gaze across the group to get their attention, "I also need to you get some important documents that belong to the Grey Wardens. There is a ruin in the Korcari Wilds that belongs to the Grey Wardens. You should be able to find the documents there. They will be treaties with the King's mark upon them. Bring these things back to me, and we will be ready to begin the joining.

"Keep in mind, the Korcari Wilds are not the forests of your homelands. There will be darkspawn there, among other things. Prepare accordingly. There is an outfitter in the camp who can give you some supplies, but since we are not officially part of the army, you'll need to use gold. I'm giving you each some to equip yourselves as you see fit."

Duncan looked at Lyssa, "Your Mabari- he has not been prepped for battle against the darkspawn, has he?"

"No," Lyssa said questioningly.

"Ah. The Mabari who fight darkspawn are first given some of their blood. It helps keep them from being poisoned in the battle, as they will invariably ingest some of it. You don't have to do this, but if the Mabari are given their first dose of darkspawn blood while in camp, if anything should go wrong, the Mabari can be treated by the Kennel Master."

Lyssa looked down at the great hound at her feet. She bent down and scratched him behind the ears and kissed him between the eyes. Alistair smiled at the gesture.

"Okay, then you will take him?"

"Yes, I will take care of him. Do not worry, he is in good hands here," Duncan said.

"I trust you," Lyssa said smiling.

Duncan nodded and smiled back. He patted his thigh and the Mabari trotted off with him toward the Kennel Master.

"Alright then," Alistair said clapping his hands together, "Shall we be off?"

"I will be right back, I need to buy a few injury kits and health poultices before we head out," Lyssa said and before Alistair could offer to join her she ran off. He was surprised at how remarkably fast she could move.

"I don't think I could have done it," Ser Jory said.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it when I heard it myself. I can't even imagine what that would be like, and then coming here with Duncan of all things afterwards. The woman either has a heart of stone, or the heart of a griffin," Daveth said in awe.

"What are you two going on about," Alistair said. It was clear they were talking about Lyssa.

"You don't know? It's been all over camp. I even heard some of the Cousland soldiers were given permission by the king to go off in search of her brother, Fergus. A special mission," Daveth said.

"What are you talking about? Spit it out," Alistair said testily.

Ser Jory answered. "Well, I'm not sure how much of this is fact you see, I'm sure it has been embellished and mythologized in the telling from one soldier to the next, but it seems that Arl Howe forcefully took Highever from the Couslands. He had his men kill every one of them, including Fergus' own small boy. Everyone who was in the castle that night was slaughtered. Except Lyssa and Duncan. She was there. From what I understand she was witness to everything. Her mother, her father, her nephew, all her knights... The only reason Fergus, her brother, is still alive is because he was sent here early. He's out scouting the Korcari Wilds somewhere though, and she hasn't even seen him yet," Ser Jory said solemnly.

"Maker's mercy," Alistair gasped. He fell to a seated position on the ground.

Ser Jory and Daveth looked at each other uneasily.

"Are you alright Alistair? Did you know the Couslands personally?" Daveth asked confused.

"No, I just... I just. It's nothing," he said as he put his elbow on his knee and leaned his head into his hand, scrunching up his eyes.

She's lost everything, he thought, and now we're going to put her through the joining? How can we possibly? I don't understand what Duncan is thinking.

"Look, I uh, I need to go ask Duncan something," Alistair said standing up and trying to look casual as he dusted off his pants. "I'll be right back."

As Alistair ran off in the direction of the Kennel Master Ser Jory and Daveth looked at each other.

"What do you suppose has gotten into him? You think he knows something about the Couslands or something?" Daveth asked.

"Maker only knows," Ser Jory said as he began to check his pack.

Alistair ran as fast as he could to catch up to Duncan. When he caught up to Duncan, Duncan was looking down at Lyssa's Mabari. Moby was carefully being fed darkspawn blood-soaked biscuits. Alistair had to look away, since it was clear the Mabari was in pain from ingesting the poisonous blood. But the dog still ate it, seeming to understand it was necessary.

Duncan looked up at Alistair as he approached. He saw anger and frustration written all over Alistair's face.

"Is something wrong?" Duncan asked with concern in his voice.

"You knew, and you're still going to let her go to the joining?" Alistair asked. There was hurt in his voice.

Duncan knew immediately that not only did Alistair know about the tragedy that had befallen the Couslands, but that his suspicions about how Alistair felt about the girl were correct. A swirl of emotions moved through him. He was happy that Alistair had apparently found a woman who could hold his interest, but this was the worst time and situation for that to happen.

"Alistair, you must understand...," Duncan began.

"Understand what? Understand that after she has lost everything you want to let her take the risk of losing her own life as well, without giving her the choice?" Alistair said angrily.

Duncan sighed heavily, "Alistair, my boy, I told you this was hard. Being a Grey Warden means more than just caring for one person. Being a Grey Warden is about the people, all of the people. No one sacrifices as the Grey Warden's do in the fight against the darkspawn. We give up our lives for this fight. We do not go home after the battle is won, we continue fighting until the blood takes us. We don't even have the luxury of living a full life. I think Lyssa knows this, in some deep part of her, I think she understands. She wanted to give up her life in Highever to become a Grey Warden well before the tragedy ever happened. She wanted to help people. She still does now. What has happened to her has not changed her mind."

Alistair looked away from Duncan's gentle eyes. He could not meet his friend's gaze.

Duncan sighed again and put his hand on Alistair's arm. "Do you not think I have these feelings as well? Do you think I am so heartless as not to have questioned my motives myself? Bryce Cousland and I grew up together. He was an old friend. If something happened to his only daughter because of me... I was there when she was born. But I am a Grey Warden. I gave up the right to make those types of choices long ago when I joined the Wardens. I have to believe the end justifies the means.

"I can see, Alistair, how she has quickly grown on you," Duncan said softly. Alistair raised his head and began to protest, "Believe me, Alistair, I am saddened that the circumstances aren't the right ones for you. But our duty as Wardens comes first, always. Do you not think Ser Jory has much to lose? He has a new baby, a family. Does Ser Jory's sacrifice mean less simply because he doesn't come in such a pleasant package?"

Alistair scowled and looked away, "Of course not," he was silent for a while. "I am sorry Duncan. I understand completely. I let my head get away with me. It won't happen again,"

Duncan smiled, "It's quite alright Alistair. These are new experiences for you. I think I can remember what you're going through—I'm not that old," he chuckled.

"Aww, don't say it like that. You make me seem like some spotty child who's just learned girls don't have the same parts as boys do," Alistair said petulantly.

Duncan laughed heartily, "Go find your party, it's time to get moving now."

Duncan turned back to the Mabari and Alistair knew the conversation was over. As he jogged back to the tent he considered what Duncan had said and took it to heart. There really was no one in this world he respected and trusted more than Duncan. Alistair tried to look at things with a broader perspective. It was hard, but he could see the sense in what Duncan had said. He mentally packed ice around his heart to steel himself for the next few hours. I'll just not look at her, he thought. At least,… not much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Into the Korcari Wilds**

As Alistair entered camp he forced his eyes to fall on Jory.

"Let's be off then," Alistair said shortly.

Lyssa was used to being in command, but she didn't have any trouble following orders. When she had gotten back to the tent, Alistair had been gone and Ser Jory and Daveth were oddly quiet. She had busied herself with checking her pack. She noticed that Alistair had not even looked at her when he came back to camp. She felt a little hurt, but tried not to let it bother her too much.

We'll be in battle soon enough, she thought as she pulled herself together. The party of four set off into the Korcari wilds.

The Korcari Wilds were like nothing Lyssa had ever seen before. There was a dangerous beauty about them, the trees were thick with growth of all kinds, lichens, moss and vines. They twisted out of the ground as if they were tearing themselves out of the muck below, reaching for the light of the sky. There was so much diversity of life here, Lyssa almost felt overwhelmed by it all. The party was peculiarly silent, and she didn't mind that one bit. It made it easier to absorb the scenery.

Here and there were places where the land had reclaimed what must have once been a city. Entire buildings were sinking into swamps. It seemed proper somehow to Lyssa that the land here had won out over man. As she passed a huge crumbling pillar that had once been the support of a massive building she touched it. It was leaning at an incredible angle and had sunk halfway into the swamp. Even the surface of the pillar had life growing on it, Lyssa noted, as she touched the soft spongy moss growing all over it.

Jory looked concerned as he stared into the darkness of the wilds.

"The darkspawn... this seems like a perfect place for them to ambush us. Are you sure this is such a good idea? Perhaps we should be traveling with some of the King's men," he said.

Before Alistair could answer he heard Lyssa speak up from the rear, a position she had automatically taken once he had taken the lead.

"You ser, are a knight, are you not?" she asked.

"Yes," Jory said hesitantly.

"Then you are worth twenty of the Kings soldiers, easily, if you are anything like the knights of Highever." Jory smiled at the compliment and it seemed to bolster his confidence. Alistair noted that Lyssa seemed like a born leader, he envied that a bit. Alistair had always felt like a born follower.

"And what of me, good lady," Daveth joked, "What am I worth on the battlefield?"

"I see you are a rogue fighter, good Daveth, as am I. A better style of fighting could not be had in terrain such as this, where cunning and dexterity are what will likely detect any trap or ambush that awaits us. A party of fighters should never travel without a rogue in the best of circumstances, but in the Korcari Wilds, it would be more than foolish to do so," Lyssa said.

"A-hahaha, yes! On that point, I highly agree!" Daveth said.

Alistair could not help himself, and spoke up to get Lyssa's assessment of his skills as well. Without looking back at her he asked, "And what of me, dear lady, what special skills does that acute mind see in me?"

Lyssa was quiet for a moment and Alistair was afraid she was just ignoring him.

"Kind sir," she said with a hint of amusement, "you are well aware of your ability to traverse these wilds, but if you are fishing for a compliment, I shall oblige to the best of my abilities.

"I've heard it said Grey Wardens can sense the darkspawn before they are even within sight on a wide plain. Surely in a dense wood such as this, one crawling with darkspawn as they say, if I had to choose one companion to accompany me, it would indeed be a Grey Warden. And not just any Grey Warden, but a Warden trained in the ways of a warrior - from what little I have seen this is my guess - and one skilled in the uses of the shield. Such a guardian would indeed be the boon I would request of any general sending me on just such a mission."

Alistair was glad he was not looking in her direction, because the color of his face would stand out all the more in these dark, green woods. He tried not to grin too foolishly.

"My lady, such a silver tongue I have never heard. You are well versed in diplomacy, if I might say," Daveth said laughing.

Lyssa laughed and the sound carried an infectious feeling of joy throughout the small party, "My father would never had said it was so. He was always scolding me on my etiquette. I found it very difficult to be polite to the members of high society. Though I don't think he was ever truly displeased, as he was also so much more comfortable on the battlefield than in the court," Lyssa became quiet for a moment and no one dared speak in respect for her reverie.

"I was always much more comfortable among my soldiers. There is no such thing as political maneuvering on the battlefield. I find that I respect a low ranked soldier far greater than I shall ever respect a noble sitting in his fineries sipping the most expensive wine while his servants scurry about him and he sends his men off to war.

"My father and mother also believed thus. Even my mother would don her battle gear to defend the castle alongside the soldiers," Lyssa said and then she was quiet again.

Alastair stared hard into the forest, trying not to think too much about the coming joining. Lyssa was a noble in the traditional sense of the word, he thought, a rare thing indeed. He found himself thinking that he would have liked to have met the Couslands in a better time.

Alistair felt as if he had a greater understanding of Lyssa now. He now knew why she had bowed to the soldier in the makeshift prison, and why she had been so touchy at his joke earlier. He had known women over his life, reverends of the Chantry, women soldiers, and even some women of the court. But he could not compare Lyssa to any of them. She truly was incomparable.

Just then he sensed something. He felt the curl of dread in his veins, the pull of the darkspawn. He stopped and went on alert.

"Darkspawn," he said quietly.

Jory and Daveth moved closer to him. Lyssa turned around and gazed into the woods as if she were trying to move the trees with her mind. Alistair hadn't even heard her blades come out of their sheaths, but there they were in her hands, her body crouched and ready.

He jerked his head to the left and slowly pulled his blade and readied his shield, while Jory pulled out a huge two handed monstrosity of a sword. Daveth knocked an arrow. Then Lyssa sprang. She was like a cat in the trees; she leapt up to a low hanging branch and launched herself into the dark wood. He made to go after her, worried for her safety and a little angry at her rash behavior, when he heard a shout.

"Ha ha boys! Coming your way. Be at the ready," he heard her say in high spirits.

Just then four darkspawn came stumbling backwards out of the wood, swinging their weapons towards the trees. Alistair was shocked but plunged his sword directly into the darkspawn closest to him. Jory practically cleaved one in half and there were two arrows in the third before Alistair could pull his sword out of his own darkspawn. He heard a noise behind him and whipped his shield around in a protective stance just in time to see two darkspawn, their weapons barely raised, standing before him. Looks of pain twisted their wretched faces. He looked at their chests and saw a point of silver on each. He heard a slurping sound as the points of silver disappeared and turned into small wells of thick black blood. The two darkspawn slumped to the ground. Lyssa was standing behind the two bodies, her blades in her hands, the vile blood dripping from them. She made a face then leaned over and pulled out an old rag from the pack she had dropped on the ground at the first sign of trouble.

"And I thought dire rats were bad," she said disgustedly. "Small scout party I suspect. They were lightly geared and I saw no trace of any others."

Alistair had managed not to look at her until this point, but now she was right in front of him he found himself staring again. She was spattered in a little of the darkspawn blood, but she seemed invigorated by the battle. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing fast.

"Do you always fight like that, charging into danger without regard to yourself or your party?" Alistair asked with a crooked smile.

Lyssa looked up at him after carefully cleaning off her blades and sheathing them. She grinned widely, recognizing Alistair was being playful and pleased that he had decided not to ignore her anymore.

"Only when I truly trust in my parties' abilities," she laughed, "but seriously, I would never put you in any danger on purpose. You can trust me on that," she added somberly.

"Now fearless leader, do we have something to collect the blood in, or are we just going to scrape it off our skins when we get back to camp?" Lyssa asked.

Alistair smiled to himself as the thought of collecting darkspawn blood from Lyssa's skin flitted through his mind. He bent over to his own pack and pulled out three silver vials. He handed one to each of them.

"Each of you gets to fill one up," he said. "I'll check the bodies for anything useful."

Jory, Daveth and Lyssa each bent over a darkspawn body and filled up their vials. When they were finished they stood up. Alistair was dropping some coin into a pouch.

"Why do they carry coin I wonder? Is there a nice darkspawn pub in the pits of the Deep Roads where all the darkspawn get together and sing their jolly darkspawn tunes?" Alistair mused.

Lyssa laughed and Alistair blushed. He enjoyed making her laugh and found it particularly rewarding when he could do it.

"Well then, now that we have the darkspawn blood we need to keep going forward to the ruins, and then get back for the joining," Alistair said, a serious tone creeping into his voice.

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful. The small party easily dispatched a few more groups of darkspawn before spying the large ruin that was once a base for the Grey Wardens. As they entered the crumbling stone building a flock of birds alighted into the air startling them all. It was eerily quiet in the old ruin. Many of the sounds of the forest had silenced.

Alistair moved forward to what had once been a large stone chest. The chest was broken in half and crumbling apart. He moved the debris around and cursed.

"Maker's breath, it isn't here," he muttered.

"Looking for something?" a voice came from above.

Lyssa pulled her blades out, cursing herself for being caught unaware. She turned to see a pale young woman with dark hair. Her clothing was as dark as her hair and barely covered her up. Lyssa found herself wondering at the practicality of it. How did the woman manage to keep herself from being exposed when she moved? The woman had the eyes of a wolf, golden in color, and she was leaning on a kind of mage staff.

Ser Jory gasped audibly, "A witch of the wilds!"

"A witch of the wilds is it? Do you still tell those old tales I wonder," the woman walked along a ledge about ten feet up in the air. She seemed to be enjoying the discomfort she inflicted upon the small party.

"We should kill her now, she's maleficar, that's easy enough to tell," Daveth said warily.

"Kill me? Bold words for trespassers into the wilds," the woman said coldly. "Men are such fools, but you... you are a woman, surely you have the sense to know when you are truly in danger?" the woman asked pointing her question at Lyssa.

"We mean you no harm," Lyssa said sheathing her blades. She held up her hand indicating Daveth should lower his bow. "This was once a Grey Warden sanctuary was it not? We are merely looking for some documents here."

Alistair looked at Lyssa surprised, "You're trying to reason with her, you can't reason with someone like that, after they swooped in on us and all. Or did you forget? Swooping is bad."

The woman pointedly ignored Alistair and fixed her gaze on Lyssa, "Manners, from one who was surely noble born by the looks of it. How very unexpected. This was indeed a Grey Warden Sanctuary long ago, but that time has past. It now belongs to the wilds, as you can see easily enough. And your documents are no longer here."

"No longer here? You took them! You're some sort of...sneaky...witch thief!" Alistair shouted up at her.

"Sneaky witch thief am I? Is that the best you can do? Well, now I do know who the brains of this operation is. Tis a wonder you haven't tripped over a stone and broken your own neck," the woman said sarcastically glaring at Alistair. "You, woman. You seem to have some sense in you. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"Don't listen to her, she's dangerous and she's a waste of time," Alistair said bitterly.

Lyssa turned from Alistair to the woman. Somehow she felt this woman knew something of the documents they were searching for.

"I am Lyssa," she said curtly.

"Hmmm, and you can call me Morrigan," she said studying Lyssa intently.

"Do you have the Grey Warden's documents?" Lyssa asked pointedly.

"No, I do not. My mother has them. I can take you to her...if you wish," Morrigan said.

Lyssa turned to Alistair and moved in close to him. Daveth and Jory came closer as well.

"It's a trap, she'll take us off to some house in the wood and eat us, I know it," Jory said with a crazy look in his eyes. Lyssa looked at him sternly and he calmed down under her gaze.

"Alistair?" she said simply. Alistair was watching Morrigan who was smiling down at the group. He could swear he saw something sinister in her gaze. He did not trust her for one moment. He turned to look back at Lyssa.

"I trust your judgment. I don't trust her, but we have little choice if we want those documents," he said carefully.

Lyssa looked long at him to be sure this was what he actually wanted. She did not want to lead the party if Alistair wished to, but it was clear from his face that he was not ready for the responsibility of their lives. She had seen this look in some of her soldiers before. She knew it meant they were not yet ready to lead. It did not mean they could never be leaders, but some soldiers needed more time than others. It struck Lyssa as strange that a man as capable as Alistair was so unsure of himself. She took a deep breath and turned back to Morrigan. Responsibility was all Lyssa ever knew, and her confidence calmed Alistair and the rest of the party greatly.

"We shall go with you, but rest assured, should you attempt to harm any of us," and Lyssa's voice became as icy as the Frostback Mountains, "I have a blade that would be happy to return the favor."

Morrigan was taken aback, and her confidence wavered a bit. This woman was formidable indeed, she thought, I should not trifle with her.

"So be it," she said simply.

The party traveled a short way through the dense wilds. Morrigan deftly lead them through paths they would have never seen. They came to a swampy area where a small piece of solid land jutted out. A hut was built on the land. Lyssa marked how strange it was to see a house in the middle of the wilds like this. She was very wary. People who lived in a land as treacherous as the Korcari Wilds were likely very powerful. She might not trust Morrigan, but she respected that power for what it was.

"What a strange place to live," remarked Alistair.

"Tis not as strange as wanting to live in a filthy city filled with dirty people and annoying nobles," Morrigan quipped.

Alistair knew when to keep his mouth shut. Morrigan had already managed to make him feel a fool in front of Lyssa twice now. He clenched his teeth trying not to take the bait lest she manage to do it again.

As they approached the hut an old woman came out. She was as weathered as an old dish rag. Her eyes were sunken into her face and she seemed frail and thin. Lyssa knew better than that. She could feel the power emanating from the woman. It was clear this old woman was not all she appeared to be.

"Hello mother. I bring guests," Morrigan said.

"I see that," the woman said curtly.

Lyssa felt that the woman was waiting for her to speak up, "I am Lyssa. I come on behalf of the Grey Wardens. We seek some documents that were held in the ruins of the Grey Warden sanctuary," she said evenly.

"Yes, and you've come all this way to find that they are gone. Did you think they would be safe there forever? How foolish of you. It's a good thing I thought to rescue them for you before the wilds themselves reclaimed them," the old woman said.

"You... rescued them?" Alistair asked incredulously.

"Yes, what did you think I did with them? They are of no use to me, but I am well aware of their importance to the Grey Wardens. Here, take them back to your commander. And don't thank me all at once," the woman said with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

Lyssa looked down at the documents in her hands. Everything seemed to be in good order.

"Thank you...," she began, and she realized she did not even know this woman's name.

"You may call me Flemeth," she said.

"Flemeth?! From the legends? Surely not!" Alistair exclaimed.

"You must have been talking to my daughter. She fancies such tales, I do not. Now leave me. I am an old woman who is not used to company. You have what you want, it is time for you to go," Flemeth said with finality. "My daughter will show you out of the wilds."

Morrigan shot her mother a look. When Flemeth looked back at her daughter something unspoken passed between them.

"Oh very well, mother. Follow me then."

Flemeth watched as the party left. Small tendrils of light that only Flemeth could see clung to the backs of the four like wisps of smoke. She smiled to herself and entered her hut.

******

When Morrigan returned to her mother she scowled deeply.

"You've been having me keep and eye on that ruined sanctuary for weeks now. When are you going to tell me what you are up too? I assume it was indeed the Grey Wardens you were hoping I would bring here," Morrigan said with interest.

"Patience, my dear Morrigan, is a virtue you could use more of. In the coming weeks you will need much of it. When the time comes, I will reveal my intentions to you. Now, fetch me some stew. I will need to be strong for tonight, I think."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Joining**

As they returned to camp Alistair felt elated. Everything had gone, if not according to plan, at least well. No one had fallen. He knew it was in no small part to Lyssa's leadership. She probably didn't even realize what a burden she had lifted from him by taking charge. It was difficult for him to concentrate on the mission at hand if he was worried about who would survive. Jory and Daveth jogged ahead to the tent while Lyssa turned to check on her Mabari. Alistair followed her.

Before she got to the Kennel Master he touched her on the shoulder gently to get her attention. She turned around to face him and smiled. He felt himself smiling back and blushed a little. He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, hoping she would think it was the rubbing that made it so red.

"I wanted to thank you," he said awkwardly, "I... I don't think things would have gone so well without your leadership. I just wanted you to know that. You've done me a great service, and I feel I should return the favor somehow. About the joining, there is a chance...," Alistair stopped speaking as Lyssa placed her hand on his chest, just over where his heart would be. He wondered shyly if she could feel the beat quickening at her touch.

"I am ready for the joining, Alistair, whatever it should entail. No need to betray Duncan's trust for my sake, but I appreciate the thought. Truly I do," she said softly.

Alistair felt his breath catch, "You are surely the bravest woman... bravest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," he said.

Lyssa blushed deeply.

"Truly a generous compliment, coming from a warrior such as yourself."

Alistair backed away from her slowly. He cleared his throat, "We should probably get back to Duncan. He will want to do the joining before the battle tonight, to be sure."

"I shall be there in a moment. I wish to check on my Mabari."

Alistair nodded and turned away. His heart sank as he walked toward the tent.

Of all the people in all of Ferelden, by the Maker why does it have to be her that I begin to fall for, he thought angrily. Truly this is some kind of punishment for my sins, he thought, I don't know what I'd do if she backed out at the last second and Duncan had to...

Alistair could not complete the thought. As he approached the Grey Warden's tent he decided to stand away from Daveth and Jory. He was in a dark mood all of the sudden and he didn't want to worry them needlessly.

Lyssa watched Alistair walking away and smiled before she turned toward the Mabari Kennels. She walked toward them and her Mabari immediately sensed her presence. He jumped up on the gate and barked happily.

"There you are Moby, looking very fine indeed," she said as she stroked his velvety ears.

"He should be ready to fight by the time the battle comes. He has done real well. A fine Mabari to be sure," the Kennel Master said from his post.

"Thank you kindly, sir, for taking such good care of him," she said.

"Of course. I could do no less. The Mabari are noble creatures that deserve our highest respect," he said.

Lyssa crossed her arms over her chest and bowed slightly to the Kennel Master. He flushed and spoke in a hushed and surprised voice, "My lady, you honor me. You are too kind," and he bowed back.

"Have you heard, kind sir, if there is any word on my brother, Fergus Cousland? He was sent out on a scouting trip into the Korcari wilds."

"I have heard the King has sent a contingent of men to search for him, consisting mostly of soldiers from Highever. But they have yet to return. I have heard of your troubles my lady, but take heart. If your brother is half as resourceful as you are, he will likely stroll into camp at anytime," the Kennel Master said kindly.

Lyssa smiled at him and bowed again. She then turned and walked to the Grey Warden tent. She knew this was the last moment she had to run away, to escape this life she had chosen. But the thought was only noted as a point of interest in her mind, nothing more. Once she stepped onto the path before her, Lyssa had no intentions of ever turning back.

"Tonight," she said to herself, "either the Maker will take me, or I shall be a Grey Warden."

******

They stood in a quiet part of the ruins. The three vials of darkspawn blood were poured into a silver goblet. The air was filled with a thick blanket of solemnity. Duncan stood in the center of the the recruits, Alistair stood just off to the side. He had been very quiet since they had returned from their quest. Duncan was worried at first, when Lyssa did not return with him. He did not think it would have been in her nature to run, even should Alastair tell her the true nature of the joining. His fears were quelled when she returned to camp, apologizing for her delay; she had simply wished to check on her Mabari before coming to the joining.

Duncan did not fail to notice that neither Lyssa nor Alistair were able to look at each other. He wished he could comfort them in some way, but he knew that was impossible.

"The Grey Wardens keep the particulars of the joining secret for good reason. To complete the ritual, you must drink a mixture of lyrium, darkspawn blood, and a drop of blood from an archdemon. Few can survive this process. We choose only those who seem most likely to survive. It takes strength of body and mind, but I have seen some of the strongest die. I do not mean to frighten you. I mean only to prepare you. It will surely be one of the most unpleasant experiences of your life. But it is necessary to defeat the archdemon, so it must be done," Duncan said gravely.

"What?" Ser Jory shouted, "but I have a wife, and a baby! Surely this is asking too much."

"If the blight does come, Ser Jory, it won't spare anyone's wife, anyone's children. Surely that is reason enough to fight it. It is reason enough for me," Daveth said.

Lyssa smiled. Daveth was a good man, despite appearances. Jory looked at his boots, abashed to be upbraided by Daveth of all people. Alistair still stared darkly at the ground.

"We do not say much at the joining, but we do speak a few words before we begin. Alistair, if you would," Duncan said.

Alistair looked up at Duncan for the first time in the evening. He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Alistair's words were thick with emotion. They swirled around the air like unseen eddies. When he opened his eyes he saw Lyssa looking back at him. He could not breathe. Her face was a passive mask, her eyes completely unreadable. She was terrible and wonderful to look at all at once. He could not tear himself from her gaze.

Duncan was aware of the tension from the moment Alistair began speaking. He knew it would be best to plow forward. Daveth and Jory seemed oblivious, their own fears blinding them to the world around them.

"Daveth, you will be the first to drink from the cup," Duncan said as he picked up the silver goblet and lifted it to Daveth's lips.

Daveth drank. He choked on the liquid going down, his eyes clenched shut. He rocked backwards on his heels and a scream that would wake the dead erupted from his mouth. He opened his eyes and they were rolled back—only the whites visible. Alistair watched in horror as Daveth contorted on the ground, choking screams coming from him. Eventually he could take no more and looked away. Jory slowly backed away from the scene, his hands in front of his face as if to ward off what was happening. Duncan was familiar with this type of death, but he would never get used to it.

"I am sorry Daveth," he said and he closed his eyes and looked away. With some shock he opened them when he heard Lyssa's soft lilting voice.

"Well fought, Daveth, Grey Warden recruit and brave soldier. We fought together but few times, but your worth was proven this night. Alas, today was not your day," Lyssa's hand was laid gently on the dying man's cheek as he choked violently. Duncan thought surely Daveth could not feel the comfort Lyssa was trying to give him in these painful last minutes, but to his amazement Daveth's hand jerked up and gripped Lyssa's. He held it there as his last choking breath left his body.

Lyssa stood slowly and stepped back. Alistair moved to her, wanting to touch her, to hold her once before she drank. He wanted to know what it would feel like to hold her living body, just in case he never got the chance again. But just then Jory moved further away from the circle, and his duty to the Grey Wardens called. He gripped the hilt of his sword as Jory shook his head.

"This...this is too much to ask of me. I did not agree to this," he said as he moved to leave.

"You cannot leave the joining Jory. I am sorry," Duncan said moving forward. Duncan was closer to Jory than Alistair, and for that Alistair was grateful. As Duncan moved swiftly, he unsheathed one of the blades from his back and slipped it easily into Jory's abdomen.

Alistair turned away from the scene, he could not watch it.

"Now, Lyssa Cousland of Highever, you must drink." Duncan said after he returned to the circle.

And Alistair realized the time he had been dreading all day had come. Lyssa stepped forward and accepted the goblet from Duncan.

"Duncan," she said quietly, "should I fall this night, might I ask a boon of you?"

Alistair looked to Duncan and his eyes burned. It was not something Duncan would normally do, but he could see that should he not grant Lyssa this last wish, Alistair would never forgive him.

"What is it you ask?"

"Find my brother, and tell him... tell him I tried my best. My family sword, and shield, they are in the tent. Give them to him. He will know what to do. This is all I ask," she said, her eyes never leaving the murky depths of the goblet in her hands.

"If this is at all possible, I swear it shall be done," Duncan said placing his hand on her shoulder. Alistair turned away from the fire, unable to watch Lyssa drink.

Lyssa put the cup to her lips, and drank deeply. She did not feel herself drop the cup, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard the clattering of the silver goblet bouncing on the ground as if it were the only sound around her. Her very veins felt as if they were being filled with fire. She balled her fists and pressed them to her temples. She was no longer standing in the runes. She was crouched in front of a great black dragon. It saw her and moved toward her. Every step shook the ground and Lyssa felt as if her bones were shattering. The pain was unbearable. She glared up at the beast and it stared her down. She could feel it trying to compel her.

"Die," it said in a hissing voice that filled her head, "Die," it said again.

Lyssa pushed back with her will and screamed at the fiend.

"You first!"

The huge dragon reared as if stuck by a mighty blow. It staggered backwards. Lyssa felt herself lying back, resting on the ground. She let her head drop and closed her eyes. She did not know how long she had lain there, but when she opened her eyes Duncan and Alistair were leaning over her, and someone was holding her hand.

Lyssa placed her other hand on her forehead. She felt as if someone had squashed her head with a maul. Alistair reached forward with his other arm to help her sit up.

"It is done, you are now known as Lyssa of the Grey Wardens," Duncan said relieved.

Alistair let out a huge breath, "Thank the Maker," he said.

Lyssa tried to stand, and fell back. Alistair caught her and lifted her up into a standing position.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"That is the last time I accept a drink from you, Duncan," Lyssa said with a weak smile, "Maker's breath this is the worst hangover I've ever had!"

It took a couple seconds, but when Duncan and Alistair started laughing they did not stop for a while. The tension in the air had broken like a raincloud. Alistair felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from him. Even Duncan hadn't realized how much he had wanted Lyssa to survive until she had opened her eyes again.

"Well, I don't mean to be a mood killer, but we have a battle to fight. The King has sent word that he wants to see me, and you Lyssa. I think we should head off now," Duncan said.

Lyssa nodded and steadied herself. Alistair reluctantly let go of her hand and placed his own on the middle of her back.

"Are you ready, then?" he asked Lyssa.

"Yes, I suppose so," she said.

"Good, because I've seen the King when he doesn't get what he wants. He gets cranky and it takes a bribe before he'll speak to you again. I suggest chocolate if it ever happens," Alistair said.

Lyssa laughed and gave Alistair a hug. Alistair's felt as if his ears were going to burn right off his head.

"What was that for?" his voice cracked as he spoke.

Lyssa began walking briskly away from him and spun around smiling as she walked to call behind her, "For making me laugh, silly, what did you think it was for?"

Alistair stared after her for a while then headed in the direction of the camp. He whistled a tune he remembered hearing in his youth. It had been a while since he felt so carefree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Third Battle at Ostagar**

Lyssa approached the King and Duncan as discreetly as she could. She had heard what sounded to be a heated argument between the King and Teyrn Loghain. They were arguing over battle plans.

"I don't see why we have to change tactics now, but go ahead Loghain, tell me what it is you have planned," Cailan said dismissively.

Loghain frowned and rolled out the scroll in front of them.

"You'll take the front of the attack. When the beacon in the tower is lit, my forces will come down and flank them in the middle. It's the best plan of attack," Loghain said angrily.

"Fine, Fine. It's not like it matters, we'll probably have all the darkspawn defeated by the time you get there," Cailan said in a rather cavalier manner.

Loghain scowled and rolled up the plans. The king had barely glanced at them.

"Ah, the new recruit, I hear congratulations are in order. I must say I am very pleased to see you again Lady Cousland. I have news for you, happy news I hope. Some of the Wilder folk have found your brother, Fergus. He was wounded. Not too badly, but badly enough to put him out of the battle. The Chasind are taking care of him at the moment. I have asked them to take him on to Denerim. We have the best healers there. When this is over, I formally invite both of you to come to the castle. Rest assured we shall make sure your lands and titles are returned to you," Cailan said warmly.

Lyssa smiled as she heard the news, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Duncan, I think Alastair and Lyssa should be the ones to light the signal in the tower," Cailan said suddenly, turning to Duncan.

Duncan opened his mouth to ask why, but the look in King Cailan's eyes made him rethink that. Lyssa did not see this look pass between them and had no idea why she was being sent on this particular errand.

A mage spoke up angrily, "Your majesty, I really think..."

He was silenced by the king's hand.

"Your highness, do you not need us on the battlefield?" Lyssa asked cautiously should she overstep her bounds.

The king turned toward her and looked appreciatively at what he was sure was one of the finest fighters in the camp.

"It is not that we don't need you in the battle, it is that lighting the signal in the tower is the crux of this plan. I cannot trust this duty to just anyone," Cailan said kindly.

"You put too much faith in these Grey Wardens, your majesty," Loghain muttered.

"And why shouldn't I? They have been saving the peoples of Ferelden from the blight for hundreds of years."

"Lyssa," Duncan said, "Go find Alistair. I'll meet you both at the tent."

"I understand," said Lyssa. Arms crossed, she bowed to the king, and to Teyrn Loghain before leaving the group.

"I shall go ready my army, your majesty," Teyrn Loghain said as he bowed, his eyes following Lyssa as she headed into the camp, an unreadable expression on his face. He raised himself and turned off in the direction of his army.

Duncan looked at the King once they were alone and asked, "Sending Alistair and Lyssa off to the tower, a strange decision if I may say so, your majesty."

"Hmmm, well I know many think me a fool, and no great mind, but putting all of my father's eggs in one basket seems a bit risky to me, don't you agree? And the Lady Cousland has lost so much. Why needlessly risk her life here. Joining the Grey Wardens I can understand, but one more battle against the darkspawn, well, it seems a bit frivolous," the king pursed his lips and then stared out at the battlefield.

"Your majesty, if I may speak frankly?" Duncan asked.

"Of course, always," Cailan said smiling.

"I've never thought you were a fool, perhaps a bit brash and easily distracted, but never a fool. Those who do think such things, are foolish themselves," Duncan said.

Cailan slapped Duncan on the back, "Ha! Go to your Wardens, Duncan. I will be waiting here."

******

Duncan arrived at the tent just as Lyssa did. Her Mabari followed close behind.

"I see you've retrieved your Mabari, good. We don't have much time. The battle will be starting shortly. You two are to go up to the Tower of Ishal and light the signal fire when the time is right," Duncan rushed.

"What!? We aren't to join you on the battlefield?" Alistair asked exasperated.

"I don't understand either, wasn't that the point of having the joining before the battle, so that we could help with the fight?" Lyssa asked.

"This is a direct order from his Majesty. He must feel it is important for you to do it, or he wouldn't have ordered it," Duncan said trying to reassure the two.

"Fine. But just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." Alistair said sourly.

"I might like to see that," Lyssa teased.

"For you, maybe, but it has to be a pretty dress," he teased back.

Duncan groaned, "Come on you two, get a move on. I'll see you once the battle is over."

Alistair and Lyssa, followed by Moby, headed off in the direction of the Tower of Ishal. After a few minutes, they could hear the beginnings of battle below in the field.

"Already? Well they haven't given us much time, have they? We have to get across the bridge. Be careful, they'll likely be launching flaming ballistas in our direction," Alistair said as they jogged toward the bridge spanning the battlefield.

Lyssa heard the sound of battle far below and her heart began racing. She felt herself slipping into battle mode easily. Her pace quickened and she soon outstripped Alistair without even realizing it. As she began to cross the bridge, she stopped and looked at the battlefield below. She could see the darkspawn forces were huge. And for the first time, she could feel them, too. There was a tingling in her blood. It was not a particularly pleasant feeling. Cailan's army would need Loghain's help soon.

"You...are...really fast...woman," Alistair said panting behind her, "No wonder you've never been married, no man could catch you," he said breathing heavily.

"Oh, I'd slow down for the right one," Lyssa said smiling at him. "Come on, we need to get to the tower quickly."

Alistair began to jog to catch up to her, "Does that mean I'm not the right one, because you aren't really slowing down," he said between breaths.

"Are you telling me you're trying to catch me, Alistair?" Lyssa teased her breath still coming easily.

"Heh, heh," Alistair laughed nervously, "Hey look, darkspawn!"

"Where?" Lyssa stopped suddenly and looked around. They weren't quite at the base of the tower but she could see it up ahead.

Alistair ran past her at a fast clip.

"Made you look!" he said as he passed her.

Lyssa shook her head smiling and began jogging again, but she noticed Alistair was slowing down considerably. She could soon see why, bodies of soldiers were strewn about the ground. Suddenly Lyssa felt a gut wrenching pull of dread. She felt it closing in all around her.

"Darkspawn," Alistair said. The Mabari growled low and menacingly.

"They're attacking the tower," Lyssa said not quite understanding why she knew that, "Come on!"

They ran up to the tower, blades drawn, the Mabari close behind. Lyssa looked to Alastair for his lead. He made the after you gesture and grinned at her. She saluted him, blade in hand, and used the tip of her blade to gently open the door at the base of the tower.

She could sense no darkspawn immediately before them, and her Mabari had not signaled that he had smelled anything nearby. She crept into the base of the tower, looking around at the ancient room. The stones that built the tower were huge. She thought even the dwarves would appreciate such craftsmanship. She crept up to the spiraling staircase. She could sense darkspawn at every level, but she knew if they stopped to battle them all, they would not be able to light the beacon on time.

"We must get to the top, quickly," she said, and then began taking the stairs two at a time. The darkspawn must have sensed their presence, because about halfway up she could hear them piling into the winding stairs from the floors below.

"Keep going," Alastair shouted at her, "We can bar the door at the top. It should buy us some time."

Lyssa picked up her pace. She began to feel out of breath, but the Mabari bounded forward encouraging her on.

"Why must they make towers so high," she cursed, panting.

"And with so many stairs," she heard Alistair say, gasping behind her.

With a burst of speed, she climbed the last twenty stairs. She didn't notice her Mabari bound up into the room on the top floor and start growling. She turned to reach for Alistair to pull him up the last few steps. He reached out to grasp her arm and she flung him into the room as she slammed the huge oak door shut just as several darkspawn slammed into it.

"The bar," she cried out straining to keep the door closed. Alistair ran to the huge oak bar. It took all his strength to pull the huge wooden bar to her. When he reached Lyssa, they both pressed against the door as they lifted the bar into place. Panting to catch their breath, they leaned against the door for a moment and looked at each other smiling. Lyssa looked up into the clear night sky and turned back to Alistair.

"Come on," she said pulling on his arm, "Let's light that signal."

They started into the center of the room. Lyssa sensed it before she saw the thing. Her Mabari grabbed her tunic to stop her forward momentum and she still had Alistair's arm in her hand. She pulled him back as well sensing the danger and they clumsily collided as they both turned toward the thing in the middle of the room. A hulking form came lumbering toward them. Lyssa's eyes widened.

"What in Andraste's name," she breathed.

"An ogre," Alistair hissed violently, "Maybe barring the door wasn't the best of my ideas."

The two pulled their blades out almost simultaneously. Alistair took his cues from Lyssa almost automatically, circling opposite the giant beast from her. It growled angrily at them and clenched its fists, pounding the ground causing it to tremble. Alistair fell and Lyssa nearly did. The Mabari rushed to Alistair's side and lifted him quickly to his feet before charging the beast. He leapt into the air and savaged the Ogre's shoulder with his powerful jaws.

Lyssa and Alistair began their charges at the same time.

"Watch out for his fists!" Lyssa shouted as she charged forward.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Alistair shouted back.

Alistair feet dug into the ground as he put his heavy shield on his shoulder. He ran, summoning up all the speed he had left in him. As he hit the monster in its hip with his shield, Lyssa leapt high into the air, anticipating the ogre's toppling body. As the beast fell sideways, his balance lost, Lyssa landed on his shoulders and drove her blades downward. The beast shrieked in pain and threw off the Mabari who was still clinging to its shoulder. A large piece of flesh was still gripped in the Mabari's mouth as he went flying backwards. As the ogre struggled to stand, Alistair drove his sword into its side, striking deep. The ogre raged and managed to throw both Lyssa and Alistair off. It stood up.

Alistair toppled end over end before his movement stopped. He looked up to see the ogre charging at him. His eyes widened and he gripped his shield preparing for an impact when he heard Lyssa yell as she charged the beast. Her blades crossed in front of her as she sliced both the ogre's tendons at the back of his feet. The ogre cried out in pain as he fell forward sliding across the floor towards Alistair. Alistair jumped up and raised his sword. As the ogre slid toward him, he plunged the sword into the ogre's forehead, instantly ending its life.

He panted as he looked down at the thing. Blood dripped from his hands. He felt bruised all over as he leaned against the wall.

"That's the last ogre I fight without a healing mage. Ow. Are you all right?" he looked up at Lyssa. She was holding her side and breathing heavily. She nodded and limped toward the beacon. Her Mabari, seemingly unharmed, trotted up to her and snuffled against her arm.

"It's okay, boy. I'll heal up soon enough," she said to him.

Alistair started toward the beacon as well when a loud thumping sound and a familiar howl sounded from behind the door.

"You've got to be kidding me, another one?"

Lyssa looked back at the door and pushed herself to get the beacon. She grabbed a torch off the wall and lit the beacon just as the oak door they had barred splintered apart. She turned to look at it just as a black arrow pierced her chest. She felt her senses go numb as she fell backwards. She could see Alistair running towards her and then he was pierced with an arrow as well. As darkness fell over her eyes, she felt the oddest sensation. It felt as if she was under a huge bird, beating its wings. Each beat caused a rush of wind to gust around her body. She remembered the old tales of the Grey Wardens and wondered if she would be carried off by a giant griffin to the fade. She smiled at the thought as she slipped out of consciousness.

******

King Cailan stared at the battlefield in disbelief. His men were being overwhelmed. He looked to the tower and saw the signal fire blazing brightly. He looked off into the direction of where Loghain's forces should have been coming from, and saw nothing. Duncan was nearby slashing at darkspawn. Duncan also glanced up at the tower and noted the fire.

Cailan's eyes widened as he saw a huge ogre charging for him.

"Maker bless you Alistair, you're going to need it," he whispered under his breath as the ogre bore down on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : The Survivors**

Lyssa awoke in a warm bed. She looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing any clothes, and she was startled to discover she had no injuries.

"Where...," she started to say as she looked around and saw Morrigan smiling at her from across the room. "Morrigan?"

"Yes, you are in my mother's hut. You were injured badly and surrounded by darkspawn. She saved your life," Morrigan said matter of factly.

"What happened... the battle?" Lyssa asked confused.

"The general quit the field when he was needed most it seems. All the men who were fighting, all the other Grey Wardens, the King himself, perished in the onslaught. Your friend has been quite inconsolable," Morrigan said, "I'm actually hoping you can fix his mood somewhat. It hasn't helped that that animal of yours ran off earlier this morning in the direction of Ostagar. Your friend is convinced that means we've left you on the battlefield and that we are lying to him about your wellbeing. He simply could not understand that we did not want to dress you when you were healing for fear of injuring you. I tried to explain to it to him. I told him, Tis not very wise to allow men around unconscious naked women, in particular men as oafish as he is. I don't understand why he took such offense at that."

Lyssa rubbed her eyes. "He is alive then?" she asked softly.

"Tis a pity, but yes, he survived as well."

"Thank you Morrigan. You have been most kind."

Morrigan's face softened at the unexpected kind words from Lyssa, "I... twas nothing. My mother would like to speak with you, if you are ready."

Lyssa saw her armor and underclothes sitting in a neat pile, cleaned and ready to be worn. She pulled her things on unaware that Morrigan was watching her with interest.

Such a healthy and strong young woman, Morrigan thought to herself, tis no wonder the oaf fancies her. I wonder if she feels the same way for him.

When Lyssa was done dressing, she turned to Morrigan, "I am ready to see your mother."

"She's right outside." Morrigan turned to the pot over the fire. "I will make us some supper."

Lyssa moved to the door and opened it. The familiar sounds of the Korcari wilds drifted into the hut and she squinted in the sun. Alistair whipped around when he heard the door, an angry look on his face. It instantly turned to one of immense relief when he saw it was Lyssa. He ran to her stopping just short of embracing her, unsure of his place. He gently touched her arm instead.

"You're okay," he said with raw emotion in his voice, "I thought you were..."

"I told you she was fine, but don't listen to Flemeth, she a witch of the wilds, not to be trusted," the old woman squawked from behind them.

Alastair looked into Lyssa's eyes. He could feel tears welling up. He desperately tried not to cry, not wanting to show weakness in front of Lyssa.

"Duncan, he's....," said Alistair, and he couldn't say the words. The tears spilled over onto his cheeks and he turned away from Lyssa, fearful of what she would think of him.

Lyssa touched his arm softly. She wished she could comfort him, but something told her he wasn't ready for that yet. She had been around men long enough to know that being allowed to see one cry, and being allowed to share in their grief, was something that only happened when a man truly trusted you. Even Ser Gilmore, who she had grown up with, hid from her for days after his father had passed away.

Lyssa turned to Flemeth. "Thank you for saving us," she said and bowed slightly.

"Such manners! How surprising. Though I suppose I shouldn't be. You are not the typical young woman from what I gather. I did save your Mabari as well, but the blasted fool ran off this morning and has yet to return," Flemeth said turning to look toward the Ostagar ruins.

"He does that from time to time. Usually he comes back dragging some dirty pantaloons or an old ball of yarn," Lyssa smiled reassuringly at Flemeth.

"Hmmm, well, now that you're all reunited, what will you do?"

Alistair had recovered himself, though his eyes were puffy and red.

"I don't know," he said, "All the other Grey Wardens are dead. We're the only two left. I don't know what we can do. You need an army to stop the Blight. Two Wardens alone cannot stop it."

"Hmmm," Flemeth said looking pointedly at Lyssa.

"The army of Denerim won't help us?" Lyssa asked.

"Well, bad news travels fast unfortunately. Teyrn Loghain has appointed himself regent of Ferelden. After his conduct on the battlefield, I doubt he would be willing to support two Grey Wardens who survived the battle that gave him his power, especially since I'm guessing those Wardens wouldn't think twice about reporting on his actions," Flemeth said with a glint in her eyes.

"Loghain," Alastair said with rage, "will pay for what he's done."

"Of that I have no doubt. But the Blight is upon us, and surely you haven't forgotten what it is the Grey Wardens do?" Flemeth asked.

"Of course not," Lyssa said turning to Alistair. "Is there no one else who would support us?"

Alistair thought for a moment, "Well, there is the Arl of Redcliffe. I was raised there for a time, so I think I could get an audience with him. The Arl is King Maric's brother, which makes Cailan his nephew. Surely the Arl would not support the man who was responsible for his nephew's death. The Arl also commands a formidable army. Not enough to fight the Blight mind you, but it is a start."

"Just one little army against a horde of darkspawn?" Flemeth said coyly.

Lyssa frowned a little. Flemeth is clearly trying to lead us down a path, Lyssa thought, so why doesn't she just come out and say it.

"Well we had the treaties, but I don't know..." Lyssa was interrupted by a strange sound coming from the south. She turned that way and squinted. She saw a large animal bounding through the marshy land carrying something large in its mouth.

"Moby," she called waving her arms. At the sound of her voice, the Mabari sped up. Within a few minutes the animal was happily wagging its tail and licking Lyssa's face. It had dropped a large wet, muddy pack.

"What a good boy, you brought back the pack," Lyssa said scratching the huge dog behind the ears.

"What a coincidence," Flemeth said sarcastically.

Lyssa looked up at Flemeth and smiled brightly, "He's trained to retrieve my gear should I get separated from it. You can't fight with all that extra gear strapped to your back, now can you? He's a good Mabari, yes he is."

Lyssa pulled the huge pack towards her and rifled through it. She pulled out a sheaf of papers.

"The treaties," she said quietly.

Alistair leaned over her shoulder to look at the papers. His breath trickled down her neck and sent shivers down her spine as he spoke, close to her ear, "Duncan must have put them there."

"Yes," she turned to address him not realizing he was still bent over her. Their noses almost touched as he also turned to her. For a split second their eyes met, and they were in the same place thinking the same things. But the moment was lost as Lyssa flushed and stood up a little flustered. Alistair stood up and crossed his arms looking away. He was too confused to know what to do. Grief and something else he couldn't quite grasp muddled his thinking.

Flemeth watched the two with great interest.

"Well, there you have it," she said moving the conversation along, "the treaties. And what will you do with them?"

Alistair turned toward them and said excitedly, "The treaties! We can use them to gain the allegiance of the elves and the dwarves and the Mages. Surely that will be enough to fight the blight."

"It sounds like you have a plan after all," Flemeth said slyly, "but there is one more thing I will give you before you go, Morrigan, child, come out here."

Morrigan came out of Flemeth's hut with her hand on her hip. Alistair's expression soured at the sight of her.

"The stew is almost ready mother," she said simply.

"Morrigan, I want you to go with the Wardens, help them defeat the Blight," Flemeth said simply.

"What!?" both Morrigan and Alistair spoke at the same time.

"But mother, I don't want to go, who will take care of you."

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Alistair said darkly to Lyssa. Lyssa was inclined to agree. Flemeth was up to something, she was quite sure of it. Flemeth had been leading them along all this time. She had forced them to meet her by "rescuing" the Grey Warden's treaties from the wilds. Morrigan had just happened to be at the old sanctuary when they arrived, ready to lead them to Flemeth, who then saved them from death atop the tower, almost guaranteeing they owed her a favor. It was too many coincidences for Lyssa to ignore.

"I don't know how we can turn her down, she has saved our lives," Lyssa said quietly to Alistair.

"I don't like it," he said.

Lyssa turned to Flemeth, "Thank you Flemeth, for the offer, but if Morrigan does not wish to come"

"Nonsense," Flemeth cut in. "Morrigan will go, because if she doesn't, and the Blight comes, and there is no one to stop it, there will be no more wilds, there will be no more Flemeth," Flemeth said.

Morrigan cast her gaze deep into the wilds, "Alright mother, I will go. Let me get my things."

Morrigan sulked off into the hut and Alistair sighed heavily and walked to the edge of the path angrily.

"Excuse me," Lyssa said to Flemeth, "but may I take my leave of you?"

"Yes child, it will give me a chance to say goodbye to my daughter," Flemeth said and went into her hut.

Lyssa walked up to Alistair and moved to place her hand on his shoulder and thought better of it.

"Either I am in charge, or I am not. Which is it Alistair," she said in a taciturn voice testing him.

Alistair's shoulders drooped and he turned to face her, unused to hearing that tone in her voice he straightened up and looked her in the eyes, challenging her authority for a moment. Her eyes were hard and cold, those of a commander. He tried to find the same confidence in himself to return the hard stare, but he found himself dropping his gaze before he meant to.

"You are right, I know it. I just don't like her much, but I understand. We can use all the help we can get," he said dejectedly.

Lyssa turned from him not wanting him to see her disappointment. She knew sometimes the death of a loved one could harden a soldier, stiffen his spine. She thought he might have gained that edge he needed to lead, but it seemed he was still not ready. She sighed and turned back to him her voice softer.

"Well, we'll just have to keep her in the camp most of the time, then, unless we really need her," she said cheerily. Alistair looked up at her and grinned.

"Now there's an idea!"

******

Flemeth entered the hut as Morrigan was filling her small pack with roots and herbs.

"I don't really see why this is necessary. Surely I can find another Grey Warden to..." Morrigan was interrupted by her mother.

"There has been a change of plans. You will need to get to him through her. Of that there is no doubt."

"You must be joking," Morrigan laughed as she crossed her arms, "What could she possibly see in him. He is an imbecile and an oaf."

"Hmph. Well now my child, not everyone desires the same things in a mate as you do. But nevertheless it is so," Flemeth said.

"Well her stock just went down in my book. She might yet change her mind about him you know, and by that point I might have disgusted him too much to even get him to go through with it. I can barely tolerate his presence now, and I am sure he knows it."

"She might, that is a possibility. But he won't, that much is clear." Flemeth said.

"What do you mean?"

"Dear child no man with any experience would have passed up the opportunity I saw just minutes ago. No, this Alistair has somehow managed to live his whole life without bedding any woman,"

"Ha, somehow..." Morrigan scoffed.

"Yes well, it is clear to me his affection is great, and it will likely only grow. She will be able to convince him, let's just hope she wants to. If not, well, you're a crafty girl, I'm sure you'll think of something."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : On to Lothering**

The quartet was on their way to Lothering, a small village north of Ostagar. Morrigan had suggested they start their journey there, as the village would have supplies. Alistair had not objected so now they moved along the roads at a decent pace. They had been traveling for a little over six hours.

Lyssa and Alistair remained twenty paces behind Morrigan, who had offered to walk point. Morrigan was trying desperately to give them some space. She did not want to interrupt the burgeoning romance, if her mother was indeed correct about it. And Morrigan reminded herself that her mother was generally correct about these things. Flemeth had been with enough men to know it. As much as Morrigan respected Lyssa, she simply could not understand this choice. It was beyond her comprehension. So she let them walk together and tried to ignore the chatting that had been going on as they got to know each other.

Alistair pulled a long strand of grass from the side of the road and started plucking at it. He was trying to get up the courage to say something to Lyssa, and had been working on it for the last hour or so. He slowed down a little to get more space between the two of them and Morrigan. He could think of nothing that would ruin what he wanted to say more than Morrigan making a fool of him. As Lyssa began to pass him, he touched her arm to stop her.

"I wanted to tell you something. I've been trying to say it for a while now," he said looking into Lyssa's eyes. "I know that I've been a bit gloomy after Duncan and the other Grey Wardens... but I wanted to tell you how happy I am that it was you who survived with me, and not some other Grey Warden. I know that probably sounds stupid, but there it is. I just thought you should know."

Lyssa looked into Alistair's face. There was such a vulnerability there. She could tell he feared what she might say.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, Alistair, I knew that I would like you," Lyssa took his hand then and held it in her own for a moment, "I feel much the same way. Thank you, Alistair, for being with me."

Lyssa let his hand go and he dropped it reluctantly. His smile filled his face and he felt silly for a little bit.

"Now I'll just go back to walking down the road, if I can remember how to do that correctly," he said blushing softly.

Lyssa smiled to herself and started walking again. The sun was amazingly bright. She could hardly believe a world so bright could have something as evil as the darkspawn. The fields around them were full of wheat and blew gently in the breeze. It made a pleasant sound, much like the long green grasses in Highever she remembered playing in as a child.

"Alistair," she said absently as she walked.

"Yeeesss," he said playfully.

She smiled and said, "Tell me… you said you were raised by the Arl of Redcliffe, is he your father?"

"Nooohooo," Alistair replied waving his hands in front of his face as if to ward off any implication otherwise. "I was the son of a scullery maid and the Arl of another region. The Arl of Redcliffe took me in as a favor. Yes that does mean I'm a bastard and no, don't bother with any of the jokes. I guarantee I've heard them all while growing up in the Chantry."

"The Arl sent you off to the Chantry?"

"Not exactly. A rumor got around that I was actually the son of the Arl and that he'd had an affair with a local barmaid while married to Isolde, his young Arlessa. She didn't take kindly to that rumor so she forced him to send me off to try to stop the gossip. From what I hear it didn't really work," Alistair said skipping a stone down the road.

Lyssa thought on this for a moment before speaking, "Were you angry? At the Arl I mean?"

"Yes, for a while I was. So angry in fact I smashed a pendant with the symbol of Andraste on it against the wall and broke it. It had belonged to my mother and was the only thing I had of hers. Stupid thing to do really..." he trailed off quietly.

Lyssa walked for a while and let him think. After a bit she turned to him again, "Did your relationship with the Arl ever get any better?"

"After a time, yes. The Arl came to me at the Chantry and when he saw how unhappy I was there, he apologized. It's possible that's why Duncan showed up later at a tournament I was fighting in. You know, as a way for the Arl to make it up to me. But other than that, we were never particularly close. I always felt closer to Duncan... he was more of a father figure to me than the Arl, in many ways," he said sadly.

He looked over at Lyssa who was staring out into the fields. She was so beautiful. He thought of how cold she must look to other people, going through with the joining after everything that happened to her.

"Lyssa, what of your family, were you close to them?" he found himself asking before he could stop the words from escaping his mouth.

She was quiet for a time. He spoke again, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. It must have been truly terrible for you. I can't even imagine such a thing," he said sadly.

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. It's hard to talk of such things with people you don't know or trust. Everyone I knew except for Fergus died that night. Some were friends from childhood. I watched the life drain from their eyes. And Oren, his arms so tiny and cold..." her voice became small and Alistair immediately regretted the question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I shouldn't have brought it up..." Alistair started.

"It's okay, Alistair. It is sad to think of, truly... but thank you. I know you are being kind to me, allowing me to speak of it. But I cannot in good conscious lay this burden at your feet. I could not bring such heartache to you, such sad memories, just so that I may feel better," she said sadly.

He reached out and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears, "You could… if you wanted. I would gladly share your burden. If it would make you feel better," he trailed off staring into those deep blue eyes.

She stopped in the road and turned fully to him.

"Thank you, Alistair, you've no idea what that means to me," she said.

Alistair felt his heart skip when she said his name. And the moment was there again. He felt himself surging forward, unwilling to miss it the second time around. He cupped her face in his hands and moved his face to hers. At first he was afraid he would not know what to do, but when his lips met hers, his instinct took over. He pressed himself to her, wound his arms around her back and waist. He felt her arms go around him and he disappeared in the moment. He was no longer on a road traveling to a city. He was no longer fighting the blight. He was simply kissing her. He wanted the moment to last forever. Her hands touched his neck and he trembled. Her warmth filled him with such a great happiness, he never knew such a thing existed.

Lyssa was surprised at first. She had thought he would take much longer to get up the courage to kiss her. But the surprise was a pleasant one. As she began to kiss him she felt her body grow hot all over. Her skin felt strange, as if she could feel the pleasant sensation of a standing in a fire without the pain. She felt him tremble under her touch.

Then suddenly she felt something in her release. It was as if he had pulled a string knotted around so much pain and anguish and allowed it to spill out. The emotions that had been bottled up within her poured out. It felt good to let it go, so she let the tears fall freely.

She felt Alistair pull away from the kiss slightly, his forehead rested on hers, their noses touching. He looked down at her face, her eyes were downcast. He touched her cheek wiping the tear away and creating a clean patch of skin on her face.

"It wasn't that bad, was it," he asked softly, still holding her close.

Her eyes raised and met his.

"Hmm… I might need to try again to see," and she pulled him to her.

Alistair did not know how long they embraced there on the road, but it felt like a lifetime. She pulled away from his lips reluctantly and laid her head on his shoulder, looking down the road. Morrigan had stopped and was leaning against a tree, looking off in the distance towards the town they were headed to.

Alistair touched the bare skin at the back of her neck with his hand. Her skin was soft there, with a downy light hair that eventually met with her long tresses.

The burning inside Lyssa was palpable. It was a strange thing, she knew, to feel such a way for a man she had so recently met. But she had met so many suitors, and not one had made her feel this way. She felt the heat of his hands as he touched her neck and she could sense the desire in him. She pushed back slowly and looked up at him.

His eyes bored into her as he spoke, "Maker's breath but you are beautiful," he said huskily.

Lyssa felt the heat in her body spread as he spoke these words. She smiled despite herself, blushing at the compliment she had heard so many times before. She had never cared for hearing it from anyone else. She never wanted to stop hearing it from Alistair.

She raised her hand to his cheek and he held it there for a moment. Then she slowly walked away. As her hand left his face he kept his hand atop hers, touching it until she finally stepped out of arm's reach. As she walked up the road she faced Morrigan and did not look back, for fear she would run back to him. He placed his hand over his heart and held it there for a moment sighing so deeply.

"What have I gotten myself into," he said to himself as he watched Lyssa walk further up the road.

******

When Morrigan stepped onto the bridge into Lothering she was greatly relieved. A couple of times she was sure they would start kissing again, and she was eager to get on with the trip. She ignored the tiny part of her that was jealous of the passion she had seen between the two. She had long ago convinced herself that love was a joke, that men would readily leave the women they professed to love in the name of honor and duty. She was sure Alistair was no different than the rest.

She was happy however, that she didn't have to be nice to Alistair anymore. Her mother was right; the man was simply smitten with Lyssa. Morrigan was sure he would soon be professing his undying love to her if he hadn't already. Typical, she thought, he'll say he loves her and then jump in front of the nearest archdemon to save her.

Alistair and Lyssa had spent the rest of the trip with idle chatter about their time as children. Lyssa began to enjoy talking about some of the antics she had gotten into when she was a child. The pain of what had happened was still there, but it no longer marred her pleasant memories. Alistair had many stories to tell of his time with the Wardens. He loved making Lyssa laugh, and enjoyed hearing of her past.

Alistair's could not stop wondering if he was moving too fast. He was sure under normal circumstances he would take his time, but this was not normal. Something in him felt an urgency he was unused to. But he did not want to scare Lyssa away, so he kept the chatter light.

Lothering was filled with refugees from Ostagar. The town was full of people down on their luck, and Lyssa stopped to help a few out along the way, much to the chagrin of Morrigan. Morrigan had also given up all pretext of niceties and had begun outright insulting Alistair, much to Lyssa's dismay. Lyssa now wanted to get back on the road to Redcliffe as soon as possible, since Morrigan seemed willing, at least out there, to steer clear of Alistair.

They decided to go to the local pub to see if they could hear any news. Alistair was quiet as they traveled through town. Lyssa was a little concerned he was upset about something. As they were about to enter the pub she turned and looked at him questioningly. When she caught his eyes he looked up and smiled.

"I've been thinking," he turned to say.

"Really, is that what that was? I was beginning to wonder if you were ill or something, what with all the sweating and straining," Morrigan said callously.

"Well I'm not surprised that's all you see since whenever you are near enough for me to sense my stomach starts turning," he shot back.

"Well at least that's better than the whiny, teary, broody Alistair I had to put up with back at the camp after your fearless leader died," Morrigan said with a tiny smile playing across her lips.

"Shut. Up. I'd like to see how you'd feel if someone close to you died. Maybe if your mother died you'd actually start acting like a human being instead of a harpy on a diet!"

"I'd rather be a harpy on a diet than a dimwitted fish who doesn't know how to swim," she snarled at him.

"Stop it, both of you, please. This isn't particularly helpful and we're drawing...unwanted attention," Lyssa said in a low and stern voice.

Alistair and Morrigan glared at each other, but they did stop bickering. Lyssa could see that she was going to have to keep them separated. She stood for a moment and let them cool down.

"What were you thinking Alistair," Lyssa said trying to calm him some.

Alistair took a deep breath and looked away from Morrigan.

"I was wondering what path you wanted to take. I was thinking we should go to the Arl before we headed off to try to gain the allegiance of anyone else. He might have some advice on what to do next. He's very well connected in Denerim. He even has an estate there. If Loghain is attempting to usurp power, the Arl might know of a good way to counteract that. He also has known Loghain for many years. He might have some insight into Loghain's treachery," Alistair said.

Morrigan stayed silent, not wanting to upset Lyssa anymore. She knew that for her plan to work, Lyssa had to trust her at least a little bit. And despite everything, Morrigan found herself liking the girl.

Lyssa crossed her arms, thinking for a moment.

"Where is Redcliffe, from here?" she asked.

"West of here, near the southern shores of Lake Calenhad. It shouldn't take more than a day's travel to get there on horseback, but the hour being what it is, we'll probably have to camp somewhere along the way. We may want to see about buying some gear, if we can find a way to get some money that is," Alistair said.

"I think I can handle that," Lyssa said patting her thigh. The Mabari trotted over with the heavy pack strapped to his back.

Lyssa rummaged through the pack and pulled out a sack of jewels and gold coin. She held them out to Alistair, "This should be enough to outfit us with some horses and camping gear."

"Lyssa," he said softly, "I can't take that. It is the last of the Cousland estate. It is all you have left."

"I thought it was tradition that Grey Wardens left their backgrounds behind. Isn't that why they all give up their family names and have and no titles other than Grey Warden?" Morrigan asked pointedly.

Alistair cast his eyes downward. He could not argue with Morrigan on this point. It was true enough that Grey Wardens typically cut all ties to their former lives to prove they were no longer allied to one family, but a defender of all people, regardless of their background.

"Alistair, it is alright... and it is not the last of the Cousland Estate," Lyssa reached back into her bag and pulled out a beautiful one handed sword. Its hilt had few jewels, but the design was quite elaborate. It was the Cousland insignia. She gently handed the sword to Alistair so he could inspect it closer. Alistair had heard of swords such as these, swords of legend. The color of the metal was so light, as if it still glowed white from the furnace it was forged in. The keen edge looked to be as sharp as the day it was forged. It was an ancient sword that surely had seen many battles.

"Morrigan," Lyssa said as Alistair still gazed at the sword, "Would you be willing to outfit us," she said holding out the coin purse.

Morrigan took the coin purse with surprise. It was certainly a small fortune, and Lyssa was trusting her with it. Morrigan smiled at the gesture, "It would be my pleasure," she said and set off in the direction of the merchants.

Lyssa turned back to Alistair now that they were alone.

"It was used by my ancestors to fight in the service of King Calenhad. It is said that whoever carries the sword carries the spirit of all of Highever," Lyssa said as she closed Alistair's hand over the hilt, "I wish for you to carry it," she said.

Alistair did not hear her words at first. To hold something so old and storied, to hold a blade that fought alongside King Calenhad, it was truly an honor. Then he realized what Lyssa had said and opened his mouth in shock.

"Lyssa, I cannot... this is too much," He shook his head while slowly pushing the sword back towards her.

Lyssa gently pushed the sword back to Alistair, "I cannot wield this blade Alistair, with the effectiveness that you can. I have seen your blade, a fine sword to be sure. But I should think that this blade would serve you well in our battle against the Blight. It swings well, I know from training with it in my youth. But I was never as good at wielding it as I was my daggers. It is a fine piece of equipment, and it is best paired with this," Lyssa said turning around to her pack again. She pulled out a large shield. Despite being heavily scarred you could still see the Highever insignia on its face.

"Teyrn Ardal Cousland carried this shield. He died defending King Vanedrin from the Orlesians at the Battle of Lothering. I think it will serve you well, Alistair."

Alistair stared at the gifts he had been given. He felt truly humbled to be in the presence of such great men as those who had wielded these weapons.

"Lyssa, I... You honor me," he said simply, and he was once again struck by not only her generous nature, but her ability to inspire confidence in those around her. At this moment he felt as if he could destroy the Blight all on his own. "I will keep them well, I swear it."

Lyssa nodded and looked down, "Thank you, Alistair. I ask only that the sword be returned briefly, should we ever find Arl Howe..." Lyssa said, "It has one last task to perform in the service of Highever and the Teyrn."

"Of course," Alistair said.

"Shall we go in then," Lyssa asked gesturing to the pub.

"Your wish is my command," Alistair said and bowed deeply to Lyssa.

She smiled and turned to go into the pub. She patted her Mabari and indicated he was to stay outside for the moment. They went in and let their eyes adjust to the darkness. It was noisy in the small pub. Refugees were sleeping everywhere, and the people of Lothering were grumbling about it all. Three soldiers were arguing with the owner of the pub in the center of the room. As Lyssa approached, the soldier in front turned to Lyssa and his eyes widened. She could see from his standard that he was one of Teyrn Loghain's men.

"You! Grey Warden. I command you to come with me by order of the Regent of Ferelden."

"You what!?" Alistair said with an incredulous look on his face.

"You are traitors to the king, and have been found responsible for his death. Should you not come peacefully, I have been given orders to execute you on sight," the soldier said.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Surely this is not the time and place to be fighting amongst ourselves," a young woman in the robes of the Chantry spoke as she closed in on the group.

"Keep out of this Sister. The Regent's business has nothing to do with the Chantry," the soldier said pulling his blade.

"So be it," she said and pulled a sword out from her own robes and struck the closest soldier dead to the ground.

Lyssa's blades were out and at the senior soldier's neck before he could even move forward. Alistair quickly struck down the third soldier.

Lyssa hissed into the face of the soldier who dropped his sword as soon as her blade touched his neck. A trickle of blood streamed down from the blade's edge as Lyssa leaned in. "I've had quite my fill of treachery for the week. You tell your master Loghain that we're well aware he quit the field when things were most dire, leaving the King to fend for himself. You tell him we're coming for him, and he will pay for what he's done!"

"Yyyes, of course," the soldier stuttered. He wanted to look away from her terrible eyes, but the blade was biting into his skin.

"Go," she said as she stepped back.

Lyssa straightened her back, feeling the eyes of the room on her. With her behavior they might truly believe Loghain's lies. She had to be careful.

She turned to the sister who had helped them. The young woman was looking at her. It was clear she was in the process of making an assessment of her.

"Thank you sister, for trying to help," Lyssa said gently.

"It was nothing. You are the Grey Wardens are you not?" she asked.

"Yes," Lyssa said as Alistair moved up beside her.

"I would like to journey with you. My name is Leliana," she said.

"I'm sorry, but is there a reason we should need a sister of the Chantry traveling with us? I mean no disrespect, but if it is your goal to reform us..." Lyssa began.

"No, I would not be traveling with you on behalf of the Chantry. I can assure you of that. I have had... a calling. The Maker has sent me to you," Leliana said seriously.

"Uh…" Lyssa said taking a step backwards unable to respond.

"I'm sorry. I realize I sound like a mad woman. I would not believe it myself were I you. I cannot describe it. I had a dream in which I saw someone in the distance, surrounded by darkspawn, desperately fighting them on all sides. In the dream, somehow I knew I had the power to help, but only if I found the person soon. It is difficult to explain, but I believe it was the Maker who sent me this vision," Leliana said.

"Okay, well, I believe you want to help, but I'm not sure how a Sister of the Chantry can..." Lyssa started.

"As you can see, I'm no ordinary sister. Not all sisters are brought into the Chantry at a young age. I think you'd find there a quite a few of us with... colorful backgrounds. I assure you, I can help if you'll let me."

Lyssa turned to Alistair and walked a few paces away. She wasn't sure how Alistair would feel about this. He was raised in the Chantry after all, so he may very well believe what Leliana was saying. Lyssa hadn't gotten around to asking him about his beliefs yet. She had, in a way, been avoiding it for fear that her disbelief would turn him off.

"Alistair… How do you feel about this, do you...think she's..." Lyssa was trying desperately not insult Alistair's faith.

"One archdemon short of a Blight?" Alistair asked with a funny grin on his face, "Well, yes, but she's more like 'Ooh! Pretty colors!' than 'Muahahaha! I am princess stabbity, stab, kill, kill!'"

Lyssa couldn't help but laugh. Alistair leaned against the wall enjoying the sound of it.

"Okay then, I guess that answers two questions for me," she said.

"Two questions? What that I'm not only handsome but witty as well?" he flirted.

"I already knew that, Alistair," Lyssa said and she turned to walk back over to Leliana. Alistair stayed against the wall with a silly grin on his face.

"Okay, you can come along. I'm Lyssa by the way, and the..." she turned to point towards Alistair. He was still leaning against the wall grinning. "…silly grinning man over there is Alistair," a smile creeping into her mouth. Leliana laughed behind her hand.

"I know that look," Leliana said smiling as she cocked her head, "I don't mean to pry, but are you two..."

Lyssa smiled and blushed a little at how obvious she and Alistair must seem to others, "I...don't know yet. I guess we'll see."

"In any case," she said quickly changing the subject as she heard Alistair approaching, "we're gathering supplies at the moment. Do you have any suggestions as to things we might be able to get here for the trip?" Lyssa asked.

"Actually, there is one thing. It's possible you might find yourself another valuable ally here in town," Leliana said cryptically.

"Oh," Lyssa said.

Alistair rejoined them and his ears perked up.

"Another ally? Can you be a bit more specific, or is this some reference to the spirit of Andraste?" he asked.

"No, its not that. He's a prisoner. A Q'unari. I think it's best if you talk to him yourselves. Get the measure of the man, and decide then."

"A Q'unari and a prisoner, that's like walking around in public and realizing that not only have you soiled yourself, but you're not wearing any pants. Why do you think we could use him?" Alistair asked.

"Sometimes things, are not always as they seem," Leliana said vaguely.

"Alright," said Lyssa, "We'll talk to your Q'unari."

As they stepped out into the waning sun, Lyssa looked around for Morrigan. She could see her in the distance haggling with a merchant. Alistair followed her gaze and suddenly a wide smile filled his face.

"I've just realized another upside to having you along, Leliana," he said with a hint of pure joy in his voice.

"Oh," said Leliana. But Alistair shared no more of his private amusement.

"The prisoner is there, just outside of the village," Leliana pointed.

Moby nosed Lyssa's hand and she patted him. They all started off in the direction Leliana had pointed. As they approached the edge of town, Lyssa could see fields of farmland beyond and the tall imperial highway cutting through the landscape. There was a windmill atop a lone hill nearby, its arms slowly turning in the breeze. It was so quiet and peaceful here. Lyssa turned to her left and saw a small metal cage. In it stood a huge bronze skinned man with white rough hair gathered into tight braids. His ears were pointed, though not so much as an elf. His face was surly looking and he was standing up defiantly straight instead of sitting in his tiny cage.

Lyssa walked over to him and stood in front of him, appraising him briefly before he spoke.

"I will not amuse you, woman. Please be off and leave me in peace."

His voice was deep and emotionless. Lyssa had not had any dealings with the Q'unari before this. She had studied them of course, what little information there was. He had the look of a hardened soldier about him. She steadied herself to speak to him, using her years of commanding men to project confidence and authority.

"Why are you imprisoned," she asked in the same emotionless tone he had adopted.

The Q'unari looked down at Lyssa and appraised her. She was not as big as a Q'unari woman, but she was far bolder than any woman he had ever met. She was not displeasing to the eye, and she was confident—that much was easy to tell. He could sense that she was not here to mock him or harass him. There was something else she needed. And the other woman, the one from the Chantry who had taken an interest in him earlier, was here are well.

"I killed an entire family, including their children," he said flatly.

"Why?" Lyssa asked trying to keep the disgust from her voice.

"The why is of no consequence to you. I am here to atone for my crimes. I will stay here until I die of starvation or until the blight takes me."

Lyssa looked at Leliana who seemed to be trying to tell her to go on. She looked back up at the huge man in the cage.

"You wish to atone for your crimes, you feel guilt then?" she asked.

"It is not a matter of guilt, but one of justice."

"He turned himself in," said Leliana quietly.

Lyssa looked at the man sideways. She glanced at Alistair who seemed conflicted.

"Left out to starve or be taken by the Blight, it seems rather cruel, even for him, doesn't it?" he asked.

"So we should set him free?" Lyssa asked no emotion in her voice.

"No, I don't mean that, I just... this is one of those moral gray areas. I'm not very good about making those kinds of decisions," Alistair said.

"Then let me help, does not everyone deserve a second chance? If he wishes to atone, would not helping us defeat the blight be better for everyone then letting him sit in this cage to die?" Leliana asked.

Lyssa looked hard at Leliana. "And what of the surviving members of the family he killed, what of their friends and lovers. What shall we tell them, Leliana? Should we tell them their pain is worth less than his by freeing this man? How would you explain that to the mother of the children he slew should she have survived? Even should this one man save a hundred others through his actions, does that then give him permission to slay an innocent family… because he could also do something good, it is okay for him to do something evil?"

Leliana looked over at the Q'unari, and tears flowed from her eyes. He seemed to be ignoring the whole conversation. Alistair tried not to look at Lyssa. He knew her decision was based not only on what was just, but her recent experiences as well. Lyssa softened a bit and her voice became gentle.

"I am not heartless, Leliana. I do understand, believe me. But this is no street brawl that ended in an accidental death. Children...were killed. You cannot say that this man feared for his life and needed to slay children to survive. If we take him to fight the Blight, what happens when it is over. His crimes will be no less horrific, no matter the good deeds he has performed in his life."

Leliana nodded and moved back towards the entrance to the town. Lyssa was not without compassion however, and she felt that a man charged with a crime should not have to sit around and starve while that crime is judged.

"Who is in charge of keeping you out here?" she asked him simply.

"The Reverend Mother in the chantry is in charge of my keeping," The Q'unari said gruffly.

"Very well. Farewell, Q'unari. May you find the atonement you are looking for," she said before she left.

The Q'unari watched her go back into the town, "And you Bas, may your Shok be successful." and he turned back to look out onto the fields.

******

While Morrigan was still haggling with the merchants, Lyssa walked up to the village chantry.

"Why are we stopping here?" Leliana asked curiously.

"The Q'unari should be dealt with one way or another. He should not be left to starve no matter the crimes, and death by darkspawn… well, there are more civilized ways of handling prisoners aren't there? I plan to appeal to the Reverend Mother," Lyssa said.

There were many refuges in the chantry as well. They crowded along the pews and some slept along the wall. The furniture looked like it had been hastily rearranged to allow for more sleeping areas. Books and scrolls we no longer lined up neatly on shelves, but tossed in corners, some even being used as pillows.

Lyssa walked up to a small area just a little way away from the Altar. Two templars were standing on either side of a room where a woman in ornate robes sat reading. Lyssa cleared her throat and the woman looked up and motioned for them to enter.

"You look like weary travelers, but not like refugees. What brings you here to the Chantry? Do you perhaps wish to give a donation to help those in need?" the Reverend Mother hinted in a not so subtle manner.

Lyssa reached down and pulled off her boot while Leliana gasped in surprise, "Oh why not? I might as well since I intend to ask a favor in return."

Lyssa found a small pouch and poured out ten sovereigns and handed them over to the Reverend mother, "May they serve the people well."

"You had those in your boot? Surely that's uncomfortable!" Alistair said shaking his head.

"Let's just say it's a lot less uncomfortable than standing on the side of the road with nothing but your tunic on your back and your shoes on your feet for ten days and leave it at that, shall we?" Lyssa said.

Alistair raised his eyebrows but the Reverend Mother spoke up just then, "I assure you, the fine people here thank you. Now, you said you wished to ask for a favor? If it is in my power to grant your favor, than I shall oblige."

"You have a prisoner, a Q'unari, out by the edge of town. Is it your plan to leave him there to starve or be killed by the Blight?"

"I have left him to the Maker's devices. Only the Maker can decide his fate now."

"A misdirect if I ever heard one," Lyssa said crossing her arms.

The Reverend Mother looked up at her sharply. "Do you know what he has done? He killed an entire family of farmers, including their children, with his bare hands! We found him standing among their bodies. He admitted he had done the thing. He himself has not complained about his treatment, so I don't understand why you should care."

"I am a civilized person, a person who believes even prisoners should be treated with a modicum of dignity and respect and without unnecessary cruelty, no matter their crime, lest I become too much like the people I imprison. Perhaps I was mistaken in believing the Chantry shared my beliefs," Lyssa said and turned to leave.

"Wait," the Reverend Mother spoke out. "What is it you wish me to do," she asked in a resigned voice.

Lyssa turned back and looked the Reverend Mother in the eyes. "You have men here who could surely carry out his sentence if you so wished. That is one option. He wishes to atone. If those who knew the family he slew so wish it, he could be used to defend your village against the Blight. That is another option. But the decision is up to you. Leaving him to the darkspawn is not a sentence I should think civilized people would impose on anyone.

"And considering my recent… gift, there should be a small amount of food you could spare to feed him."

The reverend mother nodded and Lyssa turned to leave the chantry.

"Thank you," Leliana said as they exited the building.

Lyssa smiled and they headed out to meet up with Morrigan.

******

Morrigan had managed to get much more for what Lyssa had given her than she could have imagined. They now had eight horses and a small wagon full of camping gear.

"Thank you Morrigan, this is... your skills in negotiation are most impressive indeed," Lyssa said genuinely.

Morrigan, unused to receiving compliments, was surprised to find herself pleased.

"I was happy to help. You know, I'm not as disagreeable with everyone as I am with Alistair," she said looking sideways to gauge Lyssa's reaction.

Lyssa let out a small laugh, "No, I don't suppose you are," and then Lyssa realized she had better let Morrigan know about Leliana now to soften the blow. "We found another...,"

"Morrigan! How wonderful to see you. We've a new companion for the road. Leliana meet Morrigan," Alistair said with a flourish. Lyssa closed her eyes and rubbed her face with her palms in frustration.

Morrigan's face soured at the sound of Alistair's voice, but when she caught sight of Leliana and her Chantry robes, Lyssa thought Morrigan's face would light on fire.

"You've got to be joking. You're not seriously telling me I have to travel with a sister of the Chantry as well as a man who thinks eating cheese is an intellectual pastime." Morrigan said as she tossed her hands up into the air and stalked away.

"Perfect," Alistair said smiling wryly.

"I don't think she likes me," said Leliana dryly.

"Take that as a compliment, trust me," Alistair said smiling broadly as he walked over to the small wagon and began stowing his things in it.

Leliana followed suit and Lyssa bent down to pet her massive Mabari. "Oh Moby, I wish all people were as easy to get along with as you," she said kissing him on the head.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, am I?" Alistair asked, a little hurt, making room in the wagon for all his gear.

Morrigan returned, plunking her pack down into the wagon with a sneer.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" she asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : The Road to Redcliffe**

As they traveled down the road in the dusky light, Alistair tried not think too much of how he hated Morrigan. She had picked on him for a while then gone back to taking point, riding far ahead of them. She had claimed that she would scout out a good camping location for the night. Alistair was glad she had broken away from them. He was tired of arguing with her, which he couldn't seem to avoid. It seemed to make Lyssa upset.

He watched Lyssa riding and noticed that she seemed quite at ease. She rode a horse well, he thought, though I shouldn't be surprised. She is a fighter after all. He found himself wondering many things about her. Leliana was riding a little close and he felt embarrassed about asking some of the things he wanted to know.

"Alistair," Lyssa said, breaking his concentration.

"Yes?" he said looking sideways at her.

"You said you were raised in the Chantry. Don't the men who are trained by the Chantry become templars?"

"Yes. And yes, that is what I was doing there, though not very well I have to admit."

"No? Did you not like it?" Lyssa asked.

Alistair smiled a little surprised, "No," he said, "I did not. You're the first person besides Duncan who ever guessed that. Most people just think I was too stupid to continue with the studies. I must admit, I never did anything to correct them. Acting like I didn't know the first thing about Andraste enraged the Grand Cleric. I've always wondered what that particular shade of red was called..."

Alistair smiled to himself at the memory, "Anyway, I liked the practical training well enough, and the studies of mages I found particularly interesting. The main problem was that I've never been very religious, and that is an important part of being a templar. And...well...I just could never really get completely behind the whole mages are evil thing… although I think Morrigan might make a believer out of me. I understand the fear, but I've met more than my share of mages who weren't bad at all. Some of them could even smile a little."

"I shouldn't be so harsh on the templars though. Not all the templars or the Chantry believe that mages are the scourge of the earth. But... after my first Harrowing... well, let's just say I had my fill of how the Chantry handles these things."

"Harrowing… That's where the mages are tested, to see if they are strong enough to be allowed to live?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes, that's it in a nutshell. It is not a pleasant job, being there if a mage does not complete the harrowing. I understand why it's done. I just think there must be some other way to go about it. That may be why I did not get along so well with the Grand Cleric, or it could just be that I wasn't in the chapel every night on my knees praying to Andraste."

"Are you a full templar then?" she asked

"No, thankfully. Duncan saw to that. I had managed to delay taking the Sacramental Vows as long as I could. But the Grand Cleric's patience eventually came to an end. Fortunately for me I met Duncan at a tournament. I hadn't actually done all that well there, but Duncan must have taken a liking to me. He used the Right of Conscription to recruit me for the Grey Wardens, much to the Grand Cleric's disgust," Alistair said thoughtfully.

"But why would the Grand Cleric try to keep you if you were not as devoted as she wished? It seems like a bad idea to have a templar who might not follow your orders," Lyssa said.

"Huh. You're telling me. In fact I told as much to the Grand Cleric as often as I could, hoping there was a way I could be thrown out. I really did try everything in the book trying to get the boot, but alas...I think the Grand Cleric thought I could still be reformed somehow, that she could force me to her will. I'm so grateful that Duncan chose me out of all the others, though I still don't really know why," Alistair said, his gaze falling to his reigns as he thought about Duncan again.

"Alistair, do you still not recognize your worth, even after all this time?" Lyssa asked searching Alistair's eyes.

"Of course I do! One sovereign for an hour or five sovereigns for the night and not a bit less," Alistair said joking trying to shrug off the compliment.

Lyssa turned her horse fully around and pulled up alongside him and stopped.

"You're a Grey Warden Alistair. Surely you recognize character and strength it took to get here," she said.

Alistair looked up the road. "Maybe...," he said looking off into the distance.

Lyssa shook her head, smiling. "I better go check on Morrigan. See if she has found a suitable campsite."

Lyssa rode away, quickly catching up to Morrigan. It was getting dark and she wanted to rest. Alistair watched her go and nudged his horse to fall in line with Leliana, who was smiling discretely at the two of them. She found the relationship to be quite sweet. She had talked some with Alistair as they first hit the road, and it was quite clear how inexperienced he was with this sort of thing.

"So... you're a woman, Leliana," he said conversationally as he rode up beside her.

"Figured that out have you?" Leliana asked laughing.

"Oh... well yes, I mean no, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you could give me some friendly advice, you know, about something in particular," he said.

"Continue," Leliana said patiently.

"Yes, well, ahem... say a guy you know, say you like him. When would it be appropriate to move to the next step?"

"Well, that depends. Which step are we currently on?" Leliana asked.

"Um... is there an easy way to tell?"

Leliana laughed, "Well, not everybody has the same number of steps. So no, it might not be easy to tell."

"You're not being very helpful," Alistair said grumpily.

"Oh don't pout, Alistair. I'll be nice. Let me see... Well, if I was being wooed by a man and I thought things were going too fast, I am pretty sure I would tell him."

"She would? I mean—you would? You wouldn't be upset having to tell me—I mean him to slow down?"

"No. As long as he respected my wishes, I would find it flattering that he liked me so much."

"You would?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. But I wouldn't worry if I were you Alistair. You seem to be doing just fine from where I'm sitting."

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Alistair said blushing and turning away.

Leliana giggled quietly.

As they rode up to where Morrigan and Lyssa had stopped Alistair hopped off his horse and helped Leliana off of hers. She thanked him and he went into the camp where Morrigan was setting up an elaborate tent off to the side, far away from the clearing that had obviously been used as a camp site before. Charred wood sat in the center of the clearing. A large boulder sat near the fire pit. Alistair noticed Lyssa had already begun gathering up firewood and he moved to help while Leliana got out some gear to pitch her own simple tent.

As they gathered wood Alistair asked, "I've been wondering something, Lyssa, are you very religious?"

"No, not really. My mother and father more so than me. My mother really the most. She used to say that she thanked the Maker every day for all she had in her life. I always felt it was a nice sentiment, but nothing more."

"Really?" Alistair asked, "You don't believe in the Maker at all? Or Andraste? Any of that?"

"Well, when there are things like archdemons, mages and dragons in the world, I would never say that you could completely count out a powerful entity that might have been. But I do not believe either Andraste or the Maker answer our prayers. I've seen too much battle to believe that. Such entities, if they were at all benevolent, surely they would not allow people to do the things they do to each other.

"No, I think the Chantry uses two powerful beings from history to help push their beliefs onto the peoples of Ferelden. And the things they do in the name of the Maker," Lyssa said with a quiet anger. Then her voice got quiet.

"Are you... addicted to Lyrium, Alistair?" she asked gently. She hadn't seen him using it, but she knew if he were trying to hide it he could.

"No." he said shocked, "Duncan... when I became a Grey Warden, he helped me wean myself of it. You know about that practice?"

"We had Maleficar in Highever, so we called in the Templars to help us. It was not easy, but I fought alongside them. They are a very tight-lipped group, as I am sure you know. But they grew to trust me when I saved one of their order from a blood mage who was draining the life force from him. I noticed they were taking something... discreetly. I asked the man I saved about it. He was reluctant to tell me, but when I found out... I was so angry for a while. I was very young, only fifteen years old, and I was naïve... I believed the Chantry was this perfect place that none of the evils of the world could touch. I did not want to believe the Chantry would do such a thing, to control their soldiers like that. It is disrespectful, to say the least. A soldier's honor should not be so callously abused."

Lyssa looked up to see Alistair staring at her with great admiration.

"If I were a soldier, I would want no other commander than you," he said.

Lyssa blushed and quickly concentrated on her task of starting the fire. She dropped some wood in the fire pit and pulled some flint from her pack. Within minutes the fire was blazing. She sat down heavily on the ground and leaned up against the boulder near the pit. Alistair joined her, leaning against the same boulder, their heads close but facing away from each other. He took off his shirt of splint mail and set it neatly aside, and then removed his tunic so that he could feel the cool night air on his hot skin.

He picked up a stick and began to draw symbols in the dirt. Leliana and Morrigan had retired to their tents. The Mabari came trotting in from the woods and turned a few circles in the triangular space between Lyssa and Alistair before snuffling once and dropping into a tight ball. Alistair thought Lyssa might have fallen asleep, she was so quiet, and he was about to go get a blanket to put over her when she spoke shyly.

"Alistair," she said softly.

"Yes," he said inclining his head slightly toward hers.

"Since you grew up in the chantry, have you never..." she trailed off.

Alistair smiled, knowing what she was getting at, but too shy to answer her question outright.

"Have I never... what? Had a good pair of shoes?" he said playfully.

"No, you know what I mean," Lyssa said feeling her cheeks get hot.

"No, I don't think that I do...Have I never...seen a Basilisk?... Ate a jellied ham?... Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?" he said blushing himself. He was glad she could not see his face. But she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Now you're making fun of me," she said twisting a blade of grass in her fingers.

"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought!" he said chuckling, "Well now, have you ever...licked a lamppost in winter?" Alistair said, his heart beating strongly and a pleasant sensation building inside of him.

Lyssa twisted the grass around her fingers her hands sweating, "I...might have, just the once, out of curiosity," she said so quietly Alistair could barely hear her.

A small smile played across his lips as he replied, "Just the once? Well then, it must not be as exciting as all that if you didn't try it again...or perhaps it just wasn't the right lamppost."

Lyssa stifled a nervous laugh with her hand.

"I myself have never had the, pleasuuure," Alistair purred out the word, "not that I haven't thought about it, but you know...in the chantry, there isn't much opportunity and we were taught to be polite in the presence of beautiful ladies such as yourself," he said taking a big breath.

"That wouldn't be a problem, would it," he said hesitantly, hardly daring to breathe.

He felt Lyssa's fingers lay gently on top of his hand, "I can't imagine why it would be."

Alistair breathed a deep sigh of relief and felt Lyssa's hand pull away. After a while, he turned to look at her and she was curled up in a ball already asleep. He happily admired the night sky for a while before rolling over and dozing off.

******

Lyssa could feel a great pressure building up in her chest. She was in a cavern deep below the ground on the edge of a chasm many fathoms deep. Scorching heat from the depths cooked her face. She clawed at her chest trying to remove her breastplate so she could breathe. She heard a terrifying cry and looked out over the chasm. The archdemon was on the other side, staring her down. It began to cross a narrow bridge to get to her, each step shaking the ground beneath her.

Impossibly, the fiend seemed to be smiling at her. Its voice hissed, but only in her head, the sound somehow still rattling her teeth.

"If you are so eager to die, then come. Kill me, but I will not be going alone!"

"No!" she screamed, gasping for air her arms swinging wildly around her. Suddenly the night was cool and she was in someone's arms, a hand stroking her hair. She was still gasping when the fire came into focus, Alistair's arms wrapped tightly around her, his hand holding the back of her head, her face close to his bare neck. She could see the sun beginning to lighten the sky.

"The archdemon?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered, unable to shake the terror just yet.

"You get better at blocking the dreams out after a time. For a while anyway. When they start to come back... well then you know your time has come," he said.

Lyssa wrapped her arms tightly around her self and shivered, despite the warmth of Alistair's body.

"Your time?" she asked, shuddering a little.

"Oh, Duncan never told you then," he said. He drew her shivering body tighter to his own. Her skin was so cold, as if she had just come down from the Frostback Mountains, "Grey Wardens don't have the luxury of dying of old age. We get about thirty years, tops, once we have the taint. When the time comes, you'll know it. The dreams will return and they won't stop. That's when you know you need to end it soon, or you'll go mad. A lot of the Grey Wardens make one last trip to the Deep Roads, to go down killing as many darkspawn as they can before they die."

Alistair was quiet for a while as the morning birds began signing their songs and the dew of the new day settled onto his hair.

"Duncan was having the dreams again, so I suppose he didn't have much longer anyway. That doesn't make me feel any better about it somehow," he said bitterly.

"Does it... speak to you?" Lyssa asked shakily. She felt Alistair tense.

"You can hear it speak? I've known only a few Wardens who said they could understand it. They said it is a terrible thing to hear," Alistair said quietly.

Lyssa clutched at herself until her breathing slowed. She sat letting Alistair hold her for a little while before Alistair said gently, "We should get ready to go, we've got a lot of things to do yet."

He reluctantly let her go and helped her up. He walked over and picked up his tunic and splint mail shirt. He put them on while Lyssa walked out to the road to watch the sun rise. She still could feel the archdemon in her head, its words chilling her soul. She felt she had heard a great portent, and was on the verge of discovering what it meant, but it kept slipping away from her. The archdemon's words were not just a threat, there was a message in them, something important... She suddenly found herself wishing for guidance from her mother, wanting to speak to her, to ask her these things. She heard the camp being broken up behind her. Moby trotted up happily and plopped down by her side. She placed her hand on his head.

"Oh why, my friend, does this fill me with such dread?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Redcliffe**

The sun was not halfway through the sky when they arrived at Redcliffe village. As they approached, Lyssa could immediately sense that something was wrong. A man was standing at the bridge leading into Redcliffe. He waved desperately at them as they approached.

"Do you bring aid?" he cried out.

Lyssa looked at Alistair who looked as confused as she did.

"Do you mean to help the Arl? I have heard that he is ill," Alistair said.

"Then you have not heard! This is much worse than that! Dead things! They come from the castle at night. They come and tear people from their beds, and eat their flesh! We've been trying to fight them off, but we haven't had much luck. The Bann is in the village chantry! Please, if you can, you must help us!"

Lyssa dismounted from her horse and her Mabari trotted up beside her. Alistair and the rest of the party did the same. Lyssa turned to Leliana and Morrigan.

"Will you two stay here and keep watch over the horses and the gear while we investigate?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" asked Morrigan, "These things may be dangerous. You may need our help."

"Yes, they may indeed be dangerous, and they will be coming down from the castle this night. Rest assured, I think we shall all have plenty to do come nightfall, and we cannot lose our horses and our provisions, we will still need to travel come morning."

"As you wish," said Morrigan and she began to lead the horses further from the castle.

"Be careful," said Leliana.

"We will call for you should the need arise," Lyssa said and gripped Leliana's arm in her hand before she strode off toward the Village of Redcliffe.

Halfway down the hillside, Alistair grabbed Lyssa's arm and turned her towards him.

"I have to tell you something," he said wringing his hands.

"Now?" Lyssa asked a little impatiently.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really should have told you before, but… things were going so well, and, well, here we are. But I have to tell you now, so you hear it from me, because the Bann is very likely to bring it up," he said nervously.

"Well now I am intrigued," Lyssa said placing her hand on her hip.

"Remember how I told you my father was another Arl? Well… that was a lie."

Lyssa cocked her eyebrow and Alastair rushed forward with what he wanted to say.

"My father is actually King Maric. He is the one who had a dalliance with a scullery maid. That is why the Arl took me in," he said quickly.

"Ah, so that's why you two look so similar..." Lyssa said thoughtfully.

"Yes, if you are speaking of Cailan. He was my half-brother," Alistair said searching her face for any signs of anger.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"Please don't think that I didn't trust you," he said pleadingly, "It's just... It's hard to explain. People treat me differently when they know. You know. The whole King's heir thing. And that's not me, that's not who I am. I'm not interested in power or politics. I don't want to be King. I just want to be a Grey Warden... with you," he said staring off towards the village.

"You aren't mad are you?" he asked still looking away.

"Well, to tell you the truth, no. If we didn't secretly have a prince or princess in our party, well that might be surprising.... but, it also adds an air of intrigue to our little adventure, traveling about the countryside, absconding with the man who just so happens to secretly be the King's last surviving son. It makes me feel a bit wicked actually, in a good way," Lyssa grinned at him.

Alistair grinned back, "Really? Maybe I should have mentioned it sooner then... I'm glad you're not mad. I've come to enjoy your company so much, I didn't want to ruin what we have going on between us."

"Alistair, I completely understand. I wish I could make everyone forget I'm a Cousland. I'll forever be 'that poor woman'" Lyssa said in a whispering voice as if she were gossiping with a neighbor, "Living with that kind of stigma, it's a lot to bear. Don't worry, you won't hear me calling you 'Your Majesty' or 'My prince' unless you wish it, or unless you wish to indulge in some nighttime role play..." Lyssa said coyly.

Alistair's mouth dropped open as his mind went elsewhere for a moment. He snapped his mouth shut when he saw Lyssa's amused expression.

"You are a little wicked," he said with a small smile. "In a good way," he added. "Shall we slay some undead, then?"

"Most certainly!"

They continued their trek down into the village of Redcliffe. Makeshift barriers had been put up all around the entrance to the large village Chantry. Lyssa and Alistair followed closely by her Mabari entered the chantry. People were huddled everywhere, some were sobbing, others shaking uncontrollably. Lyssa noticed the Bann immediately in front of the altar in the middle of the Chantry. He was a handsome older man, likely in his upper thirties. Lyssa recalled her father speaking of the Bann as a good and noble man. He was one of the men Lyssa's father would have been pleased to have her marry. She had a memory of meeting him once. As she recalled, he had been quite taken with her. But as with all the suitors that came to Highever, she had spurned his advances. She hoped he would not remember her harsh treatment of him.

But as they approached, it became clear the Bann recognized her. As soon as his eyes fell upon her, his mouth dropped open in surprise and his eyes showed an unexpected delight. Lyssa shifted uncomfortably in her armor.

"Bann Teagan," she said bowing slightly, "The Grey Wardens are here to assist, if we can."

Teagan took Lyssa's hand and raised it gently to his mouth while bowing, resting his lips there for a moment. A moment too long, thought Alistair as he flushed.

"Lady Cousland, how good it is to see you. I had heard of Howe's treachery, but I had not dared to hope that you would escape, and then to become a Grey Warden as well. This is most welcome news." Teagan said staring at Lyssa.

"You might remember me as well," Alistair said trying to draw the Bann's attention away from Lyssa, "only the last time you saw me I was covered in mud."

Teagan stared for a moment at Alistair, "Alistair, is that really you? Thank the Maker you've survived as well! If we can get to the Arl in time, I'm sure he would be most happy to see you," and he looked back toward Lyssa.

"What has happened here," Alistair asked stepping in front of Lyssa a little so as to get the Bann's full attention.

"We do not fully know. Each night for the past three larger and larger hoards of deadly creatures have come flooding out of the castle. We are at our wits end simply trying to defend the people against them. We are hoping to make a stand tonight and destroy them for good so that we may make our way into the castle. We have been unable to raise anyone there, and the gates are closed tight. We could really use the help of two Grey Wardens right now. It would boost morale tremendously for the troops. I fear everyone out there thinks they are going to die tonight."

The Bann looked tired all of the sudden. He turned back to Lyssa and pleaded,

"Please, do what you can. I've never seen troops rally behind any banner as they did behind the Cousland crest. Your father always credited you with that. I've no doubt in my mind that if anyone here can raise their spirits, it's you."

"I shall do my best," Lyssa said and bowed again. She turned to go and Alistair began to follow.

"Alistair," Teagan said.

Alistair turned around and nodded to the Bann.

"Be careful out there. You're the last in the direct line of Kings. We will need you in the coming days, I'm sure of it."

"You don't believe Loghain then I take it," Alistair said.

"That the Grey Wardens who've rescued our people time and time again with no thought to their own lives betrayed King Cailan? No. I do not know why Loghain has chosen the path he is on, but I do know it is not a righteous one. Don't worry about that now though. When...if we can see the Arl, I'm sure he will have an idea of how to stop Loghain."

Alistair nodded and turned to catch up to Lyssa.

"Lyssa Cousland… of all the places," Teagan said under his breath shaking his head.

******

Lyssa was outside taking in the situation when Alistair approached.

"That was a friendly greeting he gave you," he said jealousy creeping into his voice. Lyssa didn't seem to notice his tone, as she was concentrating on the task at hand.

"Yes," she said absently, "My father would have liked it if I'd married him."

"How did you feel about that?" Alistair asked trying not to sound too interested.

"The Bann is a noble man, at least from what my father told. He would have been a fine husband had I been interested. But I was not, and now... well I think I may already be spoken for," she said absently as she strolled around the makeshift defenses. Alistair blushed behind her. Just then, Lyssa saw the man she was looking for.

A burly looking man in a suit of chain mail armor was directing armed villagers around the perimeter. She walked up to the man and introduced herself.

"I am Lyssa of the Grey Wardens. We are to help you defend yourselves this night."

"Yes, I've been told of you. My name is Murdock. I'm the mayor of Redcliffe village. Tomas, the man you met at the bridge, has been spreading the word that the Grey Wardens are here to help us. I didn't know they made women Wardens," he said skeptically.

Lyssa eyed the man coldly, projecting a fierce air of confidence around her, "Do you doubt my abilities?"

The man looked up at the tall warrior in front of him. He forced himself to look past her beauty and noted the dried blood in the creases of her light leather armor. He saw how the hilts of her blades were polished, not by any cloth, but by constant use. And he saw the look in her eye. She had seen battle.

"No, commander," he said, recognizing her for what she was. "I'm sure with your help we will survive this night."

"No, you will not. You will win this night. On that you have my personal assurance," Lyssa said.

"Hmmm, somehow I think were you the only one left in this village you would manage to keep that promise. Well then, I will prepare the men for victory," he said gruffly. "I suggest you talk to Ser Perth, he is in charge of stopping the bulk of the force up by the old windmill."

Lyssa bowed slightly and turned to head up the hill to the old windmill. It could be seen from all around the village. Alistair had to run to keep up. Moby bounded along beside him.

"I don't know how you do it," he said trying to keep time with her running feet, "you can inspire confidence in the lowliest of men."

"It is a gift," Lyssa said simply.

"Ha ha, no need to be so glib about it, I was paying you a compliment after all," Alistair said.

Lyssa turned to him and smiled as she jogged through town. "I wasn't being glib. My father once told me that. That it is a gift, he said, and that it cannot be learned or taught. You have it too, though you know it not."

"Me? I can't do what you do, I've never been able to do that. My fellow Wardens never looked up to me. They laughed at me, but I don't think I've ever inspired confidence in anyone, not even myself."

"Alistair, there is more than one way to inspire confidence. When the men are cold and scared, and the enemy is all around them, sometimes laughter is what they need to carry on. Laughter lifts the hearts of men when nothing else will. It is a good thing, Alistair, and it is a gift that you have in abundance."

They arrived at the top of the hill overlooking the village and Alistair was pleased he was not as out of breath as he thought he would be.

"That looks like Ser Perth over there," he said.

Lyssa slowed her steps and approached the knight. He was surrounded by the other knights tasked with defending the hill. They looked worried and kept casting glances up to the castle. The night was growing near, and with it, their fear began to mount.

"Ser Perth," Lyssa said as she approached him and bowed, some of the knights gasped at the sign of respect coming from what was surely a high born woman, "I have been told I will have the honor of fighting beside you and your fine knights this evening. I am looking forward to joining you in the revelries following our victory."

Ser Perth smiled hesitantly at this woman who seemed to be mad, "And what shall I call you?"

"I am Lyssa and this is Alistair. We are Grey Wardens of Ferelden," she said boldly.

Ser Perth and his men took a collective breath.

"My Lady Cousland, you honor me with your kind words. I am not worthy of such praise," He said bowing deeply.

"Nonsense, my men spoke very highly of you, and of your revelries. And please, call me Lyssa, we are all soldiers here."

"Of course, you are as gracious as you are beautiful. Me and my men have heard often of your bravery. You have heard of our... revelries, commander?" he asked, confused.

"And why not? Are not the revelries of victory the best part of battle?"

"I've heard you serve some wonderful cheese," Alistair said grinning widely.

The men around Ser Perth laughed heartily.

"The cheese isn't half as interesting as the women," one of the men from the back shouted, joining in on the fun. The men all laughed again and started joking with each other as Ser Perth looked around, amazed.

Lyssa put her hand on her hip and looked over at Alistair smiling.

"I told you so," she said as he looked from her to the changing demeanor of the men.

"What can I say? Apparently it's a gift," he said shrugging.

Lyssa caught up in the spirit of the moment pulled him to her by his shirt of mail and kissed him firmly on the lips. Alistair was so surprised by the very public display of affection he didn't realize what was happening until it was over. He heard a ringing in his ears. As he opened his eyes he realized the ringing was an eruption of the men all around him cheering him on, raising their swords over their heads in salute to him. Lyssa raised her own blade and her shout could be heard over the cheers clearly. Her Mabari raised its great head and howled into the sky.

"For Redcliffe, for the Arl, for Ferelden!"

And with that even Alistair felt his hand fly to his sword. He had forgotten he carried the Cousland sword and when he pulled it out of its scabbard and raised it high into the air, the glint of it caught the men's eyes. They knew it for what it was, a sword of legends, and their cheers grew even louder as they felt the spirits of their ancestors were watching over them this night.

Down in the village, the citizens who had armed themselves with whatever they had, heard the call to arms and the cheers. Somehow, Lyssa's call had traveled clearly down the cliff side, and as they heard the cry they all raised their own swords high into the sky, crying out victory into the darkening skies. Bann Teagan stood on the village chantry steps and looked amazed at the farmers and shopkeepers who were only hours ago almost too frightened to leave their homes, now crying out to the night sky, challenging whatever may come. He looked from the people up to the old windmill where he knew the Grey Wardens were making their stand.

"Bryce my friend, wherever you are, I hope you can see this. She does you proud," he said quietly.

As the cries began to die down, Lyssa heard a strange noise coming from the castle road. It sounded like many men running, only very odd. A terrible stench suddenly assaulted her. It was the fetid smell of death she had come to know on the battlefield.

"Be ready men," she said as she pulled out her second blade and as Alastair readied his shield.

When the horde of undead came tumbling down the slope before them, Lyssa let out a great war cry and she, Alastair and her Mabari charged forward to meet them as one. The knights and soldiers followed their lead.

Lyssa found the undead not particularly hard to kill. Their bodies were slow and clumsy, and could be cut apart easily. But there were so many of them, they almost over whelmed her. She tried to keep up with the onslaught but she felt some get through. But where she missed one, Alistair did not. He stayed close to her, slashing where she missed and guarding her weak spots. He felt as if they were one fighter not two, as if their minds were connected. He moved right when she slashed left. He had never had this sense of being a part of a whole on the battlefield. He had always felt he was a middling fighter at best. But when he fought by Lyssa's side, he felt unstoppable.

The Mabari, the fastest of them all, was guarding the road, stopping any undead who managed to squeak by the fighting. He grabbed them up and viciously tore them to shreds. The few who actually made it down to the village were quickly cut down by the Bann and the citizens there.

It seemed like nearly thirty minutes had passed during the non-stop onslaught. It had Lyssa wondering where all the bodies had came from. Some were quite fresh. Then suddenly it stopped. The only noises she heard were the heavy breathing of the fighting men and a few swords being shoved into the fallen undead to make sure they never got up again. Lyssa's breathing slowed as she looked around at the men. Everyone was covered in a fine gray dust, the remnants of the undead covering their bodies. She looked around as the men realized they had won. She could see some wounds, but a quick head count told her none had perished this night. Now that was indeed something worthy of a mighty revelry, she thought, as she whooped in delight and thrust her sword skyward.

The men joined in and soon she and Alistair were being lifted onto their shoulders and being carried down into town. She was laughing along during the bumpy ride, her Mabari happily jogging alongside. She felt someone grasp her hand and she turned to Alistair. What a sight he looked covered in the gray dust, his brown eyes bright. She laughed as she hadn't in days, her heart full of merriment. Alistair watched her and laughed himself, caught up in the moment. For the first time in many days he did not feel the loss of Duncan. He could feel ache slip away and acceptance fill his heart. For the first time since Duncan had died, he felt that there was hope for them yet, that with Lyssa by his side perhaps he could defeat the blight after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Calenhad Lake _Or_ Alistair Gets His Groove On **

The Bann slapped them both on the shoulders when they met him after the gauntlet of hurrahs had brought them to his feet. Pillars of gray dust plumed into the air above their heads. The soldiers and the villagers were dancing round the fire. The Bann knew there was still more to be done, but the villagers felt they were alive when they should be dead, and celebrated by reminding themselves why life was so good. He did not want to end their joy just yet by reminding them that their Arl was still ill, and the people in the castle might well be dead.

"Go get cleaned up you two, and get some rest. We'll go up to the castle at first light."

Bann looked at Lyssa briefly before leaving and tenderly took her hand.

"Your father would be proud," he said, and he kissed her hand before leaving, his admiration for her apparent in his glance.

Alastair forced himself to remain calm, remembering what Lyssa had said earlier. She turned to him and laughed again brushing some of the dust from his cheek.

"I think the quickest way to get clean would be for us to go for a swim! Come on, I think I heard there was a lake here some whereabouts," she said laughing and pulled on his sleeve as she picked up her huge pack and slung it over her shoulder.

"A swim?" he said and a lump formed in his throat. "With our armor on, we'll surely drown," he said as she pulled him outside past the villagers. She ran happily pulling him along towards the water's edge to a secluded spot.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alastair," she said laughing. She picked a spot in a small cul de sac and let go of his arm and dropped her pack. Alistair looked around and couldn't see the village any longer, a thick grove of trees between the lake's shore and the edge of town. He turned back to Lyssa and she already had one of her leather boots off. And was taking off the other, her long, well-formed legs poking out bare from the skirt of her armor pleats. Alistair tried to swallow the lump in his throat as Lyssa began unclasping her leather armor.

"Do you think this is a good idea, there could be... biiiig fish in there… and it's dark. We wouldn't be able to see them," he said, his voice cracking as Lyssa dropped her leather armor off and stood in her underthings.

"Oh, uh..., yes, well apparently you aren't worried much about fish," he said as he quickly turned around blushing furiously.

"Alistair, that's very sweet of you, but you do not need to look away for my sake. I have been covered head to toe in the remnants of battle before, in dire need of freshening up with a squadron of men around me in similar shape. When in the field, you can't wait for a private moment to clean yourself up. Surely you've encountered this before," Lyssa said noticing Alistair was still fully clothed and looking away.

"Well, yes, I mean no, I mean to say. This. Is. Different," he said, "and I wasn't sure you were going to stop...taking things off."

"Alistair, I promise I won't take anything more off. Now come for a swim. I swear I won't sully your honor," Lyssa said laughing.

Alistair slowly turned back around. Lyssa was carefully dipping her toe into the water.

"Tssss," she hissed, "a bit cold then. Better jump in all at once I guess," she said and Alistair watched as she gracefully dove head first into the water.

Alistair began slowly unclasping his mail and pulled it off, along with his tunic. He saw her resurface and she gently tugged at the tight bun of hair at the back of her neck. She dipped her head backwards into the water, her long hair billowing out behind her. He pulled off his boots and his pants and was left in his underclothes. He looked down at himself blushed and turned around so she wouldn't see him in his current state.

He had second thoughts as he worried about his self control and started to bend over to put his tunic back on when he heard a loud happy bark and saw Moby coming at him full speed.

"Oh no," he said backing up he felt the water around his knees before he knew it. The dog leaped right into him. He fell into the cool water backwards, bubbles and residue swirling around him. He stayed under for a moment in the cool and silent darkness watching the fine gray dust swirl off into the current of the lake before he swam back up to the surface.

"See, was that so hard," she said playfully as she saw his head pop out of the water. He spun around to meet her eyes. Her wet hair framed her face and her eyes looked even darker by the moonlight. They were both mostly under the water. All he could see of her was her shoulders and the swell of her breasts. He knew they were not bare, but he couldn't help imagining them as such.

He felt his skin grow hot and he moved toward her slowly. For a moment Lyssa allowed herself to bask in the heat of his gaze, enjoying the feeling of being wanted so badly and wanting him the same way. But then she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Oh no, I promised. Remember, the sullying... and the honor... and how the two don't mix," she said warding him off with her hands while moving backwards.

Alistair surged forward in the water, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, "Andraste's flaming sword, Lyssa... sod the honor." He kissed her hard on the mouth.

She felt him pressed against her, and her body tingled at the feeling of so much skin on skin contact. He felt as if the water around them were boiling from the heat of his skin. He moved his hands down the curve of her back feeling her warm skin under the cool water. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled as deeply as he could, filling his lungs with her scent.

"This was not what I had planned," he said huskily, "but I don't want to wait any longer. You make me crazy... every time you look at me... every time you say my name. It's like the world disappears when you're near. I see you and my head fills with a fog. I smell your scent, and I ache all over from the desire. I've never felt anything like this before. I didn't want to rush it, but right now... this feeling...Lyssa... I... you know I haven't ever done this... If it's too soon..."

He held her head against his, his thumb stroking her cheek and his fingers tangled in her hair. She could hear the need in his voice. She knew if she pulled back now, when he was so vulnerable, his emotions so exposed, she would hurt him deeply.

"Are you sure?" she breathed.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life."

She kissed him then, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands lower down her back, cupping her bottom and lifting her against him. He felt his very being filled up with the thought of her. He carried her to the water's edge, setting her down on the soft grass there. He lowered himself to her, letting his fingers trace down to her underclothes pulling gently to expose her breasts. His hand touched one, and he was surprised at how soft it was. She trailed her fingertips down his own chest, feeling the ridges of his muscles tense as they passed. She hooked her fingers into his loincloth and pulled, the cloth falling away revealing him.

He moved his hand down her side to her hips, hooking his thumb under her loincloth. He pulled it off and touched the soft golden hair there. He wanted to touch her, wanted to see her. He lowered himself, and gently lifted her leg so that he could look. She opened up like a flower. He was afraid to touch such a delicate thing with his rough hands. He leaned forward and kissed her instead, softly. She moaned and pulled him to her, lifting her hips as she pulled him in.

He was surprised by the feel of it. He moved slowly, afraid of letting himself release to soon. She wrapped her legs around him and arched her back so he could go deeper into her. He felt the world fall away as the pleasure built inside of him and he continued rocking gently against her. She felt something build within her as he pressed against her, and then suddenly release. Pleasure rushing through her body, she cried out from it, each of his thrusts starting a new wave of warmth that spread over her body. Then he could wait no longer, and his pleasure joined hers. He moaned softly with each slackening rock of his hips. He stayed inside of her, reluctant to leave her for even one moment.

He held her close to him feeling the water from the lake evaporate off of his back. He ran his fingers down her arm and looked into her eyes as they lay there naked under the moon.

"You know, I've never felt so glad that I never became a templar," Alistair said softly.

"Really," Lyssa said smiling up at him, touching his chest, "I think I would have enjoyed breaking your vows. An act so forbidden, there is something very alluring to that."

"That is a very good point," he said laughing gently into her neck as he kissed it. "Maker, how I love you," Alistair said before he realized what he was saying. His breath caught as he felt as if he had launched himself off of a cliff without looking for a safe way to land. He closed his eyes cursing himself for being so foolish.

"I love you, too," he heard her say and relief and happiness filled him.

He smiled and kissed her, opening his eyes, a swell of water spilling down one cheek.

She touched his cheek and rubbed the tear away.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know, I'll have to try it again to see," and he kissed her again and felt his skin tingle where it met hers.

******

Alistair woke to the call of a water bird on the lake. Lyssa's head was resting on his arm and she was facing away from him, breathing steadily, her hair pulled over her over shoulder toward her chest. Alistair pulled her closer to him and kissed her shoulder then rubbed his cheek against her soft skin. She hardly stirred, but when he looked down at her resting face he saw a soft smile pull at her lips. As he looked down at her, he smiled to himself. He never imagined anything could feel so right to him, so perfect and without flaw. He didn't want to get up, but he knew he had to.

At some point in the night they had pulled a blanket from Lyssa's pack. He carefully lifted her head and pulled away, tucking the blanket around her before he stood up. The grass all around where they had lain had been flattened. He looked out over the lake. It was the time of morning when not a ripple stirred on it, aside from the occasional disruption of a leaping fish. The lake was glassy, and a fine mist clung to its surface in wispy tendrils.

Alistair was immediately transported back to his youth. This had always been his favorite time to swim in the lake, before anyone had woken, when all you could hear was hear the birds and the leaping fish. Not even the wind stirred the air. He didn't want to clean himself. He wanted to smell her skin and the evening on him as long as he could. But he also wanted this moment to be theirs, and theirs alone for a little while longer, so he knew he had to freshen up so no one would suspect.

He stepped slowly into the water trying not to outpace his ripples, and trying to disturb the surface as little as possible. It was a game he had played when he was young. He liked to feel as if he were one with the water, a part of the lake. He enjoyed the feeling of being so small and insignificant in something so large and peaceful. A part of him felt that it was wrong to disturb the glassy surface of the water. It reminded him of the tales the Chantry told of mages trying to usurp heaven; man trying to disrupt the way of the world, that's why the darkspawn and the Blight existed.

He swam out until his feet could not touch the ground and treaded water very slowly, feeling the warm surface water swirl and mix with the cooler water from the depths around him. He was utterly at peace. After a while, he heard a quiet noise and turned to look through the wispy mists to the shore. He turned to see Lyssa had risen and was at the water's edge, carefully dipping a cloth into the water and slowly pulling it out. He wondered if it was his imagination, but she too seemed reluctant to disturb the glassy surface.

She was slowly wiping her body down with the wet cloth. Alistair had only seen her naked by the light of the moon before, and he found himself transfixed by the vision of her in the early light. She was lovely, and he thought the Maker himself would have desired her. He watched her for a time, taking her in. He then moved to the edge of the lake and slowly stepped out, taking care once again not to disturb the water too much. He sat beside her and cupped her chin in his hand as he leaned forward to give her a kiss. He lingered for a moment leaning his forehead on hers before pulling back to look at her.

She smiled at him in a way he had never seen before, her eyes glowing softly. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"By the Maker," he said, his breath raspy, "you simply take my breath away."

Lyssa shyly looked away, concentrating on stroking her arm with the cloth, warmed by the affection in his voice. He smiled at her and watched her bathe with the cloth.

"Can I see that cloth" he asked her when she was done suddenly feeling shy again.

Lyssa smiled and handed it to him. He held the cloth in his hand and carefully stretched it. Embroidered in soft blue silky thread was her name in a beautiful script. She pulled her legs toward her body and reached for a brush she had laid nearby, "Did you forget to pack yours?" she teased as she brushed her long hair carefully.

"Something like that," he said.

He could smell her scent on the cloth and he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Her smell was there, strong and fragrant. He had noticed the cloth smelled not only of her, but of something fresh and something earthy.

"What is that scent?" he said softly to himself.

"It's a kind of grass that grows in Highever. My mother taught me how to weave the grass into a pouch. The oils get into the cloth when you bathe, and well, I think you know the rest. Here, this is some of the grass," she handed him a tightly woven pouch.

As soon as she handed it to him he could smell it, a fresh scent, almost like a citrus fruit. But the earthy smell was mixed in. He could see three other tan cloths folded and packed tightly in the small woven pouch.

"Highever smells like this?" he asked handing back the pouch and inhaling the wet cloth she had used recently. She nodded. "Then I shall have to visit," he said holding the cloth with her name embroidered on it close to his chest. "Can I...keep this one?" he asked shyly.

"It is yours," she said happily as she pulled the brush through her hair a few more times.

Alistair thought her long hair was really quite beautiful. He watched as she picked up a small ball of the same grass and placed it in the center of a tight bun she wove with her hair, fixing it into place as the base of her head.

"Aha!" he said laughing, "Now I know why your hair smells so marvelous after a long day's ride. The other night when you took it down, I had to hold myself down to stop from burying my nose in it," he said grinning at her.

"Yes, another trick of my mother's. She gave these things to me, but I never used to use them," she said putting her things away and reaching for her underclothes.

"Really," he said thinking back, "I thought you always smelled like that. In fact, I can't really remember you not. Even when I first met you and you were all dirty from your travel down to Ostagar, I would never forget the first time I..." he trailed off, blushing a little.

"Yes, I would have been using them then. After what happened in Highever...I was looking through my pack when we were on the road, and I noticed the grass pouches in there. It was hard for me, because I realized my mother must have put them there, when she thought we were both going to be escaping together." Lyssa was quiet for a moment and Alistair reached out and put his hand on hers. "But then I realized she had packed only mine, the ones with my name on them. When I found them, at first I wanted to throw them away. I was angry at her. I didn't understand why she stayed behind. I almost did toss them, but then as I picked them up, I realized they were one of the only things I had oh hers. And the smell reminded me of Highever, and of... happier times. So I began to use them."

Lyssa began to get dressed again as Alistair thought carefully about what he wanted to ask next. "Lyssa, your mother stayed behind?" he asked gently, not understanding. Lyssa had never really told him what had happened at Highever in detail.

"My father was dying. Mortally wounded. She stayed by his side. She wanted to be with him when... when the end came. I simply did not understand. At the time I thought she was a fool, throwing her life away," Lyssa said sadly.

Alistair watched her pull on her boots and armor, clasping them up, readying herself.

"At the time?" he asked softly, looking down at his hands.

Lyssa was quiet buckling her gauntlets onto her arms. She looked out at the lake, the glassy surface perfectly reflecting the world back up into the sky.

"Yes, at the time," she said simply.

She began packing up the blanket and all the rest of their things as Alistair slowly stood up and got dressed. Turning from her, he slid the cloth she had given him into his tunic. When he was all finished, he looked up to see Lyssa standing there. At some point the Mabari had rejoined them and he was quietly lapping up water from the Lake's surface.

"Shall we go then," she asked.

"Yes," he said and he took her hand as the walked up towards the village, Moby following close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Redcliffe Castle**

Morrigan and Leliana were standing before the Village Chantry when Lyssa and Alistair arrived. Morrigan turned to look at them and knew instantly the moment had come. She could tell from the way Alistair looked. His confidence had clearly been boosted and every time he looked at Lyssa his eyes glowed with intensity. It was unmistakable. So, thought Morrigan, he has told her, and it seems she returns the feeling. Poor girl. Ah well, this will make my job easier.

"We were worried when we heard the fighting. Morrigan hid us well. We did not attract the attention of the undead. After things had died down I came to the edge of town to see, and it seemed safe to bring the gear here. So we did. Now that the undead are gone, can we see the Arl?" Leliana asked.

"Not exactly," Lyssa said. "The Bann believes the Arl may still be in danger. He knows a back way into the castle. He wanted to wait until morning, I suspect because the undead seem most active at night. We're going to sneak in, and hopefully we'll have a better understanding of what is going on.

"Obviously we don't want too much attention, so I am going to leave Moby with you two, and Alistair and I will go in with the Bann," Lyssa said, "I'm hoping once we know more we'll know what our next step should be."

"Okay, good luck," said Leliana.

Lyssa nodded to Alistair and they went off toward the windmill. When they got there they saw the Bann standing alone outside of it, looking over the town. He turned and smiled when he saw them.

"Ah, there you two are. Looks like you managed to clean yourselves up. I was a little worried, this morning when I woke. No one had seen where you had gone. And when your companions showed up without you, I thought perhaps you'd fallen and drowned in the lake," Bann Teagan said laughing and looking from one to the other.

A thought struck Teagan as he saw Alistair smile a little and saw the way Alistair glanced at Lyssa. Lyssa herself was ever the professional in the Bann's presence and seemed to be ready to follow his orders.

Ah, he thought hastily, I shall have to apologize to Alistair for my presumptuous behavior earlier.

He fumbled a bit with his words and a small amount of disappointment leaked into his voice, "I know of a back way into the castle. It is here in the Windmill, but only the family signet ring will open it. It was made to be a quick escape should the castle be sieged. I think it will be best if we..."

Just then they all turned to the sound of footsteps running up the road. A woman dressed in fine noble attire came jogging up to the small party gasping. She was a lovely thing, and she had aged gracefully. The woman had light hair and dark eyes, and was likely approaching her forties if she had not already passed that landmark. It was difficult to tell since she clearly worked hard at maintaining her youthful look.

"Teagan," she said breathlessly, "You must come back with me to the castle, please!"

Lyssa heard a faint Orlesian accent in the woman's voice. She noticed Alistair's demeanor had changed when he saw the woman. His stance turned defensive and his face hardened. They were all a little shocked to see anyone come from the castle, as Teagan had said they had been unable to raise anyone there.

"Isolde," Teagan said confused.

Lyssa turned to the woman and addressed her directly, "Pardon me, my lady Isolde, but can we not all go with you to the castle?"

Isolde whirled to face Lyssa. Isolde did not recognize the woman and found the strange woman's impudence angered her.

"Who are you?" Isolde asked angrily.

"Isolde, this is Lyssa of the Grey Wardens. She is here to help," Teagan said trying to calm the situation down.

"You remember me as well, Isolde," Alistair said from behind Lyssa.

Isolde turned to the voice and recognized Alistair at once. She wondered why she hadn't seen him there as she had approached.

"Alistair!? Of all the... We do not have time for this. Teagan, you must come with me, and quickly, we've no time to waste. Connor's life depends on it!" Isolde pleaded desperately.

"Connor!? What of the Arl? Isolde, please tell me what's going on," Teagan said.

Isolde broke down, shaking her head. "There is a demon. It has taken control of Connor. It is all the mage's fault. He did it. He tried to kill the Arl and now he is trying to kill Connor as well!"

"Then the Arl yet lives?" Lyssa asked in a commanding voice while placing her hand on Isolde's arm. Lyssa found it hard to feel compassion for this woman. The hysterics were real enough, but she sensed the woman was hiding something. It did not help that women who went weak in the face of adversity were not the type of women Lyssa felt compelled to be on friendly terms with.

"Yes," Isolde said brushing Lyssa's hand off her arm, "But he may not live for long, Teagan, we must go now. It can only be you, or the demon will... it will..." Isolde cut off.

Teagan sighed and turned to Lyssa. He pulled her away from Isolde a little and Alistair followed them. Isolde looked coldly at Alastair and Lyssa's back. All she could think of was her son. She did not want to think of what might happen if Alistair and the other Grey Warden fouled her plan.

"Here is my signet ring. Use the passage I told you about. I will go with Isolde," he said, handing his ring to Lyssa.

"I do not think this is wise. It is very likely a trap," Lyssa said.

Teagan sighed, "I realize that, but it seems at the moment we have little choice. We must save the Arl, for the sake of Ferelden. If he should die, than nothing will stand in Loghain's way. He is all that matters. Do not worry about me."

Lyssa placed her hand on the Bann's shoulder, "You are indeed a brave and honorable man, as my father once told me. I should not have mistreated you so when you came to visit Highever. I will do everything in my power to make sure not only the Arl makes it out of this alive, but you and the rest of his family survive as well. You have my word on that."

The Bann smiled softly and looked Lyssa straight in the eyes, "You are as kind as you are beautiful, my lady. Had things been different," he said casting a glance at Alistair, "well, let's just say I would have been deeply honored."

Lyssa pulled back her hand from his shoulder and crossed her arms in front of her chest bowing slightly. The Bann looked at them both, reciting a silent prayer to the Maker before running off to join Isolde.

Lyssa turned to Alistair who smiled down at her.

"When this is all over, remind me that I'm supposed to be a gentleman so I don't do something foolish and end up in a duel with the Bann for no good reason," he said laughing. "I shouldn't be so hard on him though. He only sees what I see."

He touched Lyssa's cheek with his gloved hand and she smiled back at him.

"Shall we go then," he said.

"Let's," she said.

They headed into the windmill, the huge arms creaking as they turned. Inside the huge stone gears moving the mill made a loud, dull sound. It filled the small space completely with a strange kind of white noise that completely shut out the outside world from them.

Lyssa walked around the perimeter to the side of the mill closest to the castle. It made sense to her that the entrance would be there, that way it wouldn't interfere with the structural integrity of the mill itself. She could see nothing obvious, but that would make sense if it was meant be a secret. She moved around some hay scattered about on the ground with her feet while Alistair felt the walls.

Alistair brushed the dust of years of milled wheat off a strange looking spot on the wall and found a small discreet indentation. He turned around and tapped Lyssa's shoulder. She looked up from the ground and looked closely at what Alistair was pointing at. Lyssa carefully placed the signet ring in the indentation. She heard a click as the ring slid into place, and she turned it carefully.

She heard gears shift in the mill and suddenly the huge grindstone stopped turning. She heard the sound of stone gears behind the wall complain as they began to turn after many years of no use. A door at their feet slid open slowly and they stepped back to avoid stumbling into the dark hole. Steps led down into a dark cave.

"What do they do if the wind isn't blowing I wonder," Alistair said bemused.

"I suppose they hope they'll only be sieged on blustery days," Lyssa said with a chuckle. "I bet they didn't want to enchant it for fear someone would sense the magic and investigate it."

She pulled the ring out of the wall and slowly walked down the dark steps, Alistair close behind her. The dark cave led up steeply. It was so black they had to be careful not to stumble on anything. As they reached the end of the tunnel they could see a faint outline of a door. The light was enough they could just see their surroundings.

"How do we get it open, I wonder," Lyssa said pressing her weight against it.

"Here," Alistair said pointing to some ropes. He pulled hard on one and the door slid a little bit. He pulled again, dust falling into his face and the door slid the rest of the way open.

Lyssa peeked out from behind a dusty, threadbare tapestry bearing the Arl's coat of arms. She was looking down a dank hallway lined with small barred rooms.

"This must be the dungeon," Lyssa said quietly.

"Yes, I didn't go down here too much, it was too depressing. All the gray and the dust and the screaming prisoners. Needs more pink." Alistair said.

"Yellow, all the way," Lyssa said smiling as she crept forward. They had both drawn their blades instinctively without even realizing it. There was a strange noise and a shout from around the corner.

"Stay away from me," someone cried desperately.

Lyssa moved quickly while crouched, closing the space between herself and the end of the hall in seconds. Alistair was right behind her as they peered around the corner. Three undead were reaching through the bars of the cell closest to the door out of the dungeon.

"Right then, here we go," Lyssa said launching herself forward.

It did not take long at all to dispatch the undead. After Lyssa plunged her dagger into the face of the last one, she turned to look at the prisoner. He was crouched as far back in the corner of his cell as he could go. He was wearing mage robes and looked frightened, but not terrified.

"Who are you," he asked as he stood up straighter.

"You are a mage. Is this your doing?" Lyssa asked ignoring his question.

The mage looked down and away from her accusatory glare.

"In a roundabout way, yes, but it isn't what you think. I did not think this would happen."

"In a roundabout way?" Alistair asked sarcastically, "How do you raise the dead in a roundabout way? You trip and curse using the raise the dead spell or something?"

The mage ducked his head in shame, "No, I didn't cast the spell, but I enabled the one who did."

"Explain yourself," Lyssa said coldly.

The young mage decided he needed to get everything out on the table, and let the two strangers judge him as they may.

"My name is Jowan. I was a mage of the circle. I was sent here by the Regent on a mission. I was to poison the Arl in secret. The Regent told me the Arl was an enemy of Ferelden, bent on its destruction. I took the mission believing the Regent's claims, but after being here a while I'm not so sure anymore," he said bitterly.

"Loghain sent you here? To poison the Arl?" Lyssa said in shock, "It was Loghain himself?"

"Yes. Why would the Regent lie about such a thing?" Jowan asked.

Alistair slammed his fist into the wall in anger, his teeth gritting as he spit, "Loghain will not be satisfied until he destroys everything in Ferelden that opposes him it seems!"

Lyssa put her hand on Alistair's arm to calm him and turned back to Jowan.

"What does this have to do with the undead?" Lyssa pressed.

"In order to get close to the Arl, I had to sign on as a mage in his service. A short while ago the Arlessa approached me. Her son, Connor, is a mage you see. He has been showing signs for weeks now."

"Connor is a mage?" Alistair asked surprised, "Why was he not sent to the Circle for training?"

"The Arlessa did not want him to go. She hid this information from the Arl himself. As far as I know, I am the only other one who knows. She asked me to train him myself, as a personal favor. But I am no full Circle mage. I...did something and had to leave the Circle. I did not teach him much, but I am afraid he went into the Fade looking for a way to heal his father. He has surely invited a demon into him without really understanding. It is likely that demon who is raising the undead here. Connor is probably not in control of himself. If he isn't already, he soon will be an abomination, unable to maintain his shape or any control over his body."

Lyssa straightened her back and crossed her arms sighing. Alistair looked as pale as a ghost.

"If Connor is an abomination, then we have to..." he began. Lyssa looked down at her feet and pressed her fingertips against her eyes, willing the visions of Oren's tiny cold arms out of her head.

"No," she said firmly, "there must be another way to save the Arl and his son."

"The Arl is still alive!?" Jowan exclaimed, "Bless the Maker! Please, if there is anything I can do to help, anything at all. I want to help. I want to put right what I have done wrong!"

Lyssa looked down at the mage, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I swear I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I thought I was doing the right thing trusting the Regent. I can see that I was wrong now. There is a way to save Connor. Find the Arlessa, and I can help you. Please, if not for me then do it for them.

"We will be back mage, do not do anything rash in the meantime," Lyssa said.

Alistair and Lyssa turned toward the dungeon door and moved through it as the mage slouched against the wall and sunk the floor, his head in his hands.

As they passed through the cellar of the castle, Lyssa and Alistair dispatched of a few more undead. They seemed to be patrolling the hallways aimlessly, and were not much of a challenge.

"The throne room is through there," Alistair said as they approached a large wooden door. There were strange noises coming from the other side.

Lyssa placed her hand on the door, ready to push through, "I will follow through with whatever decision you make, Alistair. This is your family and..." she did not finish the sentence and Alistair placed his hand on her arm.

"Thank you," he said.

Lyssa pushed open the door and they walked into the room. Isolde was standing at the front of the room looking very haggard. There was a young boy laughing and clapping as Bann Teagan cavorted around the room like a court jester. Teagan's face was twisted with a strange smile. Lyssa could see immediately that he was not in control of his actions. Only his eyes seemed to be his own. As his body bounced impossibly around the room, Teagan's eyes caught Lyssa's and she could see a pleading in them.

Lyssa could take it no longer, "Enough!" she shouted as she stepped into the room.

Alistair moved forward into the room, horror on his face as Teagan dropped to the ground like a rag doll at Lyssa's words. The Bann's eyes rolled toward Alistair and Alistair had to look away.

"Return Bann Teagan to his former self, demon," Lyssa said.

The boy looked up at Lyssa and frowned.

"Who is it who comes to ruin my fun," he spoke, but it was not the voice of a little boy that came out. The sound was eerie. It had an otherworldly quality to it.

"I am Lyssa of the Grey Wardens, and I seek audience with the Arl. It is my understanding that it is you, demon, that is barring my way."

The child looked at her, his chin in his hand, and tapped his finger on his jaw.

"You? You seek the Arl? So you are here to help him then, cure him of what ails him? Then why do you seek to anger me? It is I who is keeping the Arl alive. I am the one that stopped the poison's progress, I am the one that saved him," the child spoke.

"I wish to speak to Connor, if he is still there," Lyssa asked steadily, gauging the situation.

"Connor? Yes, he is still here, for now. But he does not wish to speak with you, and he is very angry at mother," the boy said.

"Connor please," Isolde said leaning down and grasping the boy by his shoulders. She sensed a determination was being made about her son by the Grey Warden. She needed to prove there was still something of her son inside the body.

The boy shook violently for a moment and then a small voice spoke out, "Mother? Mother can you hear me?" then he shook again and cried out.

"No, you will not speak to Connor!" and the boy raised his arms, spoke a word in a language none of them recognized and fled the room. As he did so, Bann Teagan stood up and pulled out his sword while all the decorative suits of armor about the room came to life and came at Lyssa and Alistair. Islode ran to the corner of the room and cowered.

Lyssa quickly pulled her blades from her sheaths and dodged the first parry the Bann threw at her. She could see the horror he felt in his eyes as he attacked her uncontrollably. She deftly moved around behind him and placed a well aimed blow with the hilt of her dagger to the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground just in time for her to see one of the suits of armor bearing down on Alistair who was kneeling and seemed to be chanting something. She rushed forward and stabbed the armor knocking it back. It did not fall however. It simply staggered back, then shambled toward her as she backed up to Alistair, her daggers pointed outward. Six suits of armor were closing in on them and she circled Alistair like a lion protecting its cubs. She kicked out against one of the suits of armor as it came within striking range but it only stumbled backward a little. She turned suddenly leaning against Alistair's back as she raised her legs put a foot on the chests of two of the suits, pushing their blades to the sides of her throat just before they reached it. Her arms and legs were quivering as the suits slowly pushed inward and downward.

Just then Alistair finished his chant pushing his hands outward. With the push of his hands Lyssa felt a strange thing, as if the pressure around her suddenly dropped, and then came back in a whoosh outward. The armor lost its power as the force hit them. Lyssa's legs and arms suddenly shot out since nothing was resisting them anymore, and she felt her body start to fall to the floor just as Alistair reached around to catch her, his back still against hers. He grabbed her armor and held until she regained her balance breathing heavily.

"You couldn't have done that faster then?" she asked out of breath.

"Sorry, I'm a bit rusty. Haven't had to use my templar skills in some time and there was a part in the middle there that is shockingly similar to a bawdy tune about an ample woman who enjoyed a good bit of sword play, so I got it a little mixed up," Alistair said smiling and turning to help Lyssa up.

They heard a groan and turned to see Teagan stumbling to his feet. Isolde turned to see him as well and ran to him.

"Ow," he said as he rubbed his head tenderly.

"Yes, sorry, but it was either that or the pointy end. Would you have liked the pointy end better? If so, I'll remember for next time," Lyssa said walking over to Teagan.

Teagan laughed and shook his head.

"Where did Connor run off too?" Alistair asked Isolde.

"He probably went to his room, he goes there when he is scared. When he does we usually have a couple hours before the demon comes back," Isolde said sadly.

"Then I suggest you send someone down to the village to retrieve some templars from the Chantry. They should be able to neutralize the demon until we know what to do," Lyssa said sternly as Isolde opened her mouth to protest and then turned away, "It is not something you can hide any longer, Lady Isolde."

"Of course," Teagan said, "but... is there anything we can do?"

"There is a mage in the dungeon that seems to think there is, perhaps we should ask him," Lyssa said.

Teagan nodded and set out to gather up everyone they needed while Isolde walked over to one of the thrones and slumped down into it.

"There are still a few undead on this floor, in the rooms just to the west of here. I have heard them wandering about all morning," Isolde said wearily, "Perhaps it would be good to dispatch of them before the templars get here."

Lyssa turned to the west door and Alistair followed. They opened the door and walked into the hallway, closing the door to the throne room behind them. There were two doors on the left and two doors on the right, and a large door at the end of the hallway.

"Bedrooms, and the Arl's study at the end," Alistair said as he looked down the hallway.

"I'll take the right if you take the left," Lyssa said cheerily.

Alistair pulled his sword out and saluted her, "Bet I finish mine first," he said teasing. Lyssa laughed and turned to run to the first door.

There were indeed undead in the rooms, a couple in each. Lyssa dispatched of them easily enough and noticed Alistair was still in the second room. It didn't sound like he was having any trouble so Lyssa moved on to the study. She opened the door and didn't see any undead, but walked around to the back of the large desk to be sure. She was just turning to leave when she noticed an amulet sitting on the desk. Normally she wouldn't have bothered anything of the Arl's but the amulet had the holy symbol of Andraste on it and looked as if it had once been badly broken. A thought occurred to her. She picked it up and walked into the hallway.

Alistair was coming out of the second room with a summer dress pressed to his chest.

"Since you expressed an interest," He said displaying the dress to her, holding the sleeves in his arms as he twirled the skirt, "So what do you think? Does it suit me?"

Lyssa laughed and said, "I don't know, I think something in blue would look better on you."

Alistair laughed and pulled the dress away and tossed it back into the room, "One blue dress coming right up," he said as he made to go back into the room.

"Alistair, is this...perhaps your mother's amulet?" Lyssa asked holding out the necklace.

Alistair became serious and carefully took the necklace that Lyssa was holding.

"Huh," he said in disbelief, his fingers touching the surface of the amulet, "Yes," he said recognition entering his face.

"Where did you find this?" he asked holding it carefully.

"It was in the Arl's study, on his desk. I swear I wasn't digging around for loot or anything! It was just sitting there, and I thought, well it looked like an older amulet and with the symbol of Andraste on it and all. I probably shouldn't have... but I remembered what you said and I just thought," Lyssa trailed off.

"Thank you," Alistair said touching her arm with his hand, "I really mean it."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. Smiling he looked back down at the amulet.

"I wonder why he kept it," Alistair mused.

"Perhaps," Lyssa said softly, "he cares for you more than you thought."

Alistair looked down at the amulet smiling at the thought. Then he lifted the amulet up and clasped the necklace around Lyssa, letting the fine gold chain drape her elegant neck. The amulet looked perfect there, he thought.

"Alistair, no," Lyssa protested.

"Please keep it, it would mean so much to me," Alistair said quietly as he touched the amulet on her neck.

Lyssa, touched by the gesture, leaned forward and returned Alistair's soft kiss.

"As you wish," she said.

"Come," he said holding her hand, "Let's see how we can help my aunt out of the pickle she seems to have gotten herself into."

Lyssa and Alistair moved back into the throne room. Bann Teagan had returned. He had Jowan by the arm and Isolde was shouting at the mage.

"You, you must undo what you have done to my son!" she raged.

"But I've done nothing to him, he's done it to himself!" Jowan protested.

"Lady Isolde, you are as much to blame for Connor's situation as this mage," Lyssa said stepping up the mage's defense, "If you had not hidden the fact that Connor was a mage, this would not have happened."

"How dare you... you..,"

"She is right, Isolde. There is a reason we send mages to the circle. It is to prevent just such occurrences," Bann Teagan said angrily.

Isolde crumpled then, falling back into her throne, "What will I do? Must I lose both Eamon and Connor?"

Lyssa turned to the mage and spoke, "Jowan, is it? What can we do to save Connor's life? You mentioned something could be done."

"Yes, there is a way. We need to send a mage into the fade, to defeat the demon that is controlling Connor. That should return him to normal," Jowan said twisting his hands.

"Right then, we should do that," Lyssa began.

"There is a catch," Jowan said slowly.

"Isn't there always," Alistair said crossing his arms.

"It would require a human sacrifice, to get into the fade," Jowan said hesitantly.

"Blood magic," Lyssa said darkly, "is forbidden for a reason."

Alistair glared down at the mage, "That's why you left the circle is it? No wonder you didn't want to mention it."

"I do not practice blood magic. I only did it a little. I have not done it since. But if you want to save Connor's life, I would have to do it one more time," Jowan said.

"I'll do it, I give my life...for Connor's," Isolde said.

"No," Alistair said more to Lyssa than Isolde, "I cannot allow this."

"Alistair please, I'm begging you. Let me do this thing for my son!" Isolde said crying.

Bann Teagan remained silent. Lyssa looked from Isolde's pleading eyes to Alistair's. She lowered her head.

"There must be some other way," she said angrily to herself.

"Not without a lot of other mages, and a whole bunch of Lyrium. If we could travel to the Circle, they could do it without blood magic, but I doubt we could get Connor there in his current state," Jowan said defeated.

Lyssa looked up, a light shined in her eyes. She grabbed Alistair's arm, "Then we shall bring the Circle to Connor!"

Alistair looked confused for a second and then understood, "Of course, that is an excellent idea!"

Isolde looked from one to the other not sure she understood.

"Bann Teagan, do you think the templars can keep Connor neutralized until tomorrow?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes, I think they probably can. But you should leave now and make haste. I wouldn't want to risk it any longer than that," he said.

"Then we shall take our leave. Look for us to arrive tomorrow eve," Lyssa said and she bowed and turned to leave.

"The circle is about a half day's ride from here, correct?" Lyssa asked Alistair as they jogged down the path from the castle.

"Yes, we can make better time as well if we leave our camping gear here. We can stay at the tower if need be. That way we won't waste time with the wagon." Alistair said.

"Right then, let's get moving."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : The Circle Tower**

It hadn't taken long to get Morrigan and Leliana up to speed. Morrigan wasn't thrilled with the idea of stopping their mission to save one boy, but Leliana seemed very happy to do it. They rode hard to the Circle, making very good time. They had reached the tower before nightfall and were tying up their horses and getting ready to make their way down to the lake.

"I still don't understand why we're doing this. You should just kill the boy and be done with it. He is of no importance to our quest. Or you should let the mother do as she wishes. Tis her life to do with as she pleases," Morrigan said angrily.

"Morrigan, if it pleases you, consider this two birds with one stone. We want the mages to join our cause in any case. We were planning on coming here anyway? If you can't at least accept that than please do shut up about it," Alistair said back.

Morrigan chose not to respond. Instead she led her horse to a grassy area and tied him up. Leliana looked out at the tower and was amazed. It shot high into the air from the middle of the lake, casting a reflection that reached the shore.

"Such a strange place to build a tower," Leliana said, her eyes wide.

"Mages like to make things difficult on themselves. Have you ever seen what they wear? Imagine fighting darkspawn dressed like that," Alistair said laughing, "I mean, look at..."

Morrigan shot Alistair a dirty look.

Alistair clamped his mouth shut and stopped pointing at her, "Well, perhaps we should be going."

"Alright, let's get going," Lyssa said.

They walked up to the dock and there was a templar standing in the small ferry that was docked there.

"Ho, where do you think you're going?" he asked curtly.

"We have business with the mages. I am a Grey Warden and we are here to ask for aid against the Blight."

"Sure you are, and I'm King Maric's long lost heir," the man said snippily. "Move along. You ain't getting across. Them mages have all gone crazy and I can't let anyone through. Knight-Commander Greagoir would be very angry at me if I let you across."

"What's going on up there," Lyssa asked.

"I can't tell you. All I know is they've got every templar in the region up there now," the knight said.

Lyssa looked back at Morrigan and walked over to her. Lyssa leaned in close and whispered into her ear. Alistair cocked an eyebrow and wished he could hear what Lyssa said.

Morrigan nodded, "I appreciate it," she said and walked back to the horses.

Lyssa turned to the guard, her face set in an angry glare. "I will leave, but I suspect the Holy Mother will be quite put out when I tell her that the help your commander personally requested was sent away. I hope you enjoy your retirement."

Lyssa turned to go and the guard suddenly shouted, "Wait! Why didn't you tell me you were sent by her grace! Of course you can go across!"

They loaded themselves onto the ferry and Lyssa pulled the rope to get the ferry moving.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Alistair said laughing, "Kind of nice for a change not having to run some random errand for him first. What did you tell Morrigan by the way?"

"Well, I just mentioned she should stay behind. An apostate... a tower full of templars, well… the two don't mix do they?"

As they got to the Circle Tower, Lyssa felt a strange buzzing feeling in her head. She placed her hand to her forehead and Alistair reached out to steady her.

"Right, you haven't ever been around this much magic before. One of the better things about being a templar is that you build up a tolerance for it," he said as he helped Lyssa up onto the dock. She steadied herself and looked up into the air to the top of the tower. She thought she could actually see the air vibrating around the place.

Alistair helped Leliana out of the ferry. Moby jumped up onto the dock after them. They could tell something was wrong immediately when they arrived in the lower area of the tower. Templars were everywhere and some were badly injured.

"What are you doing here? The Circle Tower has been closed off," a large man in full templar regalia bellowed, walking up to them as they entered.

"You must be Knight-Commander Greagoi. I am Lyssa and this is Alastair. We are Grey Wardens of Ferelden. We are here to get the pledged support of the mages to defend against the Blight," Lyssa said.

"Well that isn't going to happen today. We've locked the mages up in the tower. Several of them have led a revolt and have loosed abominations onto the tower. I doubt there are any survivors," Greagoi said.

Lyssa looked to Alistair whose heart sank. She pursed her lips and looked back at the templar.

"Let us go up and see if we can find any survivors. It is important to all of Ferelden that the order of mages does not fall. Without them, who would train the young mages who are brought here every day?"

Greagoi looked at Lyssa for a moment before speaking. "What you say is true. But I do not believe there are any survivors. I have sent for the Right of Annulment."

"The Right of Annulment?" Alistair asked, shocked. "He means to kill everyone in the tower!"

"You must let us try," Lyssa said.

Greagoi looked from Lyssa to the barred doors, then back again. "Fine, but I'll only allow the Grey Wardens entrance," he said looking Leliana up and down. "I will not put anyone else in harm's way."

"I will wait here," Leliana said patiently.

"You should also know that I am barring the doors behind you. Until the First Enchanter himself tells me the tower is safe, those doors will remain sealed." Greagoi said.

Lyssa nodded and she and Alistair stood in front of the door to the upper floors of the tower. The Mabari trotted alongside them.

"You stay with Leliana. I'll be back soon. I promise," Lyssa said.

The Mabari whined.

"I need you to watch for strangers. Do not let any strangers in here. Delay them however you can," Lyssa said patting Moby's head.

The Mabari barked and ran off to watch the front doors to the tower.

"You really think he understands you?" Alistair asked curiously.

"He is Mabari. He doesn't have to understand the meaning of the words exactly. He can sense what I want," Lyssa said looking up at the big door.

The men on either side of the door pulled the doors open just enough for them to slip through, and they went inside. They both turned as they heard the heavy bar slam into place behind them.

"I suppose it would be too much to expect that we have a plan?" Alistair said drawing his blade.

"Kill the abominations, grab the enchanter guy, save the day... that's about it," Lyssa said creeping down the circular hallway.

"Ah. Good plan."

"I don't suppose you were practicing your templar skills on the way here?"

"Actually, yes, and I've managed to completely forget that bawdy tune thank you very much. I'm gonna miss it. It was the only thing that got me through some very cold and lonely nights."

Lyssa laughed and moved to the end of the hall where another large door barred the path.

"Have you ever been here? Know the layout or anything?" Lyssa asked.

"Well, I was never stationed here. They only station fully trained templars here. I was only brought here once for a Harrowing, and I didn't pay much attention since I was really dreading the whole thing."

"Right, so we don't really know what's behind this door. They don't keep... dragons at the circle do they, to you know, duel?"

"You my dear, spent way too much time cooped up in that castle listening to the bards," Alistair laughed.

"Okay, so if they don't keep dragons here what do they keep in here that requires the use of a fifteen foot tall door?" Lyssa asked gesturing to the expansive door before her.

Alistair leaned back and scratched his neck as he gauged the height of the door. "Hmmm. It's gotta be the hats. Very tall and pointy."

She shook her head smiling and braced herself. "Here goes nothing," and she pushed the huge door open.

Just as she did she flew backwards into Alistair's arms, arcs of light spiraling off her chest plate.

"Owww," she said once she started to breath again.

"Magic missile," Alistair said lifting Lyssa up, "the sucker punch of the mage's arsenal. Takes no time to cast, is deadly accurate, and really just about any mage can do it. But I've never heard of an abomination casting it. They're fonder of the 'burn you to a crisp' school of magic."

"Hey, Wardens walking here, so stop trying to kill us!" he shouted into the room.

They heard running steps and an older woman's face appeared in the door.

"Who sent you here? We have survivors, children, and there are more upstairs!" the woman said.

"We haven't much time then," said Lyssa, "Knight-Commander Greagoi has sent for the Right of Annulment and he says he won't believe it's safe here unless the First Enchanter himself tells him everything is okay."

The woman stood up straight taking in what Lyssa had said.

"Well then, that makes things simpler I suppose. We must get to Enchanter Irving before the Right of Annulment gets here. I will come with you. I know the tower better than you, I expect," she said. "My name is Wynne. I'm a senior mage here at the tower."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lyssa and this is Alistair. Where do you suggest we go next?"

"Up," said Wynne. "I've blocked the door with a magical shield, once we go through it, the spell will break, so we will want to dispose of any abominations along the way."

"Right, up we go," Lyssa said looking around her at the young mages. They were clustered in groups around the large room Wynne had been guarding.

"Will they be alright?" Lyssa asked as they walked through the room.

"They will be fine, as long as we kill and abominations along the way," Wynne said.

They passed through Wynn's enchanted barrier and then moved through the next hallway watching left and right for any movement. They subdued speaking coming from a room off to the left.

"Be careful, they could be the blood mages who are following Uldred," Wynne whispered.

Lyssa peered around the door into the room. Three mages were tearing through drawers throwing papers and scrolls everywhere.

"Surely there is something worth taking?" one of them said.

"I can find nothing," another said throwing a book to the floor.

Lyssa crept forward into the room hiding in the shadows while the three mages continued tossing the room apart. When she was within striking distance of one, she looked back at Wynne who was still peeking around the door. Wynne took in the mages and then looked at Lyssa and gave a curt nod as she pulled out her staff.

Lyssa reached up with her blade and cut the mage in front of her down, plunging her blade right into his heart from the back. As soon as he fell the other two mages turned to him and saw Lyssa standing there, a bloody knife in her hand. Their eyes glowed as their staffs flew into their hands.

Lyssa had fought Maleficar before, but these blood mages were different. Blood magic was fast and easy to cast, and these two knew it well. As Lyssa moved to intercept them she was struck by the strangest feeling. One of the mages had his hand out toward her and she felt herself getting weaker by the second. Her grip on her blades slackened and it took everything she had to hold on to them as she felt her essence being drained away.

She heard a yell from the door as Alistair came charging in, his sword drawn, shouting something. The thing that gripped her suddenly lost its power and as it did, Lyssa slumped to the floor feeling too weak to move. She saw Alistair slashing at some sort of demon made of flames that one of the mages had managed to summon. She tried desperately to move to help him. Then something shot out of Wynne's staff and hit her square in the chest. It had the opposite effect of the blood mage's spell. Lyssa felt a burst of energy overcome her and she jumped into the air, charging the mage that had called the demon, sliding her blade into his back.

There was one blood mage left, a woman who was chanting something in the corner of the room. Lyssa could feel the power building and she knew she would have to interrupt the caster quickly or something terrible would happen. She took aim and flung her dagger at the mage, hoping it would hit the mark.

As the blood mage was speaking the last few words of her spell something hit her in the head and knocked her into the wall. She felt an odd sensation, and could not pull away from the wall. There was something wet trickling down her forehead into her eyes. And for some reason she could no longer smell anything. Her head felt strange when she tried to move it. She saw the fighting woman she had been draining earlier walking towards her with one of her blades missing. The blood mage reached up to her forehead and touched the blade protruding from it. As she touched it and it moved a little, she thought she heard a buzzing noise somewhere nearby. And for a second, she could smell again.

Lyssa reached forward and pulled her blade out of the blood mage's head and wall behind it. As the blade was removed, the blood mage's eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the floor. Shaking her blade to remove some of the blood she looked down at the blood mage.

"That was weird," she said staring down in puzzlement.

Lyssa felt a trickle of something hit her lip, and she reached up to touch it and saw blood on her fingertips.

"Yeah, that's great. Let Alistair handle the rage demon all on his own thank you very much! I think he singed my eyebrows off. And just when I..." he stopped suddenly when he saw Lyssa falling slowly backwards. "No, no, no, no, no you don't!" he shouted out as he darted forward and caught her just before her head hit the floor. Wynne came rushing up beside him.

Alistair pressed his ear to her neck to see if he could hear her heart beating, his own heart racing.

"Blood magic," Wynne cursed as she cast a healing spell on Lyssa's body. "Tricky stuff to counteract. And you weren't fighting that demon alone my boy," Wynne said chidingly pointing to the ground beneath Alistair's feet.

"What," Alistair said a little distractedly as Lyssa's eyes began to slowly open. He looked down around him to see a faint glyph that was slowly fading away. "Oh, hey, thanks for that. I thought that demon looked a little frustrated. He was probably angry he couldn't scorch me to cinders."

As Alistair spoke he took off his glove and touched Lyssa's face softly. Wynne watched with interest and tsked to herself.

"You're both Grey Wardens are you? Been so for long?" she asked as Lyssa began coming around.

"I've been a Warden for about a year now. Lyssa has been one for about a week, I'd say," Alistair said, sitting Lyssa up.

"A week and already you're fawning over her like a love-sick puppy? It must have been some week," Wynne said sarcastically.

"I beg your pardon! I'll have you know..."

"What happened? I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of blacking out in the middle of a fight before," Lyssa said pushing off of Alistair and standing up.

"Blood magic doesn't just make you weak—it saps your very life. I restored it for you with my spells, but such a sudden change in your body will take its toll after the rush of the recovery spell wears off," Wynne said looking Lyssa up and down for any more wounds.

"What were you two arguing about now?" Lyssa asked shaking the cobwebs from her head.

"Absolutely nothing," Alistair said sharply as Wynne started to open her mouth.

Lyssa looked back and forth between Alistair and Wynne. Wynne looked like she was certainly not done talking, but she still didn't say anything. Alistair was beet red. She shrugged and picked up her blades.

"Okay, well, you won't answer that question. Maybe you can answer this one. Who's Uldred? You mentioned that's who the mages were following."

"Uldred was a senior mage here at the Circle. He must have made a deal with a demon. I don't think he could have this much power otherwise. He thinks the mages should be free to practice however they will, and has led a revolt against the Circle. I don't know exactly what he has released inside the tower, but fighting Uldred himself will be difficult. One of the Tranquil, Owain, told me that another mage named Niall requested the Litany of Adralla to stop him. I suggest we get the Litany, as Uldred may be near impossible to defeat without it," Wynne said.

"Where is this Niall," Lyssa asked.

"I don't know, the last I heard he and a group of mages headed to the top of the tower to try to stop Uldred. They may have survived, they may not. In either case the top of the tower is likely where Enchanter Irving is," Wynne said.

"Okay then," Lyssa said looking over at Alistair who had stopped his fuming. "That's where we head. And I think I'll be more cautious with these other blood mages,"

"Good plan," said Wynne.

******

Getting to the top of the tower took several hours, as each floor had more blood mages and abominations on it. Lyssa had seen an abomination before. The Maleficar she had fought with the templars had turned his family into them. Towering above her head, they looked like a grotesque melding of demon and man. The twisting ugly creatures used magic and deadly physical force to fight. But Lyssa managed to stay upright the rest of the way up the tower with the help of Wynne's protective magic and Alistair's skills as a templar. By the time they got to the fourth floor, Alistair was getting into the groove and his counter spells began to flow with ease.

When Lyssa opened the door to the fourth floor, the first thing she noticed was the stench. The second thing she noticed was the distortion of reality. Every surface seemed to be bubbling and oozing. Red fleshy blobs covered walls and desks and chairs. The stuff pulsed as if it had a life of its own.

"Ugh," Lyssa said covering her nose with her wrist. "This looks and smells like something a Mabari would roll in! What is all this, Wynne?"

"It's corruption in its purest form. There must be a powerful demon on this floor, be careful and keep your wits about you."

Most of the floor was inaccessible. A large door leading to the center was almost completely covered in the oozing stuff. As Lyssa approached the door she felt her mind grow fuzzy, as if someone had shoved cloth into her brain.

"It is here, behind this door," Wynne said, seemingly unaffected by the feeling.

Alistair also could feel the fuzziness, despite his training as a Templar.

"We should do this fast," he said pulling out his sword and gripping the door handle to swing it open.

They made their way into the room. In the middle of the chamber was a grotesque and twisted form of a man. He had no legs, his body just melted into the floor beneath him, which was covered in more of the corruption. A mage lie under some of it. Although it was nearly imperceptible, Lyssa noticed see the very slow rising and falling of the mage's chest.

Lyssa raised her blade to swing at the demon and took a step forward. It felt as if she were walking through water.

"Why do you fight, human. There is no need. Wouldn't you like to rest. It would be so nice to rest," the demon said as Lyssa tried to take another step forward.

"No...I...don't want to rest," Lyssa gasped out.

"Fight it! You...must...fight it!" Wynne cried out.

Lyssa dropped her blades and they clattered to the floor. She could hear Alistair's shield and blade drop behind her.

"No," she cried. "Why...am I… so tired," she fell to her knees and heard Alistair's voice behind her.

"Lyssa, don't go…to," and he reached out and then fell forward onto his face.

Lyssa reached back as Wynne was falling to her knees. Lyssa crawled slowly toward Alistair's outstretched hand. "Alistair," she said as the room went black around her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : The Fade**

Lyssa awoke and smelled the sweet scent of the Highever air. She was lying on a bench in the courtyard. Duncan was standing up on the stairs leading into the castle. He was carrying a huge shield with a great white griffin on it.

"Duncan," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, I'm glad you are finally awake. You don't want to be asleep for the betrothal now do you," Duncan asked smiling.

"Betrothal?" Lyssa asked smiling as she stood up.

"Yes, Alistair plans to ask your father for your hand in marriage. Of course your father isn't entirely clueless as to why you are both here. He told me last night how pleased he is. He said he couldn't ask for a better match for his daughter," Duncan said, motioning Lyssa to come inside the castle.

Lyssa smiled broadly. "Well why not? Alistair is a noble man after all. Father would surely admire that. And mother, she should be pleased I have finally found someone as well, no matter who it is."

Duncan laughed and gestured again for Lyssa to come into the castle. "Come, let's go see them together. Then we can give you and Alistair some alone time I think. You deserve it, being such hard working Grey Wardens after all."

"Ha, I'll say!" Lyssa laughed as she took a step toward the castle doors. Then a vague sense of unease disturbed her.

"But Duncan, what of the Blight? Surely we've no time for weddings and such frivolity when we've such a big job to do?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Don't you remember? We've stopped the Blight, archdemon and all! There is peace throughout the land!" Duncan said cheerily.

"No, that's not right. There is never peace everywhere. Men are too foolish...too selfish." Lyssa rubbed her head again.

"Well, child, I could say as much about you. Don't you want to marry Alistair? Don't you want your father to be there? Enjoy this, come relax and have fun," Duncan said laughing again.

"No...this doesn't feel right. Where is Alistair? I cannot feel him here," Lyssa said looking around the courtyard desperately.

"Why he's right over there," Duncan said, pointing, and Alistair seemed to appear out of nowhere walking toward Lyssa.

"Hello darling! I was just talking to your father. I have some wonderful news. We should go inside and ce-le-brate!" Alistair said in a sing song voice grabbing a hold of Lyssa's hand.

"No," she jerked her hand away at his touch. "This is not right! Where is Alistair? You are not him!" Lyssa shouted.

Suddenly the courtyard around her evaporated and turned into a thick mist. Duncan stood before Lyssa tsking and shaking his head.

"Why must you fight this? You could be so happy here. It's what you want," he said, his voice no longer Duncan's.

"No, this is not real. I do not want a fantasy. A fantasy will not fulfill me no matter how you mold it," Lyssa said, angrily pulling out her blades and cutting Duncan down.

"Foolish human," Duncan said, as he collapsed.

"Alistair!" Lyssa shouted out into the mist and she began running. "Alistair where are you?"

A door appeared out of nowhere. Lyssa looked at it for a moment and went through. On the other side she found herself on some kind of floating island. Strange statues and ground formations littered the area, but she really couldn't focus on any of it. It all seemed fuzzy. Except one thing. There was a mage standing a short distance away.

Lyssa trotted over to the mage and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to greet her, a surprised look on his face. She thought there was something strangely familiar about him.

"Hello," he said with a very melancholy sound in his voice. "Are you trapped here too?"

"Where is here," Lyssa asked.

"This is the fade. You are not a mage, are you? This is where you go when you dream. And when you die. This part of the fade is controlled by a powerful sloth demon. He trapped me here when I tried to get past him," the mage said.

"Are you Niall?" Lyssa asked, the name coming to her just then.

"Yes, at least, I'm pretty sure I am. I've been here a while, and...I'm afraid the sloth demon has been feeding on me too long. I should like to go back to the dream he showed me at first, but I think I am so weak, he doesn't feel the need to bother with trying to appease me. A pity. This place is so uninteresting," Niall said wistfully.

"But you have the Litany of Adrala. Can't you use that to escape?" Lyssa asked.

"Hmmm, well the Litany is on my body, not here in this realm. And, we are already under the sloth Demon's power, so the Litany wouldn't work now. It needs to be read as the spell to overtake the mind is being cast. But the Litany would work against Uldred, should he try to control your mind. But, we're here now, so that doesn't really matter, does it?" Niall turned back to survey the landscape.

"Yes, it does. How do I get out of here?" Lyssa asked stubbornly.

"Are you sure you are not a mage? You have a very strong willpower," Niall looked at Lyssa appreciatively, "You'll need to defeat the sloth demon, and then you will be released. But, first you have to find him, and I haven't been able to yet. He's behind one of these doors," Niall said gesturing outward, "but if you open the wrong one, you end up right back here."

Lyssa turned to see what he was gesturing toward and saw what must have been hundreds of doors. She gasped and took a step backward.

"How many have you tried, could you... could you even remember which ones you went into," she asked.

"They change each time you enter them. They move around on you. I've tried many, but here I still am," he sighed.

Lyssa touched the amulet around her neck and took a hesitant step forward.

"I shall not give up, I've too much to live for now," she said and stepped into the field of doors.

"Brave girl, I wish you luck," Niall said from behind her.

Lyssa walked among the doors, trying to decide which one to choose. Each time she put out her hand to open one, she changed her mind. Clenching her fists she swore. There must be some way to tell them apart, she thought.

She walked slowly among the doors, pausing to inspect each one. As she neared one door, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She smelled a strong odor of leather and a man's earthy scent. Her heart beat faster as she approached the door. She felt her skin burn, and a warm sensation spread through her body. "Alistair," she breathed and opened the door.

Lyssa was in a field of flowers. Bees were buzzing around and a soft breeze gently brushed her cheeks. She walked forward and saw two children in the distance playing together, laughing. She saw a man on a blanket next to a woman, and when she realized who it was she started running.

"Alistair!" she called out.

******

Alistair had been having a lovely lunch with his wife. Their two children were playing in the field. Lyssa had made him an apple pie, his favorite. He wished with all his heart he could touch her, but every time he did, it felt wrong somehow. He also could not look into her eyes. They weren't right. But he was so happy here with her, and their children, he could forget about it for minutes at a time.

"You know, I think tomorrow we should send the children to their uncle in Redcliffe for a while. And we could have some... alone time together, if you know what I mean," he said waggling his eyebrows at Lyssa.

She laughed and he frowned. No, that's not right either he thought.

"Of course dear, but not for too long. Duncan wants to see Duncan Jr. soon, and we don't want to deprive him," she said smiling.

"No, we don't at that," he said smiling and leaning back.

He leaned up suddenly as he heard something.

My name. She's calling my name, he thought.

"Alistair, we need to go, I think there is a storm coming, the children will catch cold," Lyssa said standing up suddenly.

"Did you hear that," Alistair asked standing up, looking around the field.

"Yes, it's a storm cloud, we had better go before it's too late," Lyssa said.

"No, there it is again. I'm sure of it now," Alistair said moving in the direction of the sound.

"Alistair, the children," Lyssa pleaded.

But Alistair had only one thing on his mind. Where, where, he thought and shouted out, "I can't see you!"

"I'm right here, Alistair, behind you. And we really need to go!" Lyssa said angrily.

Alistair started running. He could feel his heart speed up as he got closer to the feeling.

"I'm coming!" he shouted, running on instinct alone.

Then, suddenly she was there. He saw her and laughed and she laughed back as she saw him, and it was right, and her eyes, they were right, too.

He ran to her and embraced her tightly, and the touch and the smell, they were all right.

"I heard you," he said, "I heard you and I came running."

"Yes," she said holding him close as the field around them turned into a mist.

He pulled back to look into her eyes again, and he smiled down at her.

"We should go," she said, "the longer we stay here the more power he drains from us."

"He? He who?" Alistair said as she pulled him along to the door that had appeared.

"The sloth demon," she said.

"Is that what that was?" Alistair asked as they reached the door.

"Yes, and I hope we can find Wynne, but I don't know what to feel for. I don't know her well enough," Lyssa said as she opened the door.

They stepped out into the same place Lyssa had met Niall before. He was standing there talking to somebody.

"Wynne," she cried out as they ran forward.

Wynne turned and smiled relieved.

"You are here. Niall just told me you had gone through one of those doors... and you found Alistair, on your first try?" Wynne said a little shocked.

"Yes, well, it...felt like him. So I knew that was his door. I'm glad you made it out of your dream. I don't know that I could have found you," Lyssa said.

"Yes, well I am a senior mage in the Circle. I should hope I could discern fantasy from reality in the fade," she said, still staring at Alistair.

"Do you think you might be able to tell what a sloth demon feels like?" Lyssa asked.

"Perhaps," Wynne said looking back over the field of doors. "Let's go find out."

The three of them walked through the doors, stopping briefly at some feeling for the demon. Finally Wynne stopped before one and held her hand out to the doorknob.

"This is the one I think," she said suddenly gripping it with her hand and flinging it open.

Alistair and Lyssa drew their blades and walked through. They entered an area not unlike the landscape of the one they just left, only this time the sloth demon was there, towering over them.

It sighed and spoke slowly. "Foolish humans, you could have been so happy. Why do you fight me so? Wouldn't it be easier if we could just all relax?"

"We will not be swayed again demon," Wynne said casting a warding glyph.

Lyssa charged the demon and slashed at it as Alistair thrust his sword deep into the thing.

It cast them aside like dry leaves, changing form into a golem. Lyssa turned her tumble from the demon into an acrobatic arc and managed to land facing the fiend. She started back towards it and noticed her blades glowing with spirit magic as Wynne continue chanting. The golem lifted a chunk of earth up from the ground and hurled it at Lyssa, who jumped just in time to avoid it.

Lyssa ran up the golem's back plunging her blades between the stones, the spirit magic arcing out in waves. The golem screamed and shook her off, changing form into a man of fire just in time for Alistair to pound against it with his shield. The fiery demon skidded across the ground leaving embers in its wake.

The sloth demon howled and shifted again into a being of spirit. It flung ice shards at Lyssa. She cut them out of the air.

"Alistair, strike him now!" Lyssa shouted.

Alistair ran toward the demon at the same time as Lyssa, who drew its attention to her by slashing at its wispy form. Alistair plunged his sword deep into the demon and heard a crack, then a tinkling noise as the demon crumbled around them. Suddenly they were in the room on the fourth floor of the Circle tower. The demon was gone, but Niall's body remained. Drained of all its life, it hardly looked like him anymore.

Lyssa bent down and pulled the Litany he still clutched in his hand. She rested her other hand on his body.

"Well fought, Niall, Circle Mage and brave warrior, but alas, today was not your day," Lyssa said. And then she stood. Wynne was looking at her strangely.

Lyssa turned to them and said, "I don't know how much more time we have. We have to get to Uldred before the Right of Annulment gets here."

"Yes, of course. The next floor up is the Harrowing chamber. That must be where he is," Wynne said.

"Then up is where we go," Lyssa said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : The Top of the Tower**

They ran up to the stairs and then slowed, taking the last few steps very slowly. Lyssa could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She touched the huge stone walls to steady herself. Something about their solidness, the fact that they were old and had been there for many years, calmed her. She thought she could feel the history of the very earth they were pulled from.

As they opened the door to the anti-chamber for the Harrowing room, they saw a Templar knight trapped in some sort of energy field. He was curled in a ball and rocking. Lyssa walked forward and tested the field with her hand, getting a jolt of painful energy at the touch.

"I could have told you that wasn't a smart thing to do," Alistair smirked.

Lyssa turned back and scowled at him, "Thank you to the peanut gallery."

"I try," Alistair said smiling.

Lyssa crouched down before the knight, trying to get his attention.

"Ser knight, are you alright?" she asked gently.

"You are not here. Go away. I will not listen to your lies! I will not listen. You pull things out of my head… make me see them. But I won't believe them anymore!" he yelled rocking back and forth.

Lyssa considered the templar for a moment, her arms folded across her chest.

"He's been tortured by a mage," Wynne said, "Uldred's doing no doubt."

Lyssa walked around the field restraining the knight until she could meet his eyes. He briefly looked up at her and then looked away again. Lyssa crouched once more.

"Have you ever seen me before?" she asked softly.

The templar looked at her for a moment and said nothing.

"If you've never seen me before, how could I be in your head? Surely they can only recreate genuine memories, not make people up completely," Lyssa said trying to reason with the templar.

His rocking slowed a little and his eyes did not leave hers.

"We're here to help. I'm a Grey Warden. We're trying to defeat Uldred and save any surviving mages," she said gently.

At this the knight jerked his head upright. "There are none left alive. They are all abominations, everyone in the chamber must be killed, all of them!"

"None alive?" Lyssa asked standing, "Are you sure?"

The knight stood to meet her gaze, his confidence returning as anger took over.

"It doesn't matter what they say, what they look like. They will lie to save themselves, and then they will turn. You cannot let any of them live. They all must be killed. You cannot tell if they have been corrupted!"

"Surely that cannot be true," Lyssa said incredulously,

"You can't listen to him," Wynne said coldly. "He does not know what he is talking about. Templars have always mistrusted us. Only a mage can tell if another mage has been corrupted."

"He watched his friends get slaughtered. His hatred of mages is so raw. I've seen this before, when in training. It is one of the reasons I wanted out so badly. Many templars lose the capacity to be impartial. They begin to see all mages as evil things that must be put down," Alistair said sadly.

"You have to kill them all, before it's too late!" the knight shouted at Lyssa.

"I shall have to see for myself, won't I? I will judge whether or not there are some who can be saved. I will not slaughter innocents to assuage your fears." Lyssa said turning to the large door to the Harrowing chamber. The knight balled himself back up, glaring at Lyssa.

Lyssa placed her hand on the huge door. It vibrated beneath her touch. She pressed it gently and it slowly swung open.

The harrowing chamber was massive. It was at the top of the tower, and parts of the domed ceiling were open to the sky. Lyssa could see the stars high above. In the center of the huge circular room was a man. He was standing next to two abominations that towered over him. He was grasping the skull of another mage, knelling at his feet. The mage was jerking to and fro.

"You will accept the gift I am offering you," the man said.

"Uldred, no!" Wynne cried out as she began to rush forward.

But Lyssa held her back, sensing it was too late for the mage. As they watched in horror the mage's skin erupted into boils all over his body. His arms and legs contorted and stretched crazily, twisting as they grew. His mouth opened impossibly wide and a strangled cry of pain came out. Wynne could not bear to watch and turned her head away. Lyssa took a step forward as the transformation completed itself. She could see several other mages cowering in the corner of the room just outside of a huge glyph that had been painted on the floor. Lyssa tentatively stepped over the glyph. Alistair followed without hesitation, Wynne close behind them both.

"Uldred," Lyssa said loudly.

The mage called Uldred turned to her and she saw that his eyes were glowing red. He had sharp features and no hair on his head. Veins were pulsing on his skull and some seemed as if they had practically burst out from beneath the skin.

"Well, now... if it isn't the Grey Wardens from Ostagar. Hahaha. Yes. How very poetic that you should be here now, in my moment of power!" Uldred said in a high pitched voice.

"What are you talking about?" Lyssa asked confused. She had not remembered seeing Uldred when she had been in Ostagar, but he spoke as if he recognized them from there.

"Well... before your spectacular failure at lighting the beacon in time, I tried to explain to the King that the Wardens were unnecessary in that particular campaign, that the mages could do what needed to be done. It seems he made a...fatal error in trusting you with the job," Uldred said wickedly.

Alistair drew his blade and shouted angrily, "How dare you! The tower was attacked by Darkspawn. We nearly died trying to light the signal."

"I dare say, that does sound a bit like an excuse, doesn't it," Uldred said cackling, "Had I been allowed to do my part that day, I guarantee you the battle would be remembered as the glorious day that marked the turning of the tide against the darkspawn, instead of the tragic day the Grey Wardens let their King and country down."

Alistair was seething, but Lyssa kept a cool head and took another step forward, "My, my, my. It did seem strange to me that darkspawn had attacked the tower just then. That they had gone out of their way to send a force capable of taking down all the guards and two Grey Wardens for what would seem to them, an insignificant tower in Ostagar. It was almost as if they had been tipped off. Perhaps someone who was jealous that their role was not significant enough that day. Perhaps someone who wanted to prove that the war could not be won without them," she said slowly.

Uldred raged and moved within inches of Lyssa, who did not back down. "I am not to blame! My plan would have worked had Loghain not quit the field. I was ready with my mages, ready to come down with Loghain's forces and save the King just in time for him to see how important I was to him. That his precious Grey Wardens were not invincible. So he would see that trusting them cost many lives on the battlefield that would not have been lost had he trusted me to get the job done! But we could not have reached the King without Loghain's forces!"

Uldred pulled away from Lyssa and gestured to the abominations around him, "But I still have a chance to show my worth to the people of Ferelden, to show them all how truly great I am. I am unlocking the true potential of the mages, freeing their minds, making them more powerful than ever before. With my army, we shall defeat the darkspawn," he said raising his fist into the air.

"My, what pride you have," Lyssa said looking at Uldred through slitted eyes.

He turned to her and smiled darkly, "And you do not have pride in your abilities? Do you not believe it is you who can defeat the Darkspawn? Do you not relish this power, rejoice in it?"

"I do not. I rejoice in the lives I save. I rejoice that I can sacrifice so that others should not have to. I do not relish these gifts, they simply are. I did not seek them out, they found me. I would never sacrifice others to prove my worth.

"I only wish the Blight to end and for peace to come. Then I should like to sit down by a nice fire and relax for a while, sipping chocolate and having my feet rubbed by a handsome man. But alas, this is not my destiny, and never shall be, because the world is filled with men like you. And my gift demands I sacrifice my chocolate, and my fire, and my massage. And you've made me cranky just thinking about it. I am done talking to you."

And with that, Lyssa yanked hard on the arm of the abomination nearest her, pulling its head close to her. She raised her blade and sliced the thick neck open. It fell to the ground dead. Wynne threw her staff up into the air and Lyssa felt a tingly sensation fill her body. She looked over at Alistair as he plunged his sword deep into another abomination while shielding off a second. Lyssa ran to him, shoving her blades into the abomination that was pressing against Alistair's shield. She pulled her blades back quickly towards her at an angle and the abomination's head was lopped off.

As they both turned toward Uldred, Alistair also felt the tingling sensation and saw a glyph appear under his feet. As they turned, they saw Uldred transform into a monstrosity. He was twice the size of the other abominations. His skin boiled as he contorted. As the thing that had been Uldred stood up and looked at them, it smiled. Lyssa felt a sick gnawing in her gut, and then her adrenaline went into high gear and she charged the thing.

Alistair was not far behind, but when they closed on it, it swung its arm and they were thrown backwards. Lyssa felt as if she had run right into a brick wall. As she pushed herself off the back wall of the circular room, she saw Wynne cast something at the thing. A huge arcing ball of lighting flew at the abomination and it twisted in pain briefly as the arcs traveled down its body. Lyssa remembered something from her youth and scanned the room until she saw what she wanted.

Lyssa began running toward the object when she heard Wynne shout, "Lyssa, the litany!"

Lyssa turned to see the demon resting its hand on one of the mages who were cowering in the corner of the room. She hastily pulled out the Litany and began reading it. What seemed like a simple enough chant gained power as she spoke the words. Lyssa had never felt anything like it. Her voice began to feel raw with the power that flowed through her. When she was finished, her breath left her. The world around seemed to stop. She could see Alistair leaping through the air, his blade pointed at the demon. Wynne was in the middle of chanting something, and she could swear she saw droplets of her own sweat suspended in front of her. Then it all started moving again and she breathed in heavily. The beast had let go of the mage and he dropped to the floor scurrying back into the corner.

Lyssa ran to a table in the corner of the room and picked up a large pitcher smelling it, then taking a drink. Satisfied, she ran back towards the demon. It had just knocked Alistair back again. Lyssa hurled the water at the demon, thoroughly soaking it with the water from the pitcher. The water pooled at the abomination's feet. The demon looked at Lyssa distracted while Alistair turned toward it, his blade piercing its side. Lyssa turned to see Wynne finishing her chant and another ball of lighting arc towards them.

Lyssa launched herself into Alistair knocking his hands free of his sword and shield, leaving the blade sticking out of the demon as they slid a full ten feet across the floor away from it, Lyssa propelling them with her legs until they toppled over into a heap. Still holding onto Alistair she turned to look at the demon as the lighting ball collided with it. Lighting surged through the demon and traveled all over the water seeking a ground source. It found the sword and the ground, paralyzing the creature as it shuddered terribly. Smoke poured from the thing's eyes and ears. When the lightning finally dissipated the demon dropped to the ground, smoking and steaming.

Lyssa dropped her head on to Alistair's chest with a heavy sigh and rested there for a moment, feeling his heavy breathing underneath her.

"How did you know to do that?" Alistair asked in awe.

"Have you ever seen a battle during a lightning storm?" Lyssa asked pushing herself up and reaching her hand down to lift him up.

"No," he said still staring at the steaming demon.

"Good thing, it means you had seasoned commanders. Lightening is a terrible enemy of armored soldiers. Father told me lightning is attracted to metal, and that water helps it spread. Somehow if there is a lot of water, it intensifies the lightning's effectiveness. I don't really understand why, but I know enough to keep off the battlefield when it is storming. Father said the second motto of every general is 'Never on a cloudy day.'"

Alistair laughed as he pulled himself upright with Lyssa's help. "And what is the first motto?"

"The pointy end faces away from you," Lyssa said seriously.

Alistair looked at her for a moment before starting to laugh heartily. He wiped the tears from his eyes to see Lyssa grinning at him. "Are there a lot of these mottos?"

"Someday I shall have to tell them to you," she said, moving to the frightened mages near the corner of the room. Wynne was already there, helping a very old mage stand up.

"First Enchanter?" Lyssa asked, looking at him, concerned.

"Yes, that's me I'm afraid. I'm a little worse for wear at the moment, otherwise I'd offer you a proper thanks," First Enchanter Irving said wearily.

"And normally I'd tell you it was my pleasure and I need no thanks but then coyly ask you for something anyway, but at the moment we don't really have time for the niceties. Knight-Commander Greagoi has sent for the Right of Annulment, and he plans to use it unless I can get you downstairs in time to stop him," Lyssa said urgently.

"Well then, let's not waste time here," First Enchanter Irving said.

******

On their way down they freed the templar knight who was outside the Harrowing chamber. All the way down he ranted about how the mages could not be trusted, and needed to be killed. Alistair sighed as they entered the first floor, the templar raving behind them.

"I've got an old sock I can gag him with, if you like," Alistair said.

"Wouldn't that be a cruel punishment after all he's been through?" Lyssa asked smiling.

"Only if I use one of Tuesday's socks," he said.

They walked up to Knight-Commander Greagoi.

"Greagoi, I assure you the tower is under control now. There is no need to use the Right of Annulment. This Grey Warden has cleared the tower of most of the abominations and blood mages, and the surviving Circle Mages are double checking to make sure every last one is destroyed," Irving said.

"You cannot believe him! He has been corrupted!" the freed templar cried.

"Cullen, what are you talking about? Irving seems fine to me," Greagoi said crossly at the young knight.

"I was there, I saw what they...what they did! You cannot let this happen! We will all pay for this mistake if we don't remedy it right now by killing every mage in this tower!"

Greagoi looked from Cullen to Lyssa.

"Grey Warden, what is your opinion on this matter? Can the mages be trusted?"

"I believe Templar Cullen has been tortured badly by blood mages. Should we persecute all mages because one man has been mistreated by a few? If so, then surely the Templars should be held to the same standards. I seem to recall a templar who slew a young boy in Highever because the templar thought he saw the boy performing magic when all the boy was doing was playing with a spinning top. I've no doubt there are other black spots on the shining armor of the Templar order, but we do not judge the whole by the individual, do we? Surely you can see for yourself that First Enchanter Irving is in control of his faculties," Lyssa said challengingly.

Greagoi sighed deeply as he looked down at Lyssa. Cullen began to protest but Greagoi interrupted, "Be silent Cullen, or I will silence you myself! Irving, I trust you have things in order. I will stand down my men."

"Thank you Greagoi," Irving said simply and turned back to Lyssa, "Now, about that coy request you were going to make," Irving said with a smile.

Lyssa laughed, "Yes, there are two things actually. There is a possessed boy at castle Redcliffe. We could really use the Circle's help in saving him. And... in my capacity as a Grey Warden, as per the treaties, we ask that you aid us in the fight against the Blight."

"Hmmm, right down to business is it then? Well, we don't have many to help, after this tragedy, but we will send what we can into the war against the Blight. As for the boy, I shall personally oversee the rescue effort. I will gather what is needed and meet you at Castle Redcliffe tomorrow afternoon. Will this suffice?" Irving asked.

"Yes, and thank you. I know you have been through a great deal," Lyssa said grasping Irving's hands in thanks.

"You have saved the Circle from utter destruction. If I could not do at least this much for you in return, then I wouldn't be much of a First Enchanter, would I?" he asked.

"Then we shall me at Redcliffe," Lyssa said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Return to Redcliffe**

The journey back to Redcliffe was swift, as Lyssa was concerned about how long Connor would remain passive. Morrigan had apparently been exploring the wilds around the lake and actually seemed in good spirits when they returned to the lake shore.

When they arrived at the castle, all seemed well. One would never guess a demonic spirit had invaded the mind of the Arl's only son. Lyssa, Alistair and Bann Teagan paced the throne room waiting for the First Enchanter to arrive with the Lyrium and mages needed to enter the Fade. Morrigan chose to wait outside in silent complaint of the whole situation, protesting that the whole thing was a waste of time and that they should get on with more important things. Leliana sat with Isolde consoling her.

When Irving finally arrived, Lyssa breathed a sigh of relief. The ritual of going into the fade was explained to Lyssa in greater detail then she cared for, but there was one detail that she had to deal with personally.

"You must choose a mage to enter the Fade. Only a mage can enter the fade this way," Irving said.

Lyssa cast about the room, unsure of who to trust. Jowan was there, and he was certainly willing to try; he had told her as much. Wynne had come back with Irving and had been trying catch Lyssa's attention ever since. There was Morrigan of course, but Morrigan had been so disgusted with the whole thing. Lyssa was concerned what she might do on her own in the fade, and she also was in no hurry to out Morrigan as an apostate. Irving could do it himself, but Lyssa was unwilling to put him in harms way after the ordeal he had just experienced.

Lyssa made up her mind, her eyes on Wynne. "If she accepts, I would like Wynne to go into the fade."

Wynne smiled appreciatively. "I would be happy to do it."

The preparations were made and Wynne sat in the center of a huge glyph that had been drawn onto the floor. Connor, who was seemingly asleep, was also placed in the circle. Alistair buzzed nervously around Lyssa, who put her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Wynne is a strong mage," Lyssa said. "She will do fine."

Lyssa watched as Wynne seemed to go into some kind of trance. Lyssa knew she would be encountering the demon that was controlling Connor within the fade and would have to destroy it on her own. But she was not curious to know anything more than that. Lyssa had had enough of the fade from her brief foray into it when the sloth demon had pulled her there. She still felt unease when she thought of her time in the fade searching for Alistair, and of the visions of Duncan with his great shield.

******

After some time, Wynne awoke with a start. Irving went to her side and helped her stand. Wynne placed her hand on her forehead and stood up straight.

"It is done," she said simply.

Connor stirred and Isolde rushed to him, crying out and pulling his small body to her. Lyssa felt pleased at the thought that she was able to save this little boy.

"Well fought indeed. Today was our day," she said quietly to herself. Alistair looked over at her smiling.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What does it mean exactly? I mean to you. I've never heard anything quite like it before," Alistair asked.

Lyssa turned to answer him and saw Bann Teagan approaching, "Ask me again later, and I will tell you of it."

"I wanted to thank you both. I would never have thought it possible to save everyone, but you seem to make the impossible possible wherever you go," Bann Teagan said warmly. "Now if we could just cure Eamon, everything would be set right again."

"There is no way to cure the Arl with magic then?" Lyssa asked.

"No, we have tried everything. Our last hope is to find Andraste's ashes. Legend says they can heal any man. We have soldiers out all over the land looking for the Urn that holds Andraste's ashes. If our men were not scattered so, I would surely pledge them to you in the name of the Arl for the fight against the Blight." the Bann said.

"Andraste's ashes? I thought they only existed in legend," Lyssa said puzzled.

"Well, there is a Brother Genitivi who believes otherwise. He is a Chantry scholar and has researched the Urn all his life. I sent soldiers to find him, but none have been able to. He lives in Denerim, if you are thinking of looking him up," Teagan said hopefully.

Lyssa looked at Alastair who shrugged. Lyssa sighed and looked at the ceiling hoping an answer would magically appear there.

"Oh why not. So far this circuitous path has gained us the allegiance of the mages and cured your nephew. Whose to say looking for the Ashes might not bring us more much needed aid?" Lyssa asked.

"Well, I can pretty much guarantee that if you help the Arl, he will pledge all his forces to help you defeat the Blight," Teagan said.

"And," added Alistair, "I believe the Dalish camp is currently somewhere near Denerim in the Brecilian forest, so we are going to be headed that way in either case."

"Right you are," Lyssa said and turned to the Bann. "Bann Teagan, if the Urn can indeed be found, then we shall find it."

She bowed and motioned for Alistair to follow her out. As they gathered their party and readied themselves to leave, Wynne approached.

"I...would like to come with you," she said.

Lyssa stood and looked at Wynne surprised.

"Won't the Circle need you, to help rebuild the tower?"

"I think defeating the Blight is more important at this time. And I notice you do not have a healer with you. What commander goes to war without at least one healer?"

Lyssa raised her eyebrows and looked at Alistair, who nodded his approval.

"Welcome aboard then, Wynne of the Circle Mages," Lyssa said smiling as she shoved everything into her pack.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Road to the Dalish Camp**

Their party now numbered six counting the Mabari. They traveled along the road at a slower pace. Lyssa felt the travel weary group deserved a rest after the last two days of hard riding.

Alistair meant to ride alongside Lyssa, but Wynne nudged her horse in front of his and now he was riding alongside Leliana. Leliana took the opportunity to ask Alistair about his past.

"I heard you say you tried to get yourself kicked out of the Chantry. How does one go about that exactly," Leliana asked.

"Oh, well you know; hitching up the robes of the sisters, dropping toads in the sacramental wine, taking every chance to say the most blasphemous things possible in the most public places. One time I got it in my head to pretend to be a mage. It didn't work. I'm not very good with sleight of hand. Oh yes, and one time, when I was fourteen, I painted a mustache on a statue of Andraste herself. It took almost as many days for them to scrub the paint off as it did for my backside to turn its rightful color again," Alistair said chuckling.

"Oh... is that all? I was wondering if you might have done something a bit more, drastic. Like breaking your vows of chast...,"

"Nope, thought never crossed my mind. Nope, not ever," Alistair said blushing furiously.

"Oh, I see," Leliana said giggling.

"You see what, there's nothing to see!"

"It's okay Alistair, I think it's sweet."

"Sweet? Oh thanks. That's just what I wanted to hear," Alistair said sarcastically.

"No really, you are just waiting for the right one," Leliana said smiling.

"Yes. I was now that you mention it. That's exactly what I was doing," Alistair said sitting up straighter.

"What you _were_ doing?" Leliana asked, "Does that mean that you...Ohhh...,"

"Oh dear look at the time. I think I need go over there and look at some trees. I haven't seen any good trees for at least the last two minutes or so."

Leliana giggled as Alastair rode a little distance away, his ears bright red.

******

Wynne was trying to broach a subject with Lyssa but was finding it extremely difficult.

"Lyssa," said Wynne.

"Yes?"

"I wonder I could talk to you about something."

"As long as it's not about the weather. I'm so tired of hearing about the weather," Lyssa said smiling over at Wynne.

"Yes, well, I promise it isn't. I noticed you two..."

"Us two?"

"You and Alistair."

"Alistair and I... killing abominations? Saving the Circle Tower? Traveling down the road?"

"Fine, I shall be blunt if that's what you'd like."

"If you are going to start an unpleasant conversation with me, I would prefer it yes. No use extending the unpleasantness with guessing games," Lyssa said in a clipped tone.

"I noticed how close you seem to be. Even for Grey Wardens you seem particularly close."

"Yes, I would say that's an accurate observation. Is this what you and Alistair were arguing about in the tower when I went unconscious? If so, lucky me then. It seems I blacked out at just the right moment."

"I understand you might not want to talk about this, but I can tell you've commanded men before, and that you know there are reasons for certain...protocols."

"If you are talking about the fact that one shouldn't fraternize with one's subordinates, I understand completely, but Alistair is not my subordinate. He is my equal," Lyssa said.

"Yes, but there are other reasons matters of the heart should not mix with your duties," Wynne said.

"Go on," Lyssa said.

"I've met Alistair before, though he probably doesn't remember me. I was just one more mage at Ostagar. I know of his background. He is very... innocent and naïve about the world. A man like him could easily fall head over heels with someone like you. Strong, confident, beautiful..."

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Lyssa said.

"Don't change the subject... He sees you as someone who could make choices for him. Someone he could hide behind. What would happen to him should you ever..."

"Are you suggesting that I would hurt Alistair? That I am in this relationship because I like the whimsy of it?" Lyssa asked defensively.

"No, I am not suggesting you would do so purposefully, and if you'll let me finish I think you will see my point. What should happen to Alistair should you ever have to make a sacrifice. Should you have to take the sword in the chest, as it were, to save many others. A decision someone like you could easily make, I suspect, being the soldier that you are. How do you think Alistair would react? Do you think he would be able to go on, to end the Blight, after your death?"

Lyssa rode silently for a time.

"You know, I'd much be talking about griffins, but if you insist on having this conversation... Alistair is strong, and he is very duty oriented. I think he would surprise you," she said finally.

"Perhaps, but I sense doubt in you. And I think if you thought about it for a while, you wouldn't be willing to take that chance. Love is the most selfish of indulgences. Grey Wardens don't have the luxury of being selfish."

Lyssa took a deep breath and faced forward, steeling her voice. "I don't think you quite understand me, Wynne. I've lost my home. I've lost almost all of my family. I've lost nearly everything that was precious and good in my life. And the people of this land, for them that isn't good enough. They want me to sacrifice the rest of my life, to save them. To make sure they can keep their homes, and their families. So they can fight with each other, and bicker over who gets to be in power. So they can rob, steal and murder. So they can raid the heavens themselves and create the darkspawn. Not only do they demand this, they expect it, as if it is their due simply for living.

"Before I lost my family, I didn't care about all that. I thought defending the people was a privilege, and one that I should be proud to have. Then I lost everything, and I learned a very important lesson. I saw the men who took my family from me, and I realized, these men weren't so unusual. My father had been fighting men like this his whole life. It is the people who allow men like this to exist. They allow it because they hope that one day they too can take a castle, and live the life they've always deserved. And when I realized this, I found that it is hard to care about people who care so little for themselves. Nobles who fight over land rights because someone next to them has a bigger pile of money. Men who allow the elves to live in destitution so they can have a cheap labor force. Elves who would rather disappear into their forests than worry about the rest of their people in the alienages of the world. Dwarves who can no more make peace with each other than they can any other race. The Chantry, who is so desperate to stop the evil they perceive mages to be that they enslave their own fighting force with a powerful narcotic, all in the name of the Maker. I hated the way I felt, knowing all this. I used to believe in something, but that was stolen from that night. I wanted to die, to leave the world and never see it again.

"And then somehow the one thing I needed to keep fighting for the people of Ferelden came into my life. When I met Alistair, I thought, here is a good man. A man who sacrifices and believes as I once did. A man who I came to love. And I thought, yes. Yes, if I can just have this one thing, then I'll give you my family, I'll give you my home. I'll save your lands so you can continue to fight over them. I'll keep the Blight from killing you so that you may continue to kill each other. I'll wander the countryside until my shoes fall apart and my feet are bleeding from the walking. I'll fight darkspawn until I breathe my very last breath, if I can just have this one thing.

"If you are telling me... I cannot even have this one thing for myself, the only reason I want to keep walking this green earth and not let myself slip into the fade itself...if you're telling me that the people... that my mission... must take even that from me, well then, why should I fight for them."

Lyssa rode forward and away from Wynne, approaching Morrigan. Morrigan looked at Lyssa smiling as she sidled up beside her.

"Good answer," Morrigan said simply.

Lyssa looked over at Morrigan and after a moment her posture softened visibly.

"I wouldn't have expected you to understand. No offense really, but you strike me as the sort of person I used to be. Headstrong, independent and a slave to no one," Lyssa said,

"Haha! Thank you," Morrigan said genuinely pleased. "I understand love just fine. I just don't believe in it."

"What about love don't you believe in," Lyssa asked interested.

"Oh, I believe it can happen, as sure as the sun doth rise and the moon doth glow. But I do not believe it can bring much happiness in the long run. A woman will give everything she is, everything she has, as you so eloquently pointed out to old mage back there, just to preserve it. But a man, with his duties and his honor, well let's just say men will come up with any number of excuses to preserve their honor and perform their duty. They just don't love the same way a woman does," Morrigan said wistfully.

"You really think so?" Lyssa said a little sad for Morrigan.

"Oh, I know so." Morrigan said without a trace of doubt in her voice.

"That is... truly cynical," Lyssa said looking down.

"Well, if that is the way you feel, than I am happy and sad for you. But I dwell on a melancholy topic over much, and for that I am sorry. Shall I tell you a tale of Flemeth instead? I promise it will be exciting. It might even have griffins in it."

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," Lyssa said laughing at Morrigan.

******

When Alistair caught up to the campsite he found Lyssa setting up a tent. He was a little surprised since when they'd last camped she'd just slept by the fire with him. He was also a little disappointed, because he had hoped to get to fall asleep by her side again.

He had gone off to hunt for some meat while they had been traveling. He had kept the party in sight as he traveled alongside them in the brush beside the road. The Mabari had come with him, and Alastair had found he was pleased at how well Moby seemed to take to him. He hadn't caught anything, but it gave him a chance to stay away from Leliana, who still giggled every time she saw him, and Wynne who was looking rather stern. He had wanted to talk to Lyssa, but as soon as she left Wynne's side, which Alistair noted happened rather abruptly, Morrigan had begun talking to Lyssa and didn't stop until they had reached a suitable campsite.

Alistair had managed to find some apples, so he casually walked over to Lyssa who was done setting up her tent and tossing some blankets inside. She turned to look at him and he offered her an apple, while he took a huge bite out of the one in his other hand. Her face lit up with surprise.

"Oh Alistair thank you, this is perfect! I wondered what you were doing out there in the brush. I was half hoping you'd come swooping in and rescue me from Wynne."

"Oh I could never do that. Haven't I told you swooping is bad?" he asked, smiling as he took another bite of his apple.

He leaned against a tree. Trying to sound casual and masking his disappointment when he spoke he asked, "I thought you might be sleeping by the fire again. Tired of waking up with the dew on your face then?"

"Alistair," Lyssa said in mock shock, "I'm surprised at you! Are you sure you were raised by the Chantry? You aren't seriously suggesting we...out in the open, by the fire?"

Alistair had raised the apple to his mouth and stopped mid-bite looking at Lyssa. He blushed a deep red and coughed a little.

"This tent is for us? I mean both of us? I mean you and me? Together?" he said still blushing, "You aren't worried...they'll hear us...and start talking. It might get a little awkward, you know..."

Lyssa smiled biting her lower lip and she leaned against the tree under his outstretched arm and moved her face very close to Alistair, their noses almost touching. "Oh... you might be right, you do make _a lot_ of noise after all."

"_I_ make a lot...," Alistair's voice raised and then he looked around and laughed a little as he pulled Lyssa's chin up a little. He leaned forward, saying, as he kissed her, "You are a wicked, wicked woman."

******

Alastair lay beside Lyssa in the tent, stroking her bare arm with the back of his fingers.

"You said you were going to tell me what those words you say over the fallen mean to you," he said quietly.

Lyssa shifted so she could look up into Alistair's face. "When I was younger, during my first command, my second was an old elf warrior. It was he who really taught me much in the ways of the rogue. He also taught me a great deal about elven culture. They are a brave and noble people, and despite what some may think, I truly believe them to be our equals.

"I respected him tremendously. He was like another brother to me. He did this thing, where he would lay his hand on the fallen, both our own losses and occasionally on those we had killed, and say a few words. I asked him about it one day, and he told me he did it to remind himself of the cost of war on others, and more importantly ourselves. He said we should never get used to killing things, that feeling remorseful about killing is what separates us from the darkspawn. If we forget that, and become mindless killing beasts, then we are no different than the evil in the depths of the Deep Roads. He said it isn't the words themselves that have meaning, but the thought behind them. Anyway, I have tried to honor that tradition, for his sake... and my own.

Alistair looked down at Lyssa's fingers entwined with his own. He gazed upon this woman, whom he both respected and loved so much. He kissed her on the forehead gently.

"It is a good tradition," he said.

Alistair watched as Lyssa fell asleep. He thought of all the death and destruction brought on by the Blight. And he thought of Loghain, whose actions doomed not only a King and Duncan to their graves, but all the men and women who had been on the field fighting that day. He wondered if Loghain had any remorse for what he had done, or if he had forgotten how to feel remorse at a soldier's death. As Alistair fell asleep, he wondered if he would feel remorse when he killed Loghain for his crimes. He couldn't decide if he wanted to or not.

******

They were passing through a narrow valley when a young woman ran up and intercepted them.

"You have to come help! The bandits, they've taken my children, my husband has been injured! Please!" she cried out them. She then turned and ran down a narrow passage.

Lyssa narrowed her eyes as Alistair kicked his horse into gear. She reached out and grabbed the back of his mail practically pulling him off his horse.

"Whoa there, knight in shining armor," Lyssa said bringing his horse to a stop.

"Hey, what's the big idea? She needs our help! We're not just going to pass her by, are we?" Alistair said adjusting his armor back into place.

"Tis obviously a trap. Obvious to all but a buffoon I should say. But no, you go right ahead. I did say buffoon, didn't I?" Morrigan said with considerable snark.

"It's not a trap...is it?" Alistair asked trying to peer around the corner where the woman had gone off.

Lyssa got off her horse and pulled out her blades.

"I'd like to spring it. If we don't do it here, they'll just think of something more clever that we won't pick up on. Though I am a bit insulted at the lack of thought they put into this," Lyssa said. "Alistair, you're with me. Leliana, Wynne and Morrigan, see if you can head up into those trees around the edge. Perhaps take a few out before they jump on us? Moby, stay here. Guard the horses."

"Happy to oblige," Morrigan said hopping off her horse.

"Let's go, before they suspect we know," Lyssa said pulling Alistair to her.

As they walked into the canyon Alistair pulled his sword, "Are you sure, it's a trap?"

"How many bandits do you think would take the children and leave the woman behind?"

"Well, it... could happen," Alistair said.

"How many women would let their children go without a fight? Did that woman look like she had fought anything other than a bad hangover?"

"Alright. So I'm not very observant when women come screaming, 'My babies! My babies! What have they done with my babies!'"

"It's okay, that's what I'm here for," Lyssa said winking at Alastair.

"If you weren't so damned adorable sneaking up on them with those daggers I'd tackle you right now," Alistair said.

Lyssa saw the log positioned just above the entrance to the valley, a few strategic rocks holding it up. She sighed and walked forward to the overturned wagon. The woman who had run up to them turned around smiling. She had a dagger in her hand. An elf was standing behind her, two blades in his hands. Lyssa heard an arrow released and the log behind them fell.

Lyssa twirled one of her blades in her hand, "Best you can do?"

"I think you'll find I have you surrounded," said the elf with a thick Antivan accent.

Lyssa heard several arrow bolts and saw a flash come out of nowhere striking the woman next to the elf. She dropped like a stone.

"You were saying," Lyssa said coolly, walking up to the elf spinning her blades.

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess what they say about Grey Wardens is true then. I had rather hoped it wasn't, but what can you do," said the elf dropping his blades.

Lyssa stopped moving forward and tapped her blade on her shoulder.

"How did you know we were Grey Wardens?" she asked.

"Asking me questions before you kill me? How generous! I don't suppose this is your way of giving me a chance to get away?" asked the elf.

"Uh uh, fancy pants, there is an arrow and two staffs trained on you as I speak," Lyssa said.

"Ah, I see. Well, it doesn't hurt to ask. My name is Zevran. I am an assassin. An Antivan Crow to be precise. I accepted a bid for your...contract as it were." he said.

"Who took out the contract?" Lyssa asked.

"Ah, well that would be the Regent. It seems he wants you dead, and badly. People don't hire the Crows unless they want results," Zevran said.

"Someone should have warned the Regent against hiring you then," Lyssa said placing her blade on her shoulder.

"Hahaha! Yes, they should have it seems. So now that you have me, what will you do with me?"

Lyssa sighed, "I honestly don't know," she said heavily.

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting him go? He tried to kill us!" Alistair said angrily.

"No, you are right. We can't let an assassin go," she said, "We'll have to take him with us for a while. I don't think we can leave him in Denerim, since Loghain hired him, but I suppose we can try the authorities there."

"I do not understand you. You can kill all of the people I brought with me, but you cannot draw my blood? You must drag me around as you go?" Zevran asked.

"Arm yourself if you wish, as your men were, and I will fight you. It was you who dropped your daggers and stayed my blade," Lyssa said coolly.

Zevran looked at Lyssa and smiled, "No… I think I will travel with you. Perhaps I can convince you of my worth if I have more time. And I like looking upon you. You are fierce, you are dangerous, and you are very beautiful."

"Watch your tongue," Alistair said angrily stepping forward.

"Oh and you have a watchdog, how very impressive," Zevran said chuckling.

Lyssa sheathed her blades and found some rope in the upturned wagon. She walked over and began tying up Zevran's hands.

"Not too tight now. Ohhhhh, but maybe a little tighter than that. Have you done this before? You are very good at it," Zevran teased.

"I'm going to have to get used to this kind of thing, men ogling you all the time, aren't I?" Alistair asked as Lyssa pushed Zevran forward back toward the opening of the ravine.

"It would probably happen less if we got a new occupation. Ruffians, assassins, bandits, they aren't really all that big on the manners," Lyssa said.

"Are you sure he won't escape, I mean, I know you don't want to kill an unarmed man or anything, but this seems a little dangerous," Alistair said as they scaled the large log blocking their path.

"Well, I trust Moby will keep a good watch on him. And I don't really know what he's done, you know, punishable offense-wise. He says he's an assassin, but he seems pretty bad at it. For all we know he could be all talk," Lyssa said.

"I am standing right here you know! I'll have you know I've killed many people. I know I have no proof of that, and my performance today was sadly lackluster, but just give me a chance. I'll prove I can slay with the best of them," Zevran said as Lyssa shoved him into the wagon.

"He, is a prisoner. If he tries to leave, bite him," Lyssa said to the Mabari.

"Really?" Morrigan said coming down the hillside with Wynne and Leliana, "We've added jailors to our list of jobs?"

"Three more beautiful women! You my good sir, are one lucky man," Zevran said, addressing Alistair.

"You know there's a problem when I start agreeing with Morrigan," Alistair said under his breath to Lyssa.

"Look," Lyssa said getting atop her horse. "He was unarmed. I was unwilling to kill an unarmed man. If any of you...aside from Morrigan... is willing to strike down an unarmed man, so be it. We'll leave him by the roadside and be off. But unless anyone else has any better ideas, he's coming with us until we know what to do with him."

"Why can't I kill him?" Morrigan said sulkily.

"Because Morrigan, you wouldn't reach in the water toward a drowning baby unless it was to push it further under," Alistair said nastily.

"Well, I think it's honorable. Perhaps the assassin will decide to atone for the things he has done while we are traveling with him," Leliana said.

"Oh, I don't think so," Zevran said saucily. "I quite enjoy...the hunt. But if you'd like to come over here and try to persuade me to atone, I might not mind."

"Perhaps I spoke too soon," Leliana said.

"Come on," said Lyssa, "We're almost to the Dalish camp. We can talk about it more then."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : The Dalish Camp**

They continued through the woods for a time. Zevran seemed to fall asleep during the trip. As the woods got thicker and darker, Lyssa felt a sense of menace. It felt a bit like a cursed village she had been through when she was a very small girl.

"You know, I've been here a time or two, but I've never felt so...creeped out in the Brecilian forest before," Alistair said as he shivered.

"There is dark magic at work here, and it feels very potent," Lyssa said calming her horse which had become nervous.

"Yes, there is something wrong, something that should not be here," Morrigan said quietly. "I dislike the way the wood feels."

"Stay on your guard," Lyssa said drawing her blade and sliding off her horse.

The rest of the party followed suit.

"You're just going to leave me here, defenseless?" Zevran asked from the wagon, now awake.

Lyssa ignored him and slowly crept forward. She heard a low growl, and it had not come from her Mabari. The party stopped and stared into the wood. Lyssa looked straight forward into the eyes of a thing not quite beast. Its face was white, and its golden eyes shined with intelligence.

Its eyes gazed at Lyssa coldly from behind the dense foliage. Lyssa did not break her gaze, nor did she alert the other party members to what she was seeing, fearing to start something that would not be stopped without blood. Lyssa stared into the eyes. There was something almost human about them. She slowly sheathed her blades, never taking her eyes of the strange beast. It watched her for a moment, and then was gone.

Alistair noticed Lyssa had put her weapons away, and saw that she was staring intently into a patch of woods. He slowly walked to her side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We should keep moving, and tread lightly. We are being watched," Lyssa said grabbing the reins of her horse and slowly moving forward.

"Watched? By the elves?" Alistair asked, sheathing his own blade and looking around into the wood.

"No, I do not quite understand yet, but perhaps enlightenment will come when we can speak with the Keeper at the Dalish camp," Lyssa said continuing forward.

The group moved more slowly. It did not take long before they ran into some Dalish Elves guarding the entrance to the camp.

"Stay back outsider, we've no interest in you or your companions. We wish to be left alone," a fierce elf said as they got close. Her eyes were sharp, and she had an intricate tattoo that covered her face.

"We mean you no harm. I am Lyssa, and this is Alistair. We are Grey Wardens seeking aid against the Blight," Lyssa said pulling out the Grey Warden Treaty and showing it to the guard.

The guard took the treaty and examined it before handing it back and peering into the wagon the party had been traveling with.

"Do all Grey Wardens travel about with elves tied up amongst their belongings," the guard asked coldly.

"Oh, don't mind me," Zevran said. "It is a game we play. I pretend to be an evil assassin come to stab her in the night. But her beauty is too much for me, and I drop my blade in awe of her. She ties me up. I beg for my life. She unties me. Then things get... interesting. We have a very imaginative play time. Perhaps she would like you to join, no? Don't worry about getting enough attention, she has a great deal of... stamina," Zevran said in sultry voice.

Lyssa sighed and rolled her eyes while the guard made a disgusted look.

"He is an assassin. We are taking him to Denerim to the authorities there," Lyssa said exasperated.

The guard looked at her and crooked smile spread across her face, "The Wardens now not only protect us from the blight, but petty criminals as well?"

"Hey, I am neither petty, nor a criminal. Being an assassin happens to be a legitimate line of work where I come from," Zevran called from the back of the wagon.

Lyssa shrugged at the guard, "Would you loose him on the world?"

The guard frowned and looked from the wagon to Lyssa, "No. I can certainly understand. But I will have to take you to our keeper, Zathrian, to talk about this treaty of yours. The two Wardens may come, the rest must stay here. Especially the wagon."

She turned around and motioned for them to follow. Lyssa turned to her party and nodded. Alistair followed her into the camp.

Lyssa had heard a great deal about the Dalish elves from the elf families she grew up with, but she had never been to a Dalish elf camp. Huge wagons littered the forest and elaborate tents were constructed right around the trees.

As they walked through the camp every elf they passed stared at them openly.

"You ever get the feeling you were being watched," Alistair said joking, his voice tense.

"Whenever you're behind me," Lyssa joked trying to ease the tension.

"Hahaha," Alistair laughed nervously, blushing. "What makes you think I'm watching your backside...I mean your back."

Lyssa smiled as they stopped in front of a tall elf in ornate robes.

"Keeper, these are Grey Wardens. They say they are here to request our aid," the guard said.

The tall elf looked at Lyssa and Alistair before speaking, "Thank you Mithra. You have done well to bring them to me. You may return to your post, I will take it from here."

The guard named Mithra bowed and turned to go back to the entrance of the camp.

"Grey Wardens, I am Zathrain, keeper of this tribe. I am afraid you have come at a bad time. As much as I would like to honor the treaty and help the Grey Wardens defeat the blight, we have troubles of our own that must come first. I hope you understand."

"What troubles are you speaking of, Keeper Zathrain?" Lyssa asked, "It wouldn't have to do with a certain threat in the woods perchance?"

Zathrain looked at Lyssa, surprised. "Then you have seen the werewolves?" he asked.

"Werewolves? Is that what that creepy feeling was all about back there?" Alistair asked surprised.

"Yes," Zathrain said looking at Alistair. "They are the beasts that roam the woods. They carry a curse that now threatens our own village."

As he spoke, Zathrain led Alistair and Lyssa to a makeshift healing area. Many elves were lying on mats moaning and twisting in their sleep.

"We have lived with the threat of the wolves for many years. It was easy to handle them, our hunters had no trouble shooting the beasts down. But now they are being lead by a white wolf by the name of Witherfang. Witherfang has organized the beasts somehow. They attacked the camp, biting many of our elves," Zathrain said looking down at his people.

"Where do the werewolves come from I wonder," she said aloud.

"I believe it is Witherfang who holds the answer to that question. It is my belief that Witherfang has caused this curse, and the only way to save my people is to cut out the beast's heart," Zathrain said viciously. "From it we should be able to make a cure."

"Hmmm," Lyssa thought looking at Zathrain, "If we do this for you, if we kill Witherfang and bring back his heart, will you then pledge to help us against the Blight?"

"Yes. If this is done I would be most grateful and would offer any support I could," Zathrain said.

"Where is this Witherfang?" Lyssa asked.

"Further into the Brecilian forest, on our hunting grounds. I will send word to the guards to allow you entry. You may also trade with my people if you need any supplies. I ask only that you find Witherfang quickly. Time is running out for my people," Zathrain said looking back down at the sick elves with a troubled look on his face.

"Then we shall go, and hunt this Witherfang down for you," Lyssa said.

As she and Alistair made their way through the camp towards the hunting grounds, Alistair tugged on Lyssa's tunic and leaned in close to whisper to her, "Should we try to...you know, talk them into letting Wynne or Leliana in with us. I mean, werewolves," he said in a spooky voice. "I would prefer not to get bitten myself."

"I don't want to hassle the elves any more than we have to. It is clear they are already uncomfortable with our presence. Add Morrigan into the mix and I think that spells disaster. I wouldn't worry too much about being bitten though. I do not think we have heard the whole story yet," Lyssa said quietly as they approached the guarded exit deeper into the woods.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Zathrain was hiding something, I don't know what, but I could feel it," Lyssa said.

"Another one of your cunning hunches," Alistair teased.

"When I asked where the werewolves came from, Zathrain was definitely not being completely forthcoming… And when he spoke of the werewolves, he had such hatred in his eyes. But he should realize the werewolves have no choice over what they are, they have been cursed. It is like being angry at a bear for trying to kill you if you get too close to its cubs. It is a pointless anger. But his anger... it seemed very personal."

Alistair shook his head in amazement, "The next time I go to the market, I'm taking you with me. I never know if I'm paying too much for my cheeses, or buying something the vendor found growing in his cellar."

Lyssa laughed.

They walked quietly through the woods, traveling on the well worn hunting paths. The trees were exceptionally thick in this part of the wood, and Lyssa was reminded a bit of the Korcari wilds and the first mission she had gone on with Alistair.

"You know, I was just thinking back to our first mission together," Alistair said smiling.

"You too?"

Alistair chuckled, "Yes, well. I was thinking about it, and what I thought of you then. It seems like ages ago, but I know it hasn't really been that long." He was quiet for a while.

"You're not going to tell me?" Lyssa asked.

"Tell you what," Alistair asked, confused.

"What you thought of me then," Lyssa said laughing.

"Oh...Oh yes, I'm sorry. I was just remembering how you jumped into the woods that first time," Alistair said laughing. Then his voice became serious, "I was terrified, you know. That you wouldn't live through the joining. Duncan told me before we even got to Ostagar that he might have enough recruits to have a joining ceremony. He warned me not to get too close to any of the recruits. Told me what we had to do if any recruits tried to leave the joining.

"I wasn't really thinking about it then. Only one person died at my joining, and no one tried to leave. I mentioned to one of the other Grey Wardens at Ostagar that I was going to be helping out at a joining for the first time, and I was happy about it. Happy because Duncan trusted me enough to do it. The Warden looked at me strangely. I asked him what the sour look was for. Actually I asked him if my tunic needed to be changed because it was a little rank at the time, but that's beside the point. He told me not one recruit save himself survived his Joining. And he said the first time he helped Duncan he had to kill a young woman....she bolted at the last minute, just as Duncan was passing her the goblet. And then.... he told me the joining is much harder during a Blight."

Alistair was quiet for a minute, then chuckled to himself, "At first I thought, 'this won't be hard.' Daveth was insufferable, chasing women all over camp, and Ser Jory was, well he wasn't particularly personable. And then Duncan said he was going off to possibly bring back a noble woman, and, well, I figured I got off easy. It's not that I didn't care if recruits lived or died, I just figured it would be easier than if....It was stupid to think anyway. When Daveth died... even though I... and then Jory...

"But they were nothing compared to you. When I met you I thought, well here's a pretty thing. What's a girl like her want to be a Warden for? But then I spoke to you. And I found myself liking you immediately. I liked the way you looked at me when I talked. I liked the way you laughed. I just... liked you. And it was so hard. I tried not to like you that much, but in the Korcari Wilds, when you were bolstering our confidences, you just... have a way about you. I was so terrified of what I might do if you had wanted to leave, and Duncan or I had to..."

"Do not think on it so, Alistair. Should all go well, and we survive all of this to restart the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, I think perhaps a few changes are in order, to save people the pain of just such a thing. If a man like Daveth was willing to go through with the ritual despite the dangers, well I suspect most recruits would surprise you. I don't think the Grey Wardens realize their secret isn't so secret. You can't go about plucking the best and brightest from around the countryside without some notice. And if some of those recruits are never heard from again, well… Being someone who wanted to join the Wardens for some time before Duncan ever met me, I can tell you that it was a well known rumor that the joining process was quite possibly deadly, even if we were unaware of the specifics of it. We didn't care. Being a soldier can be deadly as well. We all join for different reasons. But I suspect the best of us, those who are most likely to be acceptable recruits for the joining, we do it because it's the right thing to do, don't we," Lyssa said putting her hand on Alistair's arm.

Alistair looked at Lyssa and smiled, "You always know the right thing to say. How do you do that?"

"I read a book on it once, 'Rowan and Calan's 1,001 Things to Say When You Need to Say Something Right,'" Lyssa joked.

Alistair laughed and hugged her tight, "I'm never going into a werewolf infested forest without you!"

They heard a low growl and suddenly went quiet.

"I suppose having a deep and meaningful conversation in said werewolf infested forest wasn't the best of my ideas," Alistair whispered as he began to pull his blade.

Lyssa placed her hand on his, halting the blade in its scabbard. Alistair looked at her confused and then looked to the area of the forest where she was staring. A huge white wolf was staring back at her.

"Witherfang?" Alistair asked.

The wolf stared for a moment longer then bounded off to the west.

"Let's go," Lyssa said quietly.

They followed a westward path, picking their way carefully through the trees. They were no longer on a hunting trail, and they started seeing large stones here and there. Upon closer inspection, Alistair decided the stones were actually ruins, their shape being far too uniform to be natural.

The woods thinned out around them. Thick vines and moss covered what looked to be a huge stone pathway leading down into a large stone structure just ahead of them. At that moment, three werewolves bounded up the stairs leading down to the ruins and stopped just in front of Lyssa and Alistair. Alistair started to draw his sword again, but Lyssa motioned him to stop.

"You are a human! Why would you help the elves! Why would you speak to Zathrain," the tall, dark werewolf in the center growled.

"So you do speak then? I have never heard of werewolves who speak," Lyssa said, "But I did wonder."

"Of course we speak. I guess Zathrain did not tell you that either, but this does not surprise me. It is the Lady that calms us. The Lady that teaches us to speak again," the werewolf growled at Lyssa.

"I would speak with this Lady," Lyssa said.

"No! You stink of elves! I do not trust you, for I know what it is Zathrain wants. He would have us live cursed forever, without even the Lady to calm us. I will not let you near her!"

And with that the werewolves jumped at Lyssa and Alistair. Lyssa deftly dodged the first werewolf but the second rolled her over backwards, its teeth inches from her neck. She kicked with both of her legs and the creature went flying into a tree. It let out a painful yelp then fell to the ground unconscious. Lyssa turned to Alistair who was holding off one of the other werewolves with his shield, trying to get at his sword.

"Yes, let's talk to the werewolves. Surely we can all be friends, run in the park, chase sticks, bite people. Good times!" he said trying to push the beast away.

Lyssa ran towards him to help when the large dark werewolf jumped in front of her slashing at her armor. Lyssa jumped back but not soon enough. The werewolf's claws raked at the exposed leg beneath her skirt of armor, cutting into the skin. Blood seeped down her leg into her boot.

Lyssa hopped back up, her survival instincts kicking in. Her body flooded with adrenaline. She pulled her blades and charged the werewolf, slamming it to the ground, pressing her daggers towards the wolf with all her strength. The werewolf was desperately trying to hold her back, his claws gripping her gauntlets, straining against her with all the strength he had, but Lyssa's blades were inching ever closer to his neck.

Just then Lyssa was knocked back to the ground by a white blur. She rolled over to look back. She saw the white wolf that had knocked her away from her prey. The wolf howled into the sky, and the werewolf that had pinned Alistair leaped back and stood by the large dark werewolf and the white wolf. The werewolf Lyssa had knocked into the tree hobbled over to the others. The white wolf stared at Lyssa, and she felt as if it were trying to tell her something. Lyssa watched as all four furry creatures bounded down the steps into the ruins below.

Alistair jumped up and ran to Lyssa, holding her down when she tried to rise.

"No, you're hurt. Let me help," he said sitting on the ground beside her and pulling off his boot. A small pouch fell out and he unwrapped a couple of small health poultices.

Lyssa looked down at them and laughed a little. Alistair looked up at the sound and smiled ruefully, "I learned from the best!"

He opened one of the poultices and poured it over the wound. Lyssa gasped as the liquid fizzled and bubbled out. Alistair blushed while he lifted her skirt of mail to check her leg higher up. He carefully dipped a soft cloth into the liquid poultice and dabbed at the wound.

"You'll need to have Wynne look at this if you want it to heal properly, but this should stop it from bleeding," he said dabbing the area to see if any fresh blood came welling out, "Are you sure we shouldn't go back for some help? These things are really fast!"

"Witherfang could have killed me just then, if she wanted. She stopped them from attacking us as much as she stopped us from attacking them," Lyssa said. "I think she wants to talk."

"She? I thought Zathrain said Witherfang was a he?"

"I think we'll find this Lady the werewolves spoke of is one and the same as Witherfang," Lyssa stand standing slowly with Alistair's help. She tested her leg gingerly and was surprised it didn't hurt at all.

"Hey, I think that's the most potent health poultice I've ever had used on me!"

Alistair blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "I've been practicing a little herbalism. I figured, we're out in the wild, traveling a lot. Not many merchants out here after all. I found this recipe in with some stuff Wynne gave me to read on our way here. I tried it out. It came out pretty well, did it?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt at all! I'm jealous! I can't make a thing worth using. Moby wouldn't even let me test my last poultice attempt on him, and I don't blame him. It had a smell most foul."

Alistair blushed again pulling on his boot, "I'm glad you like it."

"Well, shall we go into the ruins?" Lyssa said turning to look down the ancient stairs.

Alistair sighed and followed Lyssa's gaze, "Alright then. But if I get bitten, then I'm biting you, and you won't like that, because you'll be all unhappy sitting around the den raising our puppies while I'm off cavorting with the boys and howling at the moon."

"You would leave me for the boys, eh?" Lyssa teased.

"Well, no. We probably wouldn't ever make it out of the bedroom, or wherever it is that werewolves... how did we get on this topic again?" Alistair asked laughing.

"Come on, let's go," Lyssa said taking a step down the stairs.

They walked down into the ruins. The opening was dusty and stale air came out of the dark entrance. Lyssa stepped in and let her eyes adjust to the gloom.

Alistair stepped in and let his eyes adjust as well. He looked around the cavernous room.

"Where do you think they want to meet? You think there's a little table somewhere with tea and biscuits? I could really go for a biscuit right about now. And there's a funny mental image, a bunch of werewolves sitting around a table playing gin, drinking tea and eating biscuits."

"Come on, silly," Lyssa said pulling him to the right.

They moved further into the ruins and into a passageway on the right. They stepped carefully down the dark hallway until it opened up into a larger room. The three werewolves that had attacked them outside the ruins were there. The wolves trotted to the center of the room. Alistair and Lyssa could hear a chorus of growls echoing off the walls, making it impossible to know just how many werewolves were hiding just out of site, in the dark far corners of the room. Alistair gripped Lyssa's hand tightly as she strode boldly to the center of the room, his other hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"We will not attack you again, as the Lady wishes it so. But if you make a move toward the Lady, I kill you where you stand," the large dark werewolf snarled.

"I wish only to speak... to understand, nothing more," Lyssa said evenly.

Just then, out from the shadows in the back of the room, a pale figure moved forward. It was a woman, her skin a pale green tint. Her eyes and hair were the color of the darkest evergreen and she had woody vines circling her body, crisscrossing like veins across her skin. She moved slowly, and every where she stepped, the moss seemed to reach up a bit to meet her touch. She approached Lyssa cautiously. As she passed the large dark werewolf, she caressed his cheek, and he visibly calmed at her touch.

"I watched you stranger, as you entered my wood. I sensed a nobility to you, and allowed you to pass unheeded. Is it possible you are the help I have long desired?" she asked. Her voice reminded Lyssa of the sound of a bubbling stream and the wind in the leaves. It was soft and whispery, like the forest itself.

"Perhaps… if it is peace that you seek, and not destruction," Lyssa said carefully.

"Peace! Where was peace when Zathrain cursed my people? Where was peace when he hunted down my ancestors? Did Zathrain send you here in the name of peace, stranger? Somehow, I doubt it," the dark werewolf snarled.

"Calm yourself Swiftrunner. She means you no ill," the Lady said touching the dark werewolf's muzzle, "I understand what you are asking, and yes, it is indeed peace I seek, though perhaps not in the manner that you think."

"If it is peace you wish, why did you attack the Elven camp," Lyssa asked.

"I will not lie. It was in part for revenge. I was angry at Zathrain, angry he did not listen to my pleas. I struck out blindly. But there was another reason. I had hoped if his own people were afflicted with the curse, he would end it, end the suffering of these men, and end my own suffering as well."

"Zathrain can end the curse?" Lyssa asked questioningly.

"He is the one who brought it down on us," the Lady said gesturing to the wolves, "but I am sure he would not tell you, for surely there is some shame in his heart for what he has brought upon his own people. I must tell you then, how it started.

"Many, many years ago, men shared these forests with the elves. I do not know why or how it came to be, but for some reason the men no longer wished to share the wood. They attacked the elvish camp, killing many of the people, including Zathrain's own family. Even Zathrain's son died in the attack. The only member of his family that survived was his daughter, who had been viscously raped by the men. But even what seemed like a small mercy, was not to be, for when she found she was with child, she killed herself.

"Zathrain was destroyed. His rage was undeniable. He called on the spirit of the forest to curse the men, to change them into the beasts he believed them to be. He bound me to a wolf, and I savaged the village of men. Many died, and many were turned into werewolves. Zathrain then hunted them down. But his rage knew no bounds. Even after all the men in the village were long gone, he did not lift the curse. There have been none here for generations that were alive during that terrible tragedy, but the anger in Zathrain is still strong. He believes it is just to continue to punish even the ancestors of those men who killed his family.

"I am tired, and I wish to be at peace. But as long as the curse stands I cannot leave this place. I cannot drift between the leaves and be one with the forest. Attacking the camp was not the best action, but I could not get Zathrain to see what he has done any other way. Do you understand now why we attacked the elves?" the lady asked.

Lyssa paced a moment before speaking, "How can we stop the curse?" she asked turning and looking at the Lady.

"Zathrain must do it. He must release his pain and allow me to dissipate back into the forest. Only he can stop the curse. Killing him will not do it, and neither will killing me. We must both be willing participants in a ritual to end the curse. If you could bring him here, let me talk to him, I may be able to convince him to do this," the Lady said.

"That's all well and good, but how do we convince Zathrain to come down here, unarmed? I don't think we'll be able to say, 'Oh, let's just all go down into the creepy ruin and visit with the pretty fairy lady!'" Alistair said.

"Alistair is right. Zathrain will not likely come down without a fight," Lyssa said.

"Perhaps. But... you can tell him that if he does not wish to remove the curse, that I will make sure he can never find Witherfang, and his people will share in our burden for as long as we both shall live," the Lady said darkly.

"Remind me never to upset a fairy woman," Alistair whispered.

"We will do our best, Lady," Lyssa said, and motioned Alistair to follow her back out into the main chamber of the ruins.

As they were walking through the dark passageway to the entrance of the ruin, Alistair asked, "Do you think he'll come? I mean, I know you are a skilled negotiator and everything, but..."

He stopped talking as they entered the large entrance chamber to the ruin and saw Zathrain standing there.

"Have you done as I asked?"

"About that," Alistair answered, "don't you think it might have been prudent to tell us you started the whole thing? I mean, it would have saved us a little time anyway," Alistair said crossing his arms.

"You've spoken to the spirit then. You do know that she and Witherfang are one and the same, which means she is directly helping to spread the curse to my people," Zathrain said angrily.

"Yes, I figured as much. Since we're past all the pretenses, she would like to talk to you," Lyssa said.

"Talk to her? What good would that do? I'm not interested in talking," Zathrain said.

"Are you sure? She's very pretty, and a fairy! Bonus!" Alistair said.

"She wants to end the curse as much as you do," Lyssa said.

"No, she wants those men to stop paying for what they did! And she has manipulated you into believing she wants peace. She wants me dead so she can overrun my clan. I will not let that happen," Zathrain said.

"I can promise to protect you from the werewolves, unless of course you attack first. I will not let them harm you otherwise. She just wants to talk to you. I see no harm in that," Lyssa said.

"Fine, but I promise nothing, and I still think this is a waste of time," Zathrain said bitterly.

Lyssa led Zathrain back down into the werewolf lair, knowing that Zathrain may still yet try something. This would be a tricky conversation indeed, and not one she was looking forward to.

As they entered the werewolf lair the Lady came forward to greet Zathrain. The werewolves all seemed tensed and ready to fight.

"Zathrain, can we not end this once and for all? Must we continue to suffer for something that happened so long ago?"

"You have no right to speak of suffering. You do not know my pain. There is no end to it. I will not lift the curse just so they can be happy. I will never be happy because of what they did!" Zathrain said bitterly.

"Surely these men are not to blame? They are only the descendants of the ones who wronged you. How long must they pay for the crimes those men committed so long ago?" the Lady asked.

"And what of my descendants? I have none because of those crimes. I see no reason those beasts should not share my suffering," Zathrain said.

"And the people of your tribe," Lyssa said gently, "Must they pay as well?"

Zathrain turned to Lyssa and looked down, unable to meet her gaze, "What do you care of it human? My problems are only a small part of your plan. I do not know why you try so hard to change my mind. We should kill Witherfang and be done with it."

"I care because I know something of your pain. Not too long ago, men came and murdered my whole family. They raped the women in my castle. I too, would have met the same fate had I not been fortunate to wake in time. The men had no mercy for my family, striking down my young nephew just before they raped his mother. But I would not do the same to their children in vengeance, for I am not like them. Justice will find the men who did this to my family, but their children, their wives, their brothers, their sisters... they had no part in that evening's vile doings. If they had known, they themselves may have even punished the wretched men for what they had done, as I would have had I learned my own brother had done such a thing. We each make our own decisions in life. Why should we forever be punished for the sins of our forebears?" Lyssa asked.

Zathrain's eyes softened and he looked to the ground, "I...you are right. I cannot erase the pain I feel, but I should not punish the innocent. I will do as you ask. Tell my clan, that you have my support for the coming Blight. I will not survive the reversal of the curse, my fate is tied to the spirit's, and as she dies...so will I. Tell Lanaya... she is keeper now."

"Thank you, Zathrain," the Lady said approaching him.

Lyssa stepped back as did Alistair. Zathrain pulled out his staff and began a long slow chant. As each word was spoken, Lyssa felt a pressure building in the room. A soft glow surrounded the Lady and the werewolves. As the last word was spoken, the pressure released, and the smell of spring filled the cavern. The Lady dispersed into the air like the seeds of a dandelion, and blew around the room. The particles that had once been the Lady wound their way up the passageway and out into the forest. The werewolves transformed into men and women. They stared at each other in disbelief. Zathrain fell to his knees, clutching his staff.

Lyssa went to him, holding his head in her lap as his eyes fluttered open. "Thank you Warden. I do not know how, but...I feel it. I feel peace at last," he said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Lyssa stood, gently laying Zathrain's head on the ground. She looked at the men who stared about in wonder. The one who had been Swiftrunner, walked forward and gripped Lyssa's hand.

"I... do not know how to thank you. We will help you build a hammock to carry him back to his people, but we will not go with you. Perhaps someday we will be able to reach out to the elves again, but for now, we must go our own way," he said.

Lyssa nodded and moved back to Alistair who crossed his arms and smiled.

"We do good work, don't we?" he asked.

"Yes, we do." Lyssa responded.

******

The trip back to the elven camp was uneventful—pleasant even. In fact, there was a gentle breeze on their backs the whole way. When they got back to the Dalish camp, it took some explaining, but Zathrain's first, Lanaya, knew the background of the curse. Since the elves who had been bitten were already getting better, it did not take much explaining for Lanaya to understand what had happened. She readily pledged the help of the elves to fight the Blight alongside the Grey Wardens.

Alistair and Lyssa rejoined their group and resumed their journey. As they headed north to Denerim, Alistair looked at Lyssa and asked, "Do you think he really felt it, peace I mean, before he died?"

"Yes. He had no reason to lie," Lyssa said after thinking about it for a moment.

"So you think you can find peace after something like that then," Alistair asked quietly.

"Some things you feel, you can't help feeling. They are powerful. Like love. When it happens, you can't really do anything about it. You just need to let it happen. But feeling hate and anger, I think those are choices. I think we choose to feel those things. I don't know why, maybe because we are afraid that if we don't continue to hate, we'll be letting the memories of why we feel that way go. Maybe we are afraid if we forgive, or show mercy, that lessens the crime, or dishonors the memory of those we lost. Perhaps Zathrain finally felt peace because he allowed himself to feel peace. Perhaps he finally forgave himself for not being there when his family died. Maybe... he finally let the past be the past."

Alistair rode in silence for a while before speaking again. "I can't forgive Loghain for what he's done. You… you understand that, right?"

Lyssa rode for a long time before answering. "The only one who can truly forgive Loghain for his sins is his Maker. He must pay for the injustice he has wrought, that much is sure. For you, Alistair, I think it is more important to forgive yourself for not being there by Duncan's side. You have no blame in his death, and I think once you accept that, whatever choice you make with regards to Loghain's fate, well...I think you will be at peace with it."

"So if I execute him in cold blood, you will stand beside me?"

Lyssa laughed, "Have you been plotting this, Alistair? That seems so unlike you! A man like Loghain, well he's a slippery fellow. People will probably say things like, 'But he was such a great general,' and 'He's given his life for Ferelden.' If justice isn't meted out swiftly, he's likely to get away with a slap on the wrist. It is unfortunate that for all the talk of justice that gets bandied about, not one noble pays as much for their sins as a common thief in the local alienage who is hanged for his crimes. Yet when one beloved general decides to do what he likes, the people be damned, thousands of lives may be stolen. But when the thief does as he will, the only result is that some noble might not be able to buy the sweet they were eying while their pocket was picked. Alas, thus is the way of the world."

"Lyssa, for someone so noble, you are so very cynical sometimes. It worries me," Alistair said smiling over at her.

"And I sometimes hope that you Alastair, never learn of the selfishness that is in the world, for I prefer your world to mine, any day."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : The Harder Side of Denerim**

It was getting close to evening as the party neared Denerim. Lyssa stopped by the side of the road, finding a suitable place to set up camp.

"I think it would be best if we camp outside of Denerim, rather than all going in. If Loghain has been spreading his lies about the Grey Wardens, it would be best not to draw attention to ourselves. We should break up into groups of two. We are looking for information about Brother Genitivi, nothing more. We sneak in, get what we need, and sneak out. Until the Arl is up and about to support us, it's probably best to avoid confrontation.

"Alistair and I will see about finding someone who might take the assassin off of our hands. Until then, if there is anybody who does not wish to go into the city, they can stay with Moby and guard the assassin while we look for information." Lyssa finished.

"I volunteer to stay. Just the thought of all those wretched people makes me ill. I will set up camp and have supper ready when you get back," Morrigan said helpfully.

"Are you sure? You might miss out on your chance to kick someone whose life is in the gutter," Alistair said.

"Oh I can do that anytime you're around, Alistair. I don't have to wait until you get to the city," Morrigan replied sweetly.

"Come on," Lyssa said impatiently, "Leliana, Wynne, be careful."

Lyssa and Alistair waited outside the gate while Leliana and Wynne went in first. If the guard recognized them, they didn't want Leliana and Wynne to get caught up in the struggle. Each group had a little money and some goods to trade while they were in Denerim.

"Lyssa, I know this is probably a horrible time to ask, but I was wondering. While we're here, do you think it would be okay if we called on someone," Alistair asked nervously.

"You have a friend here?"

"Not exactly. See, my mother, she had another child, before me I mean. I didn't really know about it until more recently, but I think I would like to meet her."

"You have a sister? Alistair, how exciting for you!"

"Yes, well, I was hoping to get to meet her, maybe warn her about the Blight. I just feel... well I would feel really badly if something happened and I did nothing to try to help."

"Of course we'll meet your sister," Lyssa said smiling. "I'd love to meet her myself. If she's half as charming as you I'm sure we'll be fast friends!"

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me. Her name is Goldana. She lives near the market district," Alistair said happily.

"Then we shall have to go there first, as long as we don't get arrested along the way. I think we've waited long enough, are you ready?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes," Alistair said nervously. "I think so."

They walked into the city and no one stopped them. Alistair pointed out the house that belonged to Goldana and they approached.

"This is happening so fast. I don't know if I'm ready," he said twisting his fingers. "I'm going to meet my sister… I can hardly believe it."

Lyssa placed her hand on Alistair's shoulder. "I'll be right by your side."

"Thank you, Lyssa." He took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

They knocked on the door and a woman shouted, "Come in!" from inside.

They stepped inside a small home, cluttered with bits and bobs everywhere. A woman with an apron came to meet them, a scowl on her face. Lyssa couldn't help but notice that the woman did not look much like Alistair.

"An who are you then? Come to complain about the wash? I do every piece of clothing to the best of my ability. If you don't like it you can shove off," the woman said.

"Goldana?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, and what of it to you? You don't look like any of my customers? An I don't do armor," Goldana said shrilly.

"I'm... Alistair...your brother," Alistair added hopefully.

"My what? I don have a brother. My mum died giving birth to a babe they says was the kings. They says the babe died," Goldana eyed Alistair through slitted eyes.

"Well... the babe didn't die, I'm him. I'm your brother," Alistair said holding out his arms as if he expected a hug.

"I knew it! I knew they lied to me! An me mum dyin' an everything. They just wanted to take what's mine. Everybody always trying to take what's mine. An here you are waltzing in here looking for what? A hug, a kiss from your big sister? All I ever got from you was a dead mum, why should I feel anything for you!" Goldana said nastily.

"Hey now, that's hardly Alistair's fault now is it," Lyssa said having quite enough of this woman.

"An who are you then? Some strumpet he's fixing to put up in his castle with all the riches and the finery? You must be a fine one in the sack then. But take my word for it, they always find someone younger and prettier. You mark my words. Then you'll be out on your arse faster than you can say 'your majesty'" Goldana said spitting into the corner of the room.

"Hey, I'll not have you talking to her that way! She's my...friend... and a Grey Warden like me. Show her some respect," Alistair said angrily.

"Well now, a prince and a Grey Warden? Well La di da! A fat lot of good that does me, what with five mouths to feed an all. You want some respect? You do something to help your sister! Seems to me I deserve something for what I done," Goldana said shrewdly.

"Well Alistair, you said you wanted a family..." Lyssa said quietly.

"Yes... perhaps I was a bit too optimistic about this. Can we give her a little something? Fifteen sovereigns maybe, to help her out?"

"Sure, if you like," Lyssa said stifling a sigh because she knew exactly what would happen next.

"Look, Goldana, I am sorry for your situation. Here's fifteen sovereigns. Hopefully that will help out until..." Alistair began.

"Fifteen sovereigns!? Do you think I'm stupid? There better be a lot more where this came from! I know my rights. I expect to get the life I deserve for what I done. Lived like a pauper all my life when I coulda been up in the tower eatin' and drinkin' with the best of 'em," Goldana said snatching the money away from Alistair and counting it up greedily.

"Yes, well..." Alistair said flabbergasted, "I will see to it. Best of luck to you Goldana."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, waving them off while she continued to look at the money.

As they walked outside into the bright sun Alistair shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You know, that was not at all how I pictured this would go. I mean, I knew I probably wasn't going to be sitting down to a nice goose dinner or anything, but that was...that was..."

"Miserable?" Lyssa added helpfully.

"Yeah, a little bit," Alistair said glumly.

"Alistair, I am so sorry," Lyssa said sighing, "but don't be too hard on her. That's just the way people are. Greed is a very powerful motivator. People really only do things to help themselves. You know why we get so little thanks as Grey Wardens? Because the people expect us to do these things. They think of it as their right, to have someone else take care of this mess for them. It is a terrible lesson to have to learn, especially this way. You know, you shouldn't give so much of yourself. You should get a little something in return. You should always keep a little something just for yourself. Then you won't feel so bad about giving so much back. Sometimes you have to do the things you want to do."

"I guess you're right. Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have subjected you to that. And I promise I won't toss you out on your arse," he said smiling at her.

Lyssa grinned at him and touched his chest with her finger, "Oh I'm not worried about that. You couldn't if you wanted to."

"Are you suggesting I can't take you? Because I can. I fought an ogre you know."

"Are you saying I'm an ogre?"

"No, I didn't. Hey, give me back my pack. Hey!"

******

Lyssa and Alistair ended up at the same place as Leliana and Wynne at the same time. Brother Genitivi's house was empty, but they did find some notebooks that indicated his research had been going well and he was sure the Urn of Andraste was somewhere near a mountain village called Haven.

"According to the map, Haven is pretty close to Orzammar. Just south of it actually. We could go there after getting the help of the dwarves," Lyssa said looking at the old map they had found in Brother Genitivi's study.

"That sounds good. Even following the Imperial highway it will take at least two days to get to the Frostback Mountains. We should make sure we have all the supplies we need before we go," Alistair said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Leliana and I picked up enough things to last several days. What of Zevran? Have you figured out what to do with him?" Wynne asked.

Lyssa sighed, rubbing her temples while Alistair laughed into his hand. "We spoke with the captain of the guard, who didn't entirely believe Loghain's proclamation that Grey Wardens were traitors. Turns out he was on friendly terms with Duncan. We did a few favors for him to sweeten the deal, but when I brought Zevran up, and told him the situation, he said he could try to keep Zevran in prison, but Arl Howe is apparently actively involved in what is going on at Fort Drakon, and that as soon as they found out Zevran was there, he'd be released again, free to come after us for a second attempt. He offered to do his best, but I'd rather have the assassin where I can see him. So for now, he'll remain with us. Hopefully if these ashes really do exist, and we can cure the Arl, then we can drop Zevran off at Redcliffe."

Leliana giggled and Wynne had a wry smile on her face.

"Morrigan is going to love this," Alistair said as they walked to the edge of the city.

Lyssa sighed and shook her head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 : The Road to Orzammar**

"Am I to believe, the good people of Denerim couldn't be convinced to take me off your hands?" Zevran asked leaning back comfortably in the wagon.

"No, they said they had no room in their prison for failed assassins," Lyssa said curtly as they rode along.

"I love it when you are testy. You get this gleam in your eye that is so sexy," Zevran said, staring at Lyssa.

"Cut it out. She's not interested," Alistair said testily.

"Is she not then? I find that women often don't admit what they really want for fear it will make them seem... oh, what is the word I am looking for, aggressive?"

"You don't know what you are talking about," Alistair said.

"Really? You have had a lot of experience with women then?"

"No.. but..."

"Ah. I see. That explains it."

"That explains what? I don't see how that should explain anything to you. Other than that I am a gentleman."

"Oh ho ho ho, Alistair. You are so adorable. I should like to have some private time in this wagon with you and teach you a thing or two. That would be most enjoyable."

"I...am going to ride over there now."

Morrigan rode up alongside the wagon, smiling. "Zevran, I think I'm starting to like you."

"Somehow, that frightens me just a little bit," Zevran said.

******

Alistair was riding slightly in front of the pack keeping an eye out for anything he could forage from the lands surrounding the road when Wynne sidled up next to him.

"Here to lecture me again about the wisdom of socializing with my fellow warden," Alistair said genially.

"I think you are doing more than socializing, but if that's what you'd like to call it..." Wynne said smiling.

"Well, I was trying to be discreet. Isn't that what a man is supposed to do when he's in love?"

"So you are in love?"

"Uh, well, yes if you must know."

"Then yes, it is what a man is supposed to do. And no, I wasn't going to lecture you. I came to apologize. I have... well I think I acted hastily when I spoke to you at first. I didn't know you fully, and I was wrong."

"Really? You didn't pick up any funny looking mushrooms along the way and snack on them, did you?"

"No, Alistair. I am completely in control of myself."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the conversation I saw you having with her before, does it?"

"It might."

"Well now I am curious. What did she say?"

"It doesn't really matter, Alistair. What matters is that you two seem to be good for each other, and that isn't a bad thing."

"Aw come on, you can't tease me like that. Did she tell you what she thinks of my hair?"

"No."

"Are you sure, because I spent all morning getting it just right."

******

Alistair was rushing to catch up since he had found another apple tree and had grabbed as many as he could. The sacks on either side of his horse were chock full of the fruit. Leliana was at the back of the group, and Alistair slowed so he could ask her a question that was bothering him.

"Leliana," Alistair said.

"Yes?"

"A man like Zevran, do you really think he's had a lot of experience with women?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised. He is handsome and dashing. And he has probably been trained in the art of seduction. Many assassins are."

"Oh," Alistair said a little sullenly. "So women, like yourself...,"

"Very good, Alistair, you remembered."

"Yes. I'm good at that, remembering when someone is a woman as long as I've already confirmed it with them. But back to my question. Do women, sometimes, not tell you when they want something...,"

"Something what? Ohhh," Leliana giggled, "I think I know what you mean."

"Thank the maker because there was no way I was finishing that sentence," Alistair said relieved. "So..."

"Well, sometimes a woman will be embarrassed to ask for something... let's say special. She will not want to seem so forthright. Sometimes it is up to the man to... explore their options."

"So, I could be do something wrong then, and not even know it?"

"Oh, I don't think so Alistair. Not by the sound of things anyway."

"Excuse me?"

Leliana giggled.

"Oh forget I asked."

******

Alistair handed out apples to everyone, even Zevran. Lyssa was setting up the tent, and Alistair noticed it was toward the edge of camp. He felt a little relieved. After Lyssa was done setting up the tent she turned to see Alistair coming her way. She smiled.

"Do you want to make it an early night?" Lyssa asked.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd sit by the fire with me for a bit," he said smiling.

"Okay," Lyssa said a little confused.

She walked over to the fire and noticed everyone was off doing something else. There was a small mug of something steaming near the fire pit. Alistair had rolled a large log close to the fire for them to lean against.

"Kick off your boots, your feet must be tired," he said.

"Okay," Lyssa said laughing and leaning up against the log while she pulled off her boots, "What is this all about?"

Alistair smiled as he reached to take a mug of steaming liquid from the fire, carefully passing it to Lyssa. He took off his gloves and began massaging her feet. Lyssa cocked her head, a funny smile on her face and sniffed the mug of liquid.

"Alistair! Where did you get this?"

"I snuck off to get it when we were in Denerim. I thought you'd like it. I figured I could give you at least one night to relax."

Lyssa sipped the chocolate and smiled at the taste. Then she remembered her conversation with Uldred. She couldn't believe Alistair had remembered what she had said. She blushed at the sweet gesture.

"Alistair," she said putting the cup of chocolate down next to her.

"Yes dear?" he asked still rubbing her feet.

"I think you should come to the tent with me."

Alistair looked up at Lyssa and saw the look in her eyes.

"Your wish is my command."

******

Alistair held Lyssa close to his body and felt her deep regular breathing. He could tell she wasn't quite asleep, but she was very close.

"Lyssa, I've been thinking."

"Hmmm," she said softly.

"What you said earlier today, about keeping something for myself, about doing the things I want to do. Did you mean that?"

"Yes. I think it will help you to keep going, if you know you can have something for yourself. It's how I keep going, at least, knowing that my life will be one of service for the people, that I may have to make sacrifices for the rest of my life," Lyssa said sleepily.

"What do you have... for yourself I mean?"

"I have you. No matter what happens, as long as I have you, I don't care about the rest. That's all that matters right, that we have each other?"

Alistair looked down at Lyssa and smiled. "Yes, that's all that matters," and he kissed Lyssa long and deep, entangling his fingers in her hair. When he pulled away he looked down at her, her eyes half open and restful. She touched his cheek.

"And I'm going to do things a little differently now. I'm not going to let people push me around anymore. I'm going to make sure that no matter what, I am always by your side."

"I love you Alastair," Lyssa said placing her hand on his chest.

"I love you, too, always" Alastair said placing his hand over hers. As he kissed her she could feel his heart race.

******

In the far off distance they could see the Frostback Mountains piercing the sky. Lyssa was chewing on an apple as she stared at the tallest peak, wondering exactly how high it was when Zevran interrupted her thoughts.

"So, Lyssa, may I call you Lyssa? Lyssa, I understand the two of you are.."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Lyssa said coldly.

"No, of course not. I only ask because I wonder, do you think a man like Alistair would ever consider sharing a tent with a… man like me?"

"I didn't know you fancied that sort of thing?"

"'That sort of thing?' You say that as if it is some sort of...,"

"I didn't mean it like that," Lyssa said quickly, "I meant, you seemed very interested in the women around you. I didn't realize you fancied men as well."

"Ah, I am glad to hear it. And that is very forward thinking of you as well. I applaud you for such a mature stance."

"Nothing mature about it. I spent many days in the field where men outnumbered women three to one. People have needs. Some people have different needs. It is not so uncommon that I did not see it happen from time to time."

"I see. I did not know this about you. So you spent a lot of time in the field... with so many men? I should think that Alastair was not the first man to share your tent then."

"You should think whatever you like, it still isn't any of your business."

"Ah, then I am correct. That is good. A woman should never settle on the first man she beds. How else will she know how good she has it? I would hope Alastair is equally impressive in the tent as he looks in armor, or without his shirt on for that matter. Otherwise, it would be such a waste," Zevran said eying Lyssa carefully.

Lyssa stared straight forward not looking at Zevran.

"That good? Well that is good news, something for me to shoot for then. I shall just lie back now and have some pleasant dreams where you both invite me to your tent to teach you a few things. By the way, I would be more than happy to do so should you wish."

******

"What were you talking about earlier?"

Zevran opened his eyes and looked up to see Alistair scowling down at him.

"Oh, it is you. You mean to your lady love? I was just asking her about her past... in particular I was interested in her tent activities."

"She told you about the one before me?"

"The one? She did not tell me about any of her tent activities, like getting water from a stone actually, but this is very interesting. Only one? Such a shame. What has she told you about... the one?"

"Nothing... I mean I didn't ask. It isn't polite. And besides, why would I want to know about anyone else? They don't matter to her anymore."

"Of course he matters to her. Or, she matters, I suppose. I shouldn't make assumptions."

"What do you mean he matters to her?"

"Well he is the one she will judge all the rest on, of course, all the rest meaning you, which is truly a shame, I must say it again. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have done enough mischief for one day and I need to get my beauty rest."

******

"Oh, why am I doing this? Morrigan?"

"Alistair, what a pleasant surprise. I was just fretting over what terrible thing would happen to make my day miserable, and here you are. Now I no longer have to dwell on it."

"Yes, I'm glad I could be of service. I was wondering something."

"Imagine that."

"Is your mother, is she actually the Flemeth from the old tales?"

"I'm surprised you've heard such tales, growing up in the Chantry and all."

"The Chantry didn't stop us from reading stories of apostates, if that's what you mean."

"Oh… Then you haven't heard the good ones? They can be quite racy actually, so I'm not surprised that they didn't let you read them in the Chantry. There was this one, it's a favorite of mine actually, where Flemeth, and this Dragon..."

"Never mind."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Orzammar**

It was nearing nightfall when the small party arrived at the gates to Orzammar. There were three men arguing with a heavily armed dwarf who was guarding the gate. Lyssa approached with Alistair while the others waited at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the gates.

"For the last time, we are here on the orders of the Regent himself. We demand entrance to see the King," the man shouted in the face of the burly dwarf.

"For the last time? I surely hope so topsider, because if I have to hear you say it one more time I will put my ax through your thick head." the dwarf said.

Lyssa approached and spoke calmly to the dwarf.

"I am a Grey Warden of Ferelden. I come here on official business," Lyssa said showing the dwarf the treaties.

The dwarf looked them over and then looked back up at Lyssa. "Everything seems to be in order. I shall inform the Captain of the Guard that you are allowed to pass," the dwarf said.

"What?! I have been here for three days, and you let this traitor in before me?" the soldier asked, outraged.

"Watch your tongue," Alistair said angrily grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Loghain's men pulled their blades and Lyssa and Alistair jumped into action. Lyssa had slipped around one of the men before he even had his shield ready and slit his throat. Alistair plunged his blade deep into the chest of the man who had been shouting at the dwarf. The man's blade fell to the ground. Lyssa turned to deal with the last man but he was frozen solid on the steps, his blade raised to strike her down. She pushed the frozen body backwards and it shattered as it fell. Morrigan smiled at Lyssa, frost still trailing from her staff.

Lyssa turned back to the dwarf and raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks, topsider. That man was really starting to get on my nerves. You can go in now."

Lyssa walked around to her wagon and pulled Zevran out. She cut his bonds and he rubbed his wrists gingerly. Lyssa looked down at her Mabari.

"One wrong move and you tear out his throat. Got it, Moby?"

The dog barked happily, then looked at Zevran and growled. Lyssa reached into the wagon and pulled out Zevran's blades.

"Don't make me regret doing this," she said handing him his blades.

"You honor me, Warden. I swear fealty to you until you release me from your service," Zevran said pleased.

As Lyssa walked by Alistair he whispered darkly to her, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Lyssa sighed and walked up the steps to Orzammar. "Place is supposed to be crawling with darkspawn, right? Maybe he'll come in handy. Maybe he'll get eaten by something," she said brightly. "Either way, we can't leave him out here."

"You seem a little nervous, is everything okay?" Alistair asked concerned.

"I don't like losing the sky," Lyssa said taking one last look around before walking into the darkness of Orzammar.

The party walked through the huge hall of heroes into one of the last thaigs of the dwarven kingdom, Orzammar Commons. The immense cave, lit primarily by lava flows, was warm and dry. The towering ceiling disappeared into the darkness above, but that did not make Lyssa feel any better. As they walked into the commons two groups of men broke out into a fight, and one man fell suddenly, slain. Lyssa noticed a few officials break up the fight and she walked forward to the man in the heaviest armor, hoping he was the Captain of the Guard.

"Wonderful, this would happen where a topsider could witness it. I know your business, Warden, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Orzammar has been closed off to outsiders since the King died. We aren't too excited to let topsiders see our problems, even if they are Grey Wardens," the dwarf said.

"You must be the captain of the guard," Lyssa said.

"Yes, lot of good the title does me now. I can't even keep the peace in the commons."

"What's going on? The king is dead?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes. King Endrin died under...mysterious circumstances. There are two people in the running for the throne. Lord Pyral Harromont was King Endrin's choice for successor. But he had a son as well, who is also making a claim to the throne—Prince Bhelen Aeducan. The assembly has yet to choose a successor to the throne, so Orzammar is in turmoil at the moment with everybody choosing sides. I don't think you'll get any help from the dwarves at this time.

"Now, I need to get back to my station, for whatever good it'll do," the captain said bitterly.

Lyssa sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "It seems rather a bad lot of coincidences, doesn't it? We have to stop the Blight, but to do that we need help. All these people we need help from, they each just so happen to need something first. I wonder if this is the Maker toying with us."

"I thought you didn't believe in the Maker," Alistair joked.

"Well, clearly if there is a Maker, making us perform pointless tasks entertains it. Next thing you know, I'll have to answer eight riddles to find the Urn of Andraste," Lyssa said sarcastically.

"Let's hope not, I'm bad a riddles... unless they're multiple choice," Alistair said.

"What kind of idiot has multiple choice riddles to guard their Holy relic? 'Let's see, I choose C... no? That's not it? How about B?'" Morrigan said in a mocking voice, "Why doesn't it surprise me that you would think of something so stupid? I hope the only thing you'll be in charge of locking behind a series of tests to keep it safe is the Mabari's golden biscuit. That way when every Tomas, David and Humphrey come along and defeat your 'clever' tests the only thing that will be lost is the dog's lunch."

"Hey," Alistair said angrily, "I'll have you know..."

"Well," Lyssa said cutting in, "Let's see if we can find a way to solve the dwarve's problems so we can be on our way. Helping them find a king, shouldn't be too hard, right?"

They split up and wandered about the commons talking to dwarves who would speak to them candidly. It was not easy. Lyssa found that for every story about Lord Harromont, there was one for Prince Bhelen. The facts were not so straight forward, but from what she could gather, something had happened a few months back, and two of the old King's children were now gone, one murdered and the other outcast. Bhelen obviously benefited greatly from this coincidence, as he was now the sole heir to the Aeducan name. But the King must have suspected something, because he made it clear that Lord Harromont was his choice for successor. However, many people said Harromont was weak. They explained that while he was a good advisor, he lacked the strength to lead the dwarves anywhere.

Lyssa sighed, "Leave it to the dwarves to make human politics look simple by comparison," she said grumpily to herself. She wandered back to the bridge to the proving grounds where they had all agreed to meet back up. Zevran was already there, chewing on one of the apples Alistair had gathered yesterday. Lyssa was a little surprised. She had half expected Zevran to sneak away, though she had paid the guard at the entrance handsomely to stop Zevran should he so try. Zevran didn't know that, though, and Lyssa had planned on making a trip back to the entrance to gather him up again from the guard when everybody returned.

"Zevran?" Lyssa asked.

He turned to her and smiled, "Don't look so surprised, my beautiful temptress. It hurts my feelings," he said teasing.

"I just... well I figured you would try to get away—go back to Antiva or something."

"Do you want me to?" he asked with genuine interest.

""Well, no. I'd rather you hadn't tried to assassinate me at all, that would have made my life so much easier," Lyssa said leaning against the stone rail and looking down into the lava flows below.

"Ah. Well I for one am glad I did try, because if I hadn't, I would not have met you... and you have made me rethink some things... but I cannot go back to Antiva, at least not for some time. I have failed my mission. Even were I to kill you now or at some later date, I failed the first time, which means my life is forfeit. Should I go back to the Crows, I will be killed."

"Are you thinking of going legit then? Atoning for what you have done, if you have in fact done anything. I have yet to see any evidence of your skill as an assassin. Perhaps you will take up a life of prayer within the Chantry?" Lyssa asked joking.

"I will say it again—assassination is a legitimate line of business where I come from. There is nothing wrong with it. And... I am quite good at it. I see nothing wrong with what I have done. I should think you would see the wisdom in this. Would it not be far easier on you if someone were to... assassinate this Loghain fellow?" Zevran asked.

Lyssa thought for a moment and cupped her hands together. "A man decided to kill my whole family. He decided he wanted our money and our lands, at least that's the best I can figure. Though they may not come in as sleek a package as you, are the men this man sent not assassins of a kind? Should I invite them to join me and my companions and travel about Ferelden with us just because they happen to be charming? If I were to hire you to kill Loghain, it might be for a just cause and it would make my life easier, but you won't really care. You won't really think about it. You kill for one reason, and one reason only, the money. If the money happens to come from a corrupt hand, or a just one, it matters not to you.

"It is the difference between me and you. I would need a compelling reason to kill someone. If I were defending myself or others. Or I might kill a man who is above the law, a man not likely to see justice due to his power, a man who can kill an entire family in cold blood and then become the Regent's advisor. These are reasons I might kill someone. But I would never kill for money or power," Lyssa turned to look at Zevran, who had a strange look on his face.

"I shall not enjoy taking you to the authorities, Zevran, for you are a man who has likely lived this way his whole life. You are an elf, and... from my knowledge of Antiva, it would not surprise me to find that you were sold into this life, perhaps even as a young child. And that would give me some pause. You cannot entirely blame a brainwashed child for his actions. But at some point in your life... at some moment, surely you regretted something you had done related to your profession. It is that point in your life that I would judge you on. That is the point you had the power to change your life, whatever the cost. Yet here you are, captured on yet another attempt to kill."

Zevran looked thoughtful for a moment. "And what if I never had this... moment of regret? What of me then?"

"You are not a young boy Zevran. You are a man. If you have not had this moment by now, either you truly are lying about your profession, or you are not capable of feeling remorse. If the latter is true, then you are unredeemable and a danger to society. It would not make me happy to put you down, but put you down I must, so that others who can be redeemed, or who live lives of virtue, will not be threatened by you anymore," Lyssa said calmly.

"You believe this? Truly?" Zevran asked, a sad note in his voice.

"Without a doubt," Lyssa said not looking at him.

As Zevran leaned his back against the stone railing, Alistair walked up with Leliana and Wynne close behind. Alistair noticed a strange look on Zevran's face. Lyssa turned at their footsteps and smiled at them.

"Well, what have you discovered? Anything?" Lyssa asked.

"Probably not much more than you," Alistair said looking back at Zevran who was very quiet. "Most people believe Bhelen has something to do with his brother's death. All of the people I talked to said that was not uncommon in dwarf politics, so it did not surprise them nor bother them overly much. Some people liked it, saying Bhelen would be a strong ruler who would do well for the merchants of the city, that his ambition for the throne proved him worthy. Some people said Bhelen would be bad, because he is so power hungry he would be likely to seem better up front, but cause more trouble down the road. The people who preferred Lord Harromont agree that he is not the strongest ruler for Orzammar, but that he would be fair. Some even referred to him as a place holder for the next great king. The one thing I did find is that unless something tips the balance, we aren't going anywhere for a while. The assembly is in a deadlock."

"That's pretty much the gist of what I discovered, with one additional piece of information. A couple years back, a Paragon by the name of Branka went into the deep roads with her whole house. It seems both men have been seeking her recently," Wynne said.

"There are many tales of the Paragons of the dwarves. If I was ever in the presence of dwarves, they would never tire of hearing them. For the dwarves, the Paragons are like their gods, respected and worshiped. I suspect that finding this Paragon would tip the balance in the favor of whoever gets to her first. Perhaps we can find her, and persuade her to support a candidate?" Leliana offered.

"Two years ago? Two years in the Deep Roads... would she even be alive?" Lyssa asked.

"I can answer that question," a gruff voice came from behind them.

Morrigan strolled up with a red-headed dwarf in tow. He stank like an old brewery and was heavily armored.

"When I started asking questions, this little man insisted he come to meet you," Morrigan said crossing her arms.

"Hey, watch it with the little man talk sister. I have heavy boots on, and you look like you have tender shins," the dwarf growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Morrigan responded reaching for her staff.

Lyssa put her hands up quickly. "Right then, you have some information we could use?"

The dwarf rubbed his beard as he looked up at Lyssa, "The name's Oghren. I don't give a rat's ass about the assembly and the king. I only want one thing and that's to find my Branka. It seems we could use each other's help to get the same thing. Branka took the whole damned house down into the Deep Roads with her. Even for the darkspawn, that's a lot of dwarves to have to kill. I've been trying to get a party up to go down and search with me, but neither of the two jokers who are vying for the throne are willing to help me. If you take me along with you, I'll guide you there. I'll know Branka's markers when I see 'em."

Lyssa looked down her nose at Oghren, sizing him up, "Are you drunk?"

The dwarf scratched his chin, "Maybe," he said slowly, "that a problem?"

"I suppose that depends. You're not going to go getting us lost down in some forgotten thaig are you?"

"Lady, I'm a dwarf. We were designed to function a little...inebu..inebrat..ineeba...drunk. I come from a great line of drunken dwarves. It's what we do," he said gruffly.

"Hmmm, yes, I've heard of that Paragon, the drunk one," Alistair mused.

"Fine. You may come," Lyssa said.

"We'd make a merry bunch of circus performers, don't you think? The Grey Wardens and their Traveling Band of Minstrels! Meet the woman of the marshes! She can transform into a bat in the blink of an eye! Have your fortune told by the singing prophet, who has her very own connection with the Maker! Be dazzled by the promiscuous Assassin as he throws knives at the wandering drunken dwarf, who can drink ten pints of lager and still dance the Remigold with the best of them! Have you attracted these types of people to you all your life, or is this a new thing?" Alistair jested.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing," Lyssa said, "Alright, Oghren is it? Where are these deep roads, then?"

"Just follow me," Oghren said as he headed back toward the center of the city.

"You sure that's a good idea, to let him do the leading?" Alistair asked quietly.

"Not exactly, but... I suppose he is a dwarf, so he probably knows his way around the Deep Roads... right?" Lyssa said hesitantly.

Her Mabari let out a short bark and she petted him on the head, "Ohhh! I forgot about the bestest bloodhound ever! Yes you are!"

"Um... are you sure that he will be able to smell anything down there with Oghren around. I've only been near him for five minutes and I already think my olfactory senses have shut down." Alistair said as Lyssa kissed her Mabari on the head.

Lyssa laughed and stood up, "I think Moby will be fine as long as he doesn't get the notion that he'd like to roll on Oghren. I swear, Moby will do the most disgusting things sometimes. Actually, that might be quite amusing. Not for Oghren of course."

Alistair laughed and they proceeded to catch up with the rest of the party.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 : The Deep Roads**

Compared to the Deep Roads, the faint red glow of Orzammar Commons was a bright and shiny day. Lyssa felt as if she were hundreds of miles under ground and that the very air weighed down upon her. Her uneasiness did not show too much however, as no one but Alistair and Morrigan were perceptive enough to see that she was nervous. Alistair tried to keep her mood light, telling stories and jokes from his time in the Chantry. Even Morrigan held back on several occasions where Alistair had really put himself out there, ripe for a vicious verbal jab.

"Curse this friendship thing, it has brought me nothing but grief," she said bitterly under her breath. But inside she did not feel so. Somehow, along their travels, she had grown to truly like Lyssa. A part of her wondered, if she had grown up as Lyssa had, in a home with a loving family, would they really be so different? But even these thoughts were fleeting, as she forced herself to remember that she was not on this trip to make friends.

So far the group had run into few darkspawn. Oghren was used to them, and turned out to be quite handy with his ax. Leliana had never encountered them in such numbers, and the vile nature of them put her on edge. But as always, when Lyssa led the charge, Leliana felt her heart join the battle full on, and she found it hard to fear anything.

The roads were very long and there were many branching paths. Oghren was as good as his word, and stopped to carefully examine each path before moving on. After what surely must have been a half day's travel, Lyssa was wondering if they had been wandering around aimlessly when Oghren stopped and pointed out what was obviously a campsite. He found a small marked chiseled in to the stone and declared it the mark of Branka.

"We should stop here. It's evening and we could use some rest. And the darkspawn are most active in the evening, so it is less safe to travel about then," Oghren said as he sat on a large stone near the old campsite.

"How can you tell it is evening, with all this stone over our heads?" Leliana asked.

"Well, when my vision starts to blur a bit, that's how I know it's evening. When I wake, and my head seems pretty clear, well then it is morning. Other dwarves wear timepieces, if they deal with topsiders that is. Down here, day and night only matter if you are in the deep roads, or if you have to deal with travelers who only seem to want to do business when the sun is up."

"Are you telling us you can tell the time of day based on how drunk you are?" Alistair asked incredulously.

Oghren seemed to think about this for a moment before answering, "Maybe."

Alistair shook his head and sat down next to Lyssa, putting his arm around her so she could lean on him. Oghren watched with interest as everyone else settled into a place in the small cave where the old camp was found. Alistair looked up to see Oghren staring at him. Lyssa had already fallen asleep, exhausted.

"What?" Alistair asked quietly.

"Don't mind me none, just pretend I'm not here. I don't mind one bit, not one bit," Oghren said laughing a bit, a twinkle in his eye.

Alistair's mouth dropped open in shock, "Why you dirty little dwarf," he said.

Oghren laughed, "When a man's wife has been gone for two years, he takes what he can get."

And with that he rolled over and within seconds a noise erupted from him that was a cross between a drake's snarl and a cat hacking up a hairball. Everybody but Lyssa woke and turned toward the snoring Dwarf. Alistair widened his eyes.

"How something so short can make such a racket, I'll never know," Morrigan said and pulled a blanket from her pack, wrapping it around her head.

******

Lyssa opened her eyes and did not know if it was night or day. She reached to grab her blade as she felt the familiar tug in the pit of her stomach that meant darkspawn were near. She felt Alistair stir as she stood slowly. As Alistair woke, he first noticed Lyssa was not against him anymore, and then he too felt the pull of the darkspawn. He looked up to see Lyssa crouching and stepping slowly to the edge of camp. He silently pulled his blade and followed her, taking care not to disturb the others. A ruckus might draw the darkspawn to them before they were ready.

Lyssa felt Alistair's warmth as he crept up beside her. Their eyes met and the unspoken decision passed between them. As they crept forward through the dim caverns to the darkspawn they could sense just around the corner, Lyssa's Mabari trotted up beside them, a low growl penetrating the gloom. They could tell the darkspawn force was small, but taking the fight to the darkspawn would be far better than leading the force back to a camp full of groggy warriors not yet ready to fight.

As they moved closer they began to hear the sounds of fighting.

"Surely the darkspawn are not fighting each other," Lyssa said confused.

"No, there is someone else," Alistair said as he raised himself from his crouch and hurried forward, Lyssa on his flank.

When they were close enough to see the darkspawn, Lyssa stopped for a moment surprised.

"Is that a Q'unari?" she asked perplexed.

"Let's go find out," Alistair said and charged down a short incline to slash open the back of the nearest darkspawn. Moby lunged at another pinning it to the ground and mauling it.

Lyssa was close behind him. There were maybe six darkspawn around the giant Q'unari man. One was clinging to his back clawing into his skin. With a careful slip of her blade, Lyssa managed to detach the thing deftly, and stabbed it in the face when it hit the ground.

The huge Q'unari swung a mighty two handed blade around and cleaved the head from one of the larger darkspawn right off. It rolled by Lyssa's feet as she stabbed another darkspawn about to hit Alistair over the head with a mace. The Q'unari's eyes met hers and they recognized each other just as Lyssa charged toward him, her blades drawn. The Q'unari ducked as Lyssa leaped over his head kicking off his shoulders and driving her blades downward into the neck of a giant darkspawn holding an ax over his head ready to strike the Q'unari down. As she flipped over him she pulled her blades out causing an arc of blood to spray the walls. As she landed she turned toward Alistair and the Q'unari. All the darkspawn lay dead around them.

Lyssa reached down and used the leather armor of one of the darkspawn to carefully clean her blades. She lifted them to what light there was so she could check them for damage. Satisfied she carefully sheathed them and stood. The Q'unari watched her intently. She walked over to him and Alistair joined her.

"How do you come to be here, Q'unari?" Lyssa asked.

"The village of Lothering has been destroyed. Darkspawn overtook it shortly after you left. The reverend mother had me released and charged me with defending the village as penance for my sins. I stayed and fought while the villagers escaped. There were too many darkspawn, so I could not save the town. I was sent to Ferelden to learn about the darkspawn, so I tracked them after they left the town. They lead me here," the Q'unari said.

"And the dwarves just let you in? I thought the gates were closed to outsiders," Alistair said wonderingly.

"I am a giant who wished to kill darkspawn. Would you argue with me?"

"Point taken." Alistair said.

Lyssa still stared at the Q'unari, "Do you think you have found your atonement?"

"If I find my atonement, it will not be until the Blight you spoke of has been defeated."

"If?" Lyssa asked.

The Q'unari looked down at Lyssa and did not speak.

"What do they call you, Q'unari?" she asked.

"I am called Sten. You may also call me by that name." he said.

"You are a commander then. Does that mean I shall have trouble giving you orders?" Lyssa asked.

Sten looked down at Lyssa surprised. "You know something of the Q'unari military?" he asked.

"I grew up on the coast of Ferelden. My father knew our position would likely be the first to be attacked should foreign invaders land on our shores, so he was ever vigilant in that regard. He took time to learn, and therefore teach me, the ways of many of our potential enemies. We are well aware that Q'unari did not come to our lands to seek trade, but rather on a reconnaissance mission."

"You are strange. You are a woman, yet you speak like a man."

"Yes, I have been told that a time or two."

"Women should not try to be men. They do not belong in the battlefield."

"I understand that is what the Q'unari believe. I find it incredibly shortsighted. While you arm only your men when you go to war, we arm our women as well. We find there are many women who can fight as well as men. It has the potential to double our military. And it makes it twice as hard to take our cities from us, as the women who do stay behind are often trained in the arts of war as a precaution. Your people would do well to remember that, when they decide to land on our shores."

Sten looked at Lyssa carefully, "You surprise me. That does not happen often. You also make sense. I shall have to think on your words for a time. As to your earlier question, I am no longer a commander. If you should wish to recruit me to your cause, I shall follow. Your path leads down the one of atonement. Or you can kill me now, if you wish to carry out my original sentence for my crimes."

"Why did you kill those farmers?" Lyssa asked.

Sten was silent for a moment. "You know of my people, but do you understand the importance of our swords?"

"They are a part of you. They are no mere weapon, more like...another piece of you. I have a Mabari. It is much the same between us," Lyssa said petting her dog.

"Yes," Sten said looking at the animal. "This is a good comparison. Our swords are our Asala. In your language this word means soul. If we lose our sword, then we cannot return home. If a Q'unari comes home without his sword, he is killed. As I said, I was sent here to determine if the darkspawn were a threat to our lands. I was traveling with other Q'unari when we were attacked and overwhelmed by darkspawn. I fell in battle. When I awoke, I was in the farmer's house. I could not find my sword. When I asked the farmers about it, they said they had not seen any sword. I believed them, but the thought of losing my sword... I went into a blind rage."

Lyssa stared at Sten for a moment before he spoke again, "I do not look to be forgiven. I wish only to find atonement for my actions. It is the honorable thing to do. If my death would have helped me atone, I would have accepted it. But the village where the farmers lived is gone, and I must seek my atonement without their guidance."

"I believe you. I will help you seek your atonement... for the time being. But should we find any villagers who may have survived the destruction of Lothering, will you accept their sentence should they request one?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes," Sten said without hesitation.

"Then we are in agreement, Sten of the Q'unari," Lyssa said.

They made their way back to the camp where the others were stirring. All were surprised to see Sten following Lyssa and Alistair, but none more pleased than Leliana, who pulled Lyssa aside to thank her.

"I am sure it was your words to the Reverend Mother that caused her to release him before the darkspawn came. And I thank you for that. I also thank you for allowing him to travel with us now. I think that if someone truly wishes to atone for their actions, they should be given the chance, and you are giving him his chance."

"His desire to atone for what he has done is admirable, but it does not diminish his crimes. As I told him, should the surviving members of that community demand justice, even if we defeat the Blight, it is up to them to determine what amount of mercy he should be shown for his actions. You understand?" Lyssa asked calmly.

"Yes, and I do not disagree," Leliana said confidently.

"Good, then we shall be off."

******

As they walked through more dark passageways, Alistair stayed near the back of the group with Lyssa.

Alistair asked, "how do you really feel... about Sten? I know you are guided somewhat by your past, and I was a little surprised you let him stay with us. Does this mean you would forgive Howe, if he wished to atone somehow," Alistair asked cautiously.

Lyssa thought for a moment before addressing Alistair, fully aware of the actual question eating away at him, as he had asked it once before. "There are some important differences in the two situations. First of all, I believe there is a difference between a soldier who kills in the heat of the moment and a man who kills for money and power. Sten had lost a part of himself. His grief and rage took over. For a time, he was not fully in control of himself. This does not mean his actions have any less affect on those around him, but... it is something to be considered. Howe planned to kill my family. He did it for greed and power, nothing more. We were simply pieces in a game that had to be discarded so he could win.

"If a drunken man falls down the stairs and lands on a passerby breaking his neck, we do punish him for being careless. But, if a man stabs and kills that same passerby to get at his coin purse, it is a different kind of situation. The results are the same... but should not a punishment also take into account the intent as well? I do not fully know, and I would not like to judge such a crime. It would actually be nice if there truly were a Maker judging us all, a being who could ultimately know right from wrong so that we would never be forced to make such decisions, making mistakes in the process.

"The other distinction for me is his accusers. Should they be here and say he is to be punished, well, that would make my decision easier. They are the victims, so they have the ultimate say in his penance. I do not know if the villagers decided together to release him to save themselves, believing this an appropriate payment for his crimes. I should not decide otherwise without their guidance.

"But, I think your true question remains unasked," Lyssa said gently looking at Alistair. He turned to her a little surprised.

"What do you....yes. You... you know me very well, Lyssa," he said quietly.

"As to that question... well, I do not know of Loghain's intent on that day. I am sure, somewhere in his mind, he has twisted things around so that his actions are moral and good. But then, if you listen to Zevran, so has he. To Zevran's way of thinking, killing happens anyway, everybody does it, so why not make a silver while you are at it. Perhaps Loghain believes he did the right thing in saving all his troops when he quit the battlefield. I do not know his mind. It would not have been my choice, of that I can be sure. So it is hard for me to judge fairly. But he also tried to kill the Arl, and ourselves. If his logic is so twisted around in his head that he thinks these things also need to be done, what's to say he won't next try to kill the Queen, or take us into battle against the Orlesians with the darkspawn on our heels? Just because someone thinks what they are doing is good for the people, doesn't make it so. Surely his attempts to dispose of all the men that disagree with him is evidence of that? It is what makes power so sinister. Once you have it, you believe that you were given it for a reason, because you were the best, and you know exactly what needs to be done.

"And... you are very much a victim of his crimes, Alistair. You lost your brother, and your dear friend because of his actions. You almost lost the Arl, the man who raised you, as well as your own life. Far be it from me to take away your right to see justice done. You can trust me on that," she said reaching out to touch his hand.

Alistair took her hand and smiled. "I do... trust you. Please don't think otherwise. I just... sometimes wonder what you expect of me. I do not want to let you down."

"As long as you stay by my side, Alistair, you could never let me down."

"I can handle that," Alistair said laughing a little.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A Tragedy at Ortan Thaig**

With Sten in their group, dealing with the darkspawn was a much easier task. The waves of darkspawn they encountered started coming more frequently. Some were much larger than others, and run-ins with beasts like the ogre Alistair and Lyssa had fought at the beacon that day not so long ago were common encounters.

As the day wore on, Oghren was becoming more and more excited. He kept finding clues proving that Branka had traveled in the direction they were going. Some of the campsites didn't seem so old either. Some even seemed to have been revisited within the last few weeks.

Eventually the group came upon a vast cavern that had a narrow stone bridge crossing it. On the other side was a great gate of stone that had been stuck partially open.

"Ortan Thaig… so that's where she went... I wonder," Oghren said softly. "It was lost to us many years ago. I wouldn't be surprised if we get there and Branka is waiting to greet us with some good old fashioned dwarven ale," Oghren said cheerily.

"I can't wait," Alistair said dryly.

As they approached the cavern Lyssa felt her stomach drop and she fell to one knee. Alistair grabbed her arm to hold her aloft. She almost lost the pitiful lunch she had managed to eat earlier, but held it down. A mounting sense of dread had been filling her for the last hour. She looked over the edge and could see nothing but blackness until her eyes saw the very bottom, far below, where she could feel thousands upon thousands of darkspawn massing. Tiny pinpricks of light filtered up through the gloom to the party as they all realized what they were seeing. Just then a warm rush of rank air hit the party and they were all blown backwards as a huge black dragon hovered over the chasm and landed on the bridge. The party rolled over, completely unnoticed by the archdemon.

Lyssa looked out at the archdemon as Alistair took her arm. It was staring down into the chasm and it screamed. Lyssa covered her ears but the sound bled through, filling her with dread and fear. She could feel Alistair grip her tighter. When the noise stopped they looked out to see the archdemon had moved on, further down the cavern.

"Then it is a Blight after all," Wynne said in awe.

"Yes well, somehow 'I told you so' just doesn't have the same punch I thought it would," Alistair said helping Lyssa up.

"Come on," Lyssa said. "Let's get across to the thaig. We need to find Branka and get out of here. I can feel them. They are... gearing up."

The group crossed the narrow bridge at a quick pace, for fear the archdemon would come swooping down on them. When they reached the other side, Lyssa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright then, Oghren, let's go find this wife of yours and get her up to help us choose a..." as Lyssa began speaking her Mabari let out a menacing growl, but Lyssa noticed it too late.

Before she could finish her sentence a short burly darkspawn rushed into her with his shield bashing into her ribs and forcing the air from her lungs. She disappeared over the edge into the darkness, the darkspawn still upon her.

Long after that day, Sten would remark that very few things struck him with such fear as the scream that was torn from Alistair's mouth. To think that a man could feel such pain all at once, the Q'unari said, was a terror even he dared not face.

Alistair ran to the edge of the ravine, but just before he could go over, Morrigan pulled him back. "Alistair, you cannot!" she cried holding him with every ounce of strength in her body.

His eyes streaming, he gasped for breath as he peered desperately into the gloom below, screaming out Lyssa's name, refusing to believe she was gone. In some deep, dark part of Morrigan, she wept at the loss. For a short time, her connection with Alistair was true, and she gently rocked him while hushing him.

The rest of the party desperately battled the darkspawn that surged from Ortan Thaig. They had no time to take in the shock as they cut down the darkspawn and kept Alistair and Morrigan, who were too distraught for words, safe from the horde. When it was all over, Wynne carefully picked up Morrigan, and Sten and Oghren helped carry Alistair, who openly wept for all to see, into the relative safety of the Thaig, away from the open air around the bridge. The Mabari could not be found, and those who thought on it, believed he had jumped over the ledge after his lifetime companion, keeping her company on the way to her death far below. Wynne was not the only one to think that had Morrigan not snatched Alistair from the cliff's edge, he would have followed himself.

******

They had continued to move through the thaig for roughly twenty minutes before finding a suitable place to camp for the night. Alistair sat apart from everyone, as did Morrigan. The mood was somber among the party. Oghren hadn't really had time to get to know Lyssa, but he was not so blind that he couldn't see she was well loved among the members of the party. Leliana wept silently while she sang a soft tune honoring the dead. Wynne tried desperately not to cry, but a few tears managed to trickle their way down her cheeks. Zevran seemed in complete shock, and sat alone staring at a small fire Oghren had built. Sten was quiet, even for him. He had not known the Warden long, but something inside him told him a great hero had fallen this day. Morrigan did not openly weep. She merely stared darkly into the gloom beyond, unwilling to speak to anyone.

After a time, Wynne stood up. She knew something had to be done or they would never move on.

"Alistair," she said firmly.

Alistair did not respond.

"Alistair, we must go on. You have your duty as a Grey Warden, the last Grey Warden in Ferelden. You saw the archdemon for yourself. If we do not finish the mission, Lyssa's death will mean nothing," Wynne said firmly.

Alistair stood and whirled on Wynne, rage in his eyes, "Her death will never mean nothing. Not to me. The only thing her death is to you, to any of you, is an inconvenience. That's all it will mean to the peoples of Ferelden. And she knew it. But she came here anyway. She gave her life... she gave everything she had... And I cannot go on without her! I will not go on without her," he screamed at Wynne. "Nothing is worth saving if she is gone. She is the one thing I had going for me, the only thing! What reason have I to go on, if she cannot be by my side at the end of it all," he said sobbing. He turned and ran back the way they had come, disappearing into the dark.

"Alistair!" Wynne shouted and started to go after him.

"Leave him be," Morrigan said quietly from her corner. "Let him grieve in peace, old woman. Your words will not bring him the peace he needs. He must find it in himself... if tis there to find."

******

Alistair walked down the dark passageway toward the ravine where he last saw Lyssa. The darkness of the area enveloped him completely. He cried and fell back against the wall, unable to see where he was going without the torch Oghren had been carrying. He curled into a tight ball and pulled a small washrag with Lyssa's name embroidered on it out of his shirt of mail, clutching it to his face and inhaling the scent of her, as it still lingered there. He didn't care if the darkspawn found him now. He wished they would take him away. He thought of the fade, and thought of Lyssa there. He thought of leaping into the ravine. He fell asleep with these thoughts in his mind.

******

Lyssa awoke with a dizzy sensation. Her head still ached from where she had slammed into the cliff not two hundred feet below its edge. As the darkspawn had pulled her over she knew she had to act quickly. She kicked it from her and had reached out for anything to gain purchase and stop her fall. Her hands wrapped around something sticky that pulled her abruptly toward the cliff, yanking her shoulder out of its socket. She remembered briefly feeling the pain of it before she hit the cliff with all her momentum, hear ears ringing with the impact. She did not want to pass out and fall from what she had grabbed, but she found she was stuck to the sticky substance. When she could keep awake no longer, she had finally closed her eyes for what she thought was only a few minutes.

Now that she awoke, she noticed she was in a slightly different orientation. Her feet were being raised by something, and for a moment, she thought a member of her party had climbed down to rescue her. But then she heard soft clicking noises and looked up to see a giant spider pulling her toward its mouth.

Lyssa screamed in pain as she reached back to pull out her blades, forgetting momentarily that her right shoulder was out of the socket. Cursing, she used her good arm to grab the other dagger just as the spider pulled her to within striking distance. She swung her dagger just as the spider bit into her leg slashing open its many eyes. The thing quickly curled up and fell down into the blackness below. Lyssa cursed as she felt the poison in her leg begin to numb her. She looked up at the cliff's edge and thought she would need to get up there soon and get some medicine or she would be done for.

"I'll need two arms for climbing," Lyssa said trying to mentally prepare herself for what she had to do. She had seen men do it in the field, and had seen them cry like babies afterwards, so she had no illusions as to the pain. She began to swing herself slowly toward the cliff face, pushing off with her feet to give her some momentum. She flattened her chest as best she could and pulled her head back as she let her chest slam into the wall, popping her shoulder back into place. She screamed out in pain and squeezed out a few tears.

"Bloody beast!" She shouted down into the ravine, "Couldn't have bitten me in the arm? Noooo! That would be asking far too much!"

Lyssa shifted her right arm a little and found she could move it without too much pain. She looked back up at the top of the cliff and realized her party probably thought she was lost, since she hadn't been able to call up after she had fallen. But....

"Moby!" she cried out, "Moby I know you can hear me! I know you are there! Please, bring somebody, anybody. I can't get out by myself!"

Lyssa heard a whining a little distance off and saw a large shape had managed to crawl a little ways down the cliff side toward her.

"Moby! Moby get back up there and get somebody! You have to go! Find someone. Bring them here. I don't care if you have to drag them all the way! You can't save me yourself. Go!"

After a short bark, Lyssa saw the shape scurry back up the cliff and move away. Lyssa winced at the pain in her arm but began the arduous climb upward, hoping someone would get back before the poison met her heart.

"I take it back you nasty sodding piece of filth!" she shouted down the cliff, "you shouldn't have bitten me at all!"

******

Alistair woke to dog breath and spit. For a moment, he forgot where he was and why he was there, and then the pain hit him again and he roughly pushed away whatever was all over his face and pulling at his tunic.

"Go away, Moby," Alistair said unthinking as he carefully put the washrag in his shirt of mail.

Then he jerked around his heart racing.

"Moby?" he asked breathlessly. He could not see anything in the darkness of the cavern.

The Mabari barked happily and tugged again on his tunic.

Alistair hardly dared hope what it meant if Moby was here by his side and not dead on the cavern floor next to Lyssa's body. He carefully stood up and blindly reached out in front of him. He felt a cold nose and something licked his hands.

"Moby!" Alistair said almost giddy. "Moby, I can't see a thing."

The huge Mabari hound moved alongside Alistair and he felt its collar under his fingertips. He grasped it tightly and said with as much hope as he dared, "take me to her."

It was not long before Alistair could see the end of the tunnel, light from the cavernous area where Lyssa had fallen filtering in from the various phosphorescent creatures lining the warm walls. As soon as Alistair could see he let go of the Mabari's collar and began running, stumbling a time or two until he came closer to the edge. He couldn't bear to look over again, fearing he might see nothing and his heart would break a second time. He didn't know if he could take the pain of it.

The Mabari bounded up the edge and barked over it.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Moby, and I surely do hope you've brought one of those good for nothing mates of mine, or so help me you won't eat for a week!"

At the sound of Lyssa's voice Alistair's heart threatened to burst right through his chest, armor and all.

"Lyssa!" he cried as he dropped to the edge of the cliff and looked over to see her dangling about fifty feet below, hanging onto a thick spider web. There seemed to be something wrong though. She was trying to fend off a giant spider, but her movements were sluggish.

At the sound of Alistair's voice Lyssa could not help but look up in delight. She saw Alistair peering down at her, his face one of pure joy.

"Alistair, oh thank the Maker! You've no idea how glad I am to see you," she shouted while trying to ward of the spider that was trying to catch her.

"Oh, I think I might have a little bit of a clue," Alistair said, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Go. A. Way you bloody beast! Can't you see I'm being rescued? You're ruining my happy moment!" Lyssa screamed at the spider.

Alistair laughed tears of joy staining his cheeks as he stood up and looked around for someway to help Lyssa. He knew his joy would be short lived if he didn't do something quick. He saw a crossbow on one of the fallen darkspawn and raced over to pick it up. He ran back to the ledge and pointed down at the spider. Lyssa looked up and saw him.

"You know how to use one of those?" Lyssa asked surprised.

"I hope so. Hold still for a minute!" Alistair shouted back, and then whispered to himself, "by the grace of Andraste herself, you know how much I need this. Arrow, find your mark."

And he let the arrow fly. The bolt from the crossbow fired true and the spider flew backwards and down into the abyss below.

"Yes!" he shouted.

"Lovely!" Lyssa said, "Now, if you don't mind, I need a little help getting up. I'm a little off my game at the moment."

Alistair laughed as he searched around the cliff's edge for where the web Lyssa was holding was anchored.

"Your wish is my command," he said as he found the anchor and carefully started pulling Lyssa up.

"I don't care if you're pulling me out of the archdemon's mouth itself, no jokes about how heavy I am!" Lyssa shouted up and grunted a little at the pain in her shoulder as Alistair began pulling.

Alistair laughed again, but truthfully, she felt light as a feather to him right now. With each pull he knew he was getting closer to being able to touch her, to hold her again. As her hands reached up he grabbed them and pulled her so forcefully to him that they toppled over laughing together. The Mabari ran up and licked them both on the face as Alistair kissed Lyssa longer and more passionately than he ever had before.

"Do you have a poultice in your boot? Or some anti-venom by any chance? Because I've got a bloody wicked bite in my leg and I think I should do something about it," Lyssa said pulling away from his embrace.

Alistair laughed and pulled off his boot, pulling out his newest concoction and then carefully pulling off Lyssa's boot to apply it. The wound was turning an ugly shade of black and Alistair winced as he poured the poultice into the bite. It fizzled and smoked as the poultice worked its way through the wound and he put the vial to Lyssa's mouth. "Drink," he said.

Lyssa tipped the rest of the vial into her mouth and gulped it down. She could feel it start to work immediately as her aching shoulder began to feel better and her fingers could be moved again.

Alistair gently dabbed at the bite mark and was pleased to see the skin turning back to its normal color and the wound closing up. He leaned back and pulled Lyssa to him, not wanting to let her go.

"I thought you were..." and he could not complete the sentence and a few tears fell from his eyes simply remembering the pain. "And I wanted to be with you. I... wanted to jump off myself."

Lyssa pulled back suddenly and looked Alistair sharply in the eyes.

"Never. Never do that. I will always, always find you. If I have to slay the Maker himself to get back to you I will. I will find a way! But I cannot come back to you if you are dead. Promise me you will wait for me to find you. Promise me!" Lyssa said almost hysterical.

"Yes," he said and kissed her for a long time.

******

"Lyssa," Alistair said quietly as they carefully picked their way through the dark cavern back to the rest of the group. "I don't know if I'm... ready to go back to them yet."

Lyssa squeezed his hand which had not left hers since the cliff side and said, "We must go on Alistair. There can be no safe place for us if we do not. The Blight will take everything away. We have to do this, so that we can have a place to go—so that we can be together." Lyssa said in the dark.

"After this is over... Lyssa... will you...," Alistair stopped speaking, afraid of what Lyssa might say in response to his question. He didn't know if his heart could take the rejection, not after today. And she might feel it was too soon.

"I will be with you, Alistair, always," she said simply, not sure of exactly what he wanted to ask.

As they neared the light of the camp, Lyssa could hear arguing. Oghren had obviously found something of interest related to his quest to find Branka.

"We can do nothing without a Grey Warden, you silly old fool. You cannot defeat the archdemon without at least one Grey Warden," Morrigan shouted down at Oghren.

"Yes, but we can just go do this one thing. Branka could be just around the corner. If the lad still lives, he'll never know. We'll be back before..."

"Maker's mercy," Leliana gasped, dropping her cup of water as Lyssa and Alistair walked within view of the camp.

"Bless the Maker!" Wynne said running forward and wrapping her arms around Lyssa.

Zevran stood up, a huge grin spread across his face, "I knew Grey Wardens were purportedly indestructible, but I never imagined how true the rumors were."

"Well I'll be..." Oghren said in awe.

Sten stood from his seated position and after a moment bowed slightly. "It is good to see you, kadan."

Morrigan slowly walked over to Lyssa, and placed her hand over Lyssa's heart.

"There are no words for how I feel. I would not be the same had you not returned to us," she said simply.

Lyssa covered Morrigan's hand with her own and smiled.

"It is good to be back," she said. "Now, I do believe we have a paragon to find, or have I been lucky enough to find that you've done all the work for me when I was gone. Oh and, let's stay away from ravines for a while, shall we?"

Even Sten smiled as everyone laughed and the mood was lightened.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Anvil of the Void**

Oghren had found an old diary of Branka's while they had been waiting for Alistair to grieve. In it, Branka spoke of searching for the Anvil of the Void.

"She's surely gone mad if she's searching for that relic. It's been lost to us for so many years," Oghren said bitterly, "but she claims it's past the Dead Trenches, so that must be where she went."

They found the Dead Trenches fairly easily, dispatching of darkspawn as they went. Somewhere along the way, Lyssa began to feel something strange within her. It was not unlike the darkspawn feeling, but it was a little different.

"Do you feel that," Lyssa asked Alistair as they moved forward.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is though," he replied.

The group moved into a set of narrow hallways. As they moved forward, a voice floated down as if through the stone itself.

_ "First day, they come and catch everyone."_

"Okay, that was creepy," Alistair said looking around him as they all stopped at the sound.

"Come on," Lyssa said moving forward again, "I seriously want to get out of this glorified cave."

_ "Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat. Third day, the men are gnawed on again."_

_ "_Alright, who's doing that? It isn't funny!" Alistair said shouting into the air. No one answered back and Lyssa began moving forward again.  
"_Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate. Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn."_

"Something tells me this story does not have a happy ending," Morrigan said warily as they continued moving through the winding passageway.  
"_Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams. Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew."_

"Pleasant picture that. Oghren, this isn't some perverse dwarven children's nursery rhyme by any chance?" Alistair asked.

"No. I've never heard it before in my life. My knickers are in just as much of a twist as yours," Oghren said glancing at the stone walls suspiciously.  
"_Eighth day, we hated as she is violated. Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin._

"I told you, not a happy ending," Morrigan said as they slowed and stopped before a huge door.

Lyssa could feel the dark pull emanating from behind the door. She put her hand against the door and pushed. As they entered a large chamber an incredible stench overwhelmed them all. On the other side of the room was a huge mass of pulsating flesh. As they watched in horror, a slick blob was ejected from one end of the huge mass. The thing moved and Lyssa looked on in horror as she realized the thing had arms and a face near the top of its body. The face looked vaguely dwarven. Tentacles whipped out all around it and plunged up from the wet fleshy ground beneath the thing.  
"_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast...broodmother." _the ghostly voice finished its chant.

The slick sack of flesh that had been pushed out of the thing split down the side as a small dwarven sized darkspawn spilled out of its embryonic sack. It climbed out wet and steaming and when it saw them it hissed.

As the realization of what this thing was hit Lyssa, she pulled a small pouch out her armor and spread the contents on her blades. Alistair watched her put the liquid on the blade and looked puzzled.

"What is…" he began.

"I just need to get close to her. Let us end her misery fast," Lyssa said stepping to the side. "Draw her attention."

"Her? Really?" Alistair said as Lyssa moved toward the blob.

"If we have to wait for you to figure this out we'll be here all day. You heard our fearless leader, distract the thing already," Morrigan said pulling her staff out and shooting a freezing cone at one of the tentacles waving in the air.

The party rushed in from all sides. Sten cut through the newly born darkspawn as he ran past, slicing deep into the broodmother. Alistair ran forward and started hacking away at another tentacle. Something shot out of the ground and knocked him flying. Wynne cast a spell of haste on Lyssa, and Lyssa felt the adrenaline surge through her. Leliana and Oghren were battling two more darkspawn that the creature had borne in the short time since the fight started. Lyssa ran at the thing as fast as she could, dodging the tentacles that seemed to have a mind of their own.

As she closed in, the face of the thing looked down at her. Lyssa plunged her blades deep into the flesh of the broodmother and jumped backward to avoid being hit by a flying tentacle. She crouched, ready in case the poison didn't work, but within seconds the broodmother's skin began twitching. Lyssa wasn't sure if she imagined it, but the eyes in the vaguely dwarven face fixed upon her, and Lyssa could swear she saw relief there as the thing shuddered one last time, and then fell silent.

The party regrouped and Lyssa carefully wiped her blades with a cloth soaked in something sweet smelling that she had pulled out of the same pouch that had held the poison.

"What was that stuff," Alistair asked, ducking away as Lyssa replaced her blades. "Be careful, don't stick yourself!"

"It's okay Alistair, I neutralized it, and it wouldn't work on me in any case."

"Tis a powerful poison indeed that could affect a creature of that size so quickly," Morrigan said in awe.

"And old family recipe. I only had the one application left, and this seemed an appropriate time," Lyssa said looking around the room for something.

"Might it have been useful against the archdemon?" Alistair asked.

"Doesn't work on dragons," Lyssa said walking around the perimeter of the room staring up into the archways.

"And you know this because?" Alistair asked curiously.

"I tried it. Not on a full grown one of course, but on a young one that was killing miners in a village near Highever. It didn't even phase it. Nasty bugger too, gave me a time hunting it... there you are. Hello, you can come down, we won't hurt you. We're looking for Branka," Lyssa said peering up into a rafter. The whole group turned as one and a small and frail dwarven women with dark circles under her eyes and mottled skin stared down at them unblinkingly.

Oghren walked up and squinted. "Hespith, is that you?"

"You have saved her, my Laryn, my friend. She goes now to join the rest. I will stay. I will put her in the stone. I will follow so that you will not have to save me too. And I will rest. I will not hear the screams of my friends, and I will not smell the stench of their breath. I will not let them take me as they took her, my Laryn, my friend," the strange dwarven woman said looking down at the broodmother.

Lyssa looked over at the swollen body of the broodmother and then down at her feet.

"Laryn?" Oghren said with horror, taking a few steps toward the broodmother. "How did this..."

"The sin is not that it happened. The sin is that it was allowed to happen," Hespith twitched. "She knew," Hespith spit. "She knew it was happening. She encouraged it. She trapped us in with them, knowing. She fed them to us, our friends. We ate their flesh and she knew! That is how they make them," she cried. "And I knew. But I did not go. Because I loved, I trusted. But I saw her eyes. I saw the way she looked at Laryn, at me. She knew, and she was glad!"

"Who knew?" Lyssa asked.

"When Laryn turned it wasn't enough. She needed more. She gave me to them. Her lover! Her sweet Hespith! She is more than obsessed. There is only the Anvil now. Branka my love, I am dying of something worse than death. I am dying of betrayal," and with that, the girl disappeared into the arch.

"Should we go find her, she could be very ill," Alistair said looking back at the broodmother.

"She will die soon, by her own hand, I am sure of it. We have helped her save her friend. I think she was waiting for someone... to help," Lyssa said.

She turned to Oghren who had walked up to the broodmother and was touching the flesh gently. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How could she?" he asked, shaking his head. "They were her family. They trusted her."

"Let's go. When we find her, we can ask her," Lyssa said gently.

They moved past the room into another large cavern with a door at the end. As they crossed the threshold of the door, it slammed shut behind them.

"So, the fool king has finally sent some help down after me? And only these few? He truly does not recognize the importance of my quest. But perhaps he does not send you to help me. He hasn't all this time, why should he start now?" a female Dwarf asked haughtily from high above them.

"By the stone, Branka! You're alive?" Oghren said, his spirits lifting as he took a step forward.

"Oghren?" and Branka laughed, "That you managed to get here at all with him at your side is a surprise to me. I left him behind precisely because I could not risk his incompetence on this most important of missions. Of course now that I'm so close he would show up to fowl my plans with his ineptitude."

"Woman, why must you always be so difficult!" Oghren shouted up at Branka.

"So, now that you are here, why don't you tell me what it is you want from me?" Branka asked ignoring Oghren.

Lyssa stepped forward to speak. "The Blight is upon us. We are Grey Wardens seeking the aid of the dwarves in our quest to stop it. The city is in turmoil. It is our belief that a Paragon would settle matters so we might be about our business, but after seeing some of your handiwork, I'm no longer so sure of that."

Branka laughed. "So you spoke to that fool, Hespith? She knows nothing. I tried to explain to her, I tried to explain to them all, but they would not listen to their Paragon. The Anvil is what's important. The Anvil will save Dwarven society, rebuild what we have lost! It is worth a few lives for all of that. A Grey Warden should understand this. But I cannot get to it. Caridin created a gauntlet to protect it and it has taken me two years to even get this far. But you, you have gotten this far on your wits alone. Since you destroyed my broodmother, it's the least you can do for your Paragon. The only way out is to the Anvil."

And then she left, ducking into a small cave up in the rafters.

"She's gone mad!" Oghren said.

"Yes. But it appears we have no choice for the moment. Gauntlet it is then," Lyssa said stepping forward.

The party wove through winding tunnels filled with darkspawn. Lyssa was unsure if these were the Darkspawn that Branka had created, or ones designed to deter treasure seekers. At the end of the tunnels was an open space before a door. As they walked toward it, Branka was again high in the air, this time behind them.

"I needed them. When I ran out of dwarves to send through the gauntlet, the broodmother provided me with an endless supply of darkspawn to send in. I knew I couldn't control them, but I hoped by sheer number they would manage to break through the gauntlet and get to the Anvil. They didn't understand, begging me to let them die. No one understands. This is the beginning of a new era for the dwarves, and I Branka, your paragon, will usher it in!"

She disappeared again and Lyssa furrowed her brow.

"I'm beginning to see a downside to declaring someone a living god," Alistair said nastily.

Lyssa turned and motioned for the party to follow her into the next room of the gauntlet. As soon as she entered she held out her arms to stop everyone. She leaned forward and carefully lifted a stone tile, jamming a small rock into the mechanism beneath.

"There are traps here, Leliana. Will you help me disarm them?"

Leliana nodded and the two walked across the room, carefully disarming all the traps. When they were done they motioned for the party to come forward.

"So...I'm curious. What would have happen had we stepped on those tiles," Alistair asked as they made their way to the next room.

"You probably wouldn't be enjoying any tent time in the near future," Leliana said, a smile on her face as she took one of her arrows and thrust it upward.

"Ooooh....I think I'll walk at the back of the pack from now on," Alistair said.

As they entered the next room the door closed behind them and poisonous gas began filtering in. Lyssa ran to the middle of the room just as three golems came to life and moved toward her.

"Try not to breathe too much in!" She shouted dodging the slow heavy hand of one of the golems as her party members rushed forward to attack them. Lyssa's eyes darted around the room until she saw what she was looking for. She ran to the corner of the room and pulled the lever there. She could hear one of the the gas spouts stop spraying. She looked to the other corner and ran to it pulling another lever. Leliana had seen what Lyssa was doing and looked at the corners near her end of the room and ran to pull two levers there as well. Leliana pulled the last lever as the rest of the party had managed to dispatch the three golems. They lay lifeless on the floor. Covering her mouth to try to keep out any of the remaining gas, Lyssa motioned for the rest of the party to follow her out. As they left the gas filled room, Lyssa noticed a desiccated dwarf corpse on the ground near the lever she had first pulled, its arm outstretched toward it as if reaching. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

She caught up with her party near the edge of a great chasm with a path leading out over it. A strange looking anvil was at the end of the path. A huge steel golem guarded the path up to the anvil.

"I've done it. At last I've done it! The Anvil!" Branka exclaimed as she began forward.

"I didn't think she did much of anything, really," Alistair grumbled.

Lyssa turned pulling her blade, "Not so fast."

Branka halted and stared coldly at Lyssa. "Why would you stop me now, when we are on the verge of something great? Can't you see what this means? The Deep Roads will no longer be a place for darkspawn. With the Anvil we can once again make an army of golems to control. A golem is worth ten dwarven soldiers! You would stop me from this?"

"No!" a booming voice sounded from behind them. They all turned to see the huge steel golem take a few steps towards them. "I will not let this happen, not again!"

"Do not listen to him!" Branka shrieked.

Lyssa ignored her. "Speak golem."

"I am Caridin. I created the anvil thinking to free dwarvenkind from the costs of war. It is because of the Anvil's creation that I was declared a Paragon. The Anvil can take stone and steel, and make it move. But dwarves cannot make life, so a soul must be attached to the golem to give it power. At first, many dwarves volunteered to become golems to help our people. But soon our King had more need of golems than he had volunteers. The King began conscripting dwarves, forcing them into these bodies of stone and steel. When I complained, I myself was turned into a golem. Only then did I truly understand the sacrifice one makes to become a golem. We were enslaving our own people and selling them off to the highest bidder.

"I beg you, destroy the Anvil. I cannot, for a golem does not have the power to do so." Caridin said.

"No!" shouted Branka. "What are a few dwarves lives compared to the rebuilding of an empire? You have been down here too long Caridin, you have not seen what we have become. I have not come this far just to be denied my opportunity to save the dwarven people!"

Lyssa turned back to Branka and frowned, "I think you've done enough to your people already, don't you?"

"I will not let you take this from me!" Branka screamed and pulled out a control device, bringing the stone golems around them to life.

"Why am I not surprised. Why can't we ever get to the end of a dark creepy dungeony place and just have the person we're looking for say, 'Hey, let's not fight! Have some toast with jam!'" Alistair said wearily as he pulled his blade.

"Go after to golems, I've got Branka," Lyssa said.

"I'm with the boss," Oghren said hastily.

Lyssa circled Branka carefully while Oghren tried to reason with her. "Branka, please, have some sense!"

"Fools! I am your Paragon. I've spent my life working toward improving dwarven life, and now your going to throw it away on the word of a chunk of metal?"

"Lyssa, can't we just let her have the Anvil for a little while," Oghren whined.

"The world doesn't work that way I'm afraid. What will you tell all the dwarves that are forced into the bodies of golems? That you're sorry, you just wanted your wife to be happy?" Lyssa asked.

Oghren didn't speak anymore.

Branka smiled, "He always was weak when it came to women. That's what I liked about him. Easy to push around." As she finished her sentence she came forward swinging a silver mace at Lyssa's head. Lyssa side stepped and held her blades together as one dagger placing her hand over the pommels and pushing deep into Branka's back.

Branka fell forward off the blades and rolled landing on her back. Blood pooled up swiftly around her as Oghren rushed to her side. He picked up her hand and kissed it as the light faded from her eyes.

"I'm sorry my love. I wish I could have done something. But it seems you never got over that stubborn streak."

Lyssa turned as her companions approached. She saw Caridin walking towards her in a lumbering fashion.

"I am sorry friend that it has come to this. Thank you, for what you have done. Is there something you wish to ask of me, before you destroy the Anvil?" Caridin asked.

"I am a Grey Warden seeking the help of the dwarves. The dwarven people are divided. If a Paragon should back one of the contenders for the throne..." Lyssa began.

Caridin held up his hand, "I will not go back with you. Once the Anvil is destroyed, I wish to end my life. But I will make you a crown worthy of a king, and you may give it to whoever you wish."

Lyssa nodded, and Caridin set of to work. The party sat around for a time listening to the rhythmic sound of the hammer on the Anvil. Oghren sat apart sulking a little.

"Oghren," Lyssa started gently. "I am sorry. I truly wish things could have been different."

Oghren sighed and turned toward the group. "I do not blame you. I am not happy with what happened, but even I'm not blind to horrors that Branka has visited on her house. In many ways, I lost her long before she left for the Deep Roads. But she was right. When it comes to women, I am weak. I thought that even after everything, I could take her home and we'd have an ale together, and it would be like old times. But then I remembered the old times, and, I realize it was never really that good with her. It was just... familiar."

"What will you do now?" Lyssa asked.

"I don't rightly know. The last two years of my life have been spent trying to find Branka. I don't suppose you could use another fighter in your group, even if he is a rather dirty old drunk?"

Lyssa laughed. "Oghren, we would be happy for your company."

Oghren smiled at Lyssa and blushed. Lyssa heard the pounding on the Anvil cease and saw Caridin coming towards them. Lyssa stood and approached him.

"This will be the last thing made on the Anvil of the Void," Caridin said, handing a beautifully crafted crown to Lyssa. Lyssa took the crown and bowed slightly to Caridin, then handed the crown to Oghren to hold.

"Now for the anvil," Caridin said handing Lyssa a great hammer. Lyssa moved up the path over the lava flows below, feeling the heat swirl around her. She felt her hair rise with it, and sweat beaded on her brow. She hefted the great hammer into the air, and smashed it down onto the Anvil, shattering it into hundreds of pieces, some of which fell into the lava far below. She tossed the hammer over the edge and turned back to Caridin.

"Now it is my time. Thank you, Grey Warden, for your help. You have saved many lives today."

Lyssa laid her hand on Caridin's chest, "Farewell, Caridin of the Dwarves. May you find peace where ever you may land."

Caridin took a step backward and let himself fall. Lyssa watched as his body fell into the depths below, then turned to her companions. She walked down the path to them and placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess we need to go crown a king then?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A king is crowned? Next stop Haven**

"Dwarven politics!" Lyssa growled as the walked out into the open air of the sky.

She stretched her arms up into the sky and breathed deeply the fresh mountain air. Lyssa inhaled the scent of vegetation and exhaled all the sulfurous fumes from the deep caves. She took the final steps down to the grassy earth a little way from the entrance to Orzammar, and Alistair trotted down after her.

"Well, it didn't go too badly. I thought we made the right choice in the end," Alistair said, putting his arm around Lyssa's shoulder's.

"Who cares, in ten years time they'll be all new coups to keep them occupied. You've calmed them down for a decade at best," said Morrigan, who cheered visibly as the party stepped back into the wilds.

"I hate to agree with the scary witch woman, but she's probably right. We dwarves aren't well known for our long royal dynasties," Oghren said.

"Well, we've got the pledge of the King anyway. Now we need to head to Haven, see if we can find some legendary ashes. Did anyone else think that gauntlet was a little easy? I mean two years and a whole house of dwarves couldn't get through it? And we waltz in, a little over a half a dozen various travelers and get through it in no time? No offense, Oghren," Lyssa said as they walked down the hillside.

"None taken. Dwarves aren't very good with traps on timers. We can never disarm them in time. It's probably a hand eye coordination thing. All the ale you see."

"Ah."

******

Haven was a short distance from Orzammar. It took the travelers less than a day to get there. By the time they arrived, Lyssa was ready to find some warmer climates again.

"This is Haven, the home of Andraste's ashes?" Alistair asked, looking at the run down village.

"Well, according to Brother Genitivi's notes, there's some sort of temple here. But I don't see anyone here at all. Maybe they are at the village chantry?" Lyssa said, indicating a large building toward the back of town.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this," Alistair said.

Lyssa got down off her horse and pet her Mabari.

"Alistair, Leliana, come with me. The rest stay here, watch the horses," Lyssa said.

"I don't see why we are stopping here. What is the point of this quest? Surely there are other places we need to be," Sten said, striding forward.

Lyssa turned to him. "Sometimes the decisions we make do not make sense until a later time. We are here to find a cure for an ailing man. This man holds the key to uniting Ferelden against the Blight. A united Ferelden means we are more likely to complete our task. Now, do you wish to question my decisions more?"

Sten crossed his arms and looked forward, "No."

"Right then, let's get this over with."

Lyssa, Alistair and Leliana walked up the hill into the town, Lyssa's Mabari trotting along by her side.

"Thank you for taking me. I was hoping you would let me come with you for this mission," Leliana said softly.

"I thought you might enjoy it," Lyssa said smiling.

They opened the doors to the chantry and looked around. No one was there.

"How very odd. I wonder where everyone is? Surely people live here, the houses look kept up and this room looks well used," Lyssa said.

They heard a muffled thump from the next room and walked in. A man was tied up on the ground. He had been beaten badly. Lyssa bent down to untie him and help him up.

"Thank you, my lady. But you shouldn't be here. The villagers, they aren't very friendly to outsiders. They may all be up at the mountain now, but they'll be back soon enough," the man said panting.

"Are you Brother Genitivi by any chance?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes! Are you here searching for the Urn?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, the Arl of Redcliffe is very ill. We were hoping to get some ashes, they are supposed to cure people, right?" Lyssa asked.

"Oh yes! There are many legends saying as much. If the Arl is ill then I'd better help you get up there. But the villagers..."

"Let us handle the villagers, just show us how to get to the Urn." Lyssa said.

Brother Genitivi took them out the back of the Chantry. "I came to Haven, and was asking questions. They didn't do anything at first. After a while, I noticed they would come into the Chantry, and then disappear. Eventually, I was able to follow them. The temple beyond is very old—Tevinter, I think. But shortly after as I arrived they found me and tied me up."

Brother Genitivi led them into a temple that seemed on the verge of being subsumed by the ice around it. Lyssa looked up a set of long stairs and saw a large door at the top.

"Why did the villagers attack you?" Lyssa asked confused.

"They worship something up there. They believe it is Andraste herself, reborn. I don't know what it is, I didn't make it that far, but they violently protect it, whatever it is. It could be a malevolent spirit, or a demon. I don't really know," Genitivi said.

"It couldn't be Andraste, could it?" Leliana asked.

"No," said Genitivi. "At least I highly doubt it. But I suppose anything is possible. I will wait here. I can hide over there in that corner if I see anyone coming. Good luck!"

"Thanks," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Come on," Lyssa said heading up the stairs.

The air was cold in the temple. Lyssa could see her breath as she ran, and she shivered a little.

"Well, if you wore heavier armor, instead of that little thing," Alistair started. "Wait, what am I saying? Never mind."

Leliana giggled.

"I just need to keep moving. Let's keep going. Keep your eye out for those villagers," Lyssa said picking up the pace.

They passed through winding tunnels with ice crystals on the walls. After a short while the tunnels opened up to a wide cavern. Lyssa slowed as she entered it. The high ceiling of the cavern and the smell reminded her of something.

"This is an ideal cave for..." Lyssa stopped when she saw an altar at one end of the cavern. She slowly stepped towards it, smelling the air again, her lip curling at the familiar scent.

As they approached the altar, Lyssa's fears were confirmed. A large blue egg was cradled in a basket. The symbol of Andraste had been painted on it. Lyssa tapped on the egg and listened. She backed away and looked around at the religious iconography all around the altar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alistair asked. "And yes, I think it's a dragon egg, so no funny jokes."

"Yes," Lyssa said looking for another way out of the tunnel. "It's infertile, so it's harmless, but yes, it is a dragon egg. And I think I know what they worship up here."

"Surely they would not confuse Andraste with a dragon?" Leliana asked.

"People believe dragons are old gods. I suppose it makes a kind of sense," Lyssa said seeing the way out of the cavern.

"Where are all the drakes I wonder? Perhaps this is not her true lair?" Lyssa asked herself.

"Are we going to have to fight a dragon? Because if so, I think we should go call Sten to join us. He's big." Alistair said.

"Well, you never know," Lyssa said moving out of the cavern.

"Well, you kind of do, with all the flapping and the screeching and the snarling and the fire breathing. If you see that and go forward, there's a pretty good chance, that yes, you'll be fighting a dragon," Alistair said.

"Okay, good point. But I think I could take one," Lyssa said moving through the cavern carefully.

"Well… yeah I could take one too... if I wanted to. But I was kind of saving my dragon slaying abilities up for the archdemon, you know, so I don't wear them out."

Lyssa turned and smiled at Alistair, "Having fun yet?"

"You know, you scare me sometimes," Alistair said smiling.

They crept around the corner into an even larger open area of the temple. Lyssa saw what looked like all the villagers sitting around a male priest.

"A priest," Leliana said, gasping. "I didn't know people still did that."

As they approached the villagers became startled. Most ran away in fear at the sight of them. But there were four armed men, and the priest stayed.

"Why have you come here," the priest demanded angrily.

"We are here seeking the Urn of Andraste," Lyssa said.

"The Urn of Andraste is a false idol. It contains all that is left of a past life, a life that stands in the way of a glorious rebirth," the priest said.

"As a dragon?" Lyssa asked.

"And why not? All the old gods were dragons, were they not?"

"And what happens when the darkspawn find this one. Are we to wait for it to become an archdemon?"

"Are you suggesting you plan to kill her? I think not!" the priest said angrily and pulled out his staff.

"That went well," Alistair said pulling his blade as the Mabari jumped atop one of the armed men who had pulled a crossbow on them.

"Sorry, I guess my skills of persuasion don't always pan out!" Lyssa said as combat began.

It took a couple of minutes to dispatch of the men. Lyssa sheathed her blades and walked to the back of the temple looking out.

"I see another temple out there... just past a gong," she said.

Alistair and Leliana walked up next to her and peered out. Alistair rubbed his chin feeling the stubble there and clucked his tongue.

"It's so tempting, isn't it? A gong. Everyone knows when you see a gong you hit it. It is the way of things. You don't suppose the dragon will let us try out the gong once? You know, maybe it's trained not to come until it hears three strikes or something," he said.

Leliana looked at the gong, "I think we should do it. What if killing this dragon stops a future Blight? What Warden can make the claim they stopped two Blights in the same week?"

Lyssa and Alistair looked at each other and Alistair shrugged. "She has a point. And you said you were cold. Dragons like to breathe fire. And I hear dragon fire is quite warm."

Lyssa smiled at Alistair and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go kill us a dragon then," she said her cheeks flushing.

Leliana, Alistair, the Mabari and Lyssa walked up slowly to the gong.

"Can I do it, please?" Alistair said.

Lyssa picked up the soft padded hammer and handed it Alistair. He raised it high over his head and struck the gong hard. The sound thrummed through the mountains as they all readied their weapons and looked around.

"Maybe I do have to hit it three times," Alistair suggested eagerly.

Just then a terrific roar sounded over their heads. A huge blue dragon landed on the flat area in front of the gong. It turned and looked at the small party, raised its head, and then blew fire over them as they ducked.

"Maybe we should have thought more about this," Alistair shouted over the dragon's roar.

"Wooooo!" Lyssa said and charged forward her Mabari close behind.

As she approached the dragon Moby barked loudly at the beast, attracting its attention away from Lyssa as she scurried under its massive scaly legs. Lyssa jumped onto the meat of its hindquarters, stabbing her daggers deep into its side, using them to climb the beast. She slowly made her way up its side as the dragon tried to shake her off, blood streaming down its leg.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Alistair shouted up at her as he came running under the dragon, using his shield to deflect a blow by one of the claw tipped wings and slashing with his sword.

Lyssa laughed and hooted as she continued climbing the beast, slowly making her way up its neck to its head. Leliana had gained high ground and took careful aim, firing a flaming shot right into the dragon's left eye. The dragon reared and screamed into the sky, clawing at its eye with its front foot. It turned angrily to the first thing it saw, which was Alistair plunging his sword deep into the dragon's side.

Just as it was about to blast him with flame, the Mabari ran up its opposite side taking a huge bite and letting his weight pull a good chunk of skin off the side of the dragon. Moby slid down, scraping the dragon with his claws all along its side. The dragon wheeled, trying to stomp on the Mabari, but the huge dog was much too agile for the dragon to catch. Moby continued to attract the attention of the high dragon while Alistair took a move from Lyssa's play book and sliced through the thick tendon behind the dragon's back left leg. The dragon screamed again, its leg collapsing, no longer able to hold its massive weight.

Leliana took careful aim and fired another flaming shot into the other eye of the dragon, but the dragon had moved and the shot went a little wide, lodging in the dragon's neck. Lyssa had finally made her laborious journey up the dragon's back and clutched its neck between her knees, raising her daggers high and plunging them into the base of the dragon's skull. The dragon reared briefly, Lyssa holding on for dear life. Then it collapsed clawing at the ground screaming.

"Alistair!" Lyssa called out as the dragon began to slowly rise.

Alistair ran to the dragon's head and plunged his own sword between Lyssa's daggers. The dragon slumped forward and fell silent. Lyssa looked up at Alistair, her hair no longer neatly tied up in its bun and flying everywhere, and the smile on her face was like the very sunshine on a cold day. She laughed and leaped off the dragon's body into Alistair's arms, twirling him around.

Alistair laughed back, the high from killing the dragon making him feel lightheaded. He held Lyssa tight and spun her until they were dizzy and fell back against the beast. Leliana came running down from her perch out of breath. She hugged them both and they all laughed some more. The Mabari came up and tilted his head at them.

Leliana let herself fall back. She stared at the sky, smiling while Alistair held Lyssa close.

"What were we thinking?" he asked, a funny smile on his face.

"That we were dragon slayers!" Leliana said laughing and throwing her fist into the air.

Lyssa entwined her fingers with Alistair's and leaned her head against his, "I guess, after Orzammar... I wanted to prove that we could still do it. That we weren't afraid to go on. I don't want us to be afraid to live our lives, Alistair. I don't want to live hiding in a castle because we're afraid we might die. I don't think we'll be happy that way, either of us. I guess I was worried about you, being afraid. I don't want you to be afraid to live your life because of me."

"Alright, I get it. I really do," he said giving her a soft kiss, "but the next time you need to make a point, can I ask you to promise me something?"

"Anything," Lyssa said smiling at him.

"Please don't jump on any more dragons. A more subtle approach would be much appreciated. Maybe a note in my pack?"

"I promise," she said and kissed him back.

They looked up to the temple beyond.

"Let's go, while it's still light out," Lyssa said standing.

They made their way through the snow to the temple. When they got inside the Mabari shook all the snow off his fur scattering it about the room. The room was not large, and a man in a suit of mail stood at one end. Lyssa ran her hand through her hair to knock out any snow and slowly walked forward. There was something intensely still about the place, as if time had stopped flowing here. Lyssa looked into the eyes of the man before the door leading into the temple transfixed.

"I am the guardian of the temple," he said, "I can see into your hearts and know your desires and your regrets. If the Urn is what you seek, and you prove yourselves worthy, you will be allowed to take some of the ashes with you. If you are not worthy, you will not find the Urn of Andraste."

"How do we prove ourselves worthy?" Lyssa asked.

"I cannot tell you, it is simply something that is done, or is not. For each person the test is different. Before you go in, I would like to ask you a question. Lyssa, when you think back on the choices you have made, do you regret leaving your mother to die by your father's side?"

Lyssa opened her mouth to ask how this man knew of her past, but then changed her mind. This was a place of power; she could feel it. Things were not as they seemed here.

"I did... for a time. But now I understand her choice, and I no longer regret my own. She did what she needed to do. To force her to do otherwise... would have been wrong."

"The actions we take affect those around us. Even should our decisions seem right to us, to others they may seem selfish. Understanding is the key to accepting the choices that others make. What is right for you, may not be right for another," he said.

"Alistair, you think often of the day you were at the tower while Duncan was on the field. You regret that you were not there, and sometimes feel as if you should have been the one to die, not him," the guard said.

Lyssa turned to look at Alistair, surprised that he still felt this way. Alistair glanced at her, then looked to the ground.

"Yes, I do sometimes still think that. Especially when I think... when I think of what I have. I wonder... did Duncan pay the price for my happiness?"

"Happiness is not purchased at the price of another's pain. Life does not balance out this way. When you realize this, you will be free of your regret."

"Leliana, you think on your past and wonder if those you travel with would feel as they do about you if they knew of it."

Leliana looked down and nodded.

"When we release ourselves from the burdens of our past, we can often look at what we have done with new eyes. Your friends will not look on your past with the same shame as you, because they do not regret it. Trust in them to support you as you move forward, and you will emerge a better person."

"You may now pass into the chamber beyond. May you find what you are seeking."

Alistair followed after Lyssa through the door, Leliana close behind. When Alistair stepped into the next room, he was alone. He looked around wondering where the others went. Slowly a man came into view and Duncan stood before him.

"Duncan?" he asked.

"You know it is not really Duncan, for he has died. I am the memory of the man. I am here to tell you that you no longer need to feel guilt over my passing. The choice to put you in the tower was not yours, you cannot change what has happened. You should not allow your guilt to poison the good in your life. The two events are not related, and you know this, yet you let yourself think these things because you are still full of doubt. You were chosen to be a member of the Grey Wardens not only because I believed you would make it past the joining, but because I believed you had a pure heart. Know that I believed you were meant to do great things. And let the good things in your life happen to you. You do not need to feel guilt over happiness."

"Yes," Alistair said looking down. And then Duncan was gone, and he was in larger room, facing a copy of himself.

"What?" he said confused.

"I don't know why you bother," the copy said sneering at Alistair. "She's a beautiful woman and you don't deserve her. You're a good for nothing bastard with no wits about you and worse than mediocre skill with the sword. She's with you simply out of circumstance alone. Had Daveth survived it would be him that you'd be overhearing in her tent. She'd have probably preferred that to someone who never even had the guts to bed a woman. The way she must look at you, heir to the throne but too afraid to claim it. You couldn't rule a chicken coop."

"No!" Alistair said drawing his sword, "You are wrong. I would be a good King. I would be just and honorable. She would be proud of how I ruled. And she loves me for who I am, not because I happened to be the one who survived with her. She had many men court her, but she chose me!" and on the last word he raised his sword and struck down his doppelganger. He was now standing in front of a wall of fire by himself. An urn lay just beyond upon a high altar.

******

Lyssa stepped from the room with the guardian to a small black one. Before her a figure appeared. He father stood just inches away from her, close enough for her to touch. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Father..."

"No my pup, you know I am dead and this is a mere memory of me. I want you to know pup, that you've already done me proud. No matter what else you do, I think you have become a fine woman. I know you have doubts about your motives, but I think if you look deep inside yourself, you'll find that pure heart is still there, beating strongly inside you. That young girl who wanted to be a Grey Warden to save the world, she still lives within you. I love you, Lyssa. I know you'll do fine."

Lyssa looked down and cried, "Yes father."

When she looked back up she was in a larger room, and she was facing a version of herself.

"You think you make him happy do you?" her copy laughed. "You think when the going gets rough he's going to stick by your side? You heard him. He still thinks he should be dead. His love for you comes mixed with pain. And you just eat it up, because you are a weak woman who is unwilling to demand that he love you the way you love him. He only loves you because he's known no other woman. Do you think a man like that would stay with a rotten, selfish woman like you if he had a choice? He probably plans to drop you as soon as he is kinged. You know it's going to happen, it's inevitable. His claim to the throne is too important to your mission. You'll be left traveling the countryside fighting darkspawn for the rest of your life while he beds his new queen every night pumping out heirs. Who would want a dangerous woman like you in charge of their lineage? Jumping on dragons indeed. Ha! What a laugh you are."

Lyssa's mouth went flat as she pulled her blade.

"You cannot harm me. Those are no longer my thoughts. If he shall be King then I shall sit by his side. It is not weak to let a man have his doubts. It is strong to let him come to the realization of what he feels on his own. It is weak to run away when things aren't perfect. Perfection is an ideal made for unsatisfied people to lament over. And I am not only satisfied, I am truly happy. Nothing you can say will make me doubt that."

Lyssa thrust forward with her sword, plunging it through the other her. She stumbled forward as nothing resisted her blade. She looked around and saw Alistair standing there alone. They exchanged puzzled glances as Leliana popped through the door.

"What do we do now?" Leliana looked up at the Urn beyond the wall of flames.

Lyssa walked forward to the flames and touched them. Her bare fingers passed through with no pain but as the fire got close to the gauntlet, it began to smoke. Lyssa quickly pulled her hand back and thought for a moment.

"Well I guess this isn't the time to be bashful," she said removing her gear.

"Not that I really mind or anything, but what are you doing?" Alistair said staring at her.

"You can watch, and just enjoy the show if you like," Lyssa said removing first her boots and then the rest of her clothing. Alistair cleared his throat nervously and rather conspicuously repositioned his shield in front of himself.

Leliana furrowed her brow. "There is something familiar about this. I think I have heard a bard's tale that mentioned it. Removing all your earthly possessions to present yourself as you were born to the Maker. The fire is supposed to keep out those who are not pure of heart. If you have ill intentions, it will burn you. At least, that is how the tale goes. It is a test of faith, I think."

"Yes… well it is a good test," Alistair said watching as Lyssa removed the last of her clothing and approached the fire. "A very, very good test."

Lyssa closed her eyes and stepped through. She felt a tingling sensation all over her body as the flames licked her skin. Once on the other side, she looked up at the Urn. She placed her arms around her naked body and shivered a little.

"Are you okay over there, haven't singed all of your hair off, have you?" Alistair asked through the flame wall.

"I'm fine," Lyssa said. She walked up to the steps leading up to the Urn of Andraste.

"Hey what are you doing? Hey put those back on!"

"Oh turn around Alistair, if you are so bashful. I wish to see the Urn of Andraste. This chance doesn't come along every day," Lyssa could hear Leliana say from behind the fire wall.

Before Lyssa stepped on the first step she heard the slapping of bare feet across the floor and felt Leliana grab her hand and hold it tight.

"It is so beautiful. I feel blessed to be here," Leliana whispered.

They both stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at it, a little afraid to approach.

"Well, I'm just going to wait here then. You just tell me what it's like," Alistair shouted over the flame wall.

Lyssa took a step up and Leliana held her hand as she followed.

Alistair stared at the flame wall, his curiosity eating him up.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, Alistair, there are two beautiful naked women over there about to take ashes from an Urn that's only been mentioned in legends and you're too bashful to see it!" Alistair chided himself, "Oh sodding hell in a hand basket."

Alistair undressed himself quickly and touched the fire gingerly. He put his hand through and then stepped through completely. Although he expected he would be embarrassed at his state of undress in the presence of two similarly dressed women, he found that as he passed through the fire, his apprehension, and in fact all of his emotions, simply vanished. He could only feel the awe of being in the presence of the sacred Urn of Andraste.

He stepped up the stairs to join Lyssa and Leliana. Lyssa picked up a small piece of leather that was next to the Urn and opened the urn to look at the ashes inside. There was a tiny stone wedge inside the Urn. The ashes looked more like tiny crystals than the remains of a person, but Lyssa put some on the small stone wedge, and then transferred them to the tiny leather pouch that had been laid out for them. She replaced the lid and closed the little pouch.

"Leliana, would you like to carry the ashes?" Lyssa asked.

"It would be an honor," Leliana breathed.

Lyssa carefully handed the ashes to Leliana and the three of them walked back to the wall of flame. As they stepped back through they found they couldn't quite remember what the Urn looked like or how they had gotten up there to get the ashes. And they all also realized they were naked.

"Oh," Alistair said, his ears blushing as he spun around and covered his eyes, "that was awkward."

Lyssa shook her head to clear the fog as Leliana began pulling on her clothes.

"That was weird" Lyssa said as she started getting dressed. She looked over to one of the walls and saw a door. "And that door wasn't there before, was it?"

They were all mostly dressed as they turned to look at the door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Alistair was clasping up his shirt of mail as he walked over to it and pushed it gently open.

"It's the way we came. The dragon is still there lying in the snow. And Moby is out there. He must not have been able to come in past the guard," Alistair said holding open the door for Leliana and Lyssa.

"Weird. We didn't come in this way. Well, let's get back to the rest of the party. We need to get to Redcliffe. Hopefully we aren't too late," Lyssa said.

And they walked back down the snowy hill, past the slain high dragon, and down into the village to continue their quest.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: A Cure for the Arl**

The party was quiet when they finally got back onto the road toward Redcliffe. The warmth in the air increased slowly as they moved further down the mountain path. Everyone had been surprised to actually see the ashes. Morrigan and Sten did not believe they would do anything when given to the Arl, and Sten added that the whole thing had been a waste of time. Wynne, however, had been especially touched to see the ashes.

Alistair had run out of fresh fruit and was off in the trees along the side of the road foraging again. Lyssa had wanted to be alone with her thoughts and she rode at the front of the pack apart from the others. She had been feeling unease about something since she had rejoined the group, but she couldn't put her finger on it. They were all talking at once, Leliana recounting an extremely embellished tale about the dragon slaying.

Lyssa felt someone come up on her right and the uneasiness spread further.

"So, does this mean you are going to run off and join the Chantry? Forgo all those steamy nights in your tent for a higher purpose?" Zevran said pulling up beside her on a horse.

Lyssa placed her hand on her neck rubbing it, unable to look at Zevran for fear she'd give her wariness away.

"No. There are many powerful things in this world. Like the dragon we slew. Some mages can do unimaginable things with their power. This does not make them gods, or holy in any sense to me. I did feel a force in the temple, but I have also felt such forces elsewhere. In the Brecilian forest I felt it, both from the curse that Zathrain had laid upon the land, and from the Lady herself when she was finally able to return to her true form. They were the light and dark forms of this power, to be sure, but I felt it. I also felt it in the mages tower, and when I first joined the Wardens. Fantastic powers, they seem a little too common for me to drop to my knee and worship them. The Maker, and Andraste, perhaps they are gods, perhaps they are not. In either case, I do not believe they guide my actions," Lyssa said.

"So, when we get back to Redcliffe, I am off then?" Zevran said trying to smile.

Lyssa said nothing. She stared ahead, waiting for the inevitable. She felt him shift and moved her hand from her neck to her blade and pulled it out swiftly as he slammed into her, his blades drawn. She flew off her horse and they rolled in the dirt.

She was on her back pinned by him. She looked up into his face and saw such anguish she almost let her dagger drop. Her other hand was holding his wrist which held his own dagger close to her neck. He was crouching so he could put more weight on her. She swept his legs out from under him.

As he lost his balance he rolled onto his back and Lyssa was there in an instant. Her knees planted firmly on his arms, she swiftly moved her blade to his neck. Zevran felt tears come from his eyes as he thought this was surely the end, but Lyssa's blade stopped a hairs breadth away from Zevran's neck.

"No!" he cried out, "Why do you stop?" and the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Why do you wish to die so much? You could have run, no one would have chased you! We have too many other things to do!" Lyssa asked a pained sound in her voice. "What is it you have done? Why do you wish to kill yourself on my blade?"

Zevran turned from Lyssa's fierce gaze as he spoke, "Because I killed her! Because I had my moment, just as you described. She begged for mercy, and told me that she loved me, and I killed her anyway. Because I killed her even though I loved her. Because I deserve nothing less. I took an impossible task, everyone knew it. No one else would take the contract. I was sure I would die fighting the Grey Wardens. But you...you let me live when I tried to kill you! You showed me mercy! Me... an assassin you cared nothing for! And I... I couldn't even show mercy to the woman I loved."

Lyssa slowly pulled back her blade and lifted herself off of Zevran. As she did so, he curled into a ball and covered his face with his hands. Lyssa could hear everyone galloping up. Alistair jumped out of the trees nearby and started to run to her, his blade drawn, until he saw Zevran on the ground weeping. He put his blade away and turned his face aside in embarrassment for the assassin.

"I cannot do this, not now," Lyssa said, and despite how she felt about Zevran and what he had done in his past, despite her feelings on what was just and good, she could not strike down a man who was in such a wretched state.

"I am sorry," she said and turned away from him. She started walking back towards her horse, her blade moving toward its sheath.

"No, I am sorry. You should not have to do this, but I am weak...too weak to...," Zevran picked up one of his blades. He sprang from the ground and ran at her.

Lyssa heard the footsteps on the road at the same time she heard Alistair call out her name. She turned, her blade not yet sheathed. She saw Zevran charging her, his blade pointed at her heart. She moved her blade to intercept his, to deflect it, but at the last second he let his blade drop, and with nothing to stop it, her blade sunk deep into Zevran's chest. Leliana, who had been standing near, gasped and hid her face turning away. Alistair who had run to intercept stopped in his tracks, his mouth open in shock.

As Zevran began to drop to the ground, Lyssa reached out to grab him, tears coming unbidden. "No!" she whispered.

Zevran smiled up at her as the life drained from his body. He felt as if Lyssa's dagger had punctured a hole in the place in his chest that had been filled with ache, and the ache was now draining from him, leaving him with a strange feeling of peace. "You knew this was how it was going to end. I could see...it in your eyes. That day in Orzammar, when we spoke. You knew I had my moment, and I failed the test. But you also knew, that I regretted failing that test," he said his voice fading.

Lyssa touched his cheek and found that her fingers were covered in his blood.

"No," Zevran slowly raised his hand to her face, touching her tears. "Do not cry for me, I am not worth it. I would not have cried..." and his breath did not come anymore.

Lyssa let his body rest gently on the dusty road as she put her hand on his chest, her knees soaked in his blood. "Well fought, Zevran of the Antivan Crows, but alas, today was not your day. May you find the peace you seek wherever you land..."

Lyssa felt Alistair's hands on her shoulders as she sat there next to Zevran's body. She rose and walked to the wagon. The group looked somber, even Morrigan was quiet. Lyssa reached into the wagon and pulled out a shovel. She walked alone into the woods beside the road and found a large tree. She began digging at the base. She dug until her hands bled. She didn't notice as her party came into the woods, holding a blanket that supported Zevran's body between them. She climbed out of the hole and they lowered him gently in. Leliana leaned forward and dropped a small white flower onto his chest.

As they slowly dropped the earth onto his body, Lyssa, still covered in blood and dirt, walked to the other side of the tree. She slumped against it, putting her face in her hands. She looked out into the woods, hearing the soft sound of dirt being dropped one handful at a time and she sighed as she leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes.

******

Lyssa had once again taken lead in the pack, the rest of the party quite a ways behind her. Alistair had thought about trying to ride at her side, to try to comfort her, her dark mood worrisome to him, but he could sense she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready. He went back into the woods to look for food, but did not stray as far this time.

Morrigan stared at Lyssa's back for a while, finally deciding to plunge forward, she rode up alongside Lyssa.

"I think we should have a discussion, you and I. And I realize this is not the best of times, but we are quickly nearing the end of our journey, and there is something you should know," Morrigan said steeling herself.

"Are you finally going to tell me why you really came along?" Lyssa asked looking forward.

Morrigan's eyes widened as she looked at Lyssa, "My... you are cunning. I wonder what you see in him?" Morrigan mused half to herself.

"Yes, I suppose I should have known better than to think I could fool you into thinking I was doing this out of the goodness of my heart. There are things coming to Ferelden, things far worse than the archdemon, my friend. I would not tell you this if I did not trust you would understand, but... I think of all the people I have ever met, you would understand this best."

Lyssa turned to look at Morrigan and nodded thinking on it, "I would not doubt it, of that you can be sure. But I can tell you truthfully, I do not wish to live to that time."

Morrigan smiled at Lyssa, "I think you'll have done more than your fair share for this world by the time this is all over.

"Do you know what is involved in slaying an archdemon?" Morrigan asked.

"I know that a Grey Warden must do it, but... there is something else," Lyssa said thinking back on the dream she had where the archdemon spoke to her.

"Yes," Morrigan said looking at Lyssa and wondering. "Your feeling on this is correct. There is something else. It is yet another secret of the Grey Wardens. From what I have gathered, I know that neither you nor Alistair has been told of this. I will tell you, but I would not suggest you tell Alistair of this... not yet."

Lyssa looked at Morrigan and she felt her hands tighten on her reins suddenly as the pieces clicked into place. "A Grey Warden must die."

It was not a question, and Morrigan could see Lyssa's knuckles go white at the mere thought of it. "Under normal circumstances, yes. But tis not necessarily so. When an archdemon dies, its soul seeks out a new host. That's the trick of the blood the Grey Wardens drink. The soul seeks out the taint, and if a Grey Warden were not the one to slay the beast, the soul would go to another darkspawn, to be reborn. But if a Grey Warden slays the beast, the soul finds them, and enters. This spirit, tis too much for a person to handle. It destroys the host as it enters, killing itself in the process."

"Under... normal circumstances?" Lyssa asked hesitantly, he eyes locked forward.

"Yes... there is a ritual. And I can perform it. Twas Flemeth who taught me how. As you have already guessed, this is why she sent me with you. If I were to carry the unborn child of a Grey Warden within me, with the help of the ritual, the soul of the archdemon would be drawn to the life within me, unable to resist the pull," Morrigan said, slowly letting the words sink in.

"If you were to... so you would need Alistair to...,"

"Yes, as much as I despise such a thing, he is unfortunately the only candidate for the job. Tis a pity a woman cannot impregnate another. That would be far more enjoyable, of that I am sure," Morrigan said, a small smile playing across her lips before she spoke again. "It needs to be a young Grey Warden, one who has not lived with the taint for too long."

Lyssa rode silently for a little while before speaking again, "And what of the child?"

Morrigan smiled and stroked her horse's neck as she spoke, "It will not be a child, not really. Once the spirit of the archdemon finds it, it will be transformed. It will have the pure soul of an old God, untainted by the darkspawn. I will tell you this much, only because you are my friend, and I respect you. But... it will be a powerful vessel of sorts, a thing waiting for completion, until the day when I am ready. It will not be harmed, only transformed."

Morrigan said no more, and Lyssa tried not to think too hard on what this might mean.

"It will not... attack Ferelden?"

"No, of that you have my word," Morrigan said quietly. "Things of such power rarely have interest in the doings of the rest of the world."

"And... you know it will work?" Lyssa asked holding even tighter to her reins as she came to a decision.

Morrigan smiled and felt relief flood through her, the hard part had passed.

"Yes, it will work. Twas Flemeth who taught it to me... and do you not think Flemeth is quite old and powerful indeed? Sometimes even I wonder... who knows, perhaps she was around herself during the last Blight," Morrigan said rather cryptically.

Lyssa gritted her teeth and released her grip from her reins. She placed her hands on her thighs as she looked up into the sky. "Alistair... I might not be able to...,"

"I have faith that you will be able to be... persuasive. But when the time comes, and if he needs a little push, you can bring him to me," sensing a protest from Lyssa, Morrigan added, "I will do nothing magical, nothing mystical. But I will speak to him. And though I do not think under any other circumstances my words would sway the man to tie his boot on, I think I might have something to say that would perhaps, calm his mind. I promise, with my very being, that I will get this thing done for you, if you so wish."

Lyssa took a deep breath and nodded. "When does it need to be done?"

"I think you will know the time. But as I said, I caution against telling Alistair too soon. Such a thing can weigh on the mind heavily, and his is not as strong as yours. And I suspect that when we arrive in Redcliffe, if those mystical ashes of yours work, he will be asked to do something he will not entirely relish. Unless you've managed to put some backbone into him… Which, if you have, bravo! That will have been quite the feat indeed," Morrigan said laughing.

"Morrigan," Lyssa asked after a time, "Why would Flemeth want this?"

Morrigan looked at Lyssa a little surprised again, "Such a vague question, and yet, I think it is rather pointed. You continue to surprise me. I must say, I will be sad to leave your side. But, I will answer this one last question about it, and no more. I think that Flemeth has lived too long without companionship. I think perhaps, given long enough, even the eternal can become lonely."

They rode the rest of the way to the Redcliffe castle in silence. Lyssa had known what her decision would be the moment Morrigan spoke of the ritual. But she was unsure of how Alistair would feel about it. It was this doubt that would trouble her for the rest of their journey.

******

Lyssa and Alistair stood in the Arl's bedroom with a Reverend Mother, Isolde and the Bann. The rest of the party was waiting downstairs in the large throne room. Alistair gripped Lyssa's hand as the ashes of Andraste that had been stirred into a cup of warm water were poured down the throat of the Arl of Redcliffe. For a few tense moments, nothing happened.

Then the Arl of Redcliffe's eyes fluttered open and he sat up in a daze.

"Where am I... Alistair?" he said looking around.

Alistair sighed, deeply relieved as he laughed and said, "Welcome back, Arl. We have much to tell you!"

******

They had explained the whole situation to the Arl, leaving out no detail. With each new piece of news about Loghain's treachery the Arl was visibly taken aback. He slumped in his chair and sighed deeply as the tale ended.

"Well, it seems I have woken just in time. Teagan, you know, of course, what must be done. Send word to our allies that we intend to back Alistair as the successor for the throne. We shall travel to Denerim as soon as we can," the Arl said as he straightened his tunic.

"Yes... What?! But what of the Queen?" Alistair said, suddenly realizing what was being said.

"She is not of the royal line," the Arl said quickly. "We did not preserve your lineage so long simply to have it removed from the throne in one fell swoop. You must have realized that this is why you were sent up to that tower? Cailan might have been viewed by some as a fool, but he had more brains than many gave him credit for. It is just the type of decision I would have made had I been fool enough to run about the battlefield myself."

Alistair opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"But, Cailan.... he hardly knew me. We only spoke but the once when I was a child... why would he?"

"Cailan knew better than to upset the balance of things, Alistair. Just because he never visibly involved himself in your life does not mean he did not care what happened to you. Who do you think it was sent Duncan to that tournament you were at? We were aware how unhappy you were at the Chantry, but we couldn't really think of a good way to extricate you from that situation without letting people know who you really were. It was Cailan that thought of the Grey Wardens and their power of conscription," the Arl said.

"Cailan?" Alistair said, shocked. Suddenly his losses at Ostagar seemed even greater.

"I understand," Alistair said simply, "I am ready."

"Good, then we will begin our travel to Denerim today. Teagan, ready the horses and gather a few men. I would like a decent sized contingent to go with us should Loghain attempt anything, though I doubt he'll have the courage to do so in open view of the public. We shall call a Landsmeet and see where we stand. With luck, while in Denerim, we should be able to garner the support of some of the other nobles. As to how we shall deal with Loghain himself, well, perhaps we can learn more of his dealings at his base of operations," the Arl said standing.

"I would like to travel with my fellow Grey Warden," Alistair said as the Arl motioned for him to follow.

"Very well. Meet us at my estate in Denerim. We will discuss our next plan of action there," The Arl said and turned to leave the room.

Alistair turned to Lyssa who relaxed her posture as the Arl left. He reached out and touched her arm and she turned to him, a half smile on her face.

"I made a promise. I keep my promises. I won't let anything mess up what we have. Even if I am King... I don't exactly know how it will work yet, but...,"

Lyssa placed her fingertips upon Alistair's lips to silence him, "I am not worried. Things will work out, I know. This is all very fast for you. Are you... ready for it?"

Alistair took her hand, "Yes, I think I am. I wasn't sure until just now. But, I'm ready. Everybody believes in me. Well, except Morrigan, but that can't be helped," Alistair said laughing a little as he looked down, and then back into Lyssa's eyes. "You believe in me. It's time to start believing in myself."

Lyssa smiled, this time the expression filling her face as she felt truly happy for Alistair and he felt his own mouth tugging up uncontrollably.

"But... I still want you to call me Alistair, no matter what. I like the way you say my name," he said blushing, "Unless you really want to try some of that role play you spoke of."

They both laughed together.

"Shall we go then, to Denerim?" Alistair asked.

"Yes."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 : The Road to the Crown**

They had started out later in the day than they wanted, so a stop to camp was going to be required. Alistair smelled Oghren before he saw him.

"Are you drunk? Again?"

"I stocked up at the castle. My stash was running low. The guard said they had some stuff that had been sitting around too long that they were using to keep their torches lit. Seemed like such a waste. It isn't bad really. Has an interesting....bouquet," Oghren said scratching his beard.

"Andraste's flaming sword! Are you now drinking torch fuel?" Alistair said waving a hand in front of his nose.

"No, I'm drinking multipurpose wine is all."

Alistair rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head.

"So, I was wondering, she has a lot of hair." Oghren said.

"Who... has a lot of hair?" Alistair asked.

"My Branka had hardly any. You couldn't really feel it when things got... interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Alistair said his voice going flat.

"Does it tickle, all that hair? I would think it would feel rather nice, silky, as it slid over my..."

"Alright then this conversation is over," Alistair said abruptly as he rode forward.

"What did I say?" Oghren said genuinely puzzled.

******

"So, Lyssa," Oghren began as he sidled up next to her.

"I've been warned about you. Watch what you say or you will find yourself in an intimate relationship with the bottom of my boot." Lyssa said shortly.

"I like the sound of that...and I might take you up on that offer... but you're trying to distract me. It won't work."

"I wasn't..."

"It's okay. I know how irresistible I am. I won't tell the lad. It will be our little secret."

"I didn't..."

"Are you trying to attract attention to us? He's looking this way. I better ride forward so he doesn't suspect. We'll continue this conversation... at another time... heh heh heh."

"Wait! I think you've gotten the wrong idea!"

******

"So...I had a little chat with the missus," Oghren said coming up along Alistair's side.

"What did you say to her? She had a look about her that could have melted all of the Frostback Mountains in one go." Alistair said.

"I know, I can't help it. I have that effect on women. I think it's the beard."

"The beard? I hesitate to ask..."

"No, I'm happy to share what I know about...smokin' the fur," Oghren chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"Yodeling in the gully...mumblin' in the moss...playin' in the sandbox...?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Oh, I get it, I'm with ya friend. You prefer dinner for two, eh? Say no more, I'm right there with ya."

"Why do I feel so...dirty?" Alistair said to himself as Oghren pulled away chuckling.

******

Alistair lay against Lyssa, the blanket draped loosely over them to hold off the chill night air. The tent flapped a little as the breeze picked up. Lyssa was touching Alistair's fingers, her head tucked up against him.

"Do you know what...mumbling in the moss means?" Alistair asked hesitantly.

"What?" Lyssa asked.

"Nothing, I just heard... never mind," Alistair said his face blushing.

Lyssa giggled. "You've been talking to Oghren. You should watch yourself. You've lived a very sheltered life you know. I wouldn't want you to go into shock or anything. Though Oghren could probably put even the hardest soldier into shock with his talk."

"Well, maybe I want to learn more... maybe I need to know more," Alistair said teasing.

Lyssa snuggled up against him smiling, "Oghren is probably not the best person to get advice from. He thinks scratching himself is seductive."

"You have a point there," Alistair said laughing as he kissed her temple.

"Alistair," Lyssa said.

"Yes, my love."

"I am sorry... I should have let you talk about Duncan more. I know how you miss him. It was... an oversight I should have remedied sooner," she said.

"No, it's okay. I understand. We had many things on our minds. I just wish..."

"What?"

"It's nothing really. It's stupid."

"No," Lyssa said rolling toward Alistair to look at him. "Tell me. We have the time now. Let's not waste it holding back the things we want to share."

Alistair touched her hair and smiled, "I wish I had something of his… to remember him by. That's all. I don't know why..."

"I understand completely," Lyssa said kissing him, "it isn't stupid at all. You want to keep a part of him with you, always."

"Yes," Alistair said wrapping his arms around Lyssa and pulling her closer, "you always understand me so well. Sometimes I wonder... am I dreaming all this? It seems too perfect, too right."

"I know what you mean," Lyssa said smiling, "but then I remember being covered head to toe in darkspawn blood, and I think, why on earth would I want to dream about this smell?"

Alistair laughed and Lyssa joined in.

"Tomorrow we go to Denerim. I wonder how Queen Anora will feel about my claim to the throne."

"If there is one thing I have learned from the tragedy that happened to my family, it's that power is fleeting and you should never become complacent about it. I suspect Anora knows this well, and will likely fight to keep her place, if what I have heard of her is indeed true. We would do well to keep that in mind. I for one will not trust her knowing the only road block between her and the throne is your life," Lyssa said.

"Do you think she would try to kill me?" Alistair asked a little surprised.

Lyssa thought carefully before she spoke. "As far as we know, she has supported her father as Regent of Ferelden. Surely she must suspect something. His forces arrived in Ferelden without a casualty among them, while her husband's were slaughtered on the field. I suspect that she is no fool. I hear she was the real ruler in Denerim. Such a woman would not be innocent of the intricacies of politics and surely would have her ear to the ground. I am sure she knows something of what happened that day in Ostagar. Even if she thinks it only rumor that her father quit the field when there was still yet a chance to save Cailan, it would be enough to give her doubt. Yet she stays by her father's side. I don't know. Perhaps the thought of ruling alone... maybe she relishes that."

"I know a little of her," Alistair said thinking. "I know as you do, that she ruled while Cailan went out for glory on the battlefield. And she is of course, her father's daughter, which alone makes me want to distrust her with the power of the throne. I guess I just never really thought of myself as that much of a threat to her."

"Well, let's say you decided to let her keep her title and power, which I am not suggesting you do. You would make a marvelous king," Lyssa smiled, "but... if you let her have the throne... and then proceeded to stop the Blight saving the kingdom of Ferelden, the people would love you. I should think a woman used to getting her way would not want to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life to see if the Grey Warden who saved all of Ferelden, and who just so happens to be a direct decedent of King Maric Theirin, approves of her actions."

"Well, when you put it like that...," Alistair said leaning into kiss Lyssa, "It makes me seem quite dashing now doesn't it? Hero of Ferelden! You're right—she'll never let me through the gate."

Lyssa laughed and closed her eyes, "Let her give everything she's got. I'm ready for it."

They drifted of to sleep holding each other close.

******

Lyssa scowled as they rode into Denerim. Loghain must have heard they were coming and his men were out in force. No one bothered them though, as they rode into the estate of the Arl. The Arl had made good time and was there just before the adventurers arrived. He greeted them at the door.

"Well, I think we have a little time to strategize before..."

Just then the gates opened behind them and Lyssa turned to see Loghain and Arl Howe enter the Arl of Redcliffe's estate. They strode forward and Lyssa and Alistair both moved forward angrily as Arl Eamon swiftly stepped in front of them holding them back.

"Arl Eamon!" Loghain said with a false note of happiness, "You know Arl Howe, of Amaranthine."

"And Teyrn of Highever as well as Arl of Denerim," Howe proclaimed.

"He has been advising me during this most troubling of times. I had heard you were back on your feet. It is good to see you well again. It seems however, that you may not have fully recovered. What is this I hear of your challenge to Queen Anora's throne? This Alistair who you claim is the direct decedent of King Maric? What proof do you have of this claim?" Loghain asked.

Lyssa clenched her fists but kept her mouth shut as she glared at Arl Howe, who leered at her. Alistair gritted his teeth and held back his vitriol for the man who doomed his brother and his commander to their deaths.

"Well, I realize that despite how obvious the resemblance between the late King Cailan and Alistair is, that some people might need a little more convincing. That is why I am here. King Maric himself asked me to take charge of young Alistair shortly after he was born. He explained the situation at the time and since he already had a son, he didn't want to cause any trouble. But I expect you know all this. You were, after all, one of Maric's trusted advisors. I find it hard to believe he would not have confided this in you. Or are you too comfortable sleeping in the castle to do what is right for the people of Ferelden?" Eamon said.

"Do what is right for the people of Ferelden? And putting this bastard child of the King on the throne, a man who has never ruled so much as a house full of children, is the right thing to do for Ferelden? My daughter has ruled Ferelden for the last five years more than competently. You would put this...a Grey Warden, a pawn of the Orlesian Empire, in charge over her? Are you mad?" Loghain said angrily.

Lyssa could hold her tongue no longer, "Should we trust the advice of a man whose chief advisor killed and murdered an entire family to gain his title? Or perhaps we should trust the man who quit the field to save himself, leaving the King to die? Or maybe the man who is too afraid to do his business himself and who hires assassins!"

"Know your place! You are in the presence of the Regent of Ferelden, the Queen's own man. Shut your mouth or I'll have to shut it for you," a young female knight accompanying Loghain said.

"Try it sister. It's a dance I shan't want to miss," Lyssa said her hand going for her blade.

The Arl held out his hand in front of Lyssa as he glared at Loghain, "I would never have thought you would come to this Loghain. We were friends once, but no more. It seems we shall have to settle this at the Landsmeet."

"I look forward to it," Loghain said and turned without looking backwards as he left the room.

After Loghain had gone, the Arl turned to Lyssa and Alistair and spoke, "Well, it looks like we have less time than I thought. I will call the Landsmeet, but I suggest you go to the Gnawed Noble tavern and see if you can get a feel for how the nobles will vote tomorrow. It might not be a bad idea to get on their good side. We can use all the help we can get."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: A Queen, a Noble and a Grey Warden walk into a Pub...**

Lyssa and Alistair spent the afternoon hanging out at The Gnawed Noble Tavern. As is typical with most nobles, their support was generally easily bought with favors of one kind or another. But as it turned out, most were already in support of Alistair because he had Lyssa's favor. Some of the nobles had been good friends with Lyssa's father, and they were most unhappy that Loghain had chosen Howe as his advisor, a man whose rise to power was threatening to them.

"I heard he came in and imprisoned the Arl of Denerim, taking over his estate. And now he is demanding we pay tribute to him while in the city," said one noble. "Next thing you know he'll have his eyes on my estate as well. Bryce was a good man, my Lady Cousland. You have my sympathy and my support. You will always have a friend in the Waking Sea."

As they left the tavern and headed back to the Arl's estate, Lyssa remarked, "Loghain certainly has made his share of enemies already. It doesn't seem as if we'll have much trouble getting the support of the Landsmeet."

"Well, we must remember that while Loghain may be reviled, his daughter is beloved by the people. The Nobles would have a hard time deciding who to believe if she comes out saying Loghain does not lie, that we did kill her husband. It is too bad we will not have her support at the Landsmeet as well. That would cinch it for us," Alistair said climbing the steps to the Arl's Estate.

"Who says we can't have her support," Lyssa said suddenly.

"We're going to depose her, I don't think she'll support that," Alistair said sarcastically.

"No...but what if she should think you aren't interested in the throne. If we could get her to come out and say her father is a traitor, before we declare our intentions to the throne, then it might make things easier for us," Lyssa said turning to Alistair before they entered the Arl's study.

"As good as an idea as that sounds, I don't know how we'll get to talk to Anora before the Landsmeet."

"Well, it was a thought anyway," she said walking into the room.

The Arl was standing with a young elf woman.

"Ah, there you two are... I trust everything went well at the tavern then," he said cryptically.

Lyssa took the hint and looked at the young woman and smiled, "Yes, everything was wonderful. We managed to get out a rousing chorus of Dane and the Werewolf. It was most enjoyable. Everyone joined in by the end."

"Good, good," said the Arl laughing, "I should have like to have been there. This is Queen Anora's handmaiden. It seems Queen Anora would like our assistance in a delicate matter."

"Imagine that!" Alistair said a funny look on his face as he turned to Lyssa.

"Ah. Hello good lady, what is it the Queen wishes of the Grey Wardens," Lyssa said trying not to laugh.

"My queen, she would like you to know she is not with her father when it comes to the Grey Wardens. She does not believe they would ever have harmed King Cailan," the handmaiden said twisting her hands.

"Yes?" Lyssa prompted.

"She told as much to Howe, and he called her a number of names most fowl," the handmaiden continued.

"That does not surprise me, Howe is a disgusting pig," Lyssa said angrily.

"Yes!" the handmaiden said feeling some camaraderie, "He also locked the queen up in his estate. She cannot get out. She fears it may be possible that her father might take Howe's advice and have her killed... and blame it on you."

Lyssa raised her eyebrows and looked at the Arl. "Would Loghain do this, to his own daughter?"

"I do not know. But I do not think we could take the chance. Anora is much loved by the people. It would not take many people to believe it for it to ruin everything we've worked for," the Arl said.

"What is the plan? Surely we cannot waltz into Howe's estate and remove Anora?" Lyssa asked the handmaiden.

"Howe has only recently acquired the Estate of the Arl of Denerim. Most of the old guards were killed or imprisoned in Fort Drakon. There are so many new guards, it would be easy to slip in wearing the guard uniforms unnoticed. I can take you to the servant's entrance. If we go now we can free my Queen before nightfall."

Lyssa sighed and nodded.

"I will meet you at Howe's estate. Find me there," said the handmaiden.

After she left Lyssa looked from the Arl to Alistair and said, "Why do I get the feeling this will not go as planned?"

"Be careful," the Arl said, "we are very close to ending all this. If this is not a trap, then we may even manage to gain the favor of the Queen. That would be a very good thing indeed."

******

Lyssa and Alistair were standing just inside Howe's estate wearing the bulky coat of arms of Howe's guards.

"Stop that," Lyssa said poking Alistair.

"It itches! What do they make these out of? Tree bark?" Alistair said itching his arm.

"Come on you two! This way," the handmaiden hissed.

So far everything had gone as planned. They had managed to sneak past several guards without drawing any suspicion. Lyssa felt that everything was going a little too well until they got to a large door that was clearly magically charged.

"What now?" Alistair grumbled.

"Hello?" a voice from inside the room said. "Can you hear me?"

"Queen Anora?" Lyssa said as quietly as she could while still being heard through the door.

"Yes! Is it the Grey Warden? I'm so sorry! Howe felt that it wasn't good enough to simply lock me in here. He had a mage put a spell on the door as well. Please, you must hurry! I don't know when Howe is coming back!" Queen Anora said through the door.

"Right... so to get rid of the enchantment, we need to...." Lyssa prompted.

"Find the house mage. I believe I overheard that he was headed to the dungeon," Queen Anora said. "Please hurry!"

"Wait here," Lyssa said the handmaiden who nodded her assent.

Lyssa motioned to Alistair and they tried to blend in as they walked to the dungeon.

"I don't know how much longer we're going to fit in here," Lyssa said as they got closer to the dungeon. "I noticed some funny looks."

"They've just never seen a guard as beautiful as you before," Alistair said grinning.

"I was going to say the same thing about you. I'm sure that one back there winked at you."

"You're having me on," Alistair said glancing around.

"I'll never tell, but you're hair does look lovely today," Lyssa said smiling impishly.

They turned the corner and headed down into the dungeon. They opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and a guard stood up and approached them.

"Hey, you're not..."

The guard never finished his sentence. A man in a cell behind him reached out and pulled him to the bars, swiftly breaking his neck. The man reached down and grabbed the keys from around the guard's waist and unlocked his door, stepping out and looking at Lyssa and Alistair as if he planned to fight, but then realized it wasn't necessary.

"You're not Howe's guards. I can see that pretty clearly. Thanks for this though. I've been waiting for my chance for three days now. The blighter has been very wary of me," the man said pulling the guard's armor off his body.

"I know you," Alistair said trying to jog his memory. "You were at my joining. You are from Orlais, Ree... something" he said snapping his fingers trying to get the name right.

"Alistair! I thought I recognized you. Yes, I was at your joining. Riordan," he said stepping toward them. "And you, are you a Grey Warden as well?" he asked Lyssa.

"Yes," Lyssa said. "It is good to meet you."

"I did not know Grey Wardens could be so lovely," he said taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. "I'm sorry, I have been in the dungeon far too long. I was on my way to the Arl of Denerim when Loghain's men took me. I heard about Ostagar. I am so sorry. Duncan was a good man. Truly."

"You knew Duncan?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes, we go way back," and then he suddenly grabbed his side wincing in pain. "I apologize. They have been torturing me. They believe I am the advance guard of an Orlesian invasion I'm afraid. I tried to explain to them that Grey Wardens do not take part in border disputes, but to no avail. I don't suppose you are here to rescue me?"

"No, but it is certainly a happy coincidence nonetheless," Lyssa said smiling taking off her coat of arms and handing it to Riordan. "Wear this. It should get you to the back door easily enough. Can you get to Arl Eamon's estate in the Market District on your own? If not, you can wait for us. There is a row of bushes just beyond the servant's entrance."

Riordan carefully put on the coat of arms over his pilfered armor, "I think I can manage. Besides, if you are headed down there," Riordan gestured to the dungeon, "You'll be creating quite the stir. I should think the distraction will be enough to keep an old Warden like me out of the line of sight of a few guards."

"Right then. Good luck to you. Hopefully we'll see you at the Arl's Estate soon," Lyssa said.

After Riordan left Alistair pulled at his own coat of Arms, "Can I take mine off too? It's bunching funny under the arms, and it clashes with my hair."

Lyssa smiled, "I suspect once they see this guard here, they'll be on the alert. Probably won't do us much good to keep our disguises anyway."

They crept into the dungeon and walked past several cells. They used the guard's key they had picked up to open each one, letting the prisoners out as they went. Lyssa figured not only would the ensuing escape help distract the guards, but that any men Howe felt the need to imprison were likely to be innocent of any crime.

As they approached the end of the hall, Lyssa's skin crawled as she heard Howe's voice from the other side of the door.

"The queen isn't the only one who can play on both sides of the aisle," she heard Howe say. "If she thinks she can get rid of Loghain and then me so she can have all the power to herself..."

Lyssa opened the door and stepped in, her blades already in her hand. Howe was talking to a mage who was sitting in a chair, his legs crossed and nodding his head while Howe paced back and forth ranting. At the sound of the door Howe turned around and his eyes narrowed.

"You!" he yelled, pointing his finger at Lyssa while the mage slowly made his way to his staff.

"Don't even think about it!" Alistair said angrily to the mage, his sword drawn and pointed at him.

"Why?" Lyssa seethed with anger, the word spitting from her mouth. "My father trusted you!"

"Why not?" the Arl asked angrily. "He took everything that should have been mine. I fought beside him at the battle of White River and yet he took the lion's share of the glory! I met a woman of remarkable loveliness, and he stole her from me even after I told him of my intentions. Every time I look at you I see what was stolen from me. My only regret is that I didn't have the chance to cut your throat before his eyes!"

"How dare you speak of him that way!" Lyssa said angrily. "He was ten times the man you'll ever be!"

Howe laughed and sneered at Lyssa. "That wasn't what your mother said when I took her as your father lay dying. She begged me not to...,"

Lyssa lunged at Howe so viciously the strike knocked him off her dagger as he flew backward into the wall behind him, blood spraying outward. His head smacked into the wall and the breath was knocked out of him as he slid slowly to the floor unable to move his legs. Lyssa had severed his spinal cord at the waist and he looked up at her helplessly as she walked to him, casually slitting the throat of the mage as she walked by.

Lyssa's eyes were burning coals of hatred and rage as she pulled Howe's body up and over a wood bench. She held out her hand and Alistair handed her the sword of Highever. She leaned close to Arl Howe and whispered in his ear.

"You know, my mother spoke of your attentions once. She said you tried to kiss her and the feeling reminded her of licking a toad. In fact, I remember a funny story she told me, of coming upon you and father after bathing in a lake. She said it was the strangest thing, but she wasn't really sure if you were a man or not, for despite her disgust at seeing your naked body, she had to do a double take because she had never in all her life seen a man so poorly endowed. We had quite a good chuckle over that, mother and I," Lyssa said using the sword to force Arl Howe to look into her eyes.

Howe choked and shook his head as Lyssa stepped back and raised her sword high into the air, bringing it down with a mighty slash, decapitating Howe in one motion. She stood up and watched as blood poured from Howe's neck, spilling onto his head, staring up from the floor. She stepped back as the blood pooled ever closer to her feet, feeling a huge release within her heart. She looked at the ground and clenched her fists so tight her nails dug into the palm of her hands causing them to bleed.

Lyssa moved back toward the body, carefully stepping over the blood.

"Lyssa, you don't have to, not for him," Alistair said softly as he moved toward her.

"It isn't for him," she said quietly and placed her hand on Howe's body.

"Farewell, Arl Rendon Howe, destroyer of the Cousland house. Your deeds will no longer touch the people of Ferelden and the task my father set before me is done. My only regret is that I killed you with anger in my heart. And with that, I acknowledge the gift you have given me. Forever after this day, shall my head remain even, and my heart remain pure. Today, was truly not your day."

Lyssa stood and Alistair came forward and took her hand, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be," and Lyssa turned and left the small room, Alistair close behind her.

******

When they got back to the Queen's room she was already standing outside in guard's armor waiting for them.

"They locked you in the room with a disguise? Really?" Alistair said suspiciously.

"No, of course not, What are you implying?" Anora asked hastily. "We need to go. I thought I heard Howe's men sounding the alarm."

"Right. Through here," Lyssa said pointing as she moved into the entrance room and ran right into a contingent of soldiers and the young female knight she had seen earlier.

"Oh dear," Lyssa said quietly.

"Stop, in the name of his Regency Loghain. You are hereby charged with the death of Arl Howe and his men. Come with me peacefully and no one will be harmed."

"Look, you're a knight, probably just following orders. I'm going to hope that you're a sensible person and don't have all the information, right? You see the Queen...," Lyssa began hoping to talk her way out of a fight.

"Oh thank the Maker you've finally arrived, Ser Cauthrien. These Wardens tried to kidnap me!" Queen Anora said stepping out from behind them.

"What!?" both Alistair and Lyssa said at the same time.

"Seize them," Ser Cauthrien said as Anora darted off with her handmaiden in the opposite direction.

"You know," said Lyssa as she cut through a couple of guards, "I'm really rather beginning to hate that woman." She cut through several more as she continued, "'Come rescue me from the Arl! He's locked me in a room!'" More soldiers fell as Lyssa continued in a mocking voice, "'did I forget to tell you? You'll need to kill a mage now too!'" Alistair started laughing as they both cut down a few more guards, "'Oh, thank you ever so much for rescuing me, now could you be a dear and distract these soldiers that I'm about to throw you in front of? I'd really rather not have to explain myself just in case I've chosen the wrong side. You understand, right? A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! Toodles!'"

All the guards had fallen and Ser Cauthrien was the only one left standing. Alistair bashed her with his shield while Lyssa jumped on top of her, pinning her down and driving her daggers downward. Ser Cauthrien dropped her blade and grabbed Lyssa's wrists holding her back as best she could.

"You know, I tried to talk to you. I didn't want to do this," Lyssa said bearing down on the knight.

"There would be no Ferelden without Loghain!" she screamed up at Lyssa.

"Why do you people keep saying stuff like that like it matters? Where do you get these rules of morality? Do enough good and you can get away with murder, is that it?" Lyssa said gaining a little ground as her blades inched ever closer.

Ser Cauthrien gave a loud grunt and pushed Lyssa off of her as she reached around to grab her sword, Alistair's blade slid home in her side, right through her heavy plate armor. She fell to her knees and dropped to the floor.

"Have I ever told you how much I like this sword? I really love this sword. Now I understand why Cailan was so entranced by them," Alistair said as he stared in wonder at the blade that had just pierced through plate mail like it was butter.

"Come on, let's get to Arl Eamon's and find out what story that wacky queen is spinning," Lyssa said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 : An Interesting Proposition**

Lyssa and Alistair came to the Arl's study out of breath. They had had to sneak through several quarters of the city avoiding guards along. When they got the study, Queen Anora was already there.

"Oh thank the Maker! Queen Anora was just telling me about the trouble you ran into," the Arl said.

"Oh yes? Well, that's one way of putting it," Lyssa said testily.

"I am sorry, but had you been more discreet," Anora started.

"Oh yes, we were in a house full of soldiers who wanted us dead because we weren't being discreet. It had nothing to do with a certain queen we were asked to rescue or the fact that when we did rescue her, rather than try to talk her way out of the situation she ran off like a mouse into her hole," Alistair said sarcastically.

Anora scowled at Alistair, "That is exactly why you are not qualified to be King. It is that kind of behavior that leads to the breakdown of communication."

Alistair threw up his hands and leaned sulkily against the wall.

Anora smiled a little as if she had won a victory. She turned to Lyssa and put her hand on Lyssa's arm. "I realize that we did not start out in the best of manners. Please accept my apology. It is difficult for me to know who to trust. I can see now that you are honorable. I will be staying here at the Arl's until the Landsmeet. I ask that you come to see me in my room after you have finished discussing your... plans."

Anora left the room and Lyssa turned back to the Arl.

"I take it things did not go well with the rescue?" he asked.

"Not as such, no. But we are all here now, so I suppose it all worked out in the end," Lyssa said diplomatically.

"Well, then I suppose we should make our final decisions for the Landsmeet tomorrow. I had the chance to talk to a few people, and have found that very likely you'll play no small part in the decision, Lyssa," the Arl said.

"Me?" Lyssa said surprised. "I no longer hold any titles. I am only a Grey Warden. I do not know how much sway that is supposed to bring at the Landsmeet."

"You have a great deal of sway left in you, despite your lack of titles. I suspect I am not the only one who recognizes this. I doubt very much that Anora would wish to talk to you were it otherwise. Your family was highly respected. Though you no longer hold those titles, news of the deeds and the things you have done despite what you have so recently gone through has impressed a good number of people. I think you will need to wholeheartedly put your weight behind Alistair's ascension to the throne," the Arl said examining Lyssa's reaction very carefully.

"Why would I choose otherwise?" Lyssa asked wondering what the Arl was driving at.

"It's very possible that Anora could tell you something when you go in there to give you some doubt. She doesn't necessarily have to lie, but she could bring up some hard truths. Keep in mind, that without your support, it is likely Alistair would have to marry Anora to keep her from challenging him," the Arl said.

"Hey! Standing right here? There is no way I'd... don't even consider it," Alistair said staring hard at Lyssa.

Lyssa turned back to the Arl and said, "I'll go talk to her. I have a hard time believing she'd convince me to back her move for the throne over Alistair. She could tell me he was a mud swilling slug and I'd still like him better than her."

"Thanks," Alistair said grumpily.

Lyssa smiled at him, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I think."

Lyssa walked down the hall and knocked on Anora's door.

"Come in," Anora said softly.

Lyssa stepped into the room and Anora gestured for Lyssa to sit across from her. Anora had set out tea and poured Lyssa a cup. Despite her feelings for Anora, Lyssa took the cup to her lips and inhaled the steam deeply, relaxing all the way down to her toes.

"Been a while has it?" Anora asked smiling as she took a sip of her own tea.

Here goes, thought Lyssa as she put on her most genuine smile.

"Maker yes!" Lyssa said drinking deeply. "I'll never get used to the swill they call tea on the roads. This is simply heavenly. Thank you!"

"It is my pleasure. I wanted to ask you something. You've been on the road with Alistair for some time. I was married to a Theirin for a while. I know how charming they can be. And Alistair is quite handsome, much like his brother actually. You two haven't?" Anora asked coyly.

Lyssa coughed into her cup of tea and daintily covered up her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh and failing. At the sound of Lyssa's laugh Anora began laughing as well, relieved.

"Alistair? You've got to be joking! He's a bit of an oaf, don't you think? I mean, he's a good enough Grey Warden, don't get me wrong. But pretty much the moment I came into the picture he began deferring to me. I didn't mind of course, in fact I prefer it. But I would never be able to bed a man like that," Lyssa said taking another drink.

"I thought as much. It seems that weakness must run in the family. Cailan was much the same. I didn't think a woman as strong as you would fall for a man like that. I've heard about you, you know. Of all the men you had spurned. It can be hard to find a man worthy of women like us," Anora said conspiratorially.

"Well, he wants to be King you know. Maker knows why, he's got the leadership skills of a kitten. But he's practically begged me to back him," Lyssa said and shrugged.

Anora put down her cup and leaned forward, placing her hand on Lyssa's knees.

"What would it take to get you to back me tomorrow at the Landsmeet? When I am given full power, I can restore your titles if you like. You'd be the Teyrness of Highever, able to choose whoever you wanted to rule by your side."

Lyssa perked up with interest, "You would do that, for me? But what of your father? I don't think he would ever allow it. He believed Arl Howe. That my father was a traitor. He told me himself," Lyssa said slumping a little.

"If you support me, I will not need the support of my father. He was a great general once, but his actions have cost him the loyalty of many noble houses. I will renounce him before the Landsmeet tomorrow. It will hurt him, but it is for the best. If I renounce him early, he will be unable to sway the council with his slander. I heard him and Arl Howe speaking. He plans to tell everyone that I was kidnapped by the Grey Wardens. When he makes that announcement, I shall make mine. It will be most effective, I assure you." Anora said smiling.

"I cannot believe how kind you are being to me. After the trouble we put you through," Lyssa began.

"Think nothing of it," Anora said standing, "and I suggest you don't tell Alistair or the Arl about this. I don't wish them doing anything that will hurt our plan, like hiding you away in some dungeon."

Lyssa stood and bowed respectfully. "Thank you your majesty, you are too kind."

Anora was about to dismiss Lyssa before she decided to add one more thing.

"I'm so glad you two aren't together. It would be very sad if he had become King. King's often are forced into political marriages, like mine to Cailan. Being in love with a man who shares another woman's bed... I can't even imagine. But that's neither here nor there, right," Anora said watching Lyssa's face for a reaction. All she saw was a bored young woman who looked eager to be on with her business.

"Yeah, very sad," Lyssa said half listening. Anora was just a little angry at the lack of attention this woman was giving her, but her curiosity was satisfied.

Anora nodded and turned to let Lyssa know she could leave. Lyssa grimaced at the dismissive gesture of nobility and turned to go. She went down the hall to the room Alistair was staying in and stood in the doorway. It was getting quite late. Alistair was leaning back in his bed when she got there. He jumped up a huge smile on his face when he saw Lyssa.

"I thought you'd never get here," he said grinning as he ran his hand down the length of the bed. "Look, a real bed! I've been looking forward to this ever since we got here. The things I'm going to do with you," he said huskily as he started to reach for her.

Lyssa put her hand on his chest holding him back. "No, Alistair. I can't. Not tonight. You have to trust me."

Alistair's face drooped and he leaned heavily against the door.

"Are you sure? Did I mention the bed? It has feathers in it."

Lyssa laughed a little and gently brushed Alistair's cheek before pulling away.

"There's nothing more I'd like to do right now, but I can't. I promise I will make it up to you."

"That sounds like a fair trade," Alistair said his eyes half closed as Lyssa turned, waving.

"Good night, Alistair."

"I'll be here until morning, if you change your mind," he called after her before falling back onto the bed.

"Damn," he said putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "Alright imagination, do your stuff."

******

Lyssa roamed about the hallways unable to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, and she felt bad about disappointing Alistair, especially since she didn't know how many more nights they might have together like this. As she walked down the hallway, she saw Riordan heading to the front entrance.

"Can't sleep?" she called out.

Riordan turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Heading to an old Grey Warden storage room in the city. Care to keep me company?"

Lyssa stepped down the stairs and playfully linked her arm in his, "Of course!"

Riordan laughed as he looked down at Lyssa's arm. "You make an old man happy. But only for now. I saw the way Alistair looked at you. I don't want to wake with a knife in my back."

"Stuff and nonsense. A lady needs an escort if she is to wander the streets after dark. What would the people think of me otherwise? You are protecting my honor good sir, and I am sure Alistair would understand."

"And she makes me feel a gentleman as well! No wonder Alistair loves you," he said as they walked through the mostly deserted Market District.

"Yes. I am a very lucky woman," Lyssa said wistfully.

Riordan looked down at her and smiled to himself. "Duncan would be very happy. I remember when Alistair joined. The way he talked about Alistair, you'd have thought he was Duncan's son. He loved that boy. And he worried about him too. He was always worried he had taken Alistair too young. We allow most Wardens to live a bit before we take them. Then it doesn't feel so bad to take them into the joining, knowing what's coming. It also helps us really decide which ones are likely to live through the process. A few times proving their strength of will in battle or in life, well, then you are less likely to choose one who won't survive the taint. Alistair was only 25 when he joined, but Duncan knew if he didn't take him then he'd have to take those vows, and the church would have him for good," Riordan looked down at Lyssa who was clearly deep in thought. "But you, you must be even younger than that?"

"Yes...but... I was ready. I think Duncan knew that. I had more than my fair share of tests of character," Lyssa said.

"Yes, I heard about that. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Lyssa said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Lyssa liked the way the streets felt empty like this, as if she were looking at a painting of a city, rather than walking though one. When they got to the warehouse Lyssa looked around while Riordan picked out some mail and weapons for himself. Lyssa's eyes fell on a shield in the corner of the room. She walked to it slowly and picked it up in awe.

"Is this Duncan's shield?" she asked.

Riordan came over to her and stared down. "Yes... how did it get here? You have a good eye... but if he picked you up before Ostagar, surely he didn't have this on him. How did you recognize it?"

"I... how strange. I saw it in the fade. But, surely the demon was just pulling images from my mind," she said touching it a little confused.

"The fade?" Riordan said smiling at her, "you have had adventures haven't you?"

"Yes," Lyssa said smiling down at the shield, touching the insignia of the white griffin on it. "I have... Can I have this?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course! Anything in here. This is where we put miscellaneous things we don't need. If ever you are in need come back. And feel free to drop anything off you don't need. Someone else might find a use for it. I'm not surprised Duncan left his shield. He had just begun training with two swords, and you can't carry a shield and two blades, now can you!"

"Thank you, Riordan. I know just what to do with this."

Riordan smiled at her, "Yes, I can imagine you do."

******

Anora watched Alistair's door all night. Lyssa never approached it, even in the early morning. She cocked her eyebrow and straightened her gown before heading out to the Landsmeet.

"Well, I guess that woman has some taste after all," she said turning around to make sure she looked neat and tidy.

She walked from her room as Alistair walked grumpily into the hall wearing a dirty tunic and no pants. She shook her head at him.

"What are you looking at," he said grumpily.

"Clearly, not the future ruler of Ferelden," and she walked off.

Alistair rubbed his face as Lyssa crept around the corner, watching Anora leave the Arl's estate. Lyssa turned back to Alistair who was rubbing his eyes. He reached for a pitcher of warm water from next to a basin that had been left outside his door. He was bending to pick up the pile of clean towels that lie next to the basin when Lyssa tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on," she said grinning. "I've got something to show you. Bring the pitcher and the basin."

"What is it," he asked pleased to see her. "It better be good, I stayed up a long time waiting to see if you were coming back last night."

Lyssa padded softly down the hall in her bare feet and stepped into her room. As Alistair followed she closed the door quietly behind him. He turned around and grinned, the pitcher in his hand.

"Are you going to bathe me? That...might make up for leaving me alone all night," he said playfully.

Lyssa took the pitcher from him and set it down next to hers.

"I can do that, if you like. But you aren't going to be wearing that old splint mail stuff into the Landsmeet to claim your right to the throne," Lyssa said pulling him to her bed.

"I'm not... well what do you suggest I wear?" Alistair said gesturing to his dirty tunic.

Lyssa pulled a blanket back from a lumpy pile on the bed. Alistair's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful suit of dragonplate laid out on the bed.

"Where did you get this?" he said reaching down to touch it.

"Well, I saved some of the scales from that dragon we slew. And last night I kind of woke up this armorer, who was quite grumpy actually, and it's possible that when you're king you'll have to come visit his shop and tell everyone how great he is at what he does... I might have inferred the armor was for the King... anyway..." Lyssa said smiling.

Alistair looked up at her and pulled her to him touching her face, "It's perfect."

"No it isn't, not yet," Lyssa said pulling away. She reached under the bed and pulled out a large silverite shield. "This makes it perfect."

Alistair looked down at the shield for a moment confused and then he realized what he was looking at. His mouth dropped open and he reached out and took the shield. "This is... this is Duncan's shield."

"Yes," Lyssa said, "I remembered what you said, and... I knew it would be perfect for you the minute I saw it."

"I... I didn't even realize he didn't have it with him that day. I don't know how you found it, but thank you. I don't know what to say. This means so much to me, I cannot even..."

Lyssa smiled and sat down on the bed and looked up at Alistair. "I hope this makes up for last night."

Alistair gently set the shield down on the floor and sat next to Lyssa on the bed. He reached over to touch her face. "Almost."

He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her to him. He held her close pulling a string that laced up her tunic as he asked, "When do we have to be at the Landsmeet?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 : The Landsmeet**

When they arrived at the Landsmeet, the nobles were already arguing. Loghain was in the middle of the huge chamber, gesticulating angrily. Lyssa turned to Alistair and grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"Whatever I say, don't be angry with me," she said and then moved forward into the room.

"What? What do you mean," Alistair whispered after her, but it was too late. They were already in the throng of nobles approaching Loghain.

"Now is not the time to divide the great nation of Ferelden. We must be wary, with Orlais beating down our doorstep..."

"This obsession with Orlais, it is unhealthy for you Loghain," Lyssa said stepping up to the middle of the room, Alistair close behind her.

Loghain turned to Lyssa angrily.

"Well if it isn't the Grey Wardens. I should have expected the pawns of Orlais to make an appearance here to disrupt the conference," Loghain said.

"I believe it is only you who seems to be in the dark on what matters most to the Grey Wardens, good sir. We have always believed that the Blight is the most important fight for us. We hold no allegiance to Orlais. Our allegiance is to the good people affected by the Blight. You make yourself look a fool jumping at shadows to say otherwise," Lyssa said.

"She is right! It is not the Orlesians that have destroyed my people and my lands! It is the Blight!" a noble high in the balcony yelled.

"You know nothing of what is important. You have lived in Highever your whole life, coddled from the ways of the world. You spend a few weeks as a Grey Warden and suddenly you are an expert on what Ferelden needs?"

"As opposed to the man who has Arl Howe as his top advisor? Howe, a man who uses his power to usurp the lands of others, throwing them into dungeons and torturing them if they don't pay him his special taxes. Well Loghain, you have me there. That does sound like solid decision making. What a fine ruler you'll be." Lyssa said angrily.

"Yes, Howe is a tyrant! There is not one among us who has not expressed our disgust over him as your choice for second in command!" another noble shouted out.

"And you are so different than Howe? You who are so desperate for power that in order to get your fellow Grey Warden on the throne you kidnap my daughter and Maker knows what you have done with her!" Loghain shouted at Lyssa as gasps filled the room.

Lyssa waited a half second, her whole body hoping things had gone well last night in Anora's room.

"I can speak for myself, father." Anora said as she came into the Landsmeet chambers, "The Grey Wardens did not kidnap me. The Grey Wardens saved me from Arl Howe. And you knew I was there. Did you not think I could hear you planning behind that locked door? I do not know what happened to the man my father was, but you are not him!"

The room was in an uproar over this proclamation.

"Enough," Arl Eamon said, "I call for a vote to settle this dispute."

Lyssa could barely hear the votes cast around the room. She concentrated on steeling herself for the next step she planned on making.

"Then that settles it," the Reverend Mother said. "Loghain, you will step down as Regent. It is clear you have made decisions that have had a grave cost on Ferelden."

"I refuse!" Loghain said angrily, "I do not accept the judgment of the Landsmeet. I have been set up. I demand the right to duel my accuser. Let the Maker decide who is worthy!"

"Very well. Lyssa of the Grey Wardens you must accept the duel, as tradition has it. You may choose to fight it or you may choose a champion to fight for you. Which will it be?"

Lyssa looked over at Alistair, who nodded his head.

"My champion will be Alistair," Lyssa said.

Alistair stepped forward and pulled out his blade. Loghain did the same. Lyssa watched as the two parried and thrust. Loghain was a bigger man, but he was old, and Lyssa could see him slowing within minutes. It did not take long for Alistair to knock Loghain down. As Loghain knelt panting for breath before Alistair, Alistair turned to Lyssa for approval for the final blow. Lyssa looked into Alistair's eyes and nodded passively. As Alistair raised his blade to thrust into Loghain's back, Anora covered her eyes and gasped. The deed was done. Loghain was dead.

Alistair stepped back and joined Lyssa at her side as he looked straight ahead. Lyssa let her fingers brush against Alistair's as she stepped forward.

"Now to the matter of who shall rule," the Holy Mother spoke. "As I understand it, Arl Eamon, you believe Alistair should be made king, and claim he is the direct decedent of King Maric Theirin. Alistair, what say you?"

Alistair stepped forward, "I am ready to do my duty for Ferelden."

"Anora," said the Holy mother, "you also lay claim to the throne, even though you have no blood ties to the royal line. What say you?"

"I have been queen for five years, and as many of you know, I ruled this country well. I believe I am the better choice to rule."

"Grey Warden Lyssa, you have fought alongside Alistair, and of all the people here, may know best his ability to rule. Your father was a good man, and an honorable ruler. I believe the council would accept you as the deciding vote in this matter," the Reverend Mother said as she looked around the room to see the assent of the nobles gathered there. "Whom do you choose?"

Lyssa looked at Alistair and stepped forward to address the assembly. "I know many of you, and you all knew my father as one of you. He taught me a great many things. He taught me that a good ruler is more than just efficient and ambitious. He taught me that a great ruler thinks first of his people, and of what is best for them. I have fought many weeks beside a man who has given his life for the sake of the peoples of Ferelden. In the time I have spent with him, he has proven not only his ability to lead, but his ability to inspire others as well. It is just this type of man who would lead Ferelden into greatness. It is with great pride that I support Alistair as the next ruler of Ferelden," as the nobles all stood to clap and as Anora gasped in shock Lyssa held up her hand indicating she had more to say. The room fell silent.

"I am also aware that a great king cannot rule alone. Behind every great king is a strong queen," Alistair stepped forward horror in his eyes, but Lyssa plowed on. "Every country needs a queen who will support her king, who knows what he needs done so that his job is easier. Every king needs a queen who he can share council with, a queen who is knowledgeable and every bit as strong as her king, a queen he can trust with his very life. This is why I put forward that I rule beside Alistair as his and Ferelden's queen."

"So be it," the reverend mother said as the room erupted, "Let Alistair be king, and Lyssa his betrothed."

It took Alistair few seconds longer to realize what Lyssa had said than the rest of the room which broke out in cheers and applauded uproariously. He was so terrified Lyssa was going to say he should marry Anora that he almost jumped out and clamped his hand over her mouth. But what Lyssa had said sunk in and his look of horror changed to one of wonderment.

"Ohhh, what? Wait?" he said looking around at the cheering room that clearly loved the idea, "Did I fall asleep during the speech, it wasn't that long," he said slapping himself in the face. "No...no I think that really did just happen."

Then he looked up and saw Arl Eamon catch his eye and wink, motioning him to take center stage.

"Oh, right then," he said stepping into the center of the throng.

"As my first act as your chosen king I appoint The Arl of Redcliffe as my regent. As much as I would like to begin the official duties of my office, I must attend to the matter at hand. A Blight is upon us, and the archdemon marches on Ferelden. It will take all of us, all of Ferelden to stop it, but with the help of the Grey Wardens, I know it will be done!" Alistair said and the room cheered again as he stepped away from the middle and looked for Lyssa. She was already swept away, and the Arl was down by his side guiding him along to the edge of the room.

"We have some things we must decide now. Let us go back to my estate and we will discuss them there."

Alistair nodded and looked around the room again before following the Arl out into the city.

******

Alistair followed the Arl up into his study. He saw Lyssa immediately and went to her side grasping her hand. She placed her finger on her mouth and nodded with her head to the middle of the room. Some of the Arl's guards escorted Anora into the room and the Arl followed close behind.

"What's this all about then," Alistair said confused.

"She refuses to swear allegiance. We cannot have her causing trouble now," the Arl said.

"Am I to be executed then?" Anora snapped, pulling her arms from her captors.

The Arl looked to Alistair who looked a little shocked.

"No... I know that something must be done so you do not cause trouble, but no one will execute you. Should I fall in battle it will still fall to you to rule," Alistair said.

"You would... you would still let me rule?" Anora said shocked.

"If I fall, yes. For now, you will be confined in the Arl of Denerim's Estate. I think that is fair considering you failed to do anything to stop your father until you saw the greatest benefit from it," Alistair said evenly.

"I must admit Alastair, I would not have done the same for you," Anora said looking down at the ground.

"Yes, and that is exactly why you are not qualified to be queen," Alistair said crossing his arms.

Anora nodded and left the room.

The Arl looked to Alistair and smiled, "Well, I know this has been a busy day, but there is much to be done. My scouts have reported seeing a large force of darkspawn nearing Redcliffe. Fortunately, the bulk of our forces still lay in Redcliffe. I suggest we head there immediately. I will set out now, and meet you there."

He bowed and then left Lyssa and Alistair alone. Alistair turned to Lyssa and smiled, holding her hand.

"You know, I don't know what Anora said to you to get you to propose to me in this fashion, but remind me to thank her later. She made my day," Alistair said.

"I... hope I wasn't being too forthright. I just know how these royalty things work. You get to be King, and then some noble who has a lot of farmland wants his daughter to bear the heir to the throne in return for said farmlands, and suddenly I find your sleeping with my second cousin who I loathe and...,"

Alistair stopped Lyssa by kissing her for a long time. When he stopped to breathe he looked down at her.

"You saved me a lot of trouble actually. Every time I tried to ask my palms got sweaty. I hate sweaty palms. They make my gloves itch," Alistair said quietly. "I did want to ask. I almost did, twice. But I was afraid you would say no… that it was too soon. I love you. I wouldn't want to rule without you by my side," he said touching his mother's pendant, which Lyssa still wore around her neck.

They stood for a moment, holding each other, reluctant to go.

"Well, we shouldn't keep the Arl waiting. Back to Redcliffe it is," Alistair said sadly, and then he cheered some. "You know, I think Morrigan will really enjoy the news that I'm king, don't you?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 : A Choice**

The party traveled back to Redcliffe with haste. Even riding fast they had to stop and camp once. They all sat together around the fire for a change, knowing that the time was fast approaching when they would no longer have such opportunities.

Most of the party congratulated Alistair on his king making. As expected, Morrigan was less than enthused.

"I am going to be King you know. I was chosen by a vote even. Surely now you must admit I'm not as stupid and oafish as you claim I am," Alistair said.

"You know Alistair, I think the phrase you reap what you sow, is most appropriate here. And based on the intelligence of the typical citizen of Ferelden that we have met on our journeys, well, let's just say I wouldn't call them brilliant agriculturalists," Morrigan said.

"That was an insult, I'm sure of it," Alistair grumbled.

"I don't see why you care what I think in any case. Before I met you, I was quite happy living outside of the world of Arls and Teyrns and Banns and Kings. From this experience traveling with you, I think I shall be quite happy indeed returning to my previous state of ignorance of all that goes on in the world of men," Morrigan said sighing.

"And I will be more than happy to let you go," Alistair said. "But tell me—you really won't miss any of it? Surely there are some things you'll miss about society?"

"Open sewers rampant with rats maybe? Prostitutes with so many diseases that you might catch something from them simply saying hello, perhaps? Oh wait, I know, I know I should miss the people who spit on you should they think you have even a whiff of magical power. Yes, there is so much to miss about society," Morrigan said testily.

But then she grew contemplative, and leaned back against a stone, "I will miss one thing I suppose..." she said softly, but Alistair didn't hear her.

As the group quietly chatted to each other, Lyssa fell asleep leaning against Alistair. Alistair watched the fire flicker, and the soft mumbling voices around him and found his eyes closing.

******

Lyssa was on a field, not unlike a field in Highever. She could see the Frostback Mountains just in the distance. She felt the ground tremble, and heard a sound she had only imagined. It was the sound of thousands upon thousands of marching feet.

She heard a terrifying scream and she felt for her blades but they weren't there. The archdemon crested a hill, leading what was surely the front of a huge army onto the familiar soil below Lyssa's feet. It saw her and she felt as if someone had poured icy water directly into her stomach. She clenched her fists, prepared to fight with her bare hands, and then she heard the voice in her head and it sickened her.

"Foolish child, do you want to die so badly? I wonder, who shall I take with me this time into the blackness of the depths. Will it be you? Or will it be..."

Lyssa screamed and ran towards the thing fists raised, feeling her feet press into the soft earth beneath her.

She awoke with a start, her heart beating fast. Alistair also woke suddenly and grabbed his sword from beside the fire.

"The archdemon," he said, "It... saw me. It said something...I could hear it in my head. It knows we're coming," Alistair said, terror in his eyes.

Lyssa scrambled in the dirt for her blades and pulled them on, looking around into the trees around the fire.

"Everyone up," she shouted.

There was a ruckus immediately around the fire as the group heard Lyssa's strained voice and instinctively went for their weapons.

Then Alistair felt them and turned to the wood around them.

"Here they come!" he said loudly as he turned and slew a darkspawn that had come flying into range.

Lyssa slapped an arrow out of the air with her dagger and ran to the edge of the tree line, stabbing her blade into the neck of a darkspawn just out of sight. Morrigan began a chant that took a few seconds, and the trees around the campsite filled with a thick black cloud. Lyssa took a step back from it, sensing that the cloud would hurt her if she touched it. Darkspawn began running into the camp gripping their slimy half formed faces in pain. Some were tearing at the flesh on their skulls, trying to get the painful buzzing out of their brains.

As they came into the camp, crazed and confused, Oghren and Sten cleaved them with their mighty blades sending darkspawn bits flying into the night. Leliana knocked an arrow and it flew into a darkspawn that had shaken off the effects of Morrigan's spell and was headed toward Lyssa, its blade raised. The darkspawn flew backward as the bolt hit it in the head and it was pinned against a tree. The Mabari was savaging a darkspawn it had pinned to the ground while Wynne cast a cleansing aura on the whole party, making them feel refreshed and awake.

Then it was over, and all the darkspawn lay dead in the camp. Everything was covered in the vile darkspawn blood. Lyssa looked around her feet, then turned to the group.

"Leave what you can. We'll be in Redcliffe by nightfall. When we next travel, it will be with an army. We shall not be needing these things again," Lyssa said as she picked up an old cloth and cleaned her blades before sheathing them.

The party quietly packed what little they needed and rode hard to Redcliffe, arriving at the castle at last light.

******

When Lyssa and Alistair walked into the throne room, the Arl was talking with the Bann and with Riordan. They had a map folded out and were pointing at different spots on it. They were all wearing their battle armor and swords. When Riordan saw them he smiled, relieved.

"Oh good, you got here faster than I expected. We've been getting reports of darkspawn all around the area. Scout parties from what I can gather, sent out to terrorize the people in advance of the larger army," the Arl said.

"Yes, we ran into a bit of that ourselves," Alistair said looking down at the map.

"The army is not coming here," Lyssa said. It was not a question. Riordan looked at Lyssa and nodded, understanding that she had the dream as well.

"No," the Arl said looking at Lyssa and scratching his chin, "No they are not. Our own scouts have spotted a large force of darkspawn headed directly for Denerim. And they have seen...,"

"The archdemon has shown himself then, and leads the horde," Alistair said.

"Yes. But the bulk of our forces are here, at Redcliffe. Even if we start tonight, we will not get there in time. Such a large force moves slowly, even at the best of times," the Bann said.

Alistair looked at Lyssa, the woman who had spent much of her life learning combat training and military strategies from one of the greatest generals in Ferelden. Lyssa turned to Alistair and smiled, understanding.

"Send all that you can tonight. Such a large group will move slowly, but we can still use them if we plan correctly. Send your fastest riders to Denerim. They should reach the city before the darkspawn. Darkspawn are slow and undisciplined. Though they need less rest than men, they do not travel as quickly as men who fight to save their homes. I think there should be time to warn Denerim, and get a large enough force together there to slow the invasion, and give us some time. The dwarves will already be at Denerim, waiting for our orders," Lyssa said.

"The dwarves? But how?" the Bann asked.

"The dwarves watch the darkspawn all their lives. They will have seen them massing, and the king promised he would send an army ahead of the horde towards the first city the darkspawn planned to attack. Send messengers to the elves and the mages. They will be fleet of foot, and should also be at the city before the horde arrives. The Grey Wardens will leave just before first light with a small contingent of men. With our horses rested, I think we can make it before the darkspawn reach Denerim. Once there, we will order what army we have to concentrate on holding the gates of the city. If done correctly, the army that we send tonight should arrive to flank the darkspawn forces, and break them against the city walls," Lyssa finished.

"And the Grey Wardens themselves will concentrate on taking down the archdemon, however that's done," Alistair said.

Riordan looked at him puzzled. "Duncan had not told you then? Ah, but you are both fairly new recruits. Come to my room before you rest, and I will speak with you," Riordan said and bowed slightly before leaving the throne room.

"That sounds a little ominous, don't you think," Alistair said staring after Riordan.

Lyssa tried not to think about what must happen next, and instead looked to the Arl for approval of the plan.

"You were taught well, Lyssa Cousland. Your father would be proud. Go, rest. We will travel just before first light," the Arl said. "The Bann will stay here with his forces and protect Redcliffe should some of the darkspawn forces come this way, but the rest shall be done."

Lyssa nodded and bowed before she and Alistair headed to the guest quarters. As they walked by Lyssa's room, Morrigan caught her eye. Lyssa nodded and kept going to Riordan's room. The two of them stepped in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this on such short notice, but I suspect Duncan planned to tell you after the battle at Ostagar. How shall I put this... you know that only a Grey Warden can stop the Blight?" he asked. Lyssa remained silent.

"Because we have the taint right? And can sense the darkspawn?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, that's certainly part of it. But there is a more important job we must do. When the archdemon dies, right after the killing blow, the soul of the thing seeks out a new host. It looks for the taint to guide it, and goes into the nearest thing with tainted blood. If a regular man were to slay the beast, then the soul of the archdemon would simply find another darkspawn, and rise up again. The Blight would go on as if nothing happened. But if a Grey Warden defeats the archdemon, the soul finds them, and goes into the Warden's body, ending the Blight."

"Something tells me... that having the soul of an archdemon in you isn't entirely healthy," Alistair said realization sinking in as he glanced at Lyssa.

"No. The body cannot take such a thing, and it dies, the archdemon along with it. Normally, it is up to the most senior Grey Warden to decide who will take the final blow. Usually, it is the one who has been a Warden the longest, as they have less time to live. I have been a Grey Warden a long time. I have no trouble deciding that I shall take this final blow. But should I fail...should I fall before I can strike the final blow," Riordan said unable to look at Lyssa or Alistair, "Then it will be up to one of you."

Lyssa felt her body grow cold and her breath stop. She looked over and Alistair was looking at her, a terrible sadness in his eyes. She turned away, unable to meet his gaze, knowing what decisions he was making in his mind right then.

"I am sorry. I know this is a lot to think on. Were there more Grey Wardens... but that is not so. Go... get some rest. For tomorrow we shall battle an archdemon," Riordan said turning from them.

Lyssa left the room and Alistair hurried after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Lyssa," he said, tears forming in his eyes, "I..."

She held up her hand. "Please, I will meet you in your room in a moment, and... we will speak then."

Alistair looked at her, and nodded. He turned and headed down the hall to his room. Lyssa slowly walked to her room and entered. Morrigan was there.

"He knows?" she asked simply.

Lyssa nodded and pulled her arms around herself. Morrigan stood and touched Lyssa gently.

"Have you... decided?"

"Yes, I will go to him. I will bring him here. He may have questions... and doubts. But I will bring him. Before the night is over I hope... that he will lay with you."

Morrigan nodded and sat on a chair to wait. Lyssa turned and went to Alistair's room. He was leaning against his bed post, ashen faced. When Lyssa entered, he went to her and embraced her.

"Lyssa," he said. "Oh Maker, what did I ever do to deserve this!"

He stroked her hair and she could not stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes.

"Alistair," she said weakly. "I must tell you something."

"No, I cannot lose you again. I will not. I cannot bear it," he said and his voice broke.

Lyssa grabbed his hand and held it against her chest as he held her. "What if... what if you didn't have to? What if there was a way no Grey Warden would need to fall in order to stop the Blight?"

Alistair stopped stroking her hair, and gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. Lyssa forced herself to look into his.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a way... a ritual."

"A ritual? What kind of ritual," Alistair asked, confusion on his face.

Lyssa grabbed his hands and held them tightly, in case he tried to pull away. "You must lay with Morrigan. Tonight."

Alistair looked at her and a funny smile twitched at his lips, "If this is your idea of trying to cheer me up.... but it isn't. You're serious."

He took a step back, but Lyssa did not let go, terrified that if she did, it would all end, everything they had together, everything they said, would mean nothing.

"Please Alistair! Please, you must do this thing. If you cannot do it for yourself then you must do it for me!"

Alistair looked at Lyssa, her eyes red and swollen with tears, accentuating the deep blue within, and he could not bear it. "What... will happen if I lay with her?"

"She will become with child. The soul... it will seek out the child," Lyssa said, and out of mercy for Alistair she let his hands go and turned from him. She could not force him to make this decision. It was too hard. She leaned her head against the wall and let her tears sink into the cool stone. She placed the flat of her hands against the stone and knew... she knew she had lost him. Alistair would never do this thing.

Alistair came up behind her and embraced her, held her tight, "I will do this thing for you. If, that is what you really wish."

And Lyssa heard the lie in his voice. And she felt her heart break. She stiffened herself and turned, a strained smile on her lips. If he did not feel as she did, then she would not force him.

"Thank you, Alistair," she said. "Morrigan is in my room. Let us go to her."

Lyssa turned away and opened the door. She did not want Alistair to see the pain in her eyes. As her last gift to him, she would pretend to believe him, pretend to be happy and unafraid. She would not burden him with her pain.

He followed her down the hall to her room. They came in and Morrigan stood.

"So you have made your decision then?"

"Yes." Alistair said coldly looking at Morrigan, the hate in his eyes pure.

Morrigan looked at Lyssa and a part of her ached. He had lied, and Lyssa knew it. The man had let her down, Morrigan thought as an icy fury rose within her. But she hid it well.

"Then Alistair, let us go somewhere more private. My room perhaps?" and she gestured to the door.

Alistair turned stiffly and left the room. As his footsteps echoed down the hall, Lyssa could hold it in no longer. A small sob escaped her mouth and she shoved her fist in, clenching her teeth on her hand to stifle it. Morrigan rushed to her embracing her tightly.

"Oh my love, my dear friend. Morrigan is here. I made a promise, and I aim to keep it. Let not the lies of men trouble you so," Morrigan said leading Lyssa to the bed and setting her upon it.

"Rest here a while, let your pain go," she said wrapping a blanket around Lyssa's shuddering body. Morrigan let a trail of magic touch Lyssa's head, and Lyssa slowly fell silent, sleeping soundly.

Morrigan sighed as she brushed Lyssa's wet cheek wiping away a tear. She stood and walked to the door, closing it gently behind her. She walked down the hall toward her room, each step toward the man that had so harmed her friend filling her with greater and greater anger. By the time she reached the door and pushed it open, the wood beneath her hand scorched from her touch.

As she stepped inside and shut the door behind her Alistair's own anger lashed out at her, "I don't know what you told her, you insufferable bitch," Alistair spat, "but I will not be performing this vile ritual with you. And if you breathe one word to her, one syllable, so help me I will run my sword through you so fast..."

"Shut up you stupid, stupid man!" Morrigan shouted and the heat from her anger became a physical thing, a blast of heat pushing Alistair back against the wall. "So tell me Alistair, your little plan now. Should Riordan fall, which given the circumstances, his age, and the fact that he's spent the last few weeks in a dungeon being tortured and malnourished, he most likely will, what will you do then? Will you take the final blow, kissing Lyssa goodbye in your final sacrifice in the name of love? Is that your secret little plan?"

As Morrigan finished speaking, her voice dripped with acid. Alistair felt himself flush angrily.

"And what do you expect me to do? Let you raise a demon child of my own blood for Maker knows what? Because I'm too selfish to give my life? You must think very low of me indeed, Morrigan. I would gladly give my life to save hers!" he shouted back at her.

"Save her life? Is that what you think you are doing? No Alistair, I think I know exactly what kind of man you are. You have proven my initial appraisal in spades. You... are so afraid of facing that pain you felt in Orzammar again, so terrified of living without her, you selfishly throw yourself into the flames to avoid it. You would leave her, living in a world she despises, with people who could care less about her sacrifices. You would take away the one thing, the only thing, she asks for in return for her sacrifices, and you would make her live with that pain you so blissfully escaped. You do not know the heart of a woman Alistair, for all the pain you felt that night not so long ago when you thought she had died, multiply it by ten and you might have some idea of what she feels even now."

Alistair's anger faded long enough for him to look confused. "Yes you fool. She knows you lied to her. She is no fool, as you are. But she is a woman, and women forever sacrifice. Rather than let you feel her pain from your betrayal, she lies right back, letting you feel good about the blade you pushed into her back, letting you feel brave and proud, letting you think she is happy. She does this because she cannot force you into doing this thing she so desires. She loves you so much she will go into battle tomorrow knowing you will perish before her eyes, knowing she will endure the pain that you so easily avoid. She will pretend that when you strike that final blow, it does not strike her down as it does the archdemon" Morrigan said, her voice thick with emotion.

"But _I_ do not love you. I love her. She is brave and pure. She gives everything she is and then more. And despite all I am, she cares for me, and is my friend. She is my sister, and I will not let you do this to her. I have no compunction in making you do this thing. I feel no sorrow in tearing at the shroud of honor you wrap yourself in. You should think well, dear Alistair, before you leave this room. Whose life are you saving? Yours, or hers," Morrigan said and leaned against the door staring darkly at Alistair.

Alistair felt his legs go weak as he fell to the bed. He put his head in his hands, Morrigan's words piercing him to his very soul. He imagined Lyssa, alone in her room, heart broken from his betrayal. He remembered the pain he felt in Orzammar, and took to heart what Morrigan had said. He examined his motivations, and found to his dismay, that Morrigan was not entirely wrong about him. He knew he could never let Lyssa take the final blow. And Lyssa knew it as well. That is why she agreed to Morrigan's plan, and he knew it. Lyssa could not bear the pain of his death, and he knew now he would not be saving her life. Just as he was ready to jump into the ravine in Orzammar, she would follow him into the fade not long after his sacrifice, but not before she felt the ultimate sting of his betrayal. Alistair felt a tear escape his eye as he came to this realization, and knew he could not go through with it.

He rubbed his face wearily, "And what of this child? Will I have to hunt down my own heir one day?"

Morrigan softened as she knew she had won this battle. She was happy, and a bit sad. Lyssa would not lose her heart, but Morrigan would have to go, and would likely never see Lyssa again. She walked around the room, slowly blowing out candles as she spoke. "I know this may not mean much to you, but...you have my word, the child will never threaten Ferelden. The child will grow up free of the taint, a pure spirit of an old god. You will never meet."

Alistair looked up at Morrigan as she walked through the darkening room, extinguishing candles. He unclasped his mail and pulled off his boots. He sat on the bed, in only his tunic, his heart low. Morrigan approached standing in a shaft of light she looked at him, a kind smile on her face. He turned away, unable to look at her.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this...physically, I mean. I can't..." Alistair said a little anguished.

"I think I can help with that," Morrigan said.

And Alistair turned back toward her as she passed through a dark area of the room. When she appeared at the bedside in the soft glow of the last remaining candle it was not Morrigan he saw, but Lyssa, in a shimmering soft gown, the fabric light and airy, glittering as it moved. Her face was framed with her golden hair, which had been brushed softly around her shoulders. When she crawled onto the bed to him, he smelled the fields of Highever and the scent of her skin.

"Alistair," she breathed into his neck as she came near and Alistair felt his arms going around her, and his body heating up.

"Lyssa," he said smelling her hair.

And Morrigan reached up to put out the last candle.

******

Lyssa awoke to a small sound. It was dark and she didn't know where she was. Her pillow was wet and she remembered crying, but for some reason she did not feel such pain anymore. She remembered Morrigan, and her gentle touch on her head. Lyssa held her pillow to her as she began to remember the evening's events.

She felt movement in the room and turned slightly to feel warmth slip in the bed beside her. Then Alistair's lips were on hers, and his hand was touching her cheek. She kissed him back a little reluctantly, afraid of her emotions.

As Alistair brushed her cheek, his hand touched her pillow and felt the dampness there. Morrigan hadn't been lying, he thought, as he buried his face into Lyssa's neck.

"I'm sorry, I would have come sooner... but I did not want you to smell her on me. I know you wanted me to do it, but... I didn't want you to have to think about it," Alistair said close to her ear.

Lyssa listened to the words, and heard the truth in them. And she knew he had done it, the ritual had been performed. Her heart raced with conflicting emotions. She knew why Alistair had lied. The thought of the ritual disturbed him deeply. But he had gone through with it. A part of Lyssa knew Morrigan had done this, had said the things Lyssa could not, would not say. And she loved Morrigan for it.

Lyssa pulled him to her and kissed him with a passion he had never felt from her. She let herself go into his arms, opening herself to him completely, holding nothing back. She felt the doubts and the caution slip from her as she pressed against him, pulling his tunic off feverishly. She ran her hands down his chest and around his stomach pulling his hips to her as she wrapped her legs around him.

Alistair felt himself pulled into the passion, and tore her tunic away, pressing his chest against her bare breasts and feeling himself slide into her. She cried out and he sat up raising her over him, sliding her hips against his, kissing her as he felt himself push deep inside. His arms wrapped around her holding her tightly as she rose gently with a rhythm matched by his breathing. He felt hot all over as he released suddenly unable to contain the pleasure. She gasped and bent down to kiss him and reached down between them, gently guiding him out, touching him in a way that made his spine arch and his breath catch. She bent down and kissed him, and he felt her tongue caress him softly, teasing. He felt himself rise again, and rolled her over, sliding himself into her again. His hand rested on her hip as he moved slowly, building up speed.

He let his fingers trail up her side, lingering on her ribs, then her breast, before traveling to her face and tracing her cheek and her lips with his thumb. He leaned closer, slowing down as he could feel her body tense, drawing the moment out. Her eyes opened and he stared into them, watching her face, her eyes seeing nothing but him. He bent and kissed her as he felt her body pulse with pleasure. She pulled away, a soft moan escaping her lips as he continued, gliding into her, letting his own pleasure build to catch up to hers. She cried out from it, the feeling almost too overpowering for her. Just as she felt as if she could take no more, she felt him release inside of her, the rush of movement sending shivers of pleasure through her as she pushed her hips against him.

His breathing heavy and hot, he gently lowered himself over her, and kissed her, feeling the sweat pool between them, slick and warm. He let tears fall from his eyes as his love for her overwhelmed him.

"I'm so sorry Lyssa, I was a fool," he said thinking of all he might have lost.

"Shhh," she said gently and she kissed him again.

"I love you," he said holding her to him.

"And I love you, Alistair, always."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 : The Blight Arrives in Denerim**

Lyssa and Alistair rode at the front of the pack. The horses were getting tired, but they only had a little farther to go. They could see the haze of the approaching darkspawn army closing in. As they approached the gates to Denerim, Lyssa shouted out.

"Open the gates! The King is coming!"

The gates to the city opened slowly as they pulled in, hopping off their horses and meeting with the city watch.

"They are not far behind, close the gates to the inner city. We will make our stand here," Lyssa said out of breath.

Lyssa looked around at the strange army of soldiers before her. Elves, dwarves and mages mingled with the men of Redcliffe and Denerim. She looked at Alastair and he looked a little nervous. She slapped him on the back and pushed him towards a stack of crates. He carefully climbed them and she moved to stand beneath him.

Alistair looked around at the assembled soldiers who were about to be overwhelmed by darkspawn and thought furiously of what he'd say. He looked down at Lyssa who looked up at him with admiration and support. He remembered how she spoke to Daveth and Jory, and how she spoke to the men at Redcliffe before the fight with the undead, and he turned to the people before him.

"Today, I am not a king. Today, I am a soldier. One of many who will face the Blight down this day. I stand as a Grey Warden, with one mission. To defeat the Blight, whatever the costs. But the Grey Wardens cannot defeat the blight alone. They call upon the men whose families are depending on them to save their lands; they call upon the mages who battle every day to defeat the demons that threaten their very minds; they call upon the dwarves whose vigilance keeps the darkspawn from invading our lands when there are no blights; they call upon the elves, whose hardships are plain for any to see. And you have answered our call. Despite our differences, we are all of one mind when it comes to this. We will not let the darkspawn take us this day. We will fight, and we will win! For Denerim, for Ferelden, for the people of all the lands, we will show this Blight what we are made of!"

The fighters erupted in a great war cry as Alistair looked down at Lyssa, who smiled up at him and nodded. He hopped down and grasped her hand.

"Not too much?" he asked as many men slapped him on the back.

"Duncan would be very proud!" Lyssa said gripping his wrist. "Now then, I think we have an appointment with some darkspawn, and we shouldn't be late!"

Shortly after the speech the darkspawn surged into the outer ring of the city. For many hours the soldiers fought. The losses were greater for the darkspawn, but many of the defenders fell. It wasn't until late in the day when they heard the screech of the archdemon. Lyssa, Alistair and Riordan watched as the dread creature flew overhead into the city. They had managed to fight off most of the initial invaders, but now that the archdemon had entered the city, they knew it was only a matter of time before the inner walls would be breached.

"We need to go after it," Riordan said. "I will try to head it off. Meet me on the roof of Fort Drakon. It will come to us, it cannot resist. Go now, I will meet you there," he said and he ran into the city.

Lyssa turned around to everyone, "Morrigan, you are with us. Wynne, please take charge down here. Keep them out as long as you can. Reinforcements will be here soon," Lyssa said and started to move off as someone grabbed her arm.

She turned and Wynne hugged her firmly, "It has been an honor, Grey Warden."

Leliana approached and hugged her as well, "I will be very put out if you don't come back."

Sten approached her and bowed, "It has been an honor to fight by your side, kadan. May we meet again soon."

Oghren stepped up to hug her and Lyssa stepped back a little, "No offense, but I wouldn't be able to tell if you were copping a feel or genuinely wishing me good luck," she said.

"You are wise beyond your years, Warden," the dwarf said and winked at her. "Be sure to bring the lad back safely. I have a few more things to teach him yet."

Lyssa looked back at the group and smiled.

"Smoke me a kipper, we'll be back for breakfast. Killing archdemons works up a mighty appetite," she shouted as she turned to leave. She heard their laughter as they ran into the city.

They passed through several sections of the city that had not been touched by the darkspawn. Lyssa knew many of the people had evacuated to safer places, but it still felt strange to be running through the city and have it be so dead. The sun was setting and cast a red glow over all the buildings. Lyssa looked up and saw Riordan running across a rooftop.

"Look!" she shouted to Alistair and they watched as Riordan launched himself into the air. Lyssa almost closed her eyes, unable to watch, but then she saw the archdemon flying beneath Riordan and he landed firmly on its back, stabbing his blades into it. They stood in awe as the beast wheeled high into the air. They could just make our Riordan's form, stabbing it violently in its shoulder where its wing met its body.

But then, suddenly, things went bad. The creature rolled, and Riordan lost his footing. He lashed out with his blades desperately trying to gain purchase. They did catch, but on the membranous wing of the archdemon. Riordan's blades sliced through the wing easily, causing the beast to fall from the sky, but Riordan also dropped like a stone, disappearing into the city. Lyssa turned her head away in horror as Alistair put his hand on her shoulder, his head down. Lyssa's Mabari licked her hand and whined. Morrigan watched as the archdemon tried desperately to stop its decent. It landed with a heavy thud into the roof of Fort Drakon.

"Come," Morrigan said, "the thing has landed, and I don't think it will be flying away anytime soon. Let us attack it while tis down."

Lyssa turned and nodded as they made their way to the fort. Once inside they raced to the top, felling darkspawn along the way. When they finally reached the top, Lyssa hesitated at the door. She looked at Alistair and Morrigan and smiled.

"This is how it began, with the three of us, and my Mabari. It seems so strange," Lyssa said.

"Tis fitting, I think. We three will forever be linked, as you know. Even so, after this is over, you will not see me again… either of you. Something I think you shall be glad of at least, Alistair," Morrigan said.

"Yes," Alistair replied. "That might be the nicest thing you've ever done for me." Then he stopped and looked down at his feet as he reached out to touch Lyssa's hand, "Or the second nicest."

"And I'll take that as a thank you. Shall we be off then?" Morrigan said.

Lyssa turned to the door, and pushed it open revealing the roof of Fort Drakon. The archdemon was screaming and trying to gain lift from the roof. One of its wings was ripped to shreds. It turned to them and hissed. It spit a dark mass of something at them and they dove for the ground to avoid it.

"I would like to say...for the record, I hate dragon spit," Alistair said as he rose, pulling his sword and readying his shield. "And remember what I said? No jumping on dragons!"

Lyssa laughed, and started toward the archdemon.

"Moby, you know what to do! Keep that mouth full of teeth away from us!" Lyssa shouted as she ran.

"Lyssa," Morrigan shouted while pointing.

Lyssa looked in the direction Morrigan was pointing and a smile crossed her face.

"You know any of those telekinetic spells?"

"Child's play!" Morrigan shouted back as they ran.

"When I give the signal then!" Lyssa shouted.

Alistair, Lyssa and the Mabari ran up on the archdemon and began cutting into it. Lyssa jumped to dodge the tail as the beast whipped it forward. As it passed under her, she slashed using the tail's momentum to drive the blade deep into the archdemon's skin. Black blood sprayed everywhere as the beast screamed and whipped its tail away. Alistair stabbed deep into the neck of the beast, hitting a vast reservoir of blood. As he pulled his blade out he had to use his shield to divert the gush of it.

The archdemon howled and turned to him snapping. Moby jumped up under the demon and tore at its soft underbelly, causing it to rear back and stomp on the ground heavily. The resulting wave of force knocked Lyssa and Alistair end over end, dazing them. The archdemon saw them lying on the ground and charged them. Before it could reach them, a great ball of ice crashed into its head shattering into its skin like tiny freezing needles. The demon shook its head dazed, giving Alistair and Lyssa enough time to stand.

Lyssa ran to Alistair, pulling him past the demon to a particular spot and stopped.

"Moby! Here!" she shouted and the Mabari howled at the archdemon, getting its attention as he ran past it toward Lyssa. But the dragon was too quick. It snapped the Mabari up into its jaws and tossed it into the wall. The dog yelped in pain and fell to the ground, very still.

"Moby!" Lyssa screamed and the archdemon turned toward her spewing a dark cloud of evil before it.

Lyssa gritted her teeth and gripped her blades tightly as she ran toward the beast. Alistair followed closely, and as the thing raised its right leg to stomp on Lyssa Alistair charged it with his shield, holding it back as Lyssa ran the length of the beast, cutting deeply into it. Alistair fell backward under the strain of holding the archdemon back. He was trying not to be crushed under his shield.

Lyssa sliced across the demon's belly where Moby had recently exposed the muscle beneath the skin. The muscle parted and the archdemon's innards spilled from the wound. Thick loops of intestine dragged along the ground as the beast turned away from Alistair and spewed a dark cloud of noxious gas all around Lyssa.

Lyssa fell to the ground choking. She felt someone grab her arm and yank her away from the cloud. Her eye's watering, she looked over to see Alistair had been the one tugging her to the far edge of the roof by the arm. They turned together to see the archdemon charging toward them, its entrails gathering grime and leaving a red black smear across the roof.

"What do we have to do to stop this thing?" Alistair asked exasperated.

Just as the archdemon closed in on Lyssa and Alistair, Lyssa shouted out, "Morrigan, now!"

Morrigan waved her hands and the catches holding back the great bolts in the two ballistas on either side of the dragon were released. The bolts flew through the air and were buried deeply into the chest of the archdemon. It flew backward from the force landing on its back stunned and bleeding heavily.

Lyssa ran, yanking Alistair with her as they practically flew to the downed demon. Alistair jumped atop the dragon slicing through entrails as he ran. He stopped atop its chest and raised his blade high plunging it deep into the demon, piercing its heart at the same time Lyssa shoved her blades into its eyes.

Still holding the sword and panting for breath Alistair felt the ground beneath him tremble as the terrible power within the archdemon was released. Lyssa and Alistair were knocked backward by the force of it, their armor sparking as they slid across the stone roof of the fort.

For miles around the people looked up at the roof of Fort Drakon and saw the terrible explosion of powerful magic. The forces from Redcliffe had finally arrived when the explosion took place, Bann Teagan, wishing to do more to help fight the Blight, had ridden with them. He stared up into the sky watching the top of Fort Drakon light up as if the heavens themselves had rained down upon it. In the waning light of the sky, he prayed with all his heart the brave Grey Wardens had survived the fight.

As they felt the loss of the archdemon spread through the field, darkspawn began fleeing. Unable to muster their courage against the brave soldiers of Ferelden on their own, the darkspawn scurried away, many cut down as they attempted escape. A great cheer of victory erupted from the streets of Denerim as the people below realized they had won the battle and the Blight was over.

The sounds of the cheering filtered up through the strange haze atop Fort Drakon and Lyssa stirred from unconsciousness to look around. Her eyes searched frantically around the roof top until they fell upon Alistair's body. She ran to it, dropping her blades. She put her cheek close to his face and her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and felt his warm breath on her cheek. She glanced up and looked around, the hazy magic of the death of the archdemon in the air like a thick mist, and saw Morrigan kneeling over her Moby.

She walked over to Morrigan slowly and bent down to touch the Mabari's soft fur. He looked up at her and whined a little, wagging his tale as he slowly sat up. She smiled and turned to look at Morrigan who was standing.

"Both your men will be fine, it seems," Morrigan said gently. "I have to go now, and for that, I am sad. My task is done. I cannot stay any longer."

Lyssa pulled Morrigan to her hugging her fiercely, "Thank you Morrigan. You are a true friend."

Morrigan smiled, returning the embrace. "And you my sister, have taught me the meaning of friendship, and... love. I wish that I could take you with me, for I could think of no other companion I would rather have on my next journey. But I would not be so selfish. I know where you belong."

Morrigan pulled back and looked at Lyssa smiling, before pulling a ring off her finger. "I want you to have this. It will allow me to always know where you are. Though I cannot take you with me, this will make me feel as if you are always near."

Lyssa took the little ring and put it on her finger. "Does this mean you'll be coming to my wedding?"

"I will be there in spirit. Now go. Your Alistair is waking. I'm sure there is much celebrating to be had." Morrigan said.

Lyssa turned to see Alistair waking up groggily as Moby licked his face. She turned back to say one last thing to Morrigan, but there was no one there. She looked up into the sky and high above, a bird circled away.

"Goodbye Morrigan. I hope this, at least, makes you happy," Lyssa said quietly.

She turned to Alistair and ran to him laughing as he warded off the Mabari.

"So... we did it then. We ended the Blight?" Alistair asked looking around the rooftop.

"Yes," Lyssa said.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Alistair sighed and looked out over the city, "This will be hard to explain to the other Grey Wardens. They'll ask you know. I suppose I _could_ tell them I made a deal with an apostate and she'll be raising my demon baby in the back woods of Ferelden, but something tells me that won't go over very well."

"You could use it as an opportunity to honor Riordan's sacrifice I suppose, tell them he dealt the killing blow, if you don't want to explain what really happened," Lyssa said touching his arm.

"I suppose that's an option... and I think I might prefer that actually. So long as Morrigan keeps her word and this doesn't come back to haunt us, but..."

"Whatever you decide, I will support you. Even if it means we have to spend the rest of our lives hunting Morrigan down to make you happy, I would gladly do that," Lyssa said.

Alistair pulled her to him and hugged her. "You know, I know that's what I should do. But, I don't really want to. I think I owe that much to her, for what she gave me. As much as I hate to say it, she saved your life. If the one boon she wishes for that deed is to have my baby, well, I suppose I shouldn't begrudge her that. Plus, I kind of enjoy the fact that it is my child that will keep her up for the next few years. I hope he's a screamer," Alistair said laughing.

Lyssa laughed, relieved.

"Shall we go get your crown then?"

"Yes, I think we should at that."


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The coronation led straight into the wedding. Alistair said he didn't want to wait too long, "in case you change your mind," he told Lyssa, teasing.

The people seemed thrilled with the match, as many knew of Lyssa's tragic past. They felt this was a happy ending to a sad story. Bann Teagan's soldiers even found Fergus, and brought him to Denerim as a wedding gift to Lyssa. Fergus was gladdened to see Lyssa, and his own hurts mended somewhat after they spoke for a while. Lyssa never told him exactly what happened to his wife, sparing him some of the details. Alistair made Fergus a commander of a large battalion of men, and Fergus spent the rest of his days hunting down remaining darkspawn. He did not marry again, the thought of his young son and wife plaguing him for the rest of his life. He died in the Deep Roads, his battalion choosing to help the dwarves attempt to take back a thaig. His body was carried with honor by the dwarves all the way back to Denerim, where it still rests to this day, beneath a patch of grasses brought from Highever.

Wynne did not wish to return to the circle, instead choosing to stay on as castle mage. It was much because of her advice that Alistair decided to pull the Templars from the Circle Tower, allowing the mages there to govern for themselves. He also forbade the practice of addicting the Templars to Lyrium, which the Chantry obeyed... for a time.

Leliana stayed on as royal bard. Whenever the royal couple had feasts she would sing tales of their travels, injecting bits of information that would sometimes make Alistair blush. But these stories only endeared Alistair more to the people.

Oghren went back to the dwarves, who were already bickering over who would be the next king. Oghren introduced the dwarves to a new kind of wine. He called it Torchlight. The dwarves took such a liking to it, they discussed the possibility of making Oghren a paragon, but whenever it came up, Oghren was too drunk to notice, and eventually the talk died down.

No one ever came forward to ask that Sten pay for his crimes. Lyssa waited some time before deciding what to do. After much discussion with Alistair, Lyssa came to Sten one day with a Mabari puppy.

"His name is Barkspawn," she said smiling.

"What kind of a name is that?" Sten asked angrily.

"An irresistible one," Lyssa laughed, "I just heard it somewhere, and I thought it was funny. Change it if you like, he's yours. I know we can never replace your sword, but..."

Sten reached down and picked up the tiny dog in his huge hands, bringing it close to his face. It licked his nose and Lyssa could swear she saw a tiny smile on his stern face.

Sten became so entranced with the Mabari hounds that he soon took over the position as Kennel Master for the castle. He was often seen in the rooms with the puppies, "Training," as he would say.

Alistair and Lyssa, with the help of Grey Wardens from surrounding areas, created a Grey Warden headquarters in the heart of the city. They began the slow process of rebuilding their ranks. As Lyssa suggested, when recruiting Grey Wardens openly discussed the dangers of becoming a member. But despite the worries of the other Grey Wardens they found that most of the time the brave men and women were eager to try despite the risk.

Lyssa stood next to Alistair following the wedding, waving at the cheering people below.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted to do? We could still sneak off to Orlay, disguise ourselves as bards and travel the world singing merry tunes of death and dismemberment?" Alistair asked as he smiled and waved.

Lyssa laughed and turned to him. "You didn't want this? Really?"

"Well, the marrying the woman I love part is... really nice in fact. And the trying like mad in that big royal bed to have an heir despite both of us carrying the taint is a fantastic perk. But... you won't get bored... sitting around in a castle playing chess and eating bon bons?" Alistair said turning to her.

"They have bon bons?"

"And cheese. Many, many kinds of cheese... but you're changing the subject. Is this... really okay with you? I know you like a healthy dose of action in your life," Alistair said.

"Well, I think you keep me pretty busy," Lyssa said touching his silk tunic. "And, you never know—we may have to save the world again. We are Grey Wardens after all."

"That, we are," Alistair said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

They stared out at the clear horizon, the smells of the city mixing with the air of the surrounding forests and fields. To Lyssa, the air had the smell of adventure, and she was sure, that she and Alistair had not seen their last.

**Author's Endnote:**

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you are interested in reading more about this Cousland/Alistair pairing, I wrote sequels to this called Dragon Age: Broken Dynasties and Dragon Age: Incarnations.


End file.
